Road to Love
by angel6.d
Summary: Everyone could see that Rory and Logan were perfect for each other, except them. See what happens when they finally realize what everyone else already knew, and find out if they can last even with every obstacle life throws at them. L&L. Chpt 32 up!
1. Fights

Road to Love

Disclaimer: As much as I would to own Gilmore Girls I don't…

Chapter 1 – Fights

AN: Hey y'all! This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fic, so forgive me if I make a complete fool of myself while trying, oh-so-very-hard to be witty and sarcastic. Now that I've said that, I would also like to say that, if you have in fact taken the time out of your busy lives to read my story, I feel very blessed and happy inside, also if your going to read my story, I'd truly appreciate it, if you could give me some sort of recognition, in the form of a review. Even if it's just to say that my story sucks beyond belief then so be it, as long as you're all brutally honest. Anyways now that I've gotten all of that off, of my chest, I'd like to get this fic going, because I'm rambling on and on about the same thing, and even though I know that, I just keep going, like right now. Okay rambling stopping now, and fic starting. C-ya!

Sorry, but this information I'm about to tell you seems crucial, so I'm going to tell you. This story is a Rogan fic, (that sounds kind of bad), okay let me rephrase that, this story is a Rory and Logan fic, because I think they are sooooo CUTE together. YAY! Lolz, I'm sorry, I just HAD to get that out of my system. I guess you could say that it's starting of from the last episode, But Not as Cute as a Pushkin and it's going to basically go in the direction as the show, but alas, I will be adding in some drama, romance, and well the makings of what I hope to be a very successful fic, all on my own!

Finally, I only update at least once or twice a week, okay I'm done talking now, on with the fic! YAY! (FINALLY RIGHT?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OH MY GOD! SH- MARRIED- PRE-NUPS- FATHER- ACE-..." Logan said still in utter and complete shock, unable to make a full sentence. In even the most terrible of situations, for example, sinking his fathers' yacht, he knew what to do, but in this situation he hadn't a clue of what to do, and so he sat down in defeat.

"Hey there mate, are you okay? I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding of some sort, I mean it's not like you like reporter girl anyways, right?" Finn asked him, all the while smiling like a fool, now that the shock of what had just happened had worn off.

"Yeah, exa..." Colin tried to reassure Logan, however he failed miserably, doubling up with laughter. Now seeing that Colin was laughing, Finn just couldn't help himself.

Logan looked at the two with disgust, here he was in a very sticky mess, and all they could do was laugh. Once he had gained the feeling in his legs again, he stood up, coffee in hand; he left his two "friends" there, walking wherever his feet took him. However trusting his feet, proved to be a mistake, as they took him right in front of Rory's dorm door, in Branford. Cursing his feet, he slowly turned away from her door, only to come face to face with Rory, who was bidding her grandfather goodbye.

Seeing the grave expression on his usually glowing, and happy face, she couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"We need to talk..." Logan told Rory, not caring about how stupid that sounded.

"What? No hey baby, how was your day today, or even a hey, hi, or hello." Rory replied sarcastically, knowing full well what this conversation was going to be about, and so she decided to milk it a bit.

"No, no. No baby, or any of those pleasantries, I need to talk to you about that little prank I pulled in your class, which did I mention was a PRANK! It did not mean, hey Ace, lets get hitched!" Logan said, his voice rising slightly.

"Logan, calm down would you? C'mon, inside, your making a scene, and as great as that would be, I've been embarrassed enough this week," Rory replied, ushering him into her and Paris' suite.

"No! I won't calm down, i-i-i don't want to get married to you." Logan stated bluntly.

"Wow! Could you be anymore upfront about it?" Rory shot back at him, while taking of her coat.

"I don't think so, how many ways are there to tell a person that you don't want to get married to them?" Logan questioned sarcastically.

"Well you've already stated one of them, oh-so-bluntly, and of course there's the ever popular 'I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else...' or even 'I don't love you, but it's not you...it's me..." Rory finished saying with a slight smile.

"Right..." Logan said trailing of.

"What's wrong with me," Rory said suddenly, "that you refuse to even think about the idea of being married to me? Am I just not marriage-y enough for you? What? Tell me, because I'm really and truly confused as to what is so wrong with me?" Rory asked, pretending to get mad, but the truth was she really wanted to know why Logan seemed to think so lowly of her as marriage material.

"C'mon Ace, are you serious?" upon seeing the expression that seemed to be chiselled into her normally beautiful, 'wait what!? Beautiful, well yes, she is, but still...' Logan quickly shook these thoughts out of his head and quickly focused on the girl in front of him, "It's not like that...I mean it's not like your not marriage-y, as you put it, enough for me, it's just that... I don't know, I just don't feel that way about you, there is nothing wrong with you, and don't think that for a second, not for a second...your a great girl, you really are, and maybe..." Logan's mouth quickly shut; as though he knew he was going to say something that he didn't quite want her to know.

"Maybe what?" Rory asked curious, she had completely forgotten that this was all just a lie, a prank, to give Logan a taste of his own medicine.

"Maybe nothing..." Logan told her irritably.

"No, no, you were going to say something, and then you stopped, just say it, you'll feel better after you do," Rory reasoned with Logan, urging him to tell him.

Taking a deep breath he took a step towards her, his hands once again in his pockets, it was a habit, looking deep into Rory's blindingly baby blue eyes, he started, "Maybe...just maybe...what if…oh never mind" Logan said finally looking around her suite, cleansing his head of the thoughts of him and Rory together. It just couldn't be she was the one he bantered pointlessly and endlessly with, made take adventures, he did not however think about her as more than a friend. He wouldn't, and he didn't want to get in a relationship with anyone, even her, as great as she was, she couldn't be anymore than a friend, it just had to be that way, he didn't want to get his heart broken again, he didn't and he wouldn't. At least he hoped so…

"Okay, you realise that what you just said made no sense what so ever?" After a moment of silence she spoke again "…I think this charade has gone on long enough, also because the guilt of this hoax is finally settling in...We were never getting married, I just talked to my grandfather about what happened, and he decided to help me get even, I could've gotten even many other ways but this was the least painful..." Rory said laughing at the stupefied look on Logan's face.

"What?!?!?!" Logan asked disbelievingly, then trying to act normal, as though mere minutes before he was a mess, "I've gotta hand it to you Ace, that was a really good stunt you pulled there, I nearly had a heart attack when your grandfather told me that we were getting married...I think an apology is in order here, I'm waiting..." Logan said, the smirk he was famous for back on his face.

"I see your cocky, old arrogant self is back, and I'm not apologizing, we've both pulled our stunts, and so I think we are equal, and if anyone was to apologize it would be you, because I suffered a lot of embarrassment because of your little prank you know?" Rory said boldly.

"Right, well good luck with that, I'll see you later Ace," and with that he left Rory standing there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Alright, not one of my best fics, I personally think that this chapter is pretty bad, but it's really just an intro, so yeah! What did you think? Should I continue, or should I just make this fic a one-shot, or should I remove it? Be honest! Any commentary is welcome, good or bad, questions about my fic, and anything that would maybe help to better my writing is also welcomed with open arms. Anyways, I'm going to go now, and hopefully I'll at least get one review, I'm not setting my standards very high, because I don't want to get burned. Finally, if I'm asked to write another chapter, I promise you that it will be better then this, OH, and also check out my other fic, it's a One Tree Hill fic, if your into that show, check it out, I'd appreciate it, anyways, I'm gone now! BYEZ!


	2. It’s going to be an interesting night

Road to Love

Chapter 2 – It's going to be an interesting night…

Disclaimer: Wouldn't we all LOVE to own Gilmore Girls, and its wonderful cast, but alas we don't, well at least I don't. Amy Sherman – Palladino does, I do however own a Gilmore Girls book. YAY for me!

**AN: **I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but I couldn't log in, and so I couldn't post this. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, they meant so much to me! Honestly it did. I was completely overwhelmed by how many people reviewed. I didn't have much homework to do, or much of anything to do today, so I decided 'what the hell, I might as well write a chapter for this fic right, and maybe for my other fic as well, depends on how I'm feeling…' Now that I've told you that, I think it's only fair that I actually start the fic now. But before I do that, I would like to ask you to review, it means so much to me, but of course the decision lies with you. Once again, I'm going to say it, I might make a fool of myself trying to be witty and sarcastic, like those quirky Gilmore Girls, and so if I am making a fool of myself then by all means tell me. Alrighty then, I'm going to start writing now, so BYE! **He-he-he, full out laughing now…**

Here are responses to your reviews:

Rosey88 – Thanks so much for the review, here's your update.

Smile1 – Thanks, there will definitely be more chapters.

Riotgirllina – It's good to know that I didn't 'butcher' the characters, as you put it. One update a week is too little I agree, but have no fear, I think I may update more frequently. Due to fact that I've gotten so many reviews to motivate me, you should look forward to more than one update a week.

Alece – Yay! I'm glad you thought that this chapter was good. I thought the outcome of the chapter wasn't all that good, but it turns out, according to you and everyone that reviewed that it was. I'm not going to make this a one-shot; I was only going to if I hadn't received any reviews. I can't give you any clues, because I myself am not too sure about what's going to happen. But keep reading and you'll find out! Thanks for the review!

Cancat90 – I'm not going to promise not to do cliff-hangers, because I may, ("I'm so evil, well not too evil, but a little…" I say to myself, laughing evilly). If I do at some point however leave you with a cliff-hanger, you can count on an update in a few days. Thanks for the review!

Funindasun40 – I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much for the review.

OMARION – I'm glad that you not only like it, but you love it! Thanks for the review.

Lizze / anonymous – Here's your update, thanks for the review.

Aragornlover – Thank you for the review of encouragement. I'm definitely encouraged, and here is your update. Thanks for the review.

Cadenza at Midnight – Thank you so much for the review, the fact that you took the time to go through the story and find those mistakes make me feel really warm and fuzzy inside. I'm very glad that my fic did not give you a burning sensation inside. I definitely haven't got the bantering and sarcasm between Rory and Logan down yet, but at some point I hope to get there. Thank you very much for the tips on how to make my fic better, I've had them in mind while writing out this chapter. I haven't the slightest clue as to what a 'beta' is; I'm hoping that perhaps you would be kind enough to fill me in. Thank you very much for the blessing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, which I hope will turn out twice as great at the first chapter. Before I forget, I'd like to thank you once again for the review, I truly appreciate it.

JanineD – Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you liked it, and came out to support me, as a new writer.

Coffeelover328 / Anonymous – Thanks for the review, here's your update.

Coffee&Ovaltine – Thank you for the review. I appreciate the fact that even though you, yourself are more of a JJ fan, you decided to read a Rogan fic.

Beautymarked – First of all thank you for the review and for the tips as well. You'll definitely get a look a Rory's thoughts soon enough, I promise! There will definitely be more chapters, many more chapters!

Well there you have it, responses to all of your reviews. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, it made me feel very cheery! Now the fic will start, and I will go in a corner and be very quiet, while patiently waiting for some sort of recognition for this chapter. BYE NOW!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory walked into her room, after Logan had left, his usual attitude back in tact, as if nothing had happened, when really just minutes before he had been a puddle of confusion and something she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Her mind wandered back to what Logan was about to say, but seemed to have thought better of it, her reporter instincts made her twice as curious as the average person. 'Damn these instincts,' she thought bitterly to herself.

With a frustrated sigh she plopped down on her bed, questioning herself as to what he might have said. As if right on cue, to save her from her overly inquisitive thoughts, her cell phone rang shrilly, piercing the silence in the room.

Not bothering to see who was calling, she reached over and grabbed her phone from her night stand.

"Hello," she said miserably.

"Well hello to you too, my darling daughter!" her mother said, in a perky voice.

"Why are you so energetic today?" Rory asked her mother dully.

"Coffee, at least 10 cups, and need I say more?" Lorelai asked honestly.

"Nope, that about explains it…mmmm coffee…must have coffee…" Rory said as if hypnotized.

"That's the spirit," her mom said gleefully, "So my fantastic daughter, how'd your revenge, I mean joke on Logan go?" Lorelai said quickly correcting herself.

"It was…" she thought for a minute before finally answering. "It was definitely worth it, but sadly I gave in to my guilty conscience and confessed that it was in fact a joke. But the look on his face when grandpa told him was priceless." Rory told her mom, thinking if she should tell her what was bothering her.

"Wow that last line sounded just like a master card commercial. You had the priceless part down, all you need now is, 'for everything else, there's master card,' part, and it'll be the perfect re-enactment. But onto better things, like what's bothering you maybe?" Lorelai asked knowing that Rory was hiding something from her. She could hear it in her voice.

Rory was stumped as to how her mother had figured out that she was in fact hiding something. She had tried her hardest to sound as normal as possible, but yet still her mom had figured her out. But then again, this was Lorelai. "Nothing's wrong mom, what could possibly make you think that?" Rory lied quickly, guilt dripping off, of her every word. She silently prayed that her mom bought it, and let the subject drop.

"Yes well, I'll let this go for now, but look forward to a full interrogation when you come home from Yale this weekend missy." Lorelai told her daughter half jokingly, and half seriously.

"I can hardly wait; I'm counting down the minutes until our next meeting. In the meantime, I must quench my thirst for coffee, the elixir of life, well at least our lives…" Rory said thoughtfully.

"Alright, child of mine, I'll let you go this time, until our next encounter." Lorelai said, a slight smile growing on her face.

"Bye mom, love you." Rory replied as calmly as she could.

"Bye sweets, love you too." Lorelai said hanging up.

Hearing the dial tone, Rory hung up as well. Grabbing her coat, scarf, purse and any other necessities that she would need she headed out the door, in search of the nearest coffee cart. Once she spotted one, she hurriedly scuttled towards it.

"Two of your largest coffee's please." Rory told the man behind the cart. Who had quickly handed her both of her coffees, while she handed over some money.

Turning away from the coffee cart, she came face to face with Logan, who was grinning from ear to ear. Colin and Finn stood slightly behind him, both sporting the same smile on their faces.

"Stop smiling so much, it scares me, and your jaw is going to start cramping soon." Rory told the three of them, gulping down her first coffee.

"Well excuse us." Logan told Rory, his smile fading slightly, but the light in his eyes only brightened.

"You're excused. Now will you please move out of my way? I have things to do other than stand here and have another pointless argument with you. As intriguing as that sounds I've got a life, contrary to what you may or may not think." Rory told Logan, trying to maneuver her way around him, only to be stopped by his arm on hers.

"Not so fast there Ace. I'm pleased that you enjoy our 'pointless arguments' as you so kindly put it. I – well we," he motioned towards Colin and Finn. "Have a proposition for you." He said letting go of her arm once he was sure that she wasn't going to try to leave again, while she started on her second coffee.

"As appealing as this mysterious proposition sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass." Rory replied, finishing off her second coffee.

"Well, would you at least hear us out, you don't even know what we were going to suggest. It wasn't even our idea, I'll have you know. It was Stephanie's; she wanted to know if you'd like to come to a party with us. It's _just _a party, nothing too fancy, or classy. Fine it might be a bit fancy," Logan said seeing the disbelieving look on her face. "And much to your disappointment, I think you might just have some fun, unless that's too much for you to handle." Logan said persuasively knowing he'd struck a nerve. "Yes, it's probably is too much fun for your liking, so we'll just tell Steph that you said no, and on with our lives we shall go as hard as that may be." Logan said, in what he hoped came across as a convincing tone. The truth was that Stephanie really did ask to invite Rory. In fact she insisted that Rory come, and that Logan be the one to ask her. In the back on his mind, he, if truth be told hoped that Rory would accept the offer and come with them.

Logan desperately tried to drown this voice out. He wouldn't give in to this internal battle that this little part of his mind seemed to be having with the part of his brain that was functioning. Which was telling him that Rory otherwise known as 'Ace' was a just a friend nothing more, and the fact that she was going to be at the party tonight was no big deal. He however couldn't help but feel as excited as a child who was in a candy store for the first time, with rows upon rows of the delicious treats. Logan didn't know why his stomach seemed to constantly be doing cartwheels whenever he was around her, and that scared him.

They could all see that Rory was trying frantically to think up an excuse as to why she couldn't go. But much to her dismay she came up with nothing. As much as she didn't want to go, Logan seemed to have a way of convincing her, by making her life look so boring. In truth it really wasn't, well at least to her, but according to Logan, the all-knowing Logan, it was. Giving up she agreed to Logan's, wait no, Stephanie's invitation.

"Great. Alright let's go." Logan said in a business like tone.

"Wait! Go? I can't go! I'm not dressed properly." Rory told them matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry about it, Stephanie's got you covered, she's gotten you a dress, well she's got extra dresses that'll fit you." Finn piped up.

"Oh joy…" Rory said sarcastically, her last hope fading away.

"As much fun as this is, we better go. If were not back in time, Stephanie's going to wring our necks or worse…" Colin said with a tinge of fear in his voice, while leading them towards a black SUV.

The ride to Stephanie's dorm was definitely a quiet one. You could've heard a feather drop, that's how quiet they all were. Once they'd arrived at her dorm, they all piled out of the car, each just as relieved to be out of the zone of silence, that was the car.

Logan led the way inside Stephanie's dorm.

Completely ignoring Logan, Stephanie went straight towards Rory, giving her a small hug before dragging her towards her room.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" Stephanie said excitedly.

"Me too…" Rory said quietly.

"Okay…here are you dress choices." Stephanie told Rory holding up a red, silky strapless dress, and a black spaghetti strap dress, which was also made of silk.

Rory just stood there dumbfounded starring at the beautiful dresses that Stephanie was currently dangling in front of her.

Before she could answer, the door to Stephanie's bedroom opened, and in came Finn.

"Something blue," Finn said, sauntering over to Stephanie's closet to find something blue.

A few minutes later, Finn came out of the closet holding a baby blue, spaghetti strap dress; this dress was also made of silk. The silk made the dress look like water flowing in mid – air.

"This one," Finn said effortlessly, holding the dress up in front of a gapping Rory. "The bathroom is through there," Finn told Rory pointing towards a door to his right. "There are some towels in the cupboard in there. When you're done your dress will be waiting for you." Finn finished telling Rory giving her a slight push towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Um…Okay" Was all Rory could get out, before she given one final push into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, she called her mom.

"Mom, I'm going to a party with Logan and all those other people from the LDB!" Rory whisper yelled to her mom in a worried voice.

"Good for you sweets! Have fun, don't get too drunk, mommy doesn't like that. Oh and don't get arrested for anything, and have the police call be at god knows what time, and wake me up so I can come and get you okay?" Lorelai told her daughter, happy that she was finally going to do something fun.

"Mom, I don't even want to be here. I want to be in my dorm, drinking coffee, reading a good book." Rory exclaimed.

"Did you tell them that?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…no but…" Rory confessed.

"Well then, go have some fun, oh and take pictures too. Bye!" And with that, Lorelai hung up the phone, leaving Rory to deal with her worried thoughts.

Fuming, Rory stripped of her clothes and took a shower. Once she came out of the shower, her temper had gone down considerably.

Drying her skin off, she wrapped the towel around her, walking out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Finn said impatiently. "Here's your dress, you can go change in the bathroom, or right here if you want." Finn told her slyly.

Taking the dress from Finn, she walked back into the bathroom, changing into this stunning dress. It really brought out her eyes; it made her skin glow slightly. It looked as if Rory was drowning in a sea of water. It was absolutely beautiful, Rory thought to herself, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror. It clung to her body in all the right places, and the back was laced all the way down to the small of her back, the rest flowed down to the ground. After doing a little twirl, she walked out of the bathroom, still smiling slightly.

"Wow! You look awesome. Okay come on, we have to do your make up and hair." Stephanie exclaimed, clapping her hands, and squealing for joy, like a school girl with a crush.

"Thank you." Rory said blushing slightly. All of her worries, hastily ebbing away.

After about an hour, Rory's hair and make-up was finally done. Her make-up was light. While her hair was done up, with a few curls falling down to her shoulders. It was an absolutely breath-taking scene.

Putting on her shoes, which matched the dress perfectly, she stood up.

"Aw…Logan's not going to know what hit him, you look brilliant." Stephanie said, looking Rory up and down.

"Um…Thanks." Rory said, not really knowing how to reply to the comment. She hoped that Logan thought she looked good, but it didn't really matter, right? She questioned herself.

"Okay, c'mon I haven't got all day to stand here and complement Rory on her stunning appearance, we've got a party to go to, so let's go!" Finn told them.

"Right let's go." Stephanie repeated. She was wearing a beautiful pale pink, strapless dress, with matching shoes. Her blond hair was curled, cascading down her back. Her make-up was a bit heavier than Rory's, but all in all, she herself looked fabulous.

When they walked out, Logan and Colin were standing at the there, flowers in hand, tuxedo's on.

'Wow! Logan looks great.' Rory thought to herself, her mouth suddenly dry.

'Dear god, I think I'm going to have a heart attack, Rory looks amazing.' Logan thought to himself, looking her up and down. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his stomach doing flips again.

The two girls walked towards the two awaiting boys. Finn walked behind them, holding their purses, and wraps to go with their dresses, should they get cold.

"You two look great." Logan said, all the while starring at Rory.

"Thanks, and you look good…" Rory told Logan, not breaking their eye contact. He looked fabulous, she could feel her heart beating faster than it ever had, her skin getting warmer. How could Logan's mere presence and a few words do this to her? She chastised herself.

"Uh…these are for you Steph," Colin said, breaking the silence that had settled since Rory and Logan's last words.

"Thank you! There beautiful," Stephanie said smelling them.

"Oh…right, these are for you Ace." Logan said finally breaking his gaze.

"Right…thanks…" Rory said finally finding her voice.

"Let's go, let's go!" Finn said impatiently. "There are going to be many pretty ladies at this party, and I'd like to get to them!" Finn said walking out the door; the other's following closely behind him.

Leaving their flowers behind, Colin was walking hand in hand with Stephanie. While Logan and Rory walked awkwardly behind them, starring around at their surroundings.

Colin and Stephanie walked up a bit, so they could talk privately.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting night for those two," Stephanie said to Colin, nodding her head slightly, in the direction of the two unknowing lovebirds.

"Definitely…" Colin said helping Stephanie into the SUV, with Finn tapping his finger edgily on the steering wheel.

Once Logan and Rory were seated, much to their discomfort next to each other, Finn reversed out of the lot, and they were on their way to the party.

'This is going to be an interesting night…' Both Logan and Rory thought to themselves. And an interesting night it would be.

**AN:** Alright, this chapter has sadly come to an end. I've left you with a slight cliff-hanger, and so if you don't mind sending me some ideas as to what's going to happen at the party, they'd be much appreciated! I'm sorry I took so long to update, it's just that I was busy with my birthday, which was on the 6th, of January. My arm still hurts from all the birthday beatings I got from my friends, who jumped at the chance to punch me. I hope you like this chapter; it is twice as long at the previous chapter, which I hope is a good thing. I was very pleased with the outcome of this chapter, but I think it could've been better. Oh well…I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you do please review, even if you don't review. I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. And once again, I would appreciate it so very much, if you would be so kind, as to be as brutally honest in your reviews, if you review that is. Well that's all… you can expect another update maybe sometime this weekend, but most likely I'll update next week. Oh and I promise to get inside Rory's head, and see what she's thinking a bit more in the next chapter. BYEZ!


	3. I think I…

Road to Love

Chapter 3 – I think I…

Disclaimer: No, once again I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**AN:** I was so excited when I read the reviews for chapter two. Once again I was astonished as to how many people reviewed, it never gets old. I was jumping up and down, squealing for joy. Honestly I was. Thank you so much for the reviews, they made my day so much brighter. I was listening to the radio when I had the sudden urge to start writing the next chapter. And so here I am. I have some ideas as to what might happen in this chapter and the next chapter as well, what I don't know however, is how to write them down. Currently these ideas are jumbled up in my head, so it may take quite a while, but I'll get it done. I've made sense of a few of these many ideas in my wacky head, and I'd like to let you all know that this chapter is really just a filler. Meaning that I'm only writing this chapter so that the whatever happens in the next chapter will make sense. Another thing is that this chapter won't be too long, because of the reason above. As always, if I make a fool of myself trying to duplicate the witty and sarcastic style of those Gilmore Girls, we've all grown to love, I am very sorry, and by all means, feel sorry for me and tell me. Have fun reading! C-YA!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It all seemed like some sort of a fantasy to her. With her dressed in a to-die-for dress, that made her look picturesque and very much like a princess, one might say. Then she had Logan sitting beside her, he made her forget about everything, just the sight of him made her breathing heavier, her heart beat faster. How could one person make her so vulnerable? As cute as Logan was, they just couldn't be together. They were two completely different people, from different worlds. He grew up with everything he ever needed or wanted at his fingertips, while she had, had to work her butt off for everything she had ever needed, let alone wanted.

'But you know you want him,' said a voice in the back of her mind. 'Oh, how very wrong you are, I do not want him, I don't! He's irritates me beyond belief, and he's so arrogant it's disgusting.' Rory said more so convincing herself, rather than this mysterious voice. 'You just keep telling yourself that, and maybe, just maybe you'll actually believe it.' The voice replied.

Deep down, she knew that she may have feelings for Logan, but they could never be together. It wasn't right, and she had just come out of a relationship, she didn't want to just jump from one to the other. Not that she really wanted to be with Logan of course, right?

Rory didn't know what to do. Logan had such an affect over her, and it drove her crazy. He brought out a side of her that made her feel so alive.

Rory quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear that they were there. Feeling his breath on her skin, made her skin tingle, she shuddered to some extent. As she took in his deep scent, her eyes fluttered slightly. After a few seconds her senses returned, and she just nodded, as her mouth was still dry, depriving her ability to speak.

Logan couldn't help but notice that Rory was lost in her own little world, probably thinking about what book to sniff next, Logan joked with himself, causing a small smile to appear on his handsome face. After the first few minutes of being in the car, he had decided that he wasn't going to be a nervous-wreck just because he was around Rory. He was a Huntzberger after all, and charming the ladies was an easy task, thanks to his cunning attitude, and attractiveness. Rory was just another girl in his life, and that was that. Though he couldn't help but feel different around Rory, more different than he had ever felt around any other girl. Even the one girl who had broken his heart had never made him feel like this. As quickly as he could he shook this thought out of his head, helping Rory out of the SUV.

They all walked quickly into the building, as it was quite chilly on that particular evening with the wind whipping at them furiously.

Once they were inside, away from the raging wind, Logan put his arm around Rory's waist. The feel of his touch sent sparks flying inside of her, both of them for that matter. Trying to act as though nothing had happened Rory followed Logan's lead, through the open wooden doors, right into the party.

Looking around she saw tables upon tables, arranged neatly around the room. A dance floor somewhere of the right and through a set of glass doors, draped with white, soft curtains was a balcony. On the tables there were an assortment of wine glasses, plates, and silverware, and in the middle of each table there were a different assortment of roses, with matching candles. It was a breath-taking scene.

In one corner there was a string quartet playing, a rose fountain, and in another corner there was a bar.

Dinner went by quickly. They'd only had a salad for the appetizer, something that Rory supposed was French for the main course, and finally for desert they had mint ice-cream. At least the ice-cream was good, Rory thought to herself.

Everyone slowly made there was over to the dance floor where others were slow dancing. With their arms wrapped around their partner, well at least their partner for the moment. Colin was dancing with Stephanie; her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were enclosed around her waist. Finn on the other hand was no where to be seen. How Rory wished she had somebody to love, or to at least hold like that.

She was feeling very out of place right now, with her being the only one left sitting at a table. Even Logan had found someone to dance with.

After a few minutes of watching everyone, she suddenly longed for some fresh air. The truth was that she just couldn't stand seeing everyone have someone, when she didn't. As selfish as that sounded, it was how she felt, and there was no denying it. Making her way around the dance floor, which was crowded with people, she opened the doors to the balcony slightly and slipped out onto the balcony.

The balcony was covered with beautiful, red, peach, white, and pink candles, which were burning brightly despite the wind, which had died down quite a bit. It was still however cold outside, though not as cold as before. Walking over to the edge of the balcony, she looked over the barrier which kept her from falling of. When she looked over she saw a beautifully lit garden, filled with gorgeous flowers that swayed with the wind. Rory closed her eyes taking a deep breath, before re-opening her eyes.

She'd forgotten how cold it was outside, but at least it was better than having her nose rubbed in what she wanted. She, Rory wanted someone she could love, someone she could be with that could make her feel alive. She didn't want someone who put her up on a pedestal, and ignored her every flaw, they made her feel as though she was perfect, when in reality she wasn't. She just wanted someone who would accept her for who she was flaws and all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Logan had seen Rory walk out the door and onto the balcony. He had wanted to follow her, but his pride told him not too. As he watched her walk out the door, his urges to follow her had become more persistent. But being the stubborn person he was, he just continued dancing with the girl in his arms. Sure she was pretty, but she didn't make him feel any emotion at all. As much as he had tried to fight of his feeling for Rory, the more it seemed that he fought the more clear his feelings became.

He was falling…hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both Stephanie and Colin had seen Rory walk out onto the balcony, they'd been almost ninety two percent sure that Logan would've followed her out. But much to their disappointment he didn't, instead he continued dancing with that air-headed blonde slut.

"What is wrong with him? Is he blind in one eye, while the other is blurry? Did he not see how great Rory looks tonight? Is he really going to keep dancing with that ho, when I know his mind is on Rory?" Stephanie whispered in an angry voice to Colin.

"You don't really know that for sure Steph." But upon seeing the deathly look on her face, he said otherwise. "Okay maybe you do, but the point is that we can't force him to be with her. As much as we want to we can't. He'll just have to figure it out on his own." Colin said pulling away from Stephanie clapping as the song ended.

Stephanie however hadn't listened to a single word Colin had said, instead she marched over to Logan, and asked if she could cut in, then wrapped her arms around Logan tightly without waiting for an answer, as another song started up. She was about ready to choke him, but she decided to wait until after she talked to him to think about doing that.

"Logan what the hell is wrong with you?" Stephanie asked impatiently.

"Um…nothing really, why do you ask?" Logan replied as calmly as possible. He knew Stephanie was pissed at him, and if he knew Stephanie, he know that when she was mad at someone she made her feelings clear.

"You know perfectly well why I'm asking you! Rory!" she said simply. "You should be out there with Rory; _you _were the one who invited her after all. _You _were Rory's date for tonight, and then I saw you dancing with someone who I'm sure wasn't Rory! Then I saw Rory walk out onto the balcony, because the person who was _supposed _to be her date for the evening left her to dance with someone else!" Stephanie said all in one breathe.

"Okay first of all, _you _were the one who wanted me to ask Rory to come along for this party in the first place. I was perfectly content with her not going. Why'd she have to come anyways? All she's been doing is making me feel all…" Logan quickly stopped himself from finishing this sentence, because though he knew that Stephanie would understand, he simply didn't want to tell her.

"Making you feel all what? As much as I would love to be a mind reader, I'm not." Stephanie said knowing she was wearing Logan down.

"Nothing…" Logan said.

"Don't say it's nothing, because I know it's the opposite of nothing. I don't understand why neither of you can see it, your so obviously falling for each other, but your both blind to it." Stephanie said exasperated.

"Were not falling, I do not fall. I'm not the type of person to fall…"Logan told Stephanie.

"Just go talk to her okay? I'm not the one you're supposed to be bearing your soul to, it's her." Stephanie said sympathetically.

"Steph…I'm just not ready, I'm not even too sure how I really feel about her. I just know that she's a great person, who I've _possibly_ fallen for. And that's why it scares me so much, the last girl I fell in love with basically ripped out my heart, and stomped all over it." Logan said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sweetie, in the short time I've known Rory, and the long time I've known you, I'd say the only way your going to know whether or not you love her, is by being with her. If you get your heart broken then I'm sorry, but don't you think that it's a chance you ought to take?" And with that Stephanie left Logan alone with his thoughts.

He stood there for a minute thinking over what Stephanie had said. As much as he didn't want to get his heart broken again, he couldn't help but think that perhaps Stephanie was right. This was a chance he should take; otherwise he knew he would end up regretting it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before he lost his nerve, he walked onto the balcony to find Rory looking over the balcony.

"Hey…" Logan said not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You should be back in there having a good time." Rory said gesturing towards the doors.

"Yeah, it just wasn't the same without you there Ace." He said taking a few steps towards her, until he was facing her.

Not knowing what to say to that last comment she just nodded. She felt the pace her heart was going at just moments before Logan's appearance speed up.

'She's so beautiful…'Logan thought to himself.

Before he could stop himself, his hand had made its way onto Rory's face, trailing the pads of his fingers down her soft, and creamy skin.

Every functioning part in Rory was screaming at her to tell Logan to stop, but she decided to for once go with the flow. That and the fact that this was something that she wanted, at least she thought so.

Finally the sensible Rory reared its head once again.

"Logan I…" Rory started saying, but she didn't get to finish that sentence as Logan's lips had crashed down upon hers. She felt her knees go weak, as Logan put his arm around her waist, resting it on the small of her back so as to make sure that if she fainted he would be able to hold her up. He ran his tongue over Rory's bottom lip just once, before she had parted her mouth granting him access. Their tongue's danced as the two kissed passionately. Not being able to hold the kiss any longer, they broke apart gasping for air, when something white landed on Rory's head. Looking up curiously she realized that it was snowing. Smiling widely, the glint in her eyes brightened noticeably.

Logan soon after noticed that it was snowing, and gave her another kiss, though this time it was short, but just as sweet.

Each kiss said what words could never say. Especially that first kiss, it told Rory everything Logan felt without him having to say a word, and vice-versa.

"Wow! I can't believe it's snowing!" Rory said excitedly.

"Should I be concerned that you love snow this much?" Logan asked as a joke.

"No, you needn't be concerned. I just love snow. Although I must admit that my mom loves it more than me, it's just so great. Every winter, on the first snow, my mom and I would go for a walk in my town. I wish I were there right now, but this is just as good." Rory told him.

"This is better than good for me, it's great." Logan said honestly.

The two stayed out there lying down on two chairs they'd put together. With Rory in his arms, he felt as though all in the world was right. Covering her with his jacket, they lay in each other's arms, looking up at the snow falling. At least they were until Stephanie came to get them, smiling to herself that they'd finally figured it out. They finally realized that they were meant to be.

Truthfully neither of their thoughts had wandered that far, but Stephanie's and most of the people who knew them knew that they were meant to be together.

They'd dropped Rory off at her dorm; Logan escorted her to her door, giving her a quick kiss before leaving her for the night.

'This was one of the best nights of my life,' Rory thought to herself, as she leaned against the door when she had entered her suite.

Logan was having some of the same thoughts as he walked back towards the waiting SUV.

He wasn't sure if he loved her or not, but surely he'd figure it out soon. And with that he hopped into the car, where immediately he was bombarded with questions, to which he didn't answer, he just smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I'm so sorry that this was so long. It was supposed to just be a filler, but I got caught up writing as so this was the outcome. I hope this chapter was good, personally I think it was a bit rushed. The next chapter should be coming by this Friday, hopefully before that. Please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter, whether their good or bad, all I ask of you is that you are as brutally honest as humanly possible. Well that's all for now, once again please review. I'll go now! BYEZ!


	4. I promise…

Road to Love

Chapter 4 – I promise…

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF GILMORE GIRLS, THEN BY ALL MEANS, DO NOT. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! There you've been warned, if you read it, and see the ideas that inspired me to write this chapter on the show, then don't blame me. I gave you a warning, which was written in plain English might I add, so don't blame me…please?

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews. It just pays to show that my hard work actually paid of. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been so busy with school; you know projects, piles of homework for each different class that just seems to be growing higher as the days go by, and other school related issues. I had a few ideas on what this chapter would be about, but I decided to push back those ideas a few chapters maybe. Why, you may ask. Well keep reading and you shall find out now won't you? This chapter just so you all know may contain some spoilers, well not some. I'll try not to take this long to update in the future. That's all for now, BYEZ!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been at least a week since the party, and neither Rory nor Logan had made an attempt to talk to each other. There had been a few encounters since then, but before either one of them could say anything, the other bolted in the opposite direction. Why they did this, was still a question that was yet to be answered.

Here she was now, sitting in the newsroom, trying to type up an article with Logan starring at her, knowing full-well that it was bothering her.

Not being able to take it anymore, Rory shutdown her computer and walked out of the newsroom, without a look back. It wasn't that she didn't want to do her article, it was the fact that Logan was there. His presence bothered her. It made her remember the kiss they had shared. It made her remember how well they'd fit into each others arms. It scared the hell out of her that she seemed to be falling for the one person whom she had loathed from the beginning. He, Logan was a disrespectful, rich kid, whose every need had been taken care of. She couldn't be falling for him, she just couldn't. She was Rory, the girl who had always taken the conservative, safe, well thought out road, especially since the Dean incident. But with Logan, it seemed that all of the rules she had set for herself, they'd all gone out the window. He made her throw caution to the wind somehow, take chances, and live a little. He'd caused her in the little time they'd known each other to become be the person she'd always secretly wished that she was, but was to afraid to be. A person who wasn't afraid to have a little fun, live on the edge, a person just like her mother.

On the way towards her suite, she'd picked up a cup of coffee. Opening the door to the suite she shared with Paris, she looked around hoping that Paris was home. She just didn't want to be alone; she could feel that something bad was going to happen. Though it sound so peculiar, and stereotypical, she just couldn't help but give in to the feeling that something was going to happen. Much to her dismay, Paris wasn't home, and she was left to deal with her thoughts.

Trying to get rid of this odd feeling, she busied herself in finishing up her article. Though, she admitted to herself, it was nowhere near her piece on the Life and Death Brigade, it was still good.

Once that was out of the way, she made her way into the bathroom, taking a long soak in the tub, hoping that this would perhaps drown away the uncomfortable thoughts she was having. A few hours later, she made her way to the parking lot, into her car, and to Stars Hollow. Normally, it being a Friday and all, she would've gone to Friday night dinner, but it seemed that her grandparents were busy. From what her mom had told her about her conversation with her grandmother, she'd sounded happy, happier than she had sounded in a long time.

After a few hours, she'd arrived in front of her house. There's no better feeling, than the feeling of coming home, Rory thought to herself. Breathing in the air of her hometown, she got out of the car, and into her house.

"MOM, I'M HOME!" Rory shouted, breaking the silence that had since settled in the house.

"OKAY! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE…" Lorelai shouted back, just as loud.

A few minutes later, true to her word, she had come down the stairs, to find Rory hauling in a duffel bag, and from the looks of it, it was probably twice her weight.

"What did you whack someone, and stuff them in here?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"No…it's just laundry…" Rory said to her mother. She just wasn't in the mood to plot a comeback, to her mother's obviously sarcastic question.

"Okay." Lorelai said, knowing that Rory was keeping something from her. She was curious as to what was bothering her daughter. She herself had been getting an awkward feeling all day, as if any second now, something horrible would happen. But she'd decided not to tell Rory, as Rory was the queen of worrying, she didn't want her daughter to lose sleep over something that she wasn't sure of. Instead, she wanted the dish on what was bothering Rory, and on how the party went. "Hey…what's wrong?" Lorelai asked her daughter softly.

"Hmm…oh, nothing…" Rory told her mother, not wanting to talk about it.

"Ah…okay so how was the party with limo boy?" Lorelai asked, hoping to bring this conversation back from the dead.

"Oh, it was great. I wore this great dress that Finn picked out, and uh…yeah that's all really. The place was beautiful though, it was kind of like a dream." She verbalized, with a far-away look in her eyes, that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"That sounds nice. So um…did you and limo boy, you know?" Lorelai asked her daughter, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"MOM, I'll have you know that we didn't do that, we just…" she racked her brain for a good way to say that they'd kissed. "We just hung out, so to speak…" Rory said.

"Okay…could you possibly elaborate a bit more, on what 'hung out' means?" her mother asked, curious.

Her eyes shone brightly as she went into detail about the kiss, as much as she didn't want to, she had to, because eventually she'd end up telling her mom.

As she watched and listened to her daughter go on and on about this remarkable kiss, she couldn't help but notice how vibrant Rory seemed to be. It was great that her daughter had found someone, finally. As much as Rory tried to deny it, she knew the truth; she knew that her daughter had fallen head over heels for this boy. She prayed that Rory didn't get hurt this time, she just couldn't stand to see Rory heart-broken, and it made her ache inside.

"How are you and Luke doing?" Rory asked.

"Were doing good kid, why?" Lorelai replied.

"Oh, no reason, I was just interested that's all." Rory said honestly.

"I see. Well what do you say we go to Luke's get some food, a movie or two at the video store, and then come back here and watch movies?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, you get food and movies, I'll get candy, and I can put a few loads to wash before I leave tonight. I would stay, it's just that, I forgot to bring my books, and I need to study." Rory notified her mother, with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sure, okay I'll be back in a while." And with that Lorelai walked out the door.

After watching The Bourne Identity, and The Bourne Supremacy, and eating their stomachs' full, the two girls lounged around for a few more hours, just talking.

A few hours later, Rory was on her way back to Yale. She had finished most of her laundry, but not all.

She was just laying out her books for the next day, so she could study, when her cell phone rang. Thinking it was probably her mom, calling to tell of unimportance, she picked it up.

"Hello…" Rory said into the phone.

"Hey…um, Rory this is your father." Christopher said awkwardly.

"Oh…um, hey dad," Rory said, not knowing what else to say. Almost every part of her was screaming at her, telling her to hang up. But she ignored these warnings, and listening to what her father had called to say.

"I need to tell you something…Your grandfather…my father is dead. He died of a heart-attack; there was nothing the doctors could do to save him. I'm sorry." Her father told her, she could hear the sad hollowness; his voice now seemed to carry.

"Oh…I need to go…" And with that she shut her phone, and ran out the door and into the crisp, cold night air, without a jacket.

Hot tears streamed down her face, she wiped at her face furiously, willing herself to stop crying. It wasn't as if she had known her now dead grandfather anyways. Her fathers' parents hadn't wanted anything to do with Rory. All her life, she had been shunned by them. She shouldn't even care that he was dead; it wasn't as if he cared enough to put aside his old-traditional ways to love his granddaughter. Why should she care if he was dead? He was the man who had caused her misery at one point in her life, when her mother had finally told her why her father's parents never talked to her. It was because he had wanted Lorelai and Chris to get married, but she'd refused, and she'd left to raise a daughter all on her own. It was as if she'd brought shame on a family that wasn't even her own.

She sank down against a wall outside, still crying. Granted it had been an incredibly stupid decision to run outside. It was just that she couldn't be in that room, it was like a cage to her after she had been hit with the horrible news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched from afar as the girl he'd always thought to be strong cried. Though he knew that whatever she was going through right now was not his business, he just had to know that she was okay. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

Walking over to her, he looked down at her. Then he stooped down beside her. "Hey…"he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Logan, just go away," Rory said between tears. Getting up from her spot on the ground, she leaned against the wall for stability.

"If nothing was wrong, I wouldn't have seen you out here crying, now would I?" Logan asked.

She could see the concern in his eyes. She knew that he cared for her; it was just that she was too afraid to let him in. She was too afraid to let her guard down, let him get too close to her heart, that the second that she finally gave him her heart he would break it.

"Logan just go…" Rory said, turning away from him.

"No…Rory what's wrong?" Logan asked sincerely.

He had called her by her first name, for the first time in a long time; he had called her 'Rory'. She could feel her entire being light up, her sadness being replaced with joy. Sadly that feeling only lasted for a minute. "Logan…you really want to know what's wrong, my grandfather just died! I didn't even get a chance to get to know him, because no matter what I did, I would always be a disgrace to him. He was always ashamed of me; even before I was born he hated me, because I was the reason that all his plans for his son were ruined. That's what's wrong! Are you satisfied? Can you go now…please?" Rory pleaded with him, as a fresh wave of tears washed over her, causing her to shudder slightly.

Logan did the only thing he could go at that very moment; he took Rory into his arms, as she cried into his shoulder. He wanted to hold her tight and never let go. How could that ass of a grandfather hate Rory? She was perfect, she was beautiful and smart. "Shh Rory…it's going to okay, I promise…" Logan promised her, as tears formed in his eyes; he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. He wasn't about to leave Rory alone when she was going through this, he promised her that it was going to be okay, and he'd do anything to make it better. This was one promise that he intended to keep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Okay! I'm done this chapter. I'm so sorry that I took so long, I honestly am. It was just that I've been so busy lately, and I had started this chapter quite a while ago, but I had gotten caught up with other things and this had completely slipped my mind. But thankfully I remember. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I myself didn't really, I wasn't all that pleased with this chapter, but I suppose it's good. Anyways, please, please, please review, even if it's just to say that this chapter sucked, then so be it, as long as you review it will be much appreciated. In one of the upcoming episodes of Gilmore Girls, Rory's father's father is going to die. Well that's all, I promise I'll try to update sometime this week. BYEZ!


	5. Painful truth

Road to Love

Chapter 5 – Painful truth

**AN: **Hey everyone, I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while. I've just been dealing with an issue that's been taking up most of my time. Anyways I'm back now, so YAY for me. Thank you for the two reviews I received for chapter four, I realized later on that there were some problems with chapter four. After I posted it, it wouldn't show up when and if you were reading my fic. I'm sorry about that, but I don't really think there was much I could do about it either. But thank you so much for the responses to chapter three; I was on cloud nine when I read them. Honestly I was. Now I think its time to start the fic. One more thing, if this chapter turns out to be short, then I'm very sorry, it's just that I've been short on time to write this lately, and this was the only time I had to write out a chapter, so forgive me if it's short. Also as soon my schedule clears I promise you more frequent updates and longer chapters as well. Okay I think I've talked long enough, and so I'm going to start the fic now, but before I do, I just need to tell you that the responses to reviews will be coming soon, I promise! BYEZ!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There he was, trying to console a weeping Rory. As hard as it was for him to hide the expression of pain on his face, he hid it, he was truly paining for the girl in his arms. To see her like this was killing him. These feelings inside of him were driving him crazy. How he wished she hadn't told him what was wrong. He wanted to just go back in time, just minutes before and stop all this from happening. It wasn't that it was that hard to be there for someone, if it were anyone else other than Rory it would've been easier to be there for them.

But seeing Rory, his Rory as he considered her, crying her great big heart out made him want to just kiss away all her fears. Everything that was wrong in her life, he wanted to make it all go away. How could she have this affect over him? It was completely unlike him to fall for girls, it was usually them who fell for him. And even then after possibly getting to know said girls, he wouldn't feel anything. To him, they were and always would be nothing, just one-night stands. Nothing more, and nothing less, he refused to let them be.

After his first experience of having a broken heart, he had sworn to himself not to fall for anyone. As great as it was, having someone you could love, someone who could understand you, someone that was simply there for you, he just couldn't be that person again. It hurt too much. His first love, the first person he had let in, into how he felt, past all the arrogance and sexy exterior. She had broken his heart to bits, he, Logan hadn't thought that he'd ever be able to function again. But it seemed that after a while, his heart healed, somewhat anyways, it seemed that for as long as he lived there would always be a piece of him that would always belong to her. As cheesy as it sounded it was true, no matter what he did to try to forget about her, he couldn't.

Logan suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard Rory softly calling his name.

"Hey…" was his reply.

"I need to go; uh…I'll call you later." Rory replied with a raspy voice, her cheeks a light cherry red were stained with tears

"Oh, um…can I at least walk you back to your room?"

"NO…I mean _no_, it's fine, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and besides it's not that far away." Rory told him, nodding her head in the direction of her dorm.

"I insist, c'mon, let's go." Logan said in a voice that told her that his mind was made up, he was walking her back to her room whether she liked it or not. Putting his arm around her waist, he guided her towards the door of her building.

Marty had watched through the window in his room the entire time. When he had seen Rory run out into the cold night air, he had been pacing his room, talking out loud trying his best to memorize a large amount of crucial information for an exam. He had told himself not to worry about it; she was probably just getting some fresh air. But every few minutes he still checked to see if she was still there. After about the third time of doing this, he had seen Logan show up.

From where he was, it looked as though they were having an argument of some sort. Forgetting his studies for the moment he looked on as the scene played out in front of him. For a moment she had turned away from him and slumped down against the wall, and then she turned back to him from where she was sitting, eyes obviously full of tears.

Just seeing the expression on her face told her that she was about to cry, then true to what he had thought she had broken out in tears. Then that filthy, piece excuse for a human wrapped his arms around her, 'consoling' her. He snorted with laughter at the thought of that, Logan trying to console Rory what a joke that was. When he had seen him embrace her, he was about ready to jump right through the window, glass and all, just to get Logan's supposedly germ – filled hands off, of her. But instead he chose to keep watching, to see what would happen next. Rory and Logan had stayed like that for quite a while, with Logan's arms wrapped around her, as if she was his own personal property. He stared at the would-be perfect couple, thinking in disgust at what they might be going to do as they walked of in the direction of Rory's room.

Turning away from the window, he tried to bully his brain into forgetting what had just happened, and back into studying mode. He however, failed miserably. 'It just wasn't fair,' he thought glumly to himself. 'Why did Logan get to be close to Rory? It should've been him, Marty there, coming to her rescue. It wasn't as if Logan had really ever been there for Rory. Why was he being so nice to her now? He probably just wanted to get into her pants, and once he was done with her he would throw her aside, like many of his other girls, or rather to him toys.'

He had no idea how to answer these questions, though he wanted desperately to. But the only thing he wanted even more was to go down to Rory's room, and stop her from sleeping with that horrible excuse for a human being named Logan. But something kept him from doing so; it was like an invisible force that refused to let him leave his room.

Sitting down on his bed, he dropped his head into his hands, shaking it slightly, hoping to perhaps rid himself of these overly-inquisitive questions. But he had no such luck, lying down on his bed, closing his eyes; he prayed that Rory did the right thing. He knew she would, but part of him doubted that she would. That same part of him knew that she had fallen for Logan, and the part of him that had, had a sliver of hope for himself and Rory ever being together had died.

He knew for a fact that Rory would never think of him as anything other than a friend, and as much as he wanted to tell her how he felt, he knew that by telling her, it would change their friendship. As selfish as it was, he wished that he had never introduced Rory to Logan, at least then he might've had a better chance with her. But he knew that he didn't really mean that, it was driving him crazy, his feelings for Rory that is, he wanted desperately to tell her, but something inside him told him not to.

He knew that he would rather have Rory as a friend than nothing at all, as hard as it was; he knew that, that was the truth, as much as he tried to deny it. As much as he tried to convince himself that perhaps, by some twist of fate he and Rory would be together, but he knew the truth. That would never happen. As painful as it was to admit it, he knew it was true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: **Ah-ha, another chapter finished. Once again, I was not completely satisfied with the finished result, but as my eyes are itching with tiredness I think I'm going to leave it as it is, and wait patiently for your feedback. That is if you choose to review of course, I hope you review. Please review, I'm begging you here, I'm desperate for some criticism, as weird as that sounds I am. So if you wouldn't mind, taking maybe two minutes away from your busy lives to write a review for this chapter, it would be greatly appreciated. Even if your review is just to tell me that this chapter wasn't even worth being posted, then by all means go right ahead and say it, because everyone has their own opinion. Good or bad reviews are all welcome with open arms. And so now I'm going to go to bed, I'm so tired it's not even funny, okay fine! It's a little funny, (props to Samantha for that), you won't understand that little inside joke, it's just my friend says that all the time when were all laughing our butts off at something, and it's quite funny. Okay fine, I guess it's not all that funny to you, but to me it is…honest, it is! Fine, be that way, don't believe me! I hope you all know I'm just sort of being stupid now, just being my usual self, so there's no need to worry about my sanity, but if you are worried I'm touched. Anyways I'm done rambling now, and so once again please review, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. And I promise to try to update sometime soon! I'm one to stick to my promise so expect an update, as soon as I can update. Alright I'm going now, BYEZ!

P.S. OMG, NEW EPISODES OF GILMORE GIRLS STARTS BACK TODAY! WELL FOR ME IT'S WEDNESDAY, BUT STILL I'M SO EXCITED! OKAY I'M HONESTLY GOING NOW! BYEZ!


	6. Uncontrollable…

Road to Love

Chapter 6 – Uncontrollable…

**AN: **Give me a minute first of all to gripe about my horrible life, please? Okay first of all, my teacher's keep giving us project after project, and it's getting annoying, I honestly wonder sometimes if they plot evil little scheme's such as these to watch us squirm. Same with tests, they put the most impossible questions on them, then they take twenty minutes to explain what to do, and then you have twenty minutes left to do that same test. And to top it all off, I'm sick. GAH! I want to scream, well if you were where I am right now, I am actually screaming. Okay now that I've got that off, of my chest here are the responses your reviews; I organized them by chapter so that no one gets confused.

**Review Responses:**

Chapter 1:

Lovelock79 – Thanks so much for the review, and I'm thrilled that you like my story. And I will definitely be writing more as soon as I can.

Chapter 2:

Lynner 15 – Thank you for the review, you got your updates, and here's another one.

Amanda/Anonymous – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it, and here is another update.

Beautymarked – Thank you so much for the suggestion and review and as you can see I took your suggestion. If I were you I would feel very special, but that's just me. I'm glad that specific line made you laugh; I was hoping it would make you and other people laugh as well.

cancat90 – Thank you for the review, and for wishing me a belated birthday. I'm glad you liked it, I wore to please you and the rest of the readers that choose to read my fic.

Smile1 – I'm glad my portrayal of the characters seemed to be in character. I must admit Finn and Colin are easy characters to write, while Rory, Logan and Lorelai are not. I'm sure that you'd be able to write the characters better than me if you wanted to. Anyone could, I'm just an amateur.

Alece – Thank you very much for both the review and the suggestion, it was appreciated and I'm very glad that you like my fic.

Cadenza at Midnight – First of all thank you so much for the review, and suggestions. YAY I know what a beta is now. Unless you think I need a beta, then I don't think I'm going to go in search of one, and if you think I need one I have one in mind. I hope the past chapters were good to you, if not then I don't think I can really do much about that at this point. Anyways I'm thrilled that you like the many other people who reviewed like my fic, and I hope you keep on reading. I'm glad you like Stephanie; she's another easy character to write.

Queenmischa – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the dress; I wasn't sure how people would react to it.

Chapter 3:

Smile1 – Thank you so much for the review, I really look forward to your reviews because they are so kind, and they make me realize why I keep writing. So thank you so much!

Lynner 15 – I'm glad you thought it was good, and thank you for the review. See I knew it was rushed, but altogether I think it was a pretty good chapter, I'm yet to match it with a better one.

Coffeegrl – I'm glad you thought it was cute, thank you for the review, I will continue to update as soon as I can.

Riotgirllina – I knew it was rushed, but as I said before, I think it was a pretty good chapter, one of my best maybe. Thanks for the review.

Blahblah00 –  right back at you! Thanks for the review.

Whisperofinsanity – I'm not going to lie I myself have no clue where I'm going with this story. But as I start writing each chapter, I really get into it, causing my mind wanders places and it all just comes out of me. So we'll see when they ideas stop flowing I guess that's when I'll stop. I'm glad you not only like but you LOVE my story it makes me feel all tingly inside! Anyways thanks for reviewing.

Ladyjr16 – Is that a good 'aw' or a bad 'aw'? Just curious, but either way thanks for reviewing.

Cancat90 – I'm glad you enjoyed chapter three, I know I did too; it was by far my favourite chapter to write. Thanks for the review.

Skater/Anonymous – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think my fic is awesome, I think your awesome for reviewing!

Alex/Anonymous – I'm glad you think it's cute, and that I have great characterizations. Thanks for the review, it made me very happy!

Melissa - I'm glad you love my fic! Thanks so much for the review.

Screaming truth – Glad you enjoyed it, and that it was nicely done. Thanks for the review.

Lizzie/Anonymous – OH MY GOD (heehehee I copied how you wrote your review to me, I thought it was cute), thanks for the review and for the fact that you think my fic is great!

Chapter 4:

Smile1 – I'm glad you thought this was an excellent chapter, thanks so much for the review.

Slayer345 – I'm glad that you like my story, and perhaps I am not getting the characters right, and I will try to get better at that. Thanks for the review, and please keep 'em coming.

Chapter 5:

LilLynner – Thank you so much for the review! I appreciate it. I'm so glad that you think this story is REALLY good, it makes me feel really great, it honestly does. I'm glad that you're enjoyed this story as well, and here's your update, along with everyone else who asked me to update.

Lex/Anonymous – I'm glad you love it; I realized that Logan was going a bit soft, but I just wanted to express different sides of him that's all. I'm glad you thought it was cute; I'll try to keep up the great work, as you so kindly put it! Thanks for the review.

Fwoukje – Thanks for the review, and criticism. I'm glad you like my story, to answer your question. I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to go with either of those two clichés, but of course I don't really know. The idea's sort of just come out of me through my finger tips, and onto the screen when I start writing. I haven't exactly thought that far ahead as of yet, sorry. I'm glad you trust me, and I'm even more excited that you're going to keep checking for updates! You make me so HAPPY!

Smile1 – I'm glad you thought that chapter five was well written, and that you liked how I portrayed the characters emotions. I think I need to get into Rory's head a bit more though. Thanks for the review, your reviewing means A LOT to me.

Alece – YAY! Chapter five was worth posting, I'm glad. The idea of getting into Marty's head struck me while I was writing so I just wrote what I felt, kind of. The whole Logan thing just sort of came to me, and it seemed appropriate to fill you, as the reader, in to his past, well at least some of his past. Thanks for reviewing.

OrganiclyMe – I'm stoked that you think that this is a great story, I honestly am, and I'm grateful to you for the review, so thank you.

Slayer345 – I'm so sorry that this next chapter isn't exactly based on the upcoming episodes, but I will however try to write a chapter or two based on future episodes for you. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope that you enjoyed my story.

Blueyed18 – I'm glad my updates make you happy, and your updates make me happy as well, I really love your story. I should really start reviewing more often; I promise you I will start reviewing your story(s) as soon as I can. I will most certainly be updating soon, thanks so much for the wonderful review!

**AN (continued):** See I told you I'd reply to your reviews and I did, it took me well over an hour but I finished. I'm working on the next chapter right now, as I write this pointless message to you, and I hope you like it.

P.S. I'm just the slightest bit curious as to whether or not I need a beta reader. So if you think I do, or you think I don't, then would you please leave it in your review, if you so choose to review. Thanks bunches, now on with the sixth chapter of Road to Love.

Walking through the heavy doors of Rory's dorm, they entered walking slowly towards Rory's room. Turning towards her he found her with her head hanging down, as she tried to wipe away the tears.

Taking his hand and placing it under her chin, he gently moved her chin upwards, making it so that she was looking at him.

Obviously that was a bad idea, because the second he moved her chin up, the tears she had been trying to hold back broke free. As new sobs formed, shaking up her petite frame, making it seem as if at any second she would break. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was now a bright cheery red, while her cheeks were flushed crimson.

Not knowing what else to do in this situation, Logan embraced Rory in a warm hug, whispering comforting words into her ear.

As quickly as she could she removed her head his shoulder, which she had used to cry into as her own personal hanky, it was wet from her tears. And she tried her hardest to hold back the rest of the tears that were threatening to break free. She just didn't want to seem like this weak little girl in Logan's beautiful, soft, chocolate-y brown eyes. This was the second time she had cried into Logan's shoulder; it seemed that this was becoming a habit. Of course she was quite thankful that Logan had been there for her on both occasions, but she was growing weary of the constant need to impress him. And as far as she could tell, crying into his shoulder at almost every other encounter was hardly the way to do so. In fact, all this was probably telling him, was that she, Rory otherwise known as Ace to him, and only him, was just a weak little girl, who had far to many problems. He probably would just take one look at her now when next he saw her, and wonder whether or not she would end up in tears, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder by the end of their conversation. If they had a conversation at all, he might spot her, and bolt in the opposite direction. She hoped with all her might, that this wasn't the case, but as she had been told one to few times, she was one to over-analyze a situation, or in this case worry too much.

Logan however was thinking something completely different. He was thinking just how it was that he, Logan, had been the one to comfort her on these two occasions. It was like it was fate bringing them together, trying to bring them closer together, so that they'd gradually figure out, not that they already hadn't, and that they loved each other. He loved being there for Rory, but he couldn't help but feel his heart break a little more as he looked at her. Sobbing uncontrollably, he wanted nothing more than to wish it all away. Make it so that there were no problems in the world, at least for her, he just couldn't stand to see her sad, let alone crying. When he had held her tonight, he hadn't wanted to let go, it had been hard for him to breathe, let alone function at his normal Huntzberger-playboy status. When he told her that everything would be okay, he knew that it would, somehow or the other, it would be okay. He wanted nothing more than for it to be okay.

He quickly noticed Rory starring at him, and he returned the gesture, starring deep into those watery pools of blue that were her eyes. He starred as though he was transfixed, and was unable to look away. And in a way it was true, he didn't want to look away. He could picture himself getting lost in those beautiful ocean-y blue orbs that were her eyes, and in a way he found that he already was.

Looking into Logan's eyes, she could see the pain in them, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. As always she questioned the emotions in his eyes. She could tell from his expression and the look in his eyes that he was trying his hardest not to show her how he was truly feeling. Trying his hardest not to let his guard down, and let her in. She knew what it felt like; she herself had gone through the same thing, with the loves of her life. Though both of them had broken her heart to bits, she had to admit, as horrible as it had felt, it was worth it. There were no words to describe what it felt like to let someone in, to let them love you, and not be afraid to love them back. It was like an uncontrollable emotion, and once it was set free, there was no way of stopping or knowing what it would do next. But of course, she thought logically, the old full of facts but still fun Rory coming back, she was sure that Logan had his reasons for keeping his guard up. But she knew that eventually he would let it down again, because obviously it was only up as a way to protect his heart from anymore pain. Pain he just couldn't go through again. But sooner or later, he'd probably fall head over heels for a person that was not her. Gazing deeply into his eyes again, she lost all train of thought, as she got lost in his eyes.

Little did she know, that he had already fallen for someone, someone she knew very well, someone that was none other than the charmingly, beautiful and smart Ms. …

Telling Logan what was wrong, it was like a huge weight lifted of her shoulders. Granted it made the fact that her grandfather was gone more obvious, but nevertheless it made her feel better. When he had told her that everything would be okay, she couldn't help but believe him, it was just something about him that made it seem true.

Finally regaining her ability to speak, she said the only rational to say in a situation like this.

"Thank you…" Rory told him in a small voice, sniffling quietly. "For listening I mean. I appreciate it…so um…thanks…"

"No problem Ace…I hate seeing a _friend_ down in the dumps."

There was that word, _friend_.She knew she wanted more than friendship with Logan, but now was just not the time. But deep down she knew that, that was just another excuse for her not to give into her feelings.

Knocking on the door, Rory and Logan stood in silence as they waited for Paris to open the door. Having run out the door so suddenly before, she hadn't thought to grab her keys.

"GOD GILMORE, COULDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR? YOUR NOT THE ONLY WHO HAS TO STUDY YOU KNOW!" They heard Paris screaming to an empty suite, thinking that Rory was in her room.

Opening the door Paris looked shocked to see Rory standing in front of her, with of all people to be with her, Logan Huntzberger, and from what she could see, he had his arm around her waist.

From her point of view, they looked like a good couple. Somehow, they just seemed to fit, as cliché as it was to say, it was as though they were a match made in heaven. However, as far as she knew. Rory just didn't seem to have quite grasped that concept yet, because as far as she could tell. When it came to men, and Rory, there was little connection; well at least there was little knowledge when it came to knowing whether or not someone liked her, let alone knowing if someone was in love with her. Example A: Marty. It had been so clear to her, that Marty obviously fancied Rory, but being her naïve little self, Rory hadn't a clue. Example B: As little as she knew about Logan, she knew, well she guessed that Logan had some kind of feelings towards Rory. And she was rarely wrong about these things, at least when it came to other people's lives she was never wrong.

Taking in Rory's appearance: flushed cheeks, cherry red nose, red eyes, and her mascara had run, she could only think of one thing. Rory had been crying, about what she didn't quite know, but she was sure that she'd find out when Rory was ready to tell her.

In all the time she had known Rory, she had always thought her to be perfect. Beautiful, smart, and witty, all wrapped in a small package that was Rory. How she had wished to be just like her at times. She had since grown out of these feelings of jealously, and embraced who she was.

"Uh…what happened?" Paris asked Logan, knowing that Rory was probably in no mood to answer her.

"I think I'll leave that for her to tell you." Logan told Paris, eyeing Rory to see whether or not he was supposed to tell Paris. "Well…see you later Ace."

After embracing her in another warm hug, that left them both tingly, with sparks shooting down each of their spines, he left her alone with Paris. But not before mouthing to a worried Paris, 'take care of her.' Looking back at the two in the doorway of their room, he watched with a pained expression on his face. He hated leaving her there with Paris in her time of need. How he wished to be holding her in his arms again. He felt empty now that Rory was no longer in his arms. Logan quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he came to a halt in front of a fuming Marty.

Up in his room Marty just couldn't take it anymore, so he had decided to confront Logan. Walking out of his room, and out of his dorm, he walked down the stairs, sitting at the foot of them, waiting for Logan to come. Leaning his head against the wall, he wondered what he would say to Logan. He didn't really know what had come over him. He just knew that he had to say something to Logan. Something inside him told him that what he was doing was wrong. That he shouldn't confront Logan, it would only hurt his already torn relationship with Rory. After all Rory's friendship meant the world and more to him.

It didn't matter anymore, as wrong as it was part of him felt as though he had to do this. He didn't understand it. It was as though he was a puppet, and someone else was controlling his movements and toying with his thoughts. Making him feel things that he knew he shouldn't have been feeling. Well not so much shouldn't, it was more like he couldn't be feeling them.

Why did he ever have to meet Rory Gilmore? The inescapable questioned popped up yet again. She had done nothing but turn him from a man with full, self-controllable thoughts and movements, to a puddle of uncontrollable thoughts.

Hearing a muffle of voices down the hall, he braced himself. Logan was sure to leave Rory's soon. And just as he had predicted at least five minutes later, Logan's shadow came into view.

Taking this as his only chance, he jumped up from his seat on the cold, hard, and uncomfortable stairs so quickly, it was as though he had just been poked with a hot metal rod in his behind.

Stepping in front of Logan, he held his head high, trying his hardest to intimidate Logan, and trying to hide the look of fear in his eyes.

At first, Logan looked shocked to see someone jump out at him front the stairs. But as he realized who it was, his expression turned to a smirk. He had an idea what this conversation was going to be about.

"How can I help you…um…Marne, is it?" Logan asked, taking a step back from Marty.

"It's Marty…and why would you want to help me? But since your offering, I'm not one to turn down such a good offer, as it comes along oh-so willingly."

"Well, isn't that nice. Now would you perhaps like to get to the point, I've got places to be you know." Logan retorted, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, while putting on an innocent , but at the same time annoyed face.

"Well you see…it's about Rory, and as for your offer to help me. I'd like to take you up on that. You could help me, by staying away from her…please and thanks." Marty added, smiling inwardly.

"Hmm…as tempting as that offer to help you, and be a Good Samaritan, I think I'm going to have to say NO."

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter itself. The responses took up lots of room. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so bad. This by far was the absolute worst chapter yet, well at least in my books it was. I don't even want to post it, but as I'm limited in free-time, I'm going to post it, because I don't really know when next I'm going to have time to re-write a chapter. I'm apologizing in advance for the suck-i-ness of this chapter. Anyways, please review, even if it's to tell me that I'm a horrible, horrible writer, and this was the worst piece of writing you've ever read then please, by all means go right ahead. I for one am not stopping you. Criticism in all shapes or form, whether it is good, bad, constructive, or what ever you would like to call it, please feel free to add it in your review, if you choose to review that is. I've got a few ideas for the next chapter, but I'm still working on them. Sorry for the horrible ending of this chapter, it's just that I couldn't go on any further without dipping into the ideas I have for the next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm going to go now, because I realize that I am rambling, and if you knew me really well, you'd know that I'm prone to doing that. Okay I'm going now, honestly I am. Please review, PLEASE, and I'll update as soon as possible! BYEZ!

Pst! PST! Okay, now that I've hopefully got your attention, click that beautiful little review button down there. CLICK IT, you know you want to. Your fingers' are just itching to type out a review for me. I hope they are…anyways I'm going to go now, so BYEZ again…

**WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! **Don't go yet, please…this part of all of my pointless author's notes is actually worth reading, I kid you not! Honestly, it is. I know I don't normally do this, but I'm in a generous mood, so what the heck. Here is a teeny-tiny little spoiler to hopefully hold you over until the next installment is written and posted, by yours truly. That is of course, when I get the time…now here's the spoiler, I'm sure you've all grown quite tiresome of my constant yapping.

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Logan and Marty continue there argument out in the hallway. Something Marty says to Logan makes Logan realize some very important things that makes him think twice about something…** **Rory on the other hand quickly gets over her bout of sadness when she hears that her grandparents are to re-new their vows. **

**AN (continued…again…): **Okay, I'm sure you, my loyal readers are getting tired of me talking continuously, but yet still your choosing to read this message, because…? Anyways I'm glad you are it makes me feel awfully special, and oh-golly, y'all really know how to make a girl feel good don't you? I wonder what that something could possibly be hm……….? **Laughs evilly to self, and then starts gagging. **Finally, before I leave you here, probably rubbing your temples, wondering 'what the hell is wrong with this girl?' I have one final thing to say. **The polls are still open, which polls you might ask? Well if you'd just hold on I'd tell you…okay I'll tell you now. I'd like to know, if you as my wonderful, beautiful readers if you think I need a beta reader. Just include it in your review that is of course if you choose to review. I hope you choose to review… **Okay, I'm truly going now, honestly, I'm gone this time. BYEZ, for the final time in this lengthy author's note. And please review…okay gone now, BYEZ!


	7. Questions and Regrets

Road to Love

Chapter 7 – Questions and Regrets

Disclaimer: It'd be really cool if I did own Gilmore Girls, and those quirky girls, but alas I don't, feel sorry for me…

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Thank you to those of you who took the time to answer my poll, but more importantly thank you to those of you who took the time to read and review chapter six, You have no idea, or maybe you do, how great it feels when you review. There are honestly no words to that would come close to describing the wonderful feeling of joy that overwhelms me when I read your reviews. I decided to sit down and write out a chapter because finally I had some free time. I finished my projects, and homework and so I decided out of the goodness of my heart to write a new chapter to satisfy the growing thirst for a new chapter from you, my awesomely, beautiful readers.

I hope I didn't completely butcher the characters characteristics, once again, I hope. And forgive me if I haven't quite gotten the hang of the witty, sarcasm of those Gilmore Girls we've grown to love over the years down yet, I hope one day I will, and on that day, I can die a happy person. Finally, if you're just tuning in and reading my story, I must say I feel quite special indeed, but if you wouldn't mind checking out some of my previous chapters, I would be extremely pleased if you would do just that. And hopefully, if I played my cards right, you'd have enjoyed the previous chapters as well as this chapter, and hopefully you'll review for those chapters along with this chapter? But alas, a girl can only hope.

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_At first, Logan looked shocked to see someone jump out at him front the stairs. But as he realized who it was, his expression turned to a smirk. He had an idea what this conversation was going to be about._

"_How can I help you…um…Marne, is it?" Logan asked, taking a step back from Marty._

"_It's Marty…and why would you want to help me? But since your offering, I'm not one to turn down such a good offer, as it comes along oh-so willingly."_

"_Well, isn't that nice. Now would you perhaps like to get to the point, I've got places to be you know." Logan retorted shoving his hands deep into his pockets, while putting on an innocent, but at the same time annoyed face._

"_Well you see…it's about Rory, and as for your offer to help me. I'd like to take you up on that. You could help me, by staying away from her…please and thanks." Marty added, smiling inwardly._

"_Hmm…as tempting as that offer to help you, and be a Good Samaritan, I think I'm going to have to say NO."_

**

* * *

**

**This time on Road to Love:**

"Stay away from her!" Marty repeated, now desperate.

"Mimicking a broken-record now, are we?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Could you just…" taking a deep breath Marty thought about what he would say next. It was obvious that saying 'Stay away from her!' repeatedly wasn't working, and wouldn't get them too far in this particular situation.

"Could I just… what, care to elaborate?" Logan said, sighing loudly, as to say that he was getting bored with this little chat that he could only hope had a point.

Looking down at his shoes, Marty continued to think about what to say. Finally finding what he supposed were the right words, he continued. "You're going to end up hurting her."

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm going to hurt her?" Logan asked, his interest finally making an appearance in this conversation.

"Rory I mean. You're going to end up hurting her."

"I got that much, but would you care to explain as to why you think I would hurt Rory?" Logan asked, a bit angry at these accusations. But a voice in the back of his head that he had thought he had successfully drowned out since the party with Rory, that was proclaiming his undying love for her agreed silently that Marty was right.

"You're just going to. I know what you're like, your reputation as a player precedes you. You may think now that your all for Rory that nothing will ever come between the two of you, that she's all that matters. But you'll end up screwing it up Huntzberger, once the next piece of fine, blonde ass passes through, your gonna be done with Rory leaving her heartbroken, and you an I both know that it's true…" Marty said solemnly, hoping that what he was saying was getting through to Logan.

"What makes you think I'm like that? Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I may have a heart, that I actually care for Rory!" Logan said as anger consumed him. He couldn't believe this, how dare Marty say this about him, he barely even knew him.

"You know what I don't have to listen to this, you don't even _know_ me, and you're making false accusations about me. See ya around Marty." Logan said turning walking around Marty, and towards the doors.

"You know I'm right! You know you're going to break her heart, whether you want to listen to me or not you know it's the truth!" Marty shouted turning to face the direction Logan had set off in.

Hearing what Marty had said, Logan stopped dead in his tracks, and without even turning back he replied in a deathly, low voice, that was barely even a whisper with anger and hurt that was somewhat masked dripping of his every word. How Marty had heard him was beyond him. "Whether or not it's the truth is not really my concern, you had your chance with Rory and you blew it. That's what this is all about isn't it…god I should've known? You just want Rory all for yourself, don't you? But newsflash: You didn't tell her. You could've told her that you had feelings for her, no one was stopping you, I sure as hell wasn't, but you didn't so it's your loss. "

Logan stood there, waiting for Marty's reply, with his hand running through his head. Quickly withdrawing his hand from his head he stuffed it as deep in his pocket as it could go, fearing that Marty's reply would send him off the edge, and he'd do something to him that he'd regret.

In a desperate voice, Marty quickly stuttered out the only thing he could think of saying at that moment in time. "You don't deserve Rory. She deserves better than you!"

"That was pathetic, is that really the only comeback you could think of?" Logan said, turning around to face Marty, smirking. "I may not deserve Rory, but if you're thinking that you do, you'd better think twice about that."

"You don't care about her! All you care about is bedding her, and then you'll move on with your life. You and I both know she has _more than friendly feelings_ for you, feelings I could only wish she had for me. She cares about you Logan as much as she's tried to deny it I know she does, but I can't say the same for you. As I said, your reputation precedes you; to you she's probably just another rendezvous." Marty said, desperation filling his voice.

"Okay just where do, you get off saying that to me! Do you really think I'm that shallow, that I'd actually do that to Rory, or even think of doing that? Wow, and here I thought that you were smart. I may have a bad reputation when it comes to woman and I have been known to break a few hearts, but don't you dare tell me that I don't care about Rory! You know what…just… take care of yourself man." And with that, Logan walked briskly out in the cold night, absolutely seething.

* * *

Shaking his head, Marty sat back down on the stairs, resting his head in his hands, balling his fists that had gone chalk-white, that was clenching his hair tightly, as if he was just itching to rip it off.

How could he have been so stupid? He should've just let it be. Why did he have to go and say those things to Logan? It was Logan's decision whether or not he wanted to be with Rory and Rory's decision if she wanted to be with Logan. Just because he had seen them together didn't mean anything, or did it? He should've just kept it all to himself.

He sat there for a few minutes longer, thinking of what an fool he'd just made of himself before finally getting up to go back to his room.

Dragging his feet, he made his way back to his shared suite, and entered his room. He did a belly-flop on his bed, even with his books on his bed spread out, papers everywhere stacked neatly, or at least they were. Looking over at his bedside table he glanced at the clock that were glowing in red digits telling him that he was now up in the wee hours of the morning, or 3 a.m. to be specific.

It seemed pointless to try to get to sleep now, because he'd have to get up in a few hours for his next class, besides it would be too hard to sleep when he was thinking about his idiocy.

Detaching himself from the soft, fluffy-ness that was his bed, he sauntered towards the bathroom, grabbing whatever he needed on his way.

Stepping into the common room, he saw his roommate that he was almost 100 sure wasn't there when he came in before. But he reasoned, when he came in before he wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

His roommate was currently getting it on with from what he could tell was a beautiful blonde; he'd seen at one of the parties he'd bartended.

He stood there, just starring at them, thinking that, if he'd made a move that could've been him and Rory. But he didn't. He swore out loud without meaning to as the sight of Rory and Logan making out on the couch akin to his roommate and his current companion, clouded his head.

The two hot and heavy lovebirds broke apart; each of their faces equally flushed a bright crimson, their hair in disarray. Clothes untidy, and rumpled, as though they just slept in them, gotten up and went on their merry way to start their day.

"Um…Marty you okay, man?" His roommate asked, as soon as his breathing had slowed slightly, with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Yeah man, I'm alright, sorry 'bout that…I'm just going to shower…uh, so you two can get back to what you were doing…" Marty said, feeling his face growing hotter and hotter with the embarrassment his unnecessary and unexpected outburst had cost.

"Right, whatever…" his roommate said, wanting desperately for Marty to be on his way so that he and his current beau could continue what they were doing before they were rudely interrupted. "…I mean…okay well if you're sure…oh, um…this is Katelyn, Katelyn, Marty." David, his roommate said, after receiving death glares from Katelyn.

"Hey Marty, are you sure your okay?" Katelyn asked worry now suddenly etched into her young features.

"I'm sure, sorry about that…again, I'm just gonna be on my way now and leave you two, to it…um, it was nice to meet you, Katelyn, see you 'round David…" Marty said, quickly saying his goodbyes, after seeing the irritated look on his roommates face. If David had been any other guy, he wouldn't have really cared. But seeing as David had access to him when he was sleeping, the irritation that seemed to have been radiating off, of him sent him on his way, out of fear of being smothered in his sleep.

"Well, see you around Marty!" Katelyn called after him.

* * *

Walking out of the Rory's dorm, Logan was fuming. He felt his face growing warm, and a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time growing inside of him. _Guilt, _why should he feel guilty anyways?

Why Marty had to come and say that type of thing to him anyways, he thought while reminiscing, was beyond him. All he knew that, before that unnerving display Marty had put on, he couldn't help but realize that Marty had been right.

He Logan Huntzberger, was a player, he couldn't settle, it just wasn't in his nature, it just wasn't him. No matter how hard he might've tried with Rory, if they had ever gotten together, it just wouldn't have worked. He would've broken her heart. It was undeniable. It was the truth, as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew he'd have to accept it at some point, and now was probably the best time to do so.

It's wouldn't be fair, not to him, and certainly not to Rory. He wasn't the type of person who committed to one person, no matter how beautiful, interesting, and great a person they were, he couldn't do it. And he didn't want to lead Rory on making her think that he was that kind of guy, only to end up disappointing her in the end. He didn't want to and he sure as hell wouldn't, at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Thankfully, his cell phone rang at that very moment, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he flipped it open not bothering to check who was calling him.

"Hello…" Logan said, trying to sound normal.

"Hey Logan, where are you? Colin and Finn said you left the party a while ago when they were able to successfully string together more than four words.

"Hey Steph…I'm…just taking a walk…getting' some air…"

"Air…you…I guess miracles can happen, so what's wrong?" Stephanie said knowing that when Logan Huntzberger left a party full of willing girls that something was obviously wrong.

"Hey! I resent that last comment; and for the sake of our friendship, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it…" Logan said defensively.

"Stalling are we? Logan c'mon this is me your dealing with. The girl you've known all your life, which you've told everything…that is unless you've been holding back on me, and if you have I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you…" Stephanie teased.

"It's nothing really…it's just…okay do you think I'm the type of person who's scared to death of commitment?" Logan asked finally, just before Stephanie had called he had been questioning himself, and not able to find answer. Hopefully Stephanie would know, he thought to himself.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Stephanie asked, now worried about her friend. It wasn't everyday, hell she couldn't remember a time when Logan had ever asked her something like this. And she had to say, it came as a shock, a major one at that. She really wanted to know what was going on, and why he was asking her questions such as those. But something told her that no matter how much she pried, she wouldn't be getting an answer until Logan himself figured it out. So for now, she decided to be a good friend and help him out, hopefully whatever advise she gave him would help him out, but one could only hope.

"Nowhere…I just I dunno…just answer the question, please?"

"Well…now don't bite my head off; I'm just being honest okay? Yeah…I take you as the person who is scared of commitment…but more so the fact that you're afraid to open up again, to let down your guard and let someone in. I don't blame you, I mean after you get your heart broken it's always scary you know? But sometimes you just gotta take a chance. Anyways, it's not your like your alone in 'the scared shitless of commitment department,' I'm scared too. I think, in a way we all are, its just that different people have different ways of dealing with it. Some put up walls, some run from it, and some embrace it…it's just that way… Now do you mind telling me where this is coming from?" Stephanie asked.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Okay, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to end it here. I just really wanted to put up something on Valentines Day, but I didn't quite make it. Anyways, I know I shouldn't say this, because I've been told that as bad as I think each chapter is, its not. But I honestly think this chapter isn't all that great, when I re-read it, something was wrong with it, I've added in bits and pieces, but something about it seems off. Anyways moving on HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! If you were into it this year that is, I was, I had a total of 9 Valentines, and what's that, oh you want to know who? Okay, okay I'll tell you…and just so you know my friends and I were just messing around, we all had real Valentines, but yeah. My Valentines were: Samantha, Samanthy, Elham, Rebecca, Lisa B. (My bestest, best, friend forever in the whole wide world), Helen, Myself (kinda sad, but oh well), Amanda and my real Valentine will remain a deep dark secret, (hint: cutest guy ever…at least to me). **MUHAHAHAHAHAH, GAGS** Anyways, have a great day, and please review, you'll get a basket of virtual cookies, and cakes, and all of those goodies of your choice if you do.

So press that little button down there, and submit a review, even if its just to say that this was the worst chapter you've ever read in your life, and I should retire as a writer, then so be it. Any criticism is welcome with open arms, whether it is constructive, or whatever you'd like to call it, and by all means include it in your reviews, if you choose to review that is. And please be honest in your reviews. Thanks, sorry for the suck-I-ness of this chapter, but I dunno, I just couldn't pull it together near the end. I promise the next chapter will be better! One final thing before I go, and your rid of me for another period of time, sorry for not having Rory in this chapter, I'm really sorry about that. She didn't really fit into this chapter to be honest. This chapter was more a chapter regarding Logan and Marty, so that the next chapter made more sense. The next chapter will be plentiful in the Rory department, I promise. One more thing and that's it I swear, just so you know the next time I update won't be until I have time, so I'm just letting you know, not that you might care but it seemed worthy of putting in. Any-who's, BYEZ!

**PST! PST! **Click that beautiful, little button down there to submit a review to me. Please? You know you want to, it's calling your name…can't you hear it? I'm really going now…BYEZ…again!


	8. A girl or two

Road to Love

Chapter 8 – A girl or two

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even waste my time to state the obvious, but once again I do not own the Gilmore Girls in all their quirky glory.

**AN:** Alright, well first things first, I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to review the last chapter. Though I must say, and I don't mean to sound like a spoiled person, but honestly people 6 reviews for a chapter that took me at least a week to write. SIX! Come on now, I'm hoping that I get a better response to this chapter. It's just that, when you spend that much time on something, you hope to get some sort of recognition for it right? It makes me feel a bit sad knowing that so few people are actually interested in this story. Is it because of my less than frequent updates? Because if it is, I really can't do much about that, my schedule is just pretty crazy. I can try to put up chapters as quickly as possible, but if I honestly don't think rushed worked is good work. That's why I rather take my time and do something worth reading rather than something I put together quickly. But that's just me. Anyways I'm done complaining, I just really had to get that off, of my chest. I'm sorry if I sound spoiled but, well I just had to say it. And finally I'm sorry if I haven't gotten down the quirky and witty-ness of those Gilmore Girls we've grown to love over the years. Now on with the next chapter, which I can only hope you'll choose to review.

"So…Rory do you want to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Paris asked, concern dripping off, of every word. If it were anyone else, other than Rory, she probably wouldn't have cared about them. But seeing as it was Rory, the person she had most definitely grown closer to than anyone else, she couldn't help but care about her friend's depressed state.

Getting no response from a sniffling Rory, who was curled up on the couch covered from head-to-toe by a blanket. She walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, facing Rory's blanketed body.

"Rory…come on, what's wrong?" She asked this time with a little more force in her voice, reaching out a hand and gently pulling down the blanket from her face, only to reveal a much disheveled Rory.

Her mascara had run, due to her crying, causing her to have raccoon-like eyes. Her nose was possibly as red as Rudolph's; it at the very least looked remarkably like a cherry. With her cheeks flushed a dull crimson, it brightened her usually pale skin slightly. Her hair however remained neat, which to Paris in Rory's state was a remarkable feat.

Taking the piece of the blanket Paris had moved away from her face, Rory grabbed it pulled it back over her head. She was quite peeved that Paris wouldn't just leave her alone to rot in her thoughts and self-pity.

She knew she was acting childish, but it was only fair. Her grandfather had just died, as much as he might've hated her, she couldn't help have hope that perhaps one day he might've accepted her. That he might've seen that really she didn't ruin his son's life. That maybe if he had seen all of her accomplishments, he would've finally acknowledged her as his _granddaughter._

But he was dead now, and that would never happen. She would always and forever have the knowledge that she was hated by him, and to him she was the mistake – the child that ruined everything he had hoped, and wished upon his own child.

As stupid as it sounded, it was how she felt, and she just couldn't help it.

Paris didn't know that, and last she checked she was pretty sure that Paris wasn't a mind reader, maybe, just maybe Paris really did care about her. And maybe there really was a heart under all the sarcasm, and onion-like layers that was Paris.

She was pulled out of her thoughts briefly when she heard the phone ringing. Then she remembered that Paris was there, she had gotten so caught up in her own little side of the world that she had almost forgotten that Paris was even there. Sure she was thinking about her, but she hadn't realized that all the while she had been thinking about Paris and her heart that she was now convinced was there somewhere, she hadn't remembered the real-life, sometimes mean, but not exactly, well not to her at least, heartless Paris was actually there.

She pulled a bit of the blanket off, of her face so she could see what Paris was doing. The guilt hit her when she saw Paris glance back at her as she talked to whoever was on the phone. It was probably the first time she'd ever see Paris look at her that way. She looked so… concerned, and worried about her. As much as she hated to say it, expressing concern or emotion other than anger and hate was all Paris ever really did, and now seeing Paris all concerned and caring and so motherly like she was right now, was not Paris-like behavior. And all she, Rory had done was shun her away. All Paris had done was try to comfort her, and she had just ignored her.

_What a great friend I am_, she was she thought sarcastically to herself.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Paris, it was just too hard. Telling Logan had been so easy. Everything just seemed to spill out of her mouth before she could stop them. She didn't know what it was about Logan that made her like act like that. It was like every time she was around him, for that minute she forgot who she was – the good girl, who thought everything out one step at a time – and she became the girl she had always secretly wished to be. A girl who just took chances, a girl who said what was on her mind, a girl who wasn't afraid of the big-bad world, a girl who embraced it and made the best of it.

She had no idea why she felt like that around Logan, she didn't know what it was about him that made her that way. But when she was around him she couldn't help but be carefree. She didn't know what it was, but when she was with him she felt safe. But not so safe that she felt like she being suffocated, she just felt safe. And it was like with Jess, she didn't know what would happen next, but she loved that she didn't know, that was the beauty of life, not knowing what would happen next. Well at least she loved not knowing what would happen with Logan, he was just so mysterious, and overly-confident sometimes that she just hated him, but he was the type of person she loved to hate. He was the type of person she couldn't hate.

And it irked her that she didn't know why she felt so many feelings towards him. He was nothing but a pompous ass sometimes, but she just couldn't help but feel herself falling for him. She knew that somehow it was wrong, like somehow she shouldn't be falling for him, because he was like forbidden fruit. He was like something she couldn't have. Well it wasn't so much that she couldn't but something she shouldn't have, and that's what made her want him more. She didn't know why she felt such mixed feelings towards him, like before he was there comforting her, but other times he was just so different, and she loved that about him. He wasn't a good boy, but then again he wasn't a bad boy like Jess either, he was in between, he was what she wanted. She had no idea why she felt like she did towards him but sometimes not knowing was a good thing, right?

And when Logan had told her that everything was going to be okay because he was there, she couldn't help but think how corny and cliché that sounded. But she couldn't help but believe him. Somehow she knew that everything would be okay, just because he was there. It didn't make any sense to her, her mind was telling her that he was just saying that just to comfort her, but her heart was telling her that he was serious, that he meant it. It wasn't often that she listened to her heart, and when she had in the past nothing good had come of it. But this time she couldn't help but know that everything was different. That this time, that by listening to her heart, something good would come of it.

But when it came to telling Paris, she was scared, because the fact that the grandfather that hated her just because she was her was dead would finally seem true. This time she wouldn't have Logan's words to hide behind, this time she would have to face the facts and that was something that scared her. She didn't want to accept the truth, not yet at least.

Just when everything in her life seemed to be going good it all came crashing down. It just wasn't fair.

After seeing Paris put the phone back on its hook, and turning back to Rory, the same look of concern still on her face, and the same motherly look about her. Rory watched as that concern wormed and etched its way into her eyes and her young features.

Rory filled with guilt. She knew she'd have to tell Paris sometime, but now just didn't seem the time. She, Rory still hadn't come to par with the facts, and it just didn't seem right to tell Paris yet.

"Paris…I'm sorry…" Rory said in a small voice, a vulnerable voice, a voice that most definitely wasn't her own, and a voice she hadn't used in a long time.

"Oh Rory…don't be sorry, I just want to know if your going to be okay…I mean I get that you don't want to tell me, but whatever it is you know I'm here for you." Paris said, her heart breaking after hearing Rory finally speak in a voice that just didn't seem to fit her. It was obvious to her that Rory was hurting for some reason, the reason she didn't know, but she was sure that whatever it was, she'd find out when Rory was ready to tell her.

"Thanks…" Rory told Paris, sitting up on the couch, and pulling the blanket off, of her face completely.

Before Logan had a chance to say anything about Stephanie's opinion on commitment, Finn's voice filled his head.

"Hey Logan mate…where'dyougo?" Finn said slurring his words, all the while trying to shush Stephanie, who was yelling at him to give her back the phone.

"Hey Finn…I'm surprised your talking, from what Steph told me, I gathered that you were drunk of your Aussie ass."

"Well it's goo-to-know-ho-my-true-frieds-are." Finn said overdramatically, feigning hurt while shooting Stephanie a suggestive look.

It was amazing that no matter how drunken Finn was he was still able to turn on that charm, be as dirty as humanly possible in his state and still look as innocent as a baby.

"So-what-happen-to-oo-one-min-yo-ere-her-da-nex-minut-you-wern?" Finn said barely making sense, if it wasn't for the fact that Logan understood what Finn was saying this conversation would've gotten nowhere. After all there had to be _some_ perks in knowing Finn for as long as he'd known him. One of them were understanding Finn's drunken language, I mean, if you truly know Finn, you've seen him this drunk at least everyday, and you start to understand his drunken language.

"Uh…Well…I needed some air…"

"Ok-wel-com-bac-now…hot-gir-blon-nic-ass-an-rac-COME!" Finn shouted, hanging up on Logan, and pocketing Stephanie's phone, it seemed as he had been talking to Logan, Stephanie had gotten tired of waiting and had taken off in search of some hot guy.

He didn't understand why she had to search for a hot guy when there was already a hot guy that she had been standing in front of the whole time. Girls, he'd never understand them and by-god if he could help it, he'd never try to.

Hearing the dial tone, Logan closed his phone, and slipped it into his pocket. As much as he wanted to go and see these hot blonde's Finn had told him about, a nagging voice was telling him not too. But he ignored it as best as he could and made his way back to the party, and to the hot blonde's, he was going to get some tonight that was for sure.

**AN:** Hey people, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, it was fun, and I changed a few things each time I re-read it. That just goes to show you how much of a perfectionist I am. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter, and please review. PLEASE! If I don't get reviews, I'm thinking that I'm just going to give up on this story which is a shame really because I have so many great ideas on where I'm going to take this. So please people, I'm begging you here, which is quite sad to be truthful, but yet still here I am, begging you as my readers to review. Please? I'm sorry if it seems stupid that I'm begging for reviews, but well that's just the way the cookie crumbles, now isn't it? Well I'm going to go now, so BYEZ!


	9. Walk out the door

Road to Love

Chapter 9 – Walk out the door

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gilmore Girls in all its quirky glory, I would love to, but alas I don't, and quite frankly I don't think I ever will…it's sad I know, but it's the truth.

**AN: **Okay I'll try to make this as short as I possibly can. First of all I have to give thanks to those of you who chose to review the last chapter, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. It felt great reading those reviews. I really hope the last chapter was quite enjoyable, and I hope that this chapter will be just as good if not better. Finally, I still don't mean to sound like a spoiled person but I was a bit disappointed, in the amount of reviews I received. Don't get me wrong I mean I was and still am thankful that I got any reviews but I was a bit disappointed that I only got 7 reviews for the eighth chapter. Granted that is one up from the seventh chapter where I received a mere 6 reviews… The replies for your reviews are coming soon, and once again thank you so much for reviewing, I didn't mean to sound brat-y, its just that when you put so much effort into something you just want to know that your getting some sort of recognition for your work…Well that's it for now, later people!

**NOTE: REVIEW PEOPLE; MAKE ME SO VERY HAPPY AND REVIEW! HUGS AND KISSES FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED IN THE PAST AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CHOOSE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The whole time he was with Suzie, the blonde Finn had insisted he come back to the party for, he couldn't help but feel as if it was wrong. He didn't know what it had been, it had just felt wrong. The second he had seen her, he knew that Finn had been right, she was gorgeous. A Stepford clone if you will.

She had it all, the long flowing blond hair. And as Logan had watched her from affair, it didn't matter which way, or how many times she moved her head, every single strand of hair on her head stayed intact. She had flawless skin, a cute button-like nose, and rosy, luscious lips that Logan couldn't wait to kiss. Her skin had a beautiful tan that seemed to be natural. She had beautifully shaped and toned legs that she obviously wasn't afraid to show off, as right now she was rocking an extremely short mini skirt.

She was nothing like the girl next door; in fact she was in many ways more than one the complete opposite. She wasn't shy or self-conscious, she was the complete opposite.

He had walked up to her, turning on the Huntzberger charm. After a few minutes of mind-numbing conversation, he realized that this girl was absolutely boring. He had just wasted away precious minutes of his life talking or rather agreeing, smiling, and nodding his head every now and then just to keep up the pretense that he was listening on her.

It became frightfully apparent after awhile that she had probably never picked up a book in her life. If she had, he was sure that he would've been spared the lecture, however short it might've been, on hair care and make-up.

It seemed that the drop-dead gorgeous looks were where it ended with this girl. Other than that she was as empty as a blank book. Almost every other word she had said she had used the word 'like', and throughout their entire 'conversation' she had been giggling.

And mind you putting up with the giggling was an extremely difficult feat, seeing that she had an incredibly high pitched voice. Her giggling was somewhere along the lines of someone trying to do opera and failing miserably mixed in with the scratching of nails on a chalkboard, well at least to him it was. He had half a mind to keep on moving and find another girl for the night.

However he hadn't. Instead he'd stuck by this girl, Suzie, with the annoyingly high voice, and empty head. She might've been as monotonous as a rock, but she was sure to be good in bed.

And sure enough she was. Logan had wasted no time in getting her in the sack.

After a while her voice had grown on him. Mind you he had knocked back quite a few drinks in the short spans of time he had actually been with her at this oh-so-happenin' party, where the cool kids when to get drunk and laid.

But now, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Something that Marty had said just hours before hit him, and it hit him hard.

He leaned back into the softness and warming comfort that was his bed as he replayed the conversation he'd had with Marty just a while ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"_You're going to end up hurting her."_

"_Excuse me? What makes you think I'm going to hurt her?" Logan asked, his interest finally making an appearance in this conversation._

"_Rory I mean. You're going to end up hurting her."_

"_I got that much, but would you care to explain as to why you think I would hurt Rory?" Logan asked, a bit angry at these accusations. But a voice in the back of his head that he had thought he had successfully drowned out since the party with Rory, that was proclaiming his undying love for her agreed silently that Marty was right. _

"_You're just going to. I know what you're like, your reputation as a player precedes you. You may think now that your all for Rory that nothing will ever come between the two of you, that she's all that matters. But you'll end up screwing it up Huntzberger, once the next piece of fine, blonde ass passes through, your gonna be done with Rory leaving her heartbroken, and you an I both know that it's true…" Marty said solemnly, hoping that what he was saying was getting through to Logan._

"_You know I'm right! You know you're going to break her heart, whether you want to listen to me or not you know it's the truth!" Marty shouted turning to face the direction Logan had set off in._

_In a desperate voice, Marty quickly stuttered out the only thing he could think of saying at that moment in time. "You don't deserve Rory. She deserves better than you!"_

"_You don't care about her! All you care about is bedding her, and then you'll move on with your life. You and I both know she has more than friendly feelings for you, feelings I could only wish she had for me. She cares about you Logan as much as she's tried to deny it I know she does, but I can't say the same for you. As I said, your reputation precedes you; to you she's probably just another rendezvous." Marty said, desperation filling his voice._

END FLASHBACK:

* * *

He snapped back to reality at the sound of footsteps outside of his bedroom. Apparently, they'd made it back to Logan's dorm room, how they had was beyond him, he just knew that they had.

Sitting up slightly, he looked at the girl beside him with a disgusted look on his face. He wasn't disgusted with her, she was perfectly fine, well sans the high voice and giggling and she was fine, it was him he was disgusted with.

He saw that she was sleeping soundly. From the relaxed and semi-angelic expression on over-taking her facial features, she was probably dreaming nice dreams about meeting her prince charming or going on shopping sprees. At this thought a light chuckle escaped from his lips before he could stop himself. Quickly looking over at Suzie he heard her moan slightly as her mouth twitched awkwardly and drool escaped at the sides of the mouth Logan had recently done mouth to mouth with.

He lost himself in thought again, as he looked on at the sight beside him – a beautiful girl that he had zero interest in. A girl he had used by means of entertainment for the night, and tonight only, he'd simply promise to call and then not, she'd get the hint after a while. Then he'd pursue the next piece of fine meat that came his way. It was a cycle, a way in which he lived his life, and quite frankly he had been quite content with his life, and but now it felt wrong.

Marty had been right. He had been right all along, and he, Logan himself had known it. He just hadn't admitted it. And as much as it pained him to, it was the truth and he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. He was a player, and there was no two ways about it. He would end up hurting Rory, it wouldn't matter how hard he tried not to he would. He'd end up hurting her that was just the way it was, it wasn't fair, but then again nothing it life is fair.

All he had cared about with this girl, Suzie, was getting her in bed. Why would it have been any different with Rory? After all the first time he had met her, he had told Finn to put his number on her door so her could get together with her and bang her, promise to call and then carry on with his life.

Then another part of his little chat with Marty came rushing back to him. And these simple words hit him with such force that it felt as though he had just gotten the wind severely knocked out of him.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"_You don't deserve Rory. She deserves better than you!"_

END FLASHBACK:

* * *

Those words stung at him the most, etching themselves permanently into his head, slowly without him knowing worming its way into his heart, making it ache. It was true, he didn't deserve Rory, she deserved better than him. She deserved someone who would be there for her, someone who would put her up on a pedestal and love her and not until death would they part. Rory deserved someone who wasn't him.

He didn't understand why it hurt him so much to know this, but it did. But it was as simple as that. He didn't deserve Rory.

As much as he might've wanted Rory he couldn't have her. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself had he been the reason her heart got broken. It would kill him; just thinking about it killed him.

He didn't understand it. He barely even knew this girl, and yet still she had such a hold over him. She made him feel things he had sworn he would never be able to feel again, and more.

It irked him that before Rory he would have never thought that he, Logan Huntzberger, the 'ladies' man, would second guess himself, or question whether or not he 'loved' someone. And he most certainly wouldn't have ever admitted to himself that he loved someone, but he had and that was the truth. He on that peculiar night had openly confessed to himself that he loved Rory 'Ace' Gilmore. He didn't understand what it was that had made him think like this. It certainly wasn't like him, and he didn't like this side of him one bit. He wasn't supposed to be the guy who cared about anything other than a physical relationship with a girl. He wasn't supposed to want someone, or worst yet to need someone…someone he couldn't have, because it would simply hurt too much to know that somehow, by some twist of fate that he was screw it up. It was completely unlike him, but yet still he couldn't help feel at home with this side of himself. It felt right, but at the same time so wrong to be feeling like this. It was one of the few mysteries of his life he supposed.

Feeling a shift of weight on his mattress, his attention turned once again to the girl beside him. He would probably never even think twice about her the second she walked out of his door, and out of his life. But the fact that he had never even had Rory the way he'd had countless amounts of girls and she was all he could think about scared him.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Hey people, another chapter has come to a close. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, though not as much as I did the last chapter. Okay that's a big old lie right there, I truly enjoyed writing this chapter, and it all just seemed to come together you know? And now you know why Chapter 7 was such a crucial chapter, because if that chapter hadn't been written then this chapter wouldn't have made sense. I know this chapter was Rory-free, and I'm sorry about that but I just had to do this chapter, it felt right. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more of Rory. **And please, please, please review. I'm begging you here. I'm desperate. I really need feedback on this chapter**, and I have a few ideas on the next chapter, all I need to do is get it down on paper…or Microsoft Word for that matter.

I'll definitely be doing a lot more updating from the 18th of March to the 28th, why you ask? Well that's because I'm going to be on my well earned March Break, and quite frankly I can not wait. Most likely knowing my teachers they'll load us up with homework and impossible projects, but I figured I'll do it ALL on the weekend so that way during the week I have a lot more time to update! Good plan, would you say?

**This is my final plea with you for this chapter to review this chapter. Just think about it this way, say you spent a good portion of your day writing out a chapter, and you spent a lot of time and energy making sure that it was the best you could do. And then after posting it, you get just a few reviews. How would that make you feel? Come on be kind, and review, I solemnly swear to you you'll feel good if you review this chapter, and I'll make sure that you receive a virtual cookie and all those delicious treats. Whether the review is good or bad or critical or constructive just please, please submit it! It'll take a minute, or less even. Put yourself in my desperate shoes and think about how happy it'd make me, and how much less you'll have to be seeing these desperate pleas for reviews. **

Alright I'm going now and sorry for being so desperate, I'll try to stop, later! BYEZ!


	10. Midnight Reconciliation Calls

Road to Love

Chapter 10 – Midnight Reconciliation Calls

**AN: **Hey! I'm SO sorry for the late update, I really am, I was a bit nervous about posting this chapter and I was swamped with projects that I thought would've been easier than they proved to be. Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Okay I'm sorry for complaining about lack of reviews; I realized that I should be thankful that I'm getting any reviews period. It's true, and I really have to thank a certain reviewer who made me see the light – **carleymarie. **She's right, it was completely rude of me to be complaining about the amount of reviews I'm getting, and for that I'm really sorry. I haven't got much to say for once, it's amazing I know, possibly your dream come true. So I'm going to get right into it, the chapter I'm sure you've all been awaiting with your breaths held for (not…lolz). Here's the next installment of Road to Love, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and at the end of the chapter there are responses to the reviews I received for chapter's 6, 7 and 8, please if it's possible, and take the time to read them.

* * *

QUICK POLLS: Do you think I should look into getting a BETA READER? (I know I asked before, but I'm asking again.)

What did you think of my attempt at Gilmore Girls style sarcasm, or their little bantering way of talking? (Please be honest, I tried my best…)

* * *

Getting up from her seat on the couch she made her way into her room just moments after Paris had done the same.

She fell back onto her bed onto a sea of blankets and soft pillows, wanting desperately for this night from hell to end. But apparently this particular night had more in store for her.

Just as her eyes had fluttered closed, exhaustion finally settling in, taking her into a land of cotton candy, butterflies, coffee and talking dough-nuts that were all her own, a land where she was the queen and ruler, her phone rang. It's persistent ringing piercing the silence she had not realized just how much she had longed for in the past. Her eyes snapped open at the offensive sound which had taken her out of her dreamland, and bringing her rather cruelly, at least by her standards, back into reality.

Flinging a hand out, she reached down around on the floor, searching for her phone, all the while praying that whoever had, had the gull to call her at this un-godly hour would be struck down by lightening. She suddenly had a newfound respect for Finn, and his vile feelings towards the early hours of the day.

Feeling the feel of cold metal grazing what she knew to be the feel of her phone, she scooped it up off the carpeted floor, clasping it tightly in her fist as she brought it up in front of her before hurriedly flipping it open, so as to make the noise stop. Not bothering to check who it was that was calling her; she put the phone to her ear muttering something that sounded a lot like a threat to strangle whoever dared to call her at this time.

"Well hello to you to, you unappreciative child. I see giving birth to you wasn't painful enough, and now to finish me off you want to strangle me! HMMPH!" Lorelai said mock hurt lacing her words. She knew very well that it was in fact quite early, but she just couldn't wait to tell Rory the news, no matter the rigorous and life-threatening consequences she might receive from Rory due to this early morning phone call she had to tell her. Who else would she call? Luke refused to pick up his phone, Sookie needed the sleep, and so naturally Rory being her daughter and best friend was the next best thing.

Almost instantly she recognized the voice that dared to wake her up out of her much needed slumber, and back into the night or rather day as it appeared to be now, the day she'd been yearning for to come to a close just moments as it seemed to be now, prior to this phone call.

Seeing that she was currently quite regrettably coffee deprived she couldn't quite string together enough words to threaten her mother, she settled for the next best thing, or rather the only thing she could get out until her coffee deprived mind completely re-awoke. And seeing that she was presently running on empty and no coffee it might've taken a few minutes or an attention-grabbing topic to get her trusty, plan-making psyche up and running. "Mommmmmm…, its mornin' and sleep and coffee yet…" Rory answered incoherently.

"Ah, I see Yale's doing you good. Well anyways, I just called to tell you that your grandmother and your grandfather called me just a few hours ago to tell me in a very gross way that they have reconciled. It was disgusting! They've never been so happy. GAH! I had to listen to them ramble on and on about making up over and over and over again that night, and how pleasurable and sexually satisfying it was. And yes, they actually and I quote said 'pleasurable and sexually satisfying' unquote, I kid you not, I swear kid I'm scarred for life. I could almost… scratch that, I could picture them doing it, and it's not like it's my fault, there the one's who made me to have such a creative mind! It was horrible." Lorelai exclaimed, and Rory could almost picture the look of pure and utter disgust on her mother's face.

"And if my memory serves me correctly I distinctly remember them saying that it was because of a dog, or a car accident. Oh and I saved the best news for last!" Lorelai said, oblivious to the fact that her daughter was just barely listening to her, as she ventured in and out of her dreams of coffee, Mr. Right, and real life. Right now that was the least of her qualms. If she, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, was going to be woken in the wee hours of the morning by this news and suffer because she couldn't get back to sleep, since vividly disturbing mental pictures had been seared underneath her eyelids of her parents going at it, due to their overly informative phone call to her, Rory would suffer to. And it didn't help that every time she closed her eyes trying urgently to get some shut-eye she failed miserably because of these horrific images now embedded in her head. As mean as it sounded to make Rory suffer because she couldn't sleep due to the aforementioned call she would, it was just one of the lovely perks of being a mother.

"Mm-hmm…" Rory said, just barely listening to whatever it was that her mother was rambling about. She'd learned early on in life to just agree with her mom when her mom was on a talking spree, because there was simply no way to put a lid on Lorelai's mouth, it was impossible. Well not impossible, there was one way to shut her up, but that was only for Luke to be doing at the moment, it would simply be wrong to kiss her mother on the lips. Even the thought of it made her stomach churn.

Taking that as a sign that Rory wanted to know the good news Lorelai continued talking. "Well, since you asked so kindly, I'll tell you being the pleasant and not to mention gorgeous person that I am and all. For their anniversary they are having a posh vow renewal, where I get to prance around in a beautiful gown as the Bridesmaid, and you get to run around in a suit, 'cause you're the best man! Isn't that cool! There's gonna be an open bar, and free food! I can't wait!" Lorelai exclaimed, clapping her hands and giggling in a childish manner.

"What! Best man! But I'm a girl, how could I be the best man?" Rory said, finally listening to what her mom was saying.

"Because your pretty…and because their kinky?" Lorelai said hopefully, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, in spite of the well the known fact that Rory couldn't see her doing so.

"MOM… well at least their back together right? And besides its just one night, and it's their night so at least they'll be happy. And I'm happy that their back together, their so great together…" Rory told her mom, giving a toothy smile through the phone, a smile her mom could just imagine was plastered across her young daughters face.

"Always the optimist now aren't you…killing your poor mothers only means of entertainment at the moment, and to think I gave you a home and food and all that other stuff and this is how you repay me, by sucking all the fun out of my life!" Lorelai said smiling. Though she would never openly admit it to anyone with the exception of Rory, Sookie and Luke, she was glad that her parents were back together. They had been absolutely miserable without each other, and she was glad that they were in high spirits now. But she would have to have a serious talk with them about sharing _too _much information.

"Blame it on Yale." Rory said her brain finally functioning despite the fact that it was being wretchedly denied of coffee, a problem that she, Rory, was rather eager and desperate to fix.

"Damn school…your killing my beautiful Rory!"

"So is that all you called for, because if that's it then I'm going to have to cut this conversation short, because I have a class tomorrow or today… and well yeah…" Rory said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"I can tell, but would you really want to give up such a precious conversation with me. The woman by which you were conceived, who gave you your gorgeous looks, brains, coffee addiction and eyes. I'm the woman who gave you a home inside of herself for nine months, and a roof over your head for countless years, and let's not forget I am and was the woman who kept you in coffee, or at least bought it for you!"

"I think I'm going to risk it and talk to you later…" Rory said calmly listening to her mother go on and on.

"You unthankful child, your not worth my time, instead I'll go spend whatever days I might have left and get reacquainted and chummy with the t.v. and sofa, god knows I haven't really spent time with them lately. I'll tell them my problems and they'll reply, and they'll joke with me, and you know what…sooner or later I'll have no need for you. And when you come begging and pleading at my doorstep to let you in and give you back your room, and begging for coffee, and you and I both know you will, I'll simply shun you away like you did me!" Lorelai said, feigning seriousness.

"What, Luke not available?" Rory replied calmly.

"That little missy is none of your business."

"He unplugged the phone again, didn't he? Sookie's tired with the baby. So you turned to the next best thing, me…I'm hurt." Rory cried, adding fake sniffles to make her point.

"Oh please, you were just ready to hang up on me not two minutes ago. And besides I only called him a few times" Lorelai told her daughter, obviously lying.

"Define a few times for me mom." Rory asked her mother scoffing, and if she knew her mother a few times was just about fifty times.

Between the false coughs her mother used to cover up what she was saying, Rory managed to make out the number 66.

"SIXTY- SIX, mom come on this is a sickness. You should learn to take it as a sign that when someone doesn't pick up the first twenty times that you should stop calling…Poor, sad, annoyed Luke." As she tried to make her mom understand the fact that calling someone sixty-six time's non-stop was extremely annoying and it just proved that she had far too much time on her hands. Out of no where that niggling voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she should say something about her grandfather dying.

"Hey…so mom did you hear the news about Dad?" Rory said trying to change the direction the conversation was going. As much as she didn't want to bring it up, she had too, as painful as it was, her mom had a right to know.

"No…what news, is Chris alright?" Lorelai asked all playfulness lost now, with seriousness and concern replacing it. Although Chris wasn't exactly her favorite person if something had in fact happened to him she wouldn't know what to do. He was after all Rory's father, so in more ways than one it would be much tougher for her, but he had been her first love. And the first person she'd shared her most intimate times with, and not to mention he was the first person to break her heart, but he most certainly wasn't the last to do so. But she was a big girl now, she had grown up, out of her old childhood self and into her the woman she was now. Strong and independent. And besides she had Luke, and she loved him to death, he might not have known it yet, but it was true. He was one of the best things to happen to her in the longest times, he made her happy as clichéd as it sounded it was true, and Luke was her knight in shining armor. If she ever lost him, she wouldn't know what to do with herself, it would be like dying but not really… it was hard to explain and quite frankly she didn't want to explain it because she never wanted to experience that feeling.

"Well...he's not really doing that well from the way he sounded when he called, but he is physically okay, nothing happened to him directly. But um…mentally and emotionally I'm not so sure…Grandpa…or his father with the impossible to pronounce name died. He called me a while ago, and I just freaked and I just dropped the phone and I ran. I don't know why to be honest, it just sort of made sense at the time you know. And I was crying and stuff, and then…Logan saw me. I don't know what he was doing here, probably taking a walk I guess, I didn't exactly stop to ask details. But anyways he saw me and I told him how they hated me and I don't know mom… He just held me and I cried and cried…and when he told me that it was gonna be okay, just 'cause he was there, as corny as it sounded I couldn't help but believe him. God I'm rambling I'm sorry…are you okay? Mom…" Rory asked, concern and a happy look taking over her features and voice.

She didn't know what it was about Logan, but it just happened, and she had to admit that she liked it. Granted it scared her a lot, but she loved the feeling, the rush it gave her. Just being around him made her feel so many indescribable feelings. But with those feelings came an overwhelming case of doubt. She didn't know why…well she did. She was afraid of his past, of where he came from, and most of all she was afraid that he would break her heart in the worst ways possible. Ways she didn't know her heart couldn't be broken in. Ways she was perfectly content in not knowing. As much of a great person Logan was, she could never be with him, he was way out of her class, and the feelings would pass, right?

Right then and there, she made up her mind. She knew that she Rory Gilmore, despite what she might've thought about her feelings towards Logan in the past, couldn't possibly be falling for the likes of one that was Logan Huntzberger. And she wasn't, she tried convincing herself, she wasn't, and she wouldn't, but more so she couldn't, she didn't want her heart broken. And with Logan, what with his player like past, and all his trysts with countless amounts of woman, it would lead to heartbreak, she was sure. She just couldn't handle it. Whatever feelings she might've been harboring towards Logan they would pass, and that was that. That kiss…that mind blowing, awesome kiss, spine-tingling kiss that they had shared on that night, it as far as she was concerned never happened. It couldn't have happened.

She snapped back to reality and out of her thoughts at the sounds of her mom's tantalizing tone of voice.

"Aw…my little Rory has a crush! She's all grown up…well at least send me a postcard of two after you two get married and a few pictures of my grandkids would be appreciated. My baby's all grown up, I'm so proud…" Lorelai cried out. She really was proud of her kid; she was all grown up, crushing or possibly falling in love with someone. Even though he was someone from the world she'd run away from for both their sakes, she was happy. She was happy that Rory had found someone new, someone who challenged her, someone who was just like her but at the same time so different. But from the looks of it, and if she knew Rory well enough she was probably still denying her feelings. And from what she'd heard about Logan and his past, he was quite the ladies man, living off of daddy's money, daring and adventurous, and probably quite like Rory denying his feelings, convincing himself that he didn't like her. That he couldn't like her.

She didn't exactly favor Logan; he hadn't really done anything that she could say for sure that she liked. After all he had been the one bringing her daughter home, drunk, after the party at her grandmothers. He was a player, and that in her mind didn't settle with her too well. But from what she could see, he made Rory happy; she hadn't seen Rory happy in a long time, not since the whole Dean disaster. But at the same time she didn't want her baby girl to get her heart broken, it hurt her to see her baby hurting. And with a guy like Logan Huntzberger it seemed inevitable that, that would happen, but she hoped with all her heart that it wouldn't.

"Mom…come on could you at least be a little grown up about, it's beyond me why I bother sharing things with you. Anyways mom, I don't have a crush on Logan, and he doesn't have one on me either. Were just two ships simply passing by each other, soon enough the perfect trophy wife will come along for him, and they'll get married and have a whole heard of kids. He'll inherit daddy's fortune and take over the family business, and they'll all die happy." Rory reasoned, sniffling and wiping at the tears which had dared to fall in spite of all of her as it now seemed, fruitless attempts to keep the tears from falling.

"If you say so kid. I still think you're both in denial, and I bet you anything that one day you'll look back and end up having to eat your words." Lorelai countered.

"Whatever you say mom…now I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, and leave you with your crazy thoughts. And I'm sure the men with nice white jackets will come soon, and lure you with coffee." Rory joked with a serious tone.

"I resent that! But you can't honestly say that they wouldn't lure you too if they brought coffee, and the only way to get that coffee was to get into that straight jacket, so HMMPH!" Lorelai answered sticking her nose in the air.

"Just calm down would you? It was just a joke, however true it may be. Anyways I'm going now, so bye mommy! Love ya!" Rory told her mom.

"Bye kid and your right it's true, I'd do anything, well _almost_, well yeah, I'd do just about anything for coffee…mommy loves you too, and she hopes that when she grows old, fat, smelly and wrinkly, with cats and balls of yarn everywhere that you'll still come for visits.

"Bye mom! And I'll think about coming for visits, but with you being that old and all what good would you be to me…BYE!" Rory said exasperatedly, and with that she shut her phone and dropped it back onto the ground and listened as it landed with a soft thump.

She was truly thrilled that her grandparents had gotten together, but she didn't seem like it. She was still contemplating her feelings towards Logan. It wasn't fair, why couldn't things in her love life ever be simple? Why? What had she ever done that had been so horribly appalling that she had to be cursed with the curse of unfairness in the love department?

Turning over, she glanced over at her alarm clock, looking at the bright red numbers that were glaring at her, telling her that it was now 4:26 A.M.

Grumbling about her mother's pointless call and her lack of caffeinated products flowing through her blood stream, she slipped on her robe and slippers grabbing her bathroom necessities as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Slipping off all her clothes, she stepped under the warm and relaxing spray of water, wetting her hair and body. Looking up into the spray of water and closing her eyes, she suddenly felt so light. Like for maybe just this minute all her problems had been washed away, like everything was normal, like nothing had happened, and she liked it. If only for that minute she felt uninhibited, like nothing could penetrate this glow or mist of a shield the water had formed around her, she felt free.

**

* * *

AN: Review if you'd like to, I'd appreciate it so much, and it'd make me SO HAPPY! Constructive reviews, or any reviews period are welcome, good or bad. The rest of the author's note below is just me rambling so don't feel obligated to read it. The next chapter is coming soon I finished it already I just have to edit it, something about it seems a bit off, so look out for it. That's all for the important part of this AN. By the way the review responses are just a bit further down, after my unimportant rambling.**

So, what'd you think? Good or bad, or absolutely atrocious, that this was the worst piece of writing you've ever read and that I should certainly retire as a writer and wear a large, brown paper bag over my head. Honestly, I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it sort of just came out of me. I hope I didn't completely butcher the characters and their traits and ways of thinking. I tried to write them as in character as possible, but I'm not sure I succeeded; I think I'm going to let you be the judge of that.

**Right now, Rory is going to be in denial of her feelings towards Logan, and him the same, but he's thinking that he's doing her a favor by not making a move on her; he thinks he's sparing her feelings, saving her from heartbreak. I know that sounds complicated, but I'm simply explaining my motives as to why their both being so…as to why their both denying things and such. I just thought I'd let you know, just so you don't get lost. Besides I have great ideas for Rory and Logan, and I can not wait to get them together, but once their together I'd expect problems, because life would just be too easy and weird if their weren't problems.**

All in all, I hope this was an enjoyable chapter for you all to read. Well I think I've rambled long enough, and so I'm going to go.

And remember another chapter is coming soon, look out for it! BYEZ!

**

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES: (The responses are sorted according to chapter.)**

**Chapter 9:**

**Blueyed18 – **Thanks so much for your review and more is coming soon I promise.

**IY-ROX – **Thanks for the review, I'm totally glad that this is one of your favorite stories that means more to me than words can describe, honestly.

**Carleymarie – **I'm really sorry about my complaining I know now how stupid it was of me not to mention rude. I think I just needed a reason or get a reminder that I shouldn't be thinking of the amount of reviews I get, I should be thinking about the fact that this is fun. And if I do in fact get reviews then I should just be a plus to the fact that I'm doing something that I enjoy. Hopefully you along with everyone else will accept my apology. Thanks so much for setting me straight, I really needed that.

**Spoiledgurl – **Thanks so much for the review, it really did make me happy, and you succeeded in making me happy! I totally agree they are meant to be together. I'm stoked that you loved this chapter, I loved it too, and it was a blast to write! You'll see what'll happen soon enough, I don't know when exactly or how for that matter, when I sit down to write it sort of just comes through me, to my finger tips onto the keyboard, then onto the screen. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise you that. Your review was great, it made me smile, thanks for that!

**Magical Soul – **I'm extremely happy that you thought this chapter was awesome! I'm extremely happy that you reviewed! I think your right in saying that Logan is afraid of getting his heart broken, and it should be Rory's decision whether or not she wants to risk putting her heart on the line again. Another chapter is coming as soon as possible. I'm grateful for the inspiration you wished upon me, and once again thank you very much for the review.

**OTHGGC – **I'm SO happy that you like MY story, I'll definitely be updating soon! Thanks so much for the review, I appreciate it!

**Riotgirllina – **YAY! You liked it, I'm so happy! I truly am. Thanks for the review by the way. As for Rory and Logan getting together soon…I don't know, and I HONESTLY mean that, I don't know if there going to get together in the next few chapters but I promise you they'll get together eventually. Just not right now, I'm sorry…and once again thanks for reviewing, it made my day much brighter!

**Skater – **Thanks so much for the review, and I'm totally glad that you thought I did a good job!

Emma – its okay that you didn't review before now, its fine, I'm just happy that you think that this last chapter and story is awesome! Thanks so much for the review!

Agel15 – I'll definitely be updating as soon as possible, and I'm glad that the flashbacks were perfect; I'd never really done flashbacks before, so this was really new to me. And I'm overjoyed that you thought that this chapter was great, thanks so much for the review, I appreciate it a lot.

Furlow – The next update will be coming soon I promise. I'm totally glad that you thought this chapter was great, and I'm glad you enjoyed getting into Logan's thoughts regarding Rory. I really enjoyed writing it, and thanks so much for the great review.

Kyle15 – YAY! I'm doing a great job, thanks so much for your review, it made me feel great! I'm definitely going to keep on going, and again thanks for the review!

**Chapter 8:**

**Spoiledgurl – **I'm not planning on stopping this story anytime soon, its fun and I love writing it. And yes, it was stupid of me to be begging, I realized that now, because writing is something I do for fun, and if I get reviews then you know what that's great, I'm stoked, but I shouldn't be begging for them. But I appreciate the fact that you agreed with me! Thanks for the review.

**Gilmoreaddict – **We'll have to wait and see if and when they'll end up together now won't we, thanks for the review.

**Blueyed18** – Sorry but he got some blonde…thanks for the review, and I'm glad you thought the chapter was great.

**Crissy** – Thanks for the review, I appreciate it.

**Lovelock79** – I'm glad you not only like this story but you love it, actually I'm not just glad I'm absolutely THRILLED! When I read that particular review it made me smile. More coming soon, thanks so much for the great review and for making me smile.

**Smile1** – YAY! I wrote an excellent chapter in which the characters were in character, I'm so glad you thought so. Thanks so much for the review, I appreciate it. SMILE back at ya!

**Chapter 7 - **

**Rorgan fan – **I'm sorry if I've been writing him all wrong, it's okay you have no reason to be sorry you're simply telling me the truth, for which I'm eternally in your debt for. I'm going to try to follow your guidelines as to how you said Logan's character really is like. Thanks so much for the helpful review!

**Blueyed18 – **I'm SO happy that you thought this was a great chapter and you that you thought I did a great job! You're a great person! Thanks so much for your reviews I have to say that I most definitely look forward to them each time I post a chapter.

**CAFFO - **I'm glad that my story is one of the better stories out there, but I'm sure that, that is not true, there are many great stories out there right now. Many of which I'm in complete awe of. I'm trying to cut down my AN's in the beginning of my chapters, I realize that it is annoying, I'm sorry for the annoyance. Thanks so much for the review and for being honest.

**Riotgirllina – **There will most definitely be more interaction between Rory and Logan, and the next update is coming soon. Thanks so much for the review I appreciate it!

**Crissy – **So happy that you enjoyed the chapter, I too like seeing Logan insecure. Thanks for the review.


	11. Life and Love

Road to Love

Chapter 11 – Life and Love

**NEW AN:** I decided to re-post this chapter because the first time I posted it, it didn't show up for a while, and when it finally did more stories were posted and replaced it's spot. Chapter 12 should be up VERY soon, I just have to add the final touches, and edit it. Please review, thanks a lot, and I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon.

**AN: **First of all, I have to say that I'm extremely sorry for the late update, I really truly am, I've just been a bit busy lately, and I was nervous about how you would react to this chapter. But here it is, in all its glory.Wow, already were at the eleventh chapter, cool! And now back to the topic. Um…I got nothing to talk about yet again, amazing right? I know. Anyways since I've got nothing to say I'm just going to get right to it, here's the next chapter of Road to Love I really hope that you all enjoy it, and please don't be afraid to submit whatever criticism or ideas or thoughts you might have on this chapter. Good or bad I accept everything, not to mention it's appreciated beyond belief. Well let's get started shall we…

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night, that horrible but yet at the same time that great night. She couldn't explain it and in a way she didn't really want to. But that reporter in her had to. That night so many things had gone wrong, for instance: her grandfather dying. But then so many things had gone right, like: Logan, her grandparents getting back together, and her talking with her mom. She hadn't done that in a long time. Just talk to her mom without feeling guilty about what she had done in the past.

She knew that she had hurt her mom, and disappointed her by what she'd done, and since then they'd never really seen eye-to-eye on anything. Well not so much that, but there had seemed to be a huge gap in there relationship, a relationship she had thought could've taken anything and more. A fracture she wished could just disappear, and that night for the first time in a long time that splinter seemed to be making an exit. They'd finally talked like they used to. They finally seemed to be falling back into old habit. And she had to admit she missed it, _a lot_.

There had been many a night, when she'd sit up, just starring up at the ceiling, lying in bed wishing that, that night with Dean had never happened. She'd never in her life forget the look of disappointment that had engraved itself on Lorelai's face when she'd come out of that bedroom with Dean. She'd never forget the vibes of sadness and anger and frustration that had been she'd felt when she'd looked at her mother that night. Never before had she seen her mother's eyes engulfed with sadness like that before, and she'd never be able to forget that she was the reason it was there.

Never in her life had she ever seen her mother look at her that way. Never, not once had that ever happened, and never again would she ever want to be the reason that that look of disappointment resided in her eyes.

But in the end she couldn't take it back, she wanted desperately to but she couldn't. It had happened and that was all there was to it.

Now here she was, dragging bags of her dirty laundry into her childhood home in one hand, while juggling her suit for her grandparents vow renewal the next day in her other hand. Home would never quite be the same for her after the whole Dean debacle. But the fact remained it was still home, the one place she could completely be herself. The one place she felt 'at home' at.

"Mom, I'm home, and I come bearing gifts." Rory yelled, abandoning her laundry at the front door and dropping her suit in her room before sprinting up the stairs towards her mom's bedroom.

"I heard the word 'gifts,' it better be a good gift…hopefully coffee, if not I think I'll settle for candy, but if you're trying to win my heart I'd start with coffee." Lorelai told her daughter, smiling at the reflection of her daughter in the mirror she was standing before fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"How about me as a gift, would you accept that?" Rory asked, all the while walking over to her mom's bed and plopping down.

Mimicking her daughter's actions, she answered in a matter-fact tone. "Well, as pretty as you are, I'm going to have to decline. You see I already have a boy toy…but if I didn't there's a really good I'd take you up on your offer in a second." She finished with a wink, which was returned by a disgusted groan.

"Stop being dirty, you're setting horrible examples for your daughter." Rory admitted to her mom, with her face screwed up in disgust.

"So are you ready for your grandparent's vow renewal thing…?" Lorelai asked her playful tone taking a definite turn, but her eyes remained kind, soft and twinkling none the less.

"Yeah…I'm so happy for them, their just so perfect for each other, I think they just needed some time apart to figure out just how much they truly loved and needed each other. I mean look at them when they were apart, absolutely miserable. I'm just glad that they got back together!" Rory finished with a girlish squeal.

"Did you just squeal?" Lorelai inquired with a disbelieving tone. "Well yes, now that their back together hooray for me, because now I have to face the wrath of the both of them at the same time!" Sighing she carried on with her tamed rant. "GAH! They'll suck me in, chew me up, and spit me out like a piece of meat. Now I'll have to drink twice as much, and so when I'm driving back home in my car it'll be more likely that I'll die in a car accident due to drunken driving. And guess what kid, when you find out about my death, you know who'll you'll have to thank. Yup that's right the one and only Emily and Richard Gilmore. That's who, oh yes, you mark my words." Lorelai went on dramatically, sniffling, and flailing one arm around while the other was resting on her heart.

"Mom…" Rory drawled. "Come on, be nice, think of the open bar and the fact that now we'll only have to go to one place for Friday night dinners, and we'll probably be out of there in less time. And besides aren't you happy for them, I know your sick and twisted mind must've loved seeing them apart but, their just so happy together. Don't you think so?" Rory tried reasoning with her mother, knowing full well that this was one battle she'd already won.

"Fine I admit I am happy for them. But if you tell anyone else I will act as though I have no idea what their talking about and recommend they see a doctor." Lorelai admitted finally, as a smile graced her lips. "Sick and twisted huh? That's how you see me, wow, you know normally people keep that type of thing to themselves they don't just blurt it out in a conversation, that take quite a toll of someone's ego." Lorelai carried on, stopping at the sound of Rory clicking her tongue impatiently perceptibly waiting for her to finish her mini tirade and start on a new subject, as so she granted her wish and altered the subject rather noticeably.

"Anyways, moving on to bigger and better topics… I went over to moms last night, and we were trying on dresses. And she asked me if I was gonna get married any time soon and…" Lorelai started, changing the subject completely and quite abruptly.

"And what…?" Rory questioned, cutting Lorelai off, eager to hear what her mom was going to say.

"Well if you'd let me finish you might just find out now won't you. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I told her that I think that I'm going to…I don't know, I think that this thing with Luke…I think it's the real thing you know. I've never felt like this before not ever, not even with Max, or Jason for that matter. And all these years he's been right there, right under my nose and we only just figured it out. He's just so great you know, and he makes amazing coffee so that's a colossal plus." Lorelai told her daughter, with a far away look in her eyes.

She, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore had truly meant it when she had said it that night to her mother; she knew Luke was 'the one' as cheesy as that sounded especially when it was coming from her. But it was true, and it was as simple as that. It didn't matter to her that her parents obviously despised Luke and saw him as nothing more than a Diner Owner, who in their eyes cooked and sold road kill from the side of the street on a day to day basis. The fact was that she loved him, with every part of her being and more even if it were at all possible.

She loved him.

It was the first time she'd ever thought about it like that. Hell, it was the first time she'd ever thought about getting hitched with Luke. And now that she thought about it, the more right it seemed. Lorelai Gilmore Danes, it had a nice ring to it.

"Mom…earth to mom…" Rory spoke, clearly and calmly, waving a hand in front of her mother's face trying to bring her back from her land of coffee and thoughts and back to reality. "What ya thinking 'bout there mom? Could this mysterious person that has clouded your thoughts and given you that goofy grin on your face…and don't try to hide it now missy, I've already seen it no need to hide it now?" Rory teased, seeing her mom now trying to mask her dreamy look, but failing miserably as she got caught red handed, like a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Could it be that this person is quite possibly Luke, server of the greatest coffee in the world, the liquid of which runs through our very veins in the absence of blood? Could it be? If I guessed right, and I know I guessed right, you owe me coffee and you have to wash all my laundry."

"Oh as if bringing you into this world wasn't enough now I must provide you with coffee and do your laundry. How about this, you settle for the fact that I love you, and that I gave you a home inside of me for nine months, and I even went through the painful process of giving birth to you. And let's not forget that for the first oh, let's just say 20 years of your life I provided for you, was your best friend and oh yes the greatest and most important things of them all… I bought you coffee. What do you say we call it even?" Lorelai reasoned with her daughter, a manic glint of happiness and hope flashing in those pools of blue that were her eyes.

"A-ha, see you didn't deny that it was in fact Luke that you were thinking about. And don't even try to make me feel guilty that you birthed and provided for me. You're the mom, you're supposed to. And here I was thinking that you were the smart one, boy was I wrong." Rory countered. "I was going to let the laundry part slide, but now that you've tried to bribe me and make me feel guilty I'm going to have to insist that you do my laundry. And to top it off, you owe me coffee, lot's of it might I add."

"And you'd think you'd appreciate me a lot more, but no, all you do is use, use, use; the least you could do is say please and maybe even a thank you every now and then, it goes a long way you know. At least if I got some gratitude from you I wouldn't feel so much like your own personal servant, and more like your mother which need I remind you I am. Is that too much to ask of you, your highness? I thought you were the one with manners, you ungrateful child." Lorelai responded with a huff, getting off the bed and making her way out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Not so fast, I'm still trying to catch my breath from sprinting up the stairs; we should seriously consider getting an escalator or elevator in this house. Way too many stairs, I hate them, I curse them…" Rory cursed, barging the stairs and following the aroma of heavenly coffee. "I smell coffee, I want it, I need it…" She couldn't believe she hadn't sniffed out the smell of the caffeinated liquid her life solely depended on, that and foods of the highest junk quality of course.

"Yes, well don't we all. Here you are your first fix of real coffee in what two weeks? I can't believe you've stayed away from me for two whole weeks, you should feel ashamed. That just goes to show just how much you really love me, and I must say if your not going to bother to come home for two weeks, don't pity me by coming home now. Really kid, its fine, I just need to accept the fact that my baby has a life…, don't worry about me, I'll get over it…someday" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically, skillfully pouting her lips, and making her eyes illustrate a look of sadness very few could overlook.

"Oh please, like the pouting and puppy-dog eyes will work on me, I helped you invent that in case you forgot. Guess the oldness is really catching up with you huh?" Rory teased, as she guzzled down her first cup of coffee from the god of coffee, Luke. Snatching her mother's coffee from her hand, she took a lengthy swig, careful to stay out of her mother's grasping claws. She knew she'd have to pay for that one; one of the most imperative Gilmore rules was not to take or deprive a Gilmore of their coffee. And she'd just broken one of the most golden, and important of the rules, yes there would be hell to pay for that one. All fear the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore.

"You know as well as I do never to mess with a Gilmore and their coffee, and you my friend just broke one of the most vital rules, you know what that means don't you?" Seeing that her daughter was distracted, caught up listening to what she was being told she snatched back her coffee, guzzling it all down before it could be stolen away from her greedy-for-coffee claws again. Stealing a glance at her daughter, she sighed before continuing her speech for her engrossed daughter.

"Well you see, it means that you should fear for your life. That was an atrocious and ghastly thing to do; you should be utterly mortified by your behavior I have no idea what has gotten into you young lady, but I for one do not like it, especially because it got between me and coffee. You of all people should know by now not to rob a Gilmore of their coffee, it is wicked and quite frankly it is a juvenile thing to do. I shouldn't even be speaking to you right now, but seeing as you're my kid, and I'm such a wonderful mom I'm going to let this slide this one time. Consider this forgotten, this one time, heed your warning it's your first and let us hope and pray that it'll be your last, or else dark things will happen you mark my words." Lorelai whispered, in a serious, eerie and joking tone. After seeing her daughter's face screw up with fear and confusion as to whether or not she was serious she laughed, grabbing a bag of food from Luke's and skipping off into the living room.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that because that's just too spooky, even for you mom and we all know you are quite the spooky person, and don't you dare try to deny it." Rory said holding up a hand as her mother looked up at her, from taking out containers of food, with her eyes wide; she looked about ready to pounce on Rory with a perfectly reasonable excuse. "Anyways what movies are we watching tonight?"

"Were not actually…before you came home your Grandfather called and told us that your Grandmother was heading over here, and according to the grapevine your Grandmother is expecting a bachelorette party. So naturally since she's already heading over here obviously it's impossible to get out of this, unless you'd like to pack up shop and head back to your dorm with me in tow, at least until she realizes that we aren't here and then we'll come back. But since I knew you wouldn't necessarily agree with my mastermind plan that took me all but thirty seconds to make up off, of the top of my head just now I decided, what the heck, she's coming already I can't do much about that I might as well make a party of it right? I ran out got food, coffee which you…you know what I'm not going to say what you did it's just too darn horrible…booze, chips and dip, and all those good party goods, sans clowns." Lorelai finished, taking a deep breath before continuing on. "I even went to the extent of inviting people. I know what you're going to say, I'm an amazing mother and daughter and you're all so very lucky to have me right? But don't say it, you best bite your tongue, because I know what your trying to do, your just trying to suck up to me, to get back on my good side after drinking _my _coffee, and don't you think I'm going to forget anytime soon. That is one grudge I'm taking all way down six feet under."

"Right…well, I wish you told me before, I would've showered or brought something, a gift of something. You're so informative, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Rory declared dryly.

"I know right…well you've got about… Well you've got sometime before she gets here go take a shower. And don't worry about not bringing anything Sookie's bringing the good stuff, otherwise known as food."

"Great, I'm gonna take a shower now…" Rory informed her mother, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door with a snap.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a freshly showered and dressed Rory made her way to the front door to open it, from her comfortable seat on the sofa because her mom was too lazy to get the door, to let in her Grandmother.

"Hi, grandma," Rory exclaimed shutting the door behind her, only to have to open it again not two seconds later, to let in the other guests.

"Rory, how are you?" Emily asked with an airy tone, with the first true smile she'd smiled in a long time plastered on her face.

"Oh, me I'm fine grandma, how about you? Are you nervous? Tomorrows the big day after all, aren't you excited?" Rory grilled her grandmother, her inner reporter greedy for whatever details she could get her hands on, while leading her into the living room area. The food was spread out on the well-used and remarkably chic coffee table. The guests really had no reason to mingle with each other, because they saw each other everyday, so they simply sat around munching on Sookie's delectable and impossible not to eat food. However as they saw the woman of the hour take a seat they all started grilling her just as Rory had moments before.

"Well, Rory I have to say that I'm most definitely nervous, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I feel dim-witted, I shouldn't be feeling like this I mean I've been married to this man for all my life it seems, but yet still here I am feeling just as I did on my wedding day. Like a silly school girl, whose been crushing on a boy, only to find out from her gossiping friend that he likes her to, and then he kisses her." Emily answered her previous reporter-like questions.

"Wow mom, this is not good. You're still able to answer questions, scratch that, your still able to string more than two words together without slurring. Oh this is bad, I'm a horrible host. You need more alcohol in you…a lot more." Lorelai spoke gravely, getting up with a swiftness no one including her knew she possessed, immediately making a drink for her mother. Mixing one part rum, and one part coke, and with a look at her mother in her sober state, another part rum, she dropped in a few ice-cubes before handing the drink over to her mother, with a relieved sigh.

It would be alright, her mother just had to knock back a few more drinks, and she as a host and Maid of Honor had fulfilled her job to get the Bride wasted on her so-called last night of freedom.

* * *

They all talked, laughed, and reminisced about Lorelai's childhood much to her despair and objection. Apparently, being nice and throwing her mother a Bachelorette party and supplying food, drinks, guests and herself wasn't good enough, and it had come back to bite her in the ass. Life is so fair, she thought bitterly to herself.

Now here they were a satisfactory five hours later, at least it was satisfactory for Lorelai, if there had been less humiliating stories about her she might've actually enjoyed herself a lot more. But had there been fewer embarrassing stories she would've had no reason to drink herself into having a good time.

All in all, the party had been a success; Emily was now safely tucked away in her bedroom, out like a light, drunk of her ass, sleeping. Sookie was sound asleep in Rory's bedroom; the baby was really taking a toll on her it seemed. And everyone who wasn't too drunk had gone home, leaving just Babette sleeping on her couch.

Skipping into the kitchen with Rory on her heel she remembered the bag of stuff Emily had brought with her, evidently she had been seeking help with something. That however was the least of her worries right now.

Grabbing a book from the bag, she quickly started flipping through it sitting down, with Rory following suit.

"What's that mom?" Rory asked curious. "Are you sure you should be touching it, after all it is grandmas, and I don't really think she'll like you playing with her stuff…" Rory pleaded with her mom, seeing her starting to shift things around.

From what she could see, this was the seating chart for the reception.

"Where's your sense of fun? You'd think after living with me for all your life, you'd be a bit more laidback… at least sometimes" Lorelai corrected seeing the look of horror at the thought of being laidback that had set itself up on Rory's face at her statement.

"Right… well I still don't think you should be messing with…" Rory started saying, but the sight of someone's name caught her eye, causing her to stop mid-sentence. She hoped that her mom hadn't noticed her gawking at the name, but then again she wouldn't put it past Lorelai to notice everything, it was in her gene's to notice even the smallest of things. She hadn't known that he'd be there, but then again he was _Logan Huntzberger, _it was expected that he would've been there. Suddenly feeling stupid, she looked up and away from his name and at her mom who as she had suspected had caught her all but drooling at the mere sight of Logan's name.

"So…Logan's gonna be there huh?" Lorelai started calmly, knowing full well that this was a touchy subject for her daughter, why she hadn't a clue, but she knew that it was.

"Yup, it seems so. I dunno why but I completely forgot that he was gonna be there you know, but it's expected right, I mean his family runs in the same society circles as grandma and grandpa not to mention their friends. Do you think he's avoiding me? I mean I haven't seen him all week? You don't think that he thinks that I'm too much drama do you; I mean our last encounter was quite dramatic." Rory inquired, curious as to why she hadn't seen Logan around much over the past two weeks. As a matter of fact she hadn't seen him at all, if possible he'd been showing up at the paper less than he had in the past, and she hadn't seen him anywhere around campus, it felt almost as if he had disappeared. Freaky, she thought shuddering slightly.

"You okay there kid?" Lorelai questioned seeing her shudder. Seeing her nod her head as if to say that she was okay she continued on. "I'm sure he's not trying to ignore you or avoid you, and you're a Gilmore, being a Gilmore means that drama and angst and an amazing addiction to coffee comes with the package. Don't worry about it, you can talk to him at this thing tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure he's not avoiding you, trust me." She persuaded in a sugary, serious and understanding voice all skillfully tied into one.

"Hey mom, would you be mad if I…if I, you know…if I liked Logan? Because I mean he's someone from the world you ran away from… He's everything you hated, and still do hate" Rory explained, needing her mom's advice. Two weeks ago she'd convinced herself that the more than friendly feelings she had been experiencing towards Logan would pass, but if anything the denial just kept making her feelings stronger. She couldn't fight it anymore; she just needed to know that it would be okay. She needed her mommy, as childish and obtuse as that sounded it was true, and she would be ready to admit it in front of everyone if she had too.

"Oh god sweetie no…no I wouldn't. All that matters is that you like him. I would never be mad at you for something like that at all. Not ever I swear, why would you think that? Sweetie just because I ran away from all of that doesn't mean that you have to run too; I naturally expected that you would too… but that's still as much a part of you as it is me, and as hard and far as we might run we can't get away from it, trust me I've tried." Lorelai told her daughter, her heart breaking at the fact that her daughter thought that she would be round the bend if she liked Logan. And really and truly she didn't agree with Logan, from what she could tell he was nothing but a stuck up rich kid, but from what she heard from her daughter, he was everything her little girl needed. Adventure, a person who could keep up with her, a person who would come to love her, mind you she realized that one all on her own, someone who would give her everything in life that she couldn't and a person who could just break Rory's fragile heart. It was weird because just two weeks ago she had been experiencing these same thoughts, on this very person.

"I don't know why but I just thought that you would be mad… I just thought you would be. He's so different from everything I've grown up knowing. He's someone who I would've never dreamed I would ever remotely like. It's just that he's so great mom, he's cute, and he's smart, and he challenges me you know, he's not afraid to take risks like me… He's everything I'm not, or I'm afraid to be in a sense, and I don't know why but I just if truth be told like that about him… But I know that … he's just going to break my heart, it's just him, that's why it wouldn't work. I don't want my heart broken mom, I don't. Not by him and besides he's probably not even interested in me…" Breathing heavily, she wiped away the tears that had managed to escape the barrier she had holding them back. Looking up at her mom she saw sorrow covering her face, making her look older, worn out and just plainly tired.

"Rory sweetie, I wish I could save you from getting your heart broken sweetie I really wish I could. But in the end if you're not going to be brave, and be a big girl and put your heart back on the line for him then at least do it for yourself, and take a chance, your going miss out, sweets. Don't miss out, take a chance, if you don't you'll just end up regretting it, just trust mommy on this one okay." Lorelai told her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to get her heart broken, but in this case as much as she wished it wouldn't be this way it would. It was inevitable that Rory would get her heart broken, Logan would end up breaking it, and it was true. It was in his nature, he was a player, jumping from bed to bed, not caring whose heart he broke along the way. At this thought she wasn't sure just how much she liked this Logan fellow anymore, but the fact remained that Rory still liked him. In the end she wanted her daughter to put her heart back out there, after the whole Dean thing Rory hadn't been the same. She wanted her daughter back, to be happy and if Logan was going to be the one to do so then so be it.

She had seen the way her daughter's eyes had brightened up at just the mention of his name, and it broke her heart. It broke her heart because she knew deep down as much as she wanted to deny it she knew that in the end it wouldn't work out, as much as both parties might've wanted it to work out it wouldn't. They'd end up hurting each other, especially Rory; she'd end up hurt beyond repair, not physically but emotionally. She didn't want that for her baby, but it was inevitable, she just hoped that whatever life and love had in store for her daughter was better than what she was picturing in her head, but then again that's all she could do hope.

Getting up she made her way to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle, and then headed out of the kitchen but not before turning back to her daughter. "Get some sleep kid tomorrow's gonna be a big day…" And with that Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where she and Rory were going to sleep for the night.

Rory got up reluctantly, closing the book and putting it back into the bag her grandmother had brought along with her. She'd talk to him tomorrow; she tried to convince herself, knowing that in reality she wouldn't. A nagging voice told her that she was just setting herself up for heartache and truthfully she agreed, but her heart was telling her that this time it was going to be different. How, she didn't know, and as to why she trusted her heart that in itself was another story. Her heart had always lead her to heartbreak before what would be different this time? She didn't understand why she was listening to her heart and not her head anymore, but it felt right somehow or the other, a bizarre feeling one that she knew she shouldn't get too accustomed to it would only lead to disappointment. She couldn't take anymore disappointment, not anymore, especially now right now.

**

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, it'd be great appreciated, seriously it would be. I think I need to speed up this story a little bit, because it's sort of been stuck in one mode for a little too long I think, what do you think? Think I need to speed it up a bit? Review please and thanks if you do.**

All in all I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, mind you something about it seemed off but I'm sure a few editing's will fix that problem. Anyways please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so long but I ended up being 8 pages long according to Microsoft Word. Once again please review, even it's just to let me know that this chapter stunk, or if it's to give me some advice or your thoughts on chapter, anything is appreciated deeply. The next update is coming as soon as possible, and not only that but I promise you more Rory and Logan interaction. I'm going to have a two-part chapter for the wedding, because a lot of important things are going to happen. I can tell you this for sure, Logan and Rory are finally going to set their fears aside of breaking each other's hearts and get together. I'm having a bit of trouble writing Part One of the next chapter, but I'm sure it'll all work out. Okay I'm done rambling up here, but at least I had a point, below I really just rambled freely about anything that came to mind.

**HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL! BYEZ!**


	12. Have a little faith Part One

Road to Love

Chapter 12 – Have a little faith (Part One)

Disclaimer: I'll own Gilmore Girls when pigs not only fly, but when they sprout wings and are covered with yellow, orange and pink poka-dots. Until then no, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE and LACK OF UPDATES, I'VE JUST BEEN HAVING A LITTLE (cough HUGE cough) CASE OF WRITERS' BLOCK LATELY; I KNEW WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE BUT I JUST COULDN'T GET IT DOWN THE WAY I WANTED IT TO BE. I HOPE THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH.**

**AN: **Hey there, this chapter is going to be the first part of the two-part chapter where the wedding, or "vow renewal" is going to take place. Basically I'm going to go with the same storyline that Luke and Lorelai went with in the episode "Wedding Bell Blues" simply because I think that there really is no other way to go, SORRY! As for Rory and Logan well you're just going to have to read this next chapter to find out, I'm evil that way… right? LOLZ, sad I laugh at my own jokes I know. And thank you very, very much for the reviews, they were deeply appreciated, even the flame I received, thank you for your brutal and honest review. Anyways on with the next chapter, I really hope its good, and I didn't let you down.

AND I JUST WANT TO SAY, 'I LOVE YA SWEETIE,' TO A FRIEND OF MINE WHO'S GOING THROUGH SOME REALLY BIG THINGS RIGHT NOW…

* * *

"Lorelai… Lorelai wake up… Lorelai Gilmore get up right this second!" Emily shouted, giving her daughter a gentle shake.

"What? Why? It's early, me no wake, tomorrow come back and I'll buy some cookies okay?" Lorelai mumbled, trying to whack away the offensive hands that were shaking her, before pulling the covers over her head.

"What in gods name are you saying? Lorelai, get up, you have to get ready, you've _only _got five hours to get ready." Emily said in a desperate and moody tone.

"Gah…no…no coffee, not now, next tomorrow…" She muttered incoherently, turning on her side so that her back was facing towards the shrill and bad-mannered voice that was trying to wake her out of her siesta.

"Lorelai, now really this has gone on long enough, I'm giving you until the count of ten before I open these blinds, and from what I can tell it is incredibly sunny out today." Emily threatened hoping that this would get her immovable daughter out of bed. "And I have freshly brewed, piping hot coffee in the kitchen, coffee you won't get if you don't get out of bed soon. It just smells heavenly down there. " Emily said, knowing full-well that there was no coffee in the kitchen.

"What? Coffee, well why didn't you just say so?" Lorelai exclaimed, sitting upright in bed for a second before rushing down into the kitchen in search of the coffee that she was promised.

Emily knew she'd feel the wrath of her daughter for conning her out of bed on the false pretense that there was coffee waiting for her in the kitchen, but in her defense it was the only way to get her out of bed. Walking calmly down the stairs and into the living room she sat down on the edge of the couch where Babette lay sleeping soundly, waiting for her daughter to realize she had been hoodwinked.

A few minutes later, an obviously peeved Lorelai came out of the kitchen, grumbling about coffee and tricky people.

"Well now that you're up Lorelai, I just want to tell you that I'm going to go home. I need to get a few more things for tonight, and I'll meet you girls there. I believe Rory went to '_Luke's' _to get something to eat for breakfast for everyone, just tell her that I'll see her tonight alright?" Emily told her daughter, standing up and grabbing her things she had laid by the door for a speedy exit.

"Wait mom…um…why don't you until Rory gets back so that you can get something to eat?" Lorelai told her mom, rubbing her eyes trying to rub the sleep out of them.

"Oh…no, I'm fine Lorelai, and besides if I ate I'd simply bring it all back up again…I'm just so nervous you know? And to make things worse I've got a horrible headache, I think I drank a bit too much last night… Well I'm off, I'll see you tonight!" Emily said with a girlish squeal, before opening the door and walking to her car.

"BYE MOM!" Lorelai called after her mother's retreating car.

Walking up the stairs, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face while she waited for Rory to return with the food and the coffee.

"Mom, I'm back and I come bearing the gift of the gods and food another wonderful gift." Rory shouted to a relatively quiet house, minus the hushed but constant snoring sounds coming from Babette who was still sound asleep on the couch.

Walking down the stairs as though she was in a trance Lorelai followed the delicious aroma of coffee all the way into the kitchen.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme…" Lorelai said, grabbing the first cup of coffee she saw, downing at least half of the cup in one moderately large guzzle.

"Well at least save some for later, I only got 4 cups of the good stuff… Well actually Luke would only sell me four, I tried to get Lane to get me a couple more but Luke caught us and told me to leave before he withdrew my coffee rights for a week." Rory told her mother with a pout. Sitting down she pulled out three separate containers of food. "Hey where's grandma?" Rory inquired, peeking out into the hall hoping to spot her grandmother.

"Oh, she left; she said she had to get some things for tonight ready… And she had a horrible headache from all the alcohol she drank last night and she said to tell you bye and that she'd see you tonight. And that she was nervous, and that's about all she said, I think." She relayed to her daughter. "But what I don't understand is why she's nervous. I mean it's not like she hasn't done this before. She's already married to him, for the last 40 years actually, and she's still nervous about being married to him? And I thought I had problems." She added as an afterthought.

"Well I think that's sweet, the way she's getting nervous about her vows being renewed to grandpa. And they haven't been together in a while so maybe she forgot how great it was to have him around or something. I'm just so happy that their back together, they really do make a great couple."

"Suck all the fun right out of me, why don't you? I think I need to exchange a few threatening words or letters with that school of yours. There killing my beautiful Rory." Lorelai finished with a dramatic tone, a spark of laughter gleaming brightly in her sapphire like eyes.

"Have fun. Well I'm going to take a shower and get my stuff together…" Rory explained to her mother through a mouthful of fluffy pancakes and syrup.

"And you're telling me because…?" Lorelai requested, raising a questioning eyebrow at her daughter before returning to her sausages.

"…Um…I had nothing else to say? And because… I don't know why it just felt like a good idea at the time; excuse me for acting on impulse. But when one grows up with the likes of Lorelai Gilmore, you tend to start picking up their habits, however bad they might be." Rory answered her mother, giving her a wicked smile before finishing off her coffee and beginning her ascent up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Hey kid, I resent that, however true that statement may be!" She squealed after her daughters retreating figure. "You know you love me, you can't resist me, no matter how my bad habits may be."

"Finish your food…and get your things together!" Rory yelled from the bathroom, before closing the door with a soft snap and turning on the water.

"Yes mom, I'll hop right to it, I've been dying to do just that all day, or at least since I got up didn't I tell you?" Lorelai mumbled between bites.

* * *

"Mom door, someone's at the door!" Rory shrieked from her room, pulling on her jeans.

"Yes sweetie, that's what it, means when someone knocks at the door, have I taught you nothing?" Lorelai yelled down from her room, sarcasm dripping off, of her words, as she tried desperately to find the right color of eye-shadow to match her dress.

Hearing what Lorelai had just said he couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips, or maybe it was just hearing her voice that made him smile. If someone had told him that he would've fallen in love with Lorelai Gilmore, the same Lorelai who had come bursting into his diner pestering him for coffee, he would've laughed in their face. But here he was, head over heels in love with her, he felt happy, and boy was it a good feeling.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of a crash that had come from inside the house. Panic overtook him as he turned the doorknob hoping that it was open. Running inside he heard Lorelai cursing whatever object had just fallen over. Though just to settle his nerves he called out to her asking her if she was okay.

"Hey Luke, I'm fine…this stupid thing… I forget what it's called… anyways, it fell and then you came in and here we are. By the way how'd you get in?" She told him.

Knowing that she was okay he felt his heartbeat slow down dramatically. Never before had he ever been so scared. "Uh… Through the door, that's how people normally enter a house is it not?" He answered with sarcasm, and really what was one supposed to say to a question like that. "Could you girls hurry up? We have to be there in an two hours, well _I _have to be there in three hours, you two have to be there an hour before because your actually _in _this wedding…thing." Luke told the girls, feeling as though he was speaking to himself.

"Yeah well, it takes me a little longer than most people to look young in my old age…"Lorelai said, coming down the stairs holding her purse and a dry cleaners bag that held her dress for the evening.

"You're not even changed yet?" Luke told Lorelai, though it came out sounding like more of a question.

"You noticed, I was hoping no one would then I wouldn't have to put on this dress and the heels that come with it, damn! Hey Rory come on, we gotta go!" Lorelai yelled, noticing her always prompt daughter was missing. "I liked you better when you were on time for things, and you had to wait for me, not the other way around. And didn't you start getting ready hours ago, what with the shower and all? "

"Well I grew up, and stop rushing me we'll get there when we get there, they can't start without us anyways, and yes I did start getting ready but I got distracted…" Rory told her mother, walking out of her room holding her own dry cleaners bag out in front of her along with her purse and keys.

"And your not changed either…I don't get it, don't you have to change beforehand?" Luke asked, now utterly perplexed.

"Let me guess… You lost track of time after swearing to yourself you'd only read a _few _pages of this amazing book you've been _dying _to read…" Lorelai told her daughter, knowing that, that was most likely what had happened.

"It's not that confusing Luke, were changing there that's all…" Rory explained to Luke carefully enunciating every word, speaking slowly as if she were explaining the meaning of 'sharing' with a four year old. "And as for you," she said rounding on her mother with a smile, 'am I really _that_ predictable,' she thought to herself with a smile at the truth behind her mother's assertion. "I won't deny or agree with your previous accusation."

"No, no, no I get that much…but… why didn't you tell me that we could change there? I feel stupid now." Luke declared, turning to give Lorelai a kiss.

"Sorry, must've slipped my mind." Lorelai answered with a pout, giving Luke a quick once-over before giving him a devilish smile and wink that he returned by blushing slightly, embarrassed by the innuendo of the smile. "You look _really _nice by the way." Completely forgetting she had been talking to Rory about before Luke's kiss.

"Yeah Luke you do, you should think about wearing suits all the time then she'd give you looks like that every minute. Hell, I think she'd do you right here if I wasn't here to witness it." Rory said before walking out the door. "I'll see you two outside, and I don't want any funny business." Rory told them sternly with a smile looking directly at her mother, and then she turned and walked out the door as her mother stared in astonishment after her.

"She really is my kid, would ya look at that. All these years I wasn't quite sure. I mean the blue eyes could've been a coincidence, the love for coffee… well who doesn't love coffee, other than you of course. I don't understand why on earth not but that's another topic you could add to the 'things to do/talk about on a rainy day,' list. Anyways that right there proves that she's my kid. What a great moment this is, I feel like I should take a picture or buy her a shot or something." Lorelai babbled as she rushed around looking for her keys. "Gah, I can't find my keys. Babette sweetie, lock up when you leave please." Lorelai said grabbing a shocked Luke's hand rushing him out the door.

* * *

It had been a quiet and frustrating drive due to the never-ending traffic. When they'd finally gotten there it was quite a site. Nothing was ready yet. A few tables had been set up here and there, the DJ was just setting up and so was the orchestra. And there was Emily sitting in a corner with Richard at her side encouraging her to continue taking deep breaths into a small brown paper bag.

"Emily, it's going to be alright, everything is going to get set up on time, I promise even if I've got to do it all myself, anything to make this night perfect for you." Richard told his wife in a comforting, caring and quiet tone, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Removing the paper bag from her mouth Emily said whispered something into Richard's ear, something each of them were glad they didn't hear due to Emily's suggestive facial expression after she pulled her face back into view from behind his shielding face.

"Yuck! Okay we came, we saw, now can we leave, I'll buy food and drinks and we can have a party all of our own or maybe we can go to Vegas and crash some other drunken person's wedding." Lorelai proposed to Luke and Rory with a hopeful and pleading smile on her face.

"That sounds great. I agree, let's go, let's get drunk, watch other drunken people get hitched, gamble a little perhaps, and rent a few rooms." Luke agreed grabbing her hand he started pulling her towards the exit.

"What are you two talking about? We are not going to Vegas. Why would we drive all the way to Vegas to watch what's going to happen there, when the exact same thing is going to happen here tonight…kind of…well you know what I mean. Can you two just be a little nice about tonight? We'll only be here for a while, and besides mom you said it yourself, open bar and free food. Would you _really _want to give that up? Think about it now…" Rory lectured with a serious look on her face pausing to take a breath before she continued.

"And think about it this way. If you give up these few hours of your time then you won't have to hear about not being here for the rest of your life. If you however choose to bail, grandma will have your head on a silver platter and you and me and even _you _Luke know that it's true. She'll never let you live it down, she'll bring it up every time she sees you, and she'll call you constantly arguing with you…" She stopped as a hand was held up in front of her face motioning for her to stop and so she did as she had been requested to do, knowing that she was wearing down her mother.

"Stop it… your just like her you know. Forcing people to do things they don't want to do… GAH! Well of course your like her, she's your grandmother after all… okay fine, just stop lecturing me. Leave that for her to do, it's bad enough having her do it I don't need you breathing down my neck too." Lorelai finished with a soft little stomp, and pout, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing loudly, like a little child who hadn't gotten what they'd wanted.

"You know you love me… okay I'm going to go tell her were here." Rory said with a small wave behind her, before she set of in the direction her grandparents were still sitting in. Though this time they were arguing with from what she could tell was the wedding planner over the seating charts.

"What you didn't think I would notice I wasn't sitting next to my husband? YOU ARE FIRED! FIRED! F-I-R-E-D, now just get out of my sight." Emily shrieked at a woman who was at this point near tears which she was expertly holding back.

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to hide the smile that was tempting to appear on her face because of her mother's wickedness. As the woman walked away from her grandmother and towards her she could see that the tears had begun falling. Mouthing a quick 'sorry' to her when she caught her eye she continued her walk towards her grandparents. Nodding the woman made her way out of the hall, and through the nearest exit.

"Grandma, grandpa hi." Rory said somewhat shyly, not knowing whether she really wanted to bother her grandmother after the scene that had just taken place.

"Rory! You're here, where's your mother and her _boyfriend _Luke?" Emily asked her granddaughter, getting up from her seat to embrace her in a warm hug.

It was amazing how mean someone could be and still seem so happy, Rory thought to herself thinking back just two seconds ago when her grandmother had asked for her mother and Luke. When she'd say the word boyfriend, she'd said it like it hurt for her to say it. Snapping out of her thoughts she gave her grandmother a short hug before pulling away to answer her question.

"Yeah, I'm here and mom and Luke are over there somewhere…" Rory said turning around checking to see if her mother was in the same place she'd left her.

"Right, well tell her to go on ahead and change that goes for you too." Emily said, glancing over to where Rory had just been looking seconds before. She couldn't believe her eyes, Luke had, had the audacity to actually attend this gala. Turning her attention back to Rory her face remained rigid with anger, despite her fruitless attempts to cover it up with a fake smile. "Well I'll just see the two of you later." Emily said, walking off in search of someone.

"Wait Rory, I was wondering if you could ask your mother to choose which necklace your grandmother would like better." Richard asked his granddaughter, presenting her with two equally luxurious and diamond encrusted necklace. "I wanted to present her with a gift tonight…"

"Of course grandpa… They're beautiful, I'm sure she'd like either, but I'll ask mom, I'm sure she'll know..." Rory said, taking the two beautiful necklaces in her hands, holding them as if they were the most delicate and fragile things in the world. "By the way they're beautiful…" Rory said, flashing her grandfather a toothy smile before turning back in the direction of her mother.

Walking hurriedly toward her mother she cradled the necklaces on her fingertips, careful not to let something so beautiful and obviously expensive fall. "Which one should grandpa give to grandma? He asked me to ask you to choose." Rory told her mother, staring in awe at the two necklaces that had possibly cost more than her and her mother's entire collection of jewelry.

"Why didn't he ask you? He'd have gotten the same answer. I guess he just doesn't trust your sense of style." Lorelai said sympathetically, patting her daughter on the shoulder sadly before picking up a necklace with each hand daintily, examining each of them carefully. "This one… Because although it's simple, it's very elegant and it just seems to be Gilmore worthy, it's got the Gilmore grace. I'm telling ya, I can hear it speaking to me…" Lorelai said smoothly, handing her daughter back both of the necklaces, smiling.

Chuckling softly, she agreed with her mother before turning back towards her grandfather who was standing there waiting for the final verdict as to which necklace had been deemed worthy of Emily Gilmore.

After handing over the necklaces and giving her grandfather a warm and reassuring hug she made her way along her mother to the dressing room to get ready, leaving Luke standing there in the middle of the entrance hall awkwardly.

"Poor Luke… He looks so lost and nervous and dare I say it sad that you're not there now." Rory told her mother matter-of-factly.

"I know… Poor Luke…" Lorelai said, pushing open a door that said in clear letters 'DRESSING ROOM.' "After you, miss."

"Why thank you sir, that was awfully kind of you, I dare say if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been able to open that door on my own, being the helpless woman that I am and all." Rory said dryly, watching as her mother's mouth dropped open with shock at her daughter's words.

"I am hurt; your words cut deep. I haven't a clue as to when I'll ever be quite the same… until then I guess I'll just have to go home and skip the wedding and have some fun of my own with Luke…" Lorelai told her daughter, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Keep your personal bedroom life with Luke to yourself please and thank you, I think you've scarred me with enough visual images wouldn't you say? I'm gonna go change, in the mean time cleanse your head you dirty woman, I think soon enough I'm going to have to stamp an XXX warning sign across your forehead." Rory grumbled loudly, while grabbing her suit and heading towards the change-room.

"Or you could get me a tee-shirt that says that I say everything and anything no matter the mental images you could get. Didn't you hear, tee-shirts that carry messages on them now are on the rage, everyone's doing it, even Britney." Lorelai told her daughter loudly from her seat on the couch.

"Well if Britney's doing it then yes, yes you can." Rory said sardonically with a laugh.

* * *

Now here he was, sitting down on a chair downing drink after drink trying desperately to make conversation with his date, who'd eventually gotten up and left telling him that she'd needed to 'freshen up,'.

If it had been any other wedding, or vow renewal or whatever this thing was he wouldn't have come. But seeing as it was for Richard and Emily Gilmore. Proud parents of Lorelai Gilmore and even prouder grandparents of Rory Gilmore he hadn't been able to bring himself to deny the pleasure of seeing her no questions asked. And even if it wasn't a gathering such as this why should he be afraid to see the girl who had taken to haunting his thoughts on a regular basis.

He had to admit she looked great. Suits looked great on her. He remembered watching her up at the altar at her grandfather's side, exchanging smiles with who he could only assume was her mother. She looked so beautiful up there, her happiness practically radiating off, of her and onto everyone else.

'Snap out of it Huntzberger,' he reminded himself. 'It wouldn't work, as much as you want it to, it wouldn't you'd just end up hurting her, whether you like it or not you have a past, a past that'll eventually catch up with you.'

Damn his psyche, why did it always make sense? Couldn't he win an argument for once. He didn't understand why his heart suddenly felt so heavy, he never felt such a feeling. He'd never felt so dispirited.

He and Rory could never be, it hurt just to think about it, and there it was another pang at his heart at the thought of him and Rory not being able to be together. It hurt him to know that they were doomed before they even had a chance to start.

But yet still he had this nagging feeling that he shouldn't doubt a relationship between them, no matter what could happen, it didn't necessarily mean that it would, not for sure anyways.

It was then he felt as though he was being watched. 'Speak of the devil and she shall appear' he thought happily to himself, looking up into her sapphire eyes.

"Rory hi, like the suit, looks _almost _good enough for me to wear." Logan greeted her, his cocky attitude returning in the nick of time.

"You wish, no one can rock a suit like I can. Anyways I just came over here to say 'hi'… and…" Rory stopped mid-sentence looking around for the bubbly, and leggy blonde that had been clinging to his arm not a minute ago.

"And what…?" Logan asked.

"And… where's the blonde?" She asked seriously. She wasn't about to admit it in front of him but when she'd seen him with another girl, laughing and smiling and whispering into her ear she couldn't stop the feeling of jealously that had risen in her at that moment.

All through the ceremony they'd been like that, she'd wanted nothing better than to march over to Logan and that blonde during the whole ordeal and slap her. She'd had half a mind to do just that, but she couldn't have possibly done something so imprudent on her grandparent's special day. So instead she watched her mother exchange loving looks with Luke, she watched as her father walked in and sat down late, she watched an old man pick his nose when he thought no one had been watching him, little did he know, she thought bitterly. She couldn't bring herself to even glance over in Logan's direction again, not after the looks she'd seen exchanged between him and his date.

She felt the heat rising on her face yet again, anger and jealously rising rapidly in her as well, at the memory of the ceremony. Trying her hardest to put a smile on her face she did, however she wasn't to sure just how convincing it was.

"Um… I think she went to the ladies room to freshen up…" Logan said thoughtfully, finally realizing that he had been abandoned by his date.

"Right… Well um… Have fun… Bye…" Rory said, turning to walk away, but stopped when she felt an arm reach out and grab her wrist stopping her from leaving.

"Hey… uh, how 'bout you sit, I mean we could talk, drink, after all it's a free bar, you couldn't possibly let all this heavenly alcohol go to waste could you… Because that's just evil… I'm starting to sound like Finn, but living with him and growing up with him practically all your life will do that to you." Logan finished quietly, realizing that he was rambling.

"I'll keep that in mind, and as good as that sounds I'm more of a coffee girl, but if you're good I'll let you slip a little something-something into my drink, how does that sound?" Rory said, talking slowly and clearly as if she was explaining the importance of eating your vegetables to a three year old.

"Sounds good… Um… " Logan said, finally letting go of her wrist to pull out a chair for her to sit on.

"Thank you kind sir, that was awfully polite of you." Rory noted, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "So where's that drink I was promised?" She asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

"Right, drinks… I'm going to go get them; I'll be just a minute okay?" Logan told her, turning in the direction of the bar and walking off.

Seeing his retreating figure Rory let out a breath she didn't know just how long she'd been holding in. It wasn't fair; she'd already talked herself out of this, or at least she thought she had.

Getting to the bar he too let out a deep breath, pulling a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? He'd already talked himself out of this, he couldn't risk hurting her, and she was too good, his head told him sensibly. But his heart was telling him otherwise, it was telling him to go for it, it was telling him not to be stupid, it was telling him to have a little faith in love, and he couldn't help but agree. This thing, whatever it was between him and Rory, it was growing, he couldn't ignore it anymore, and he wasn't going to.

Ordering a drink for himself and a coffee for Rory he walked towards the table Rory was sitting at, fixing her hair.

* * *

They'd sat for at least twenty minutes, just talking, talking about anything that came to mind. Music, television, movies and books, were just a few of the topics they covered.

Recovering from a fit of laughter brought on from something Logan had said, she glanced longingly over to the dance floor where her mother stood swaying to the music, surrounded by Luke's strong and loving arms. She'd noticed that whenever her mother seemed to be around Luke she had this glow about her, this special brightness in her eyes; it was something she longed to have. Or even when she thought about him, or talked about him it was there.

Following her eyes, Logan saw what she was looking at. Her mother and her boyfriend, they looked so in love, so together, glancing over at Rory he couldn't help but wonder if they could ever be like that.

**

* * *

Please review, whether it's just to say that this chapter was horrible, then so be it, constructive criticism is welcome with arms wide open. Thanks again, hugs and kisses to you all!**

AN: Again, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I'm going to try my very hardest to speed the updates up, I really am. I've just been busy lately. In two months, when I'm on my summer break you'll be getting A LOT of updates I promise, until then please, just bare with me, would you? I hope this was a good chapter, personally I think something was missing but hopefully it was good enough. The next chapter is going to be Part two of this chapter, hope you enjoyed, review please and thanks. BYEZ!


	13. Have a little faith Part Two

Road to Love

Chapter 12 – Have a little faith (Part Two)

**AN: **Sorry about the late update, but things have been kind of crazy right now what with the end of the school year approaching, and tests and things of that sort. Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it a lot, thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter; it's the continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. Bye and thank you if you chose to read and review, love ya!

* * *

Standing up and fixing his tie he asked her if she wanted to dance, bending down slightly he offered his hand to her. Starring deeply into her luminous and irresistible blue eyes, he just couldn't seem to deny himself the pleasure of getting lost in her eyes, he seemed to have been doing that a lot in the past few hours.

Taking his hand, she followed him onto the dance floor, letting him wrap his arms snugly around her petite waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

She couldn't help but feel at home in his arms, feeling him pull her closer she smiled. It wasn't like it was with Dean, where she felt safe all the time, so safe that it was stifling at times, and it wasn't like it was with Jess, knowing the next day he might not have been there. It was different; she felt safe, but not stiflingly safe, and she knew that he'd be there, or at least she hoped.

"Ow, watch the feet…" Logan grumbled as they swayed to the sound of his favorite song, smiling.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not much of a dancer… Maybe we should just sit..." Rory told him, fearing by the end of this song his toes would no longer be much use to him seeing that they'd all need to be wrapped in bandages. "I love this song, Howie Day is amazing… This song "Collide" is one of my favorites…" Rory gushed.

"No, no I've had the displeasure of dancing with worse dancers one of whom ended up kneeing me in a _very _delicate area, how she did is beyond me, I gave up trying to understand that fact eons ago. And I agree… this is a great song… " Logan relayed to her with a thoughtful, reminiscent and happy expression on his face.

"Hey Logan… Can I ask you something? And this question doesn't count." Rory said, knowing just what he was going to say.

"Okay… go ahead…" Logan told her, giving her his complete attention.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She didn't know why she was actually going to admit her feelings to Logan. Something was just telling her to tell him, that everything would be okay if she did, that everything would work out somehow, that she should trust her heart on this one and not her head. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, taking a look around at her surroundings and her mother and Luke. It was going to be okay she told herself; somehow it was going to be okay, she could just feel it.

"Okay… I don't really know how to say this… But I have to; I just do, because it's killing me… Here it is… I like you, I don't know why, because really you've done nothing but annoy and bicker with me since we've met, but I do… " Rory began saying, now on the verge of saying the same thing again for the third time, before Logan cut her off.

Smiling brightly, he held onto her waist just a little more tightly, protectively and if a stranger had seen then at that moment they'd say lovingly as well. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream, 'yes I like you too, I want to be with you, I need to be with you.' But his insecurities about a relationship with her came flooding back again; he didn't know what to do. Putting all his thoughts aside, he took a deep breath, looking into her eyes again thinking about just how he was going to say this.

"Oh… um… okay…" Logan stuttered stupidly, not knowing why in the world that came out.

"Wow, okay, well it's that's all you have to say… Obviously you don't feel the same about me and now I feel stupid… And well I'm going to go now, and have a nice time tonight, thanks for coming…" Rory said nervously, pulling away and out of Logan's warm arms. Playing with her tie she continued to look down, not quite having regained full use of her legs yet.

She didn't dare look at Logan; she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes, the tears she was skillfully holding back. The only thought she had in her head at that minute was to run, and that was what she did. She ran, or at least sped walked straight out of the hall and through the front doors leaving an ashamed and gaping Logan behind.

How stupid could he have been, he thought bitterly to himself. 'Oh?' Of all the words in the English language he had to pick that one. After he'd said that, he'd wanted nothing more than to get in a time machine and go back in time just seconds before and change what he had said to what he'd wanted to say. He should've ran after her, but he didn't, he just stood there, rooted to the stop, thinking about his foolishness, soaking up the horrible feelings he was feeling just then.

As the numbness in his legs finally started wearing he turned in the direction of the bar. Feeling a light but urgent tap on his shoulder, he turned to face the person and found himself coming face-to-face with none other than Lorelai Gilmore, the legend, the wild child, the outcast.

* * *

She'd seen it all; she knew just what had gone on or rather a very vague idea about what had happened. Rory had told Logan how she felt and Logan obviously turned her down and she ran. It was what she was best at; she really did take after her mother after all.

"You turned her down?" Lorelai asked, trying to gather all the details before she said her bit.

"No… I just, I froze, I said 'Oh' and before I could say anything else she bolted… I… Oh god…" Logan said to her, running his hand through his hair frustrated at the thought of what he'd said.

"So what were you going to say?" Lorelai inquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I dunno… But I do like her though, it's just… I wanna be with her, I really do, I've thought about it a lot, but I'm me and she's her… and what with my reputation it'll just come back to bite me in the ass, and I'll end up hurting her. She doesn't deserve that..." Logan told her, not knowing exactly why he was spilling his feelings for Rory to her mother, but he was.

"Hey kid, I know how you feel…" She said, looking over at Luke quickly before bringing her attention back to Logan. "But… Do you think she's worth the risk? Go after her, say what you feel… and if you're supposed to be together Logan, you will be no matter what… Have a little faith…" Lorelai told him, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm before going back over to Luke.

"Have a little faith…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Forgetting about drowning his sorrows and foolishness in alcohol he walked rather quickly in the direction he'd not too long ago seen Rory run out of. After entering the entrance area he spotted Rory sitting on the floor crying her eyes, and he felt his heart break at the fact that it was he who had caused her this much pain.

Dragging his feet, he walked over to her, his heart full of emotions he'd never felt before. He watched her for a minute, looking down at her to see her looking up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, her bottom lip quivering as she gasped for air.

Stooping down in front of her he stood, speechless, for the words just weren't coming. He wanted to say that he was sorry, that he was stupid, that he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't, he didn't know how, it was just too hard.

The silence was beginning to overwhelm them both, and by some twist it was beginning to become deafening.

Not being able to take it anymore, she took a few deep breaths to clear her throat before she was able to speak. "Logan… What are you doing here? You s-said, your p-part, you made it c-clear that you don… that you don't want t-to be with me… so just… go a-away… forget a-about me, g-go find the newest flavor o-of the week, j-just leave me alone…" She finished between breaths just as a fresh batch of tears broke past the invisible barrier she'd hoped would keep them back.

Hearing what she said had hurt, he didn't just anyone, he wanted her, and only her. Willing himself to find his voice he spoke softly, the sadness in him over-taking his young features. "Rory… I don't want just anyone… I want you… I'm sorry about before, I-I was just a bit surprised… I didn't know what I was saying, it just sort of came out before I could stop it… If I could go back in time and do it all over again I would… I would tell you how much I care about you, and how much I want to be with you… But I can't… All I can do is hope that you'll forgive me for my stupidity, and still like me enough to want to be with me…" Logan told her, not once breaking eye contact with her during his entire speech.

"Logan I do want to be with you… I do, really… but it's not that simple, I mean you've got a past; you're famous for being with countless amounts of women. One-night stands are what you're all about, not, being in relationships, you're not that guy, as much as I want you to be, your not. And I quite frankly do not want to be in the business of changing people. It always ends up backfiring… I'm sorry." She told him, not knowing exactly why. Her heart was screaming for her to tell him she wanted to be with him too, but her reasonable and rational side was telling her that these were the facts and she had to face them, sooner rather than later. Getting up from her position in front of him, she wiped her eyes, hoping that she looked decent.

Logan sat there, utterly dumbfounded at the harsh truth behind her words. There was no point in denying it, every word she said had been true but he wasn't about to let her go that easily. He was too stubborn to let something he wanted go that easily.

Standing up quickly, he ran towards her retreating figure, grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him just before she had opened the door to the reception area.

"Rory, wait, just hear me out… please?" He begged, his eyes pleading with hers for her to stay.

"Fine…" She told him, pulling her wrist out of his loose grip before folding her arms protectively over her chest feeling slightly insecure.

Not until after she finally looked him in the eye did he start. "I agree with what you said one hundred percent. But I don't want to be that guy anymore, not if it stops me… us, from happening. I want there to be an 'us,' Rory. And I know you have your doubts about being with me, hell, I do too… But, don't you think being together is worth the risk of putting our hearts on the line? We just gotta have a little faith…" Logan told her, remembering her mother's words earlier.

Looking up slightly, she tried to will the tears to go back, though she didn't have too much luck. He was right; she just needed to have a little more faith in him, in them. She felt her heart over-flowing with countless amounts of emotions she'd never felt for anyone before Logan. She knew he was worth risking a broken heart for; all she needed was to have a little faith.

Smiling a bright smile, she felt his hand cup her cheek as his thumb brushed away the stray tears which had since ceased. She couldn't help smile even brighter at his delicate touch, and she couldn't deny the tingling, happiness that had suddenly captured her.

"You're worth putting my heart on the line for… We just gotta have a little faith right? Just promise me that you won't break my heart too badly…" Rory pleaded with him with her eyes silently.

"I don't ever plan on breaking your heart, but I promise… So does that mean were like… official? I mean, are we boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Logan asked, honestly confused, and it showed.

Chuckling, she smiled brightly before putting her arms around his neck and bringing his face down to hers for a sweet kiss. Running her tongue along his bottom lip she soon felt him obey her silent request for him to her in. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as his battled for the upper-hand.

Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he pulled her as close as she could get to him.

With their bodies pressed up to each other, neither of them could think about how perfectly their bodies seemed to have molded together.

And neither of them could stop the tingly, mind-blowing, pleasurable feeling they'd both felt that night when they shared their first kiss on that beautiful balcony. There was no deny their feelings towards each other now.

When air became a necessity they pulled apart, breathing heavily, each trying their hardest to catch their breath before they went back in for round two. Resting their foreheads against each others, they both smiled, before going back for a second round, then a third, and a fourth.

Pulling away from each other for the fourth time in a row, Rory stumbled back slightly had it not been for Logan's quick arms reaching back around her waist to steady her she would've dropped.

By now, they were both panting heavily, ready and eager to go back in for the next round.

His black, pressed and clean-cut jacket as well as hers lay discarded at their feet, completely forgotten.

Finally, his attention was drawn away from her swollen lips by the pale flesh on her neck that was practically begging for him to make his mark.

Dipping his head down to her neck, he brushed aside her hair as he began kissing and sucking her neck, as she ran her hands all through his hair. It wasn't long before he could see that he was in fact going to leave his mark on her neck, as the spot he'd been working on for the past few minutes had turned a bright red.

Moaning with pleasure, Rory thrust her head back, her eyes shut tightly, and savoring every bit of pleasure this was bringing her.

Normally, the fact that she was in a lobby, with a boy, making out with him, slowly stripping of his layers of clothing would've freaked her. But with Logan, he just made her feel as if she was on top of the world, and in a sense right then she was, nothing, not one thing could've brought her down from her place in the clouds. Nothing except what was coming up next.

* * *

Slipping her arm around Luke's waist she pulled him off toward the bar. Sitting down on a stool, she waited patiently as the bar tender and Luke argued over the kinds of beer available.

"I don't care what kind of beer it is; I just want _a _beer… Just pick one, close your eyes, spin around three times then point, or do enee-meanee-minee-mo…" Luke hissed, annoyed at the bar tender.

"Yes sir, but..." The bar tender began before Christopher came out of nowhere, an empty drink in hand, telling the bar tender to get Luke any beer, just as he'd said, and to re-fill his drink.

"Thanks," Luke responded curtly, nudging Lorelai for some help.

"Yeah… thanks…" Lorelai said softly, responding to Luke's nudge for help.

"I don't think I told you thanks for the other day… I really needed it…" Chris said, unaware that Lorelai hadn't told Luke what had happened.

"What happened the other day?" Luke questioned utterly perplexed, turning a raised eyebrow towards Lorelai telling her she had some explaining to do.

"Nothing _happened; _I just went over to Chris's the other day when I heard from Rory that his father had died." Lorelai told him honestly, praying that he'd believe her. Because the truth was that she gone with the best intentions but after she'd started talking to him, she'd fallen back into her old patterns with Chris. She'd begun to question herself as to why she'd ever left him. She had begun to wonder whether Luke was really the man for her. She'd started to think about doing something she was famous for, running.

But he didn't buy it, over all the years he'd known Lorelai, he'd learned a thing or two about her relationship with Christopher. And one of those things was that it was _never_ simple, as much as he wanted to think that it was he, knew it wasn't.

"Oh god, did I say something I shouldn't have? I'm sorry; I just thought you'd have told him… I'm just gonna go…" Chris apologized, truthfully sorry, backing away slowly, making sure to grab and finish his drink before he left the two to talk.

The truth was that he knew Lorelai; he knew she wouldn't have told Luke. Simply because what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and besides it wasn't crucial that he'd known in the first place, nothing had happened, that's why he'd brought it up. He needed Lorelai back, he wanted her back, and he was a man who on the occasion got what he wanted, when he wanted, simply because he wanted it. He missed her. He was stupid to leave her. He was even stupider for letting her go.

It had become crystal clear how much he needed her in his life the night she'd come over to 'console,' him, and it had become even clearer when Emily had paid him a visit. Luke wasn't good for her, he would never be, that why she needed someone like himself.

Finding his seat at his table he watched as Lorelai and Luke watched each other, both waiting for the other to say the first word.

It was Luke who snapped first.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Why didn't you tell me that you'd gone to see Christopher? I don't expect you not to talk to him, or to visit him especially when something like what happened to his father happens… But you kept it from me… I trust you Lorelai, why can't you just do the same for me?" Luke whispered angrily, trying his hardest to keep from screaming.

Bringing her drink to her lips she knocked it back quickly, shaking her head a little to clear it before she spoke. "I do trust you… It's just Christopher is a part of my past… And I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd get upset, and I really didn't want this…" She whispered softly motioning between them. The tears were glistening in her eyes; her face flushed a deep crimson, taking a deep, shaky breath she continued on. "I just didn't think it was too important… I'm sorry… I really am… I just didn't want this to affect us; things are going so well…" Lorelai cried, the tears finally making their way down her cheeks.

* * *

Making their way back onto the dance floor, their clothes and hair somewhat disheveled, despite their efforts to right themselves. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms as they swayed to the song, "We Belong Together," by Mariah Carey.

"Cute song…" Rory whispered into his ear, feeling the hairs stand up on her neck as he blew on the semi-visible, if not for her hair, red mark on his neck that he'd given her.

"I agree," he whispered back in response, capturing her lips in a short but sweet kiss. "Hey, there's your mom… what the hell, why is she crying?" Logan asked oblivious to what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, following his gaze, and sure enough there was her mother crying her eyes out. "I'll be right back… I just have to see what's going on." Rory announced, walking as fast as she could in her heels towards her mother.

It took all but thirty seconds for her to reach her mother's side. Putting her hand around her mother's shoulders she asked in a soothing voice what had happened, and then her mother told her what happened.

"So where's Luke now?" Rory asked, finally realizing that Luke was no where around.

"He took off, he said that he'd talk to me later… That's if he'll even _want _to talk to me after this… Oh god… Anyways I'm going to go, but first I saw Logan follow you out, are you guys together now or what?" Lorelai asked, looking for any topic to take the spotlight off, of her.

"Yes, we are definitely together… Alright, I'll see you at home later okay? I'll bring you some cake too…" Rory promised, watching her mother gather her things and make her way to her parents to tell them that she was going to call it a night, then through the doors she herself had gone through just minutes before.

Walking back to Logan who'd once again found himself alone at his table, though this time he wasn't drinking alcohol, he was drinking coffee.

"Where's my…?" Rory began to demand, before a cup of coffee was shoved into her hands, making her smile. "Good boy, we haven't even been together that long and already I have you bringing me coffee…" She praised, patting his head softly.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I know my girl, and her addiction with coffee… So, is your mom okay now? I saw her leave…" Logan asked, looking up at her, curious.

Considering his question for a few minutes, she picked her words carefully so they wouldn't end up coming back to bite her in the ass. "She'll be okay…"

* * *

Seeing Lorelai leaving, he got up out of his seat, following her outside, only making his presence known when she had gotten outside, in the process of pulling out her cell phone, eager and impatient for this night to end.

"Oh, hey Chris…" she said kindly, finishing telling the person on the phone where she was.

"Hey… C'mon I'll give you a ride… By the way I'm sorry if I said anything I wasn't supposed to say, Luke seemed pretty mad…" Chris apologized again, his plan so far working perfectly.

"Oh no it's alright, really it is… The cab will be here soon, don't worry about it…" Lorelai insisted.

"No, I insist, c'mon there's nothing wrong with accepting a ride, besides the bill from here to Stars Hollow will be gigantic, and this is for free… C'mon, let's go…" Chris insisted stubbornly, knowing that she was soon to crack.

"Fine, only because I left the purse that could actually hold things in it at home…" Lorelai joked, trying to ease the tension that had seemed to arrive suddenly.

* * *

Walking slowly, loosening his tie repeatedly, before he got sick of it and pulled it off, stuffing it into his pants pocket, he made his way on the familiar path to Lorelai's house. Seeing a car pulling into her driveway, he watched to see who it was in the car. It took him well over a minute for him to realize that it was in fact Lorelai and Christopher in the car, talking, laughing and smiling animatedly, obviously happy to be in each other's company.

Ducking behind a near-by bush, he watched the two climb out of the car and embrace each other in a hug, with slits for eyes, the anger in him rising higher than it had ever risen before. He felt a pang of guilt and hurt in his heart, but he just shook the feeling off, thinking nothing of it.

It was then he saw it, they'd kissed. Lorelai and Christopher had kissed, and she was kissing him back now.

'How stupid could he have been, thinking it would've worked out between him and Lorelai, he hadn't meant anything to her, nothing at all…' he thought to himself sadly, his head hanging low, his heart breaking into a million and one pieces, tears streaking his cheeks, stinging his eyes. Wiping them away, he came out of his hiding place, turning around to make his way home, trying his absolute hardest to forget the scene that had just played out in front of him.

* * *

'What the hell was Christopher doing? Was he out of his mind? She was with Luke; she'd thought she'd made that perfectly clear the other night when he'd asked her about him.' She thought to herself angrily.

Pushing Chris off, of her she slapped him hard across his cheek. She examined him as he stumbled back, reaching a hand up to touch the now red hand print across his face.

"Get the hell out of here Christopher… NOW! What is wrong with you? You know I'm with Luke, you know that, yet still you kissed me! Just go home Chris, and _don't you dare _come around here again, stay away from me, and if you know what's good for you, you'd better stay away from Rory or so help me god Gigi will no longer have a father… At least then she wouldn't be too different from her sister…" Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes blazing with fury, and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Whatever Lorelai, I'll stay away from you, but Rory's _my _daughter too and you cannot keep me from seeing her… And as for the kiss, I'm just trying to show you what you're missing out on by being with that diner man of yours, he's worthless Lorelai, you know that, I know that and your mother sure as hell knows that… But hey, you want me to go, I'll go… If it doesn't work out with you and your _boyfriend, _the guy who's supposedly your knight in shining armor you have my number, don't be afraid to use it…" Chris told her calmly, walking back to his side of the car, opening the door. "You always come back Lorelai, always… What makes you think it's going to be different this time…" Saying his last words, he slammed the door shut and backed out of her driveway, leaving her to think about his words.

"Not this time, Chris. Not this time…" She muttered angrily to herself, her blood beginning to boil as she thought about her mother. She should've known. Her mother had never approved of Luke, but for her mother to do this, to go behind her back and tell Chris to all but throw himself at her in order to break her and Luke up was low.

Setting off at a steady pace towards Luke's, she walked the route she'd walked every single day towards his diner, sure that he'd be there, and sure enough there he was.

Opening the door, she walked in nervously, her mind set on making things between them right.

"Luke I'm sorry… I should've told you I had gone over there, but I didn't, and if I could go back in time and do it all over again, I would. But I can't, and that's the reality… All I can do is hope that you'll forgive me, I don't want to lose you Luke… You're the best thing that's happened to me since Rory… I couldn't bear to lose you…" Lorelai professed honestly, holding nothing back.

"You kissed him back…" Luke said, repeating it a few more times after hearing a 'what,' from Lorelai. "Just now, you and he kissed… I was coming over to your house to wait for you, to talk to you, to make things right, and then you two pull into the driveway, laughing and smiling. Then get out, and you kissed…"He said, finally coming to par with what he'd seen.

"Oh god… Luke no… I swear it was nothing like that… It was all him, he kissed me, he offered me a ride and I took it… My mother, she talked to him I guess… I don't know what happened exactly, but the whole thing… I know it's something my mother would do, and that's what he said, after I pushed him off of me, and slapped him… Luke please you gotta believe me…" Lorelai begged, explaining everything as best as she could before he could say his piece.

"I know what I saw okay? Maybe your right, but quite frankly you've given me no reason to believe you before… So why should I believe you now…" Luke told her honestly, letting the silence settle in before he started up again. "Look Lorelai, I thought about it… And maybe it was a bad idea, this whole thing with you and me… Or maybe I'm just not ready for this right now… I've thought about it and maybe we should just forget about us being together, it's just not working…" Luke stated plainly, staring her straight in the eyes, the pain they were both feeling evident. "You should go…"

"Right… Yeah, sure… Well I'm sorry, and bye…" Lorelai whispered, before turning back and saying a few words she'd said earlier on tonight to someone else. "Have a little faith…" Then turning back in the direction of the door she opened it, listening to the ringing of the bell before turning back once more and repeating the same words before finally leaving the diner and heading home, the tears flowing uncontrollably down her face.

"Have a little faith," she whispered once more to the crisp night air before slipping her key into the lock and entering her house.

**

* * *

AN: YAY! I'm done!Sorry if there are any mistakes,I didn't get a chance to edit more than once. Anyways...What did you think? Any criticism, whether it be constructive or any other kind there is, please don't be afraid to submit it. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviews, I love you all! BYEZ!**

**- Angel6 **


	14. Love hurts

Road to Love

Chapter 13 – Love hurts

Disclaimer: I really wonder sometimes why I bother writing these disclaimers, I mean they never change, I'm never going to own Gilmore Girls… At least not in reality, in my dreams however, they are all mine…

**AN:** I'm horrible at updating, but fear not, as of the 29th of June, which happens to be my mom's birthday, so you can most certainly expect more frequent updates, 'cause I'll be out of school for the next two months. But you probably don't care, so on with the story after I say a few more words. First of all, **I just want to say thanks for all the reviews I've been receiving, and please review this chapter, I'd appreciate it a lot.** Thanks, and now for what you've been waiting for… here's the next installment of Road to Love, hope you enjoy.

**AN 2: Hey, I decided to repost this chapter because when I checked the website, it was only up for a short amount of time because of when I posted it, so I decided to put it up during a time where more people could read it. That may be a stupid reason, but anyways, the next chapter should be up shortly, I'm almost finished. Bye!**

* * *

Rory lay in bed, still clad in her suit sans her heels; her dark-chocolate colored hair sprawled out across her pillow, smiling a toothy smile up at the ceiling at the thought of the night before. She still couldn't believe it, Logan Huntzberger liked her, _and_ he wanted to be with her, in an _actual _relationship. It was a lot to take in all at once but she was doing her best.

At first, when she'd first told him how she'd felt and he'd replied with his caveman, Luke-like, mono-syllable answer, she'd felt like her was heart breaking. She'd never felt like that before, except perhaps the time when her mom had caught her and Dean after they'd done the deed, she'd never forget the look of disappointment on her mother's face. It was a heart-wrenching look, one she didn't exactly want to see on her mother's face ever again.

She felt like she was living in a dream, like any second now her alarm would go off, bringing her back into the reality, that was our drama filled world. But instead she got…

"GILMORE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Paris screeched, barging right into Rory's room without knocking. "I was just wondering if you've ever heard of a phone. You know, it's the thing with numbers on the buttons, numbers which you dial, and then you can talk to anyone, anywhere in the world, if they pick up…" She seethed, a bit calmer now, at least according to the Paris scale she was.

"Yes I know what a phone is Paris, why do you ask?" Rory poked carefully, afraid of another outburst from Paris.

"I'm asking because, I came home last night to an empty house, no note, no nothing, so I'm sitting here waiting for you to call, at least let me know that your okay… But does that call come? NO! It doesn't. Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? Hmm… do you?" She paused, pacing back and forth, taking a breath before she continued. "Then I hear you waltzing in here at four-thirty in the morning, singing, and prancing around, making all the noise in the world, coming home from god knows where, from doing god knows what… dressed like that…" Paris acknowledged, finally making note of her attire now that she was finished with her short-lived rant.

"I was at my grandparents vow renewal… And I could've sworn I'd left you a note before I left for Stars Hollow in the morning, _two_ days ago. Where were you the day before yesterday Paris? Did _you_ leave me a note to tell me where you were going to be for two days? I'm sorry you were worried Paris, but I'm happy to know that you care about me… But please don't try to lecture me, when you yourself weren't even home." Rory said, chuckling softly.

"Whatever… So tell me, really what's with the outfit? Are your grandparents into some kind of kinky thing or something?" Paris quizzed, seeming a lot like Lorelai in that very moment.

"No, what is with people and saying that. I was the best man for my grandfather…" Rory explained as patiently as possible.

"Right… I'm going to go with my idea that their kinky… Better visual… What's with the smiling, and the glowing?"

"I'm not smiling… much, am I?" Rory asked, trying her hardest not to smile in order to deny Paris's point, and failing miserably.

"There you go again… you get some last night Gilmore?"

"No… if you must know, I told Logan last night how I felt about him and it turns out he felt the same and now were together…" Rory explained, smiling brightly at the memory of the night before.

"Wow… That's definitely something you need to put on your resume, 'bagged Logan Huntzberger, king, no scratch that, _master_ of one-night stands.'" Paris joked. "But _really_, I'm happy for you, you seem genuinely happy for the first time in a long time, so I'm glad…"

"Thanks Paris, that honestly means a lot to me." Rory replied sincerely.

The two talked for a few hours more, mainly about the past few days and Paris's new relationship with Doyle, before Paris had to leave for her date with Doyle, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts.

Hearing the door slam loudly behind Paris she picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello…" _came a soft voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked immediately worried, she could tell by the lack of her mother's usually strong and bubbly voice that something was wrong.

"_Nothing babe… I'm fine…"_ She said in reply, trying to pull herself together, she hated being weak, but she hated herself even more for being weak.

"Are you sure?" Rory pushed, knowing full-well that something wasn't right.

She waited a few beats before answering, clearing her throat, and trying her hardest to pull herself together she answered in the strongest and most convincing voice she could.

"_Yes, I'm positively sure. Don't worry about me sweetie, mommy's just fine, she just didn't have her morning fix of coffee yet." _

"Okay, just making sure, you sounded a little under the weather… I think maybe you just partied too hard, old age must be catching up with you." Rory teased, trying to lighten up the obviously tense conversation. It was obvious to her that she wasn't going to find out what was going on with her mother over the phone. Lorelai could simply hang up on her if she turned all 'report girl,' on her, pushing her for details she wasn't quite ready to give. And because of the beautiful little feature called caller ID, she'd probably ignore all her calls. She'd just have to wait until she got a chance to go home, which thankfully was supposed to be later on in the day, just as soon as she convinced herself to get out of bed.

"_You're funny_." Lorelai said dryly in return. "_So are you coming home today_?" She questioned as she looked around her tissue-strewn room, then at her red-faced, puffy-eyed, messy-haired reflection in the mirror.

If Rory was coming home, she'd have to act as normal as possible, she didn't want her to know what had happened the night before. It would break her heart for sure, she was really rooting for Luke and her relationship to work out, and quite honestly so was she. But as usual she found some way to screw it up. She didn't deserve Luke, and Luke most certainly didn't deserve all the things she'd put him through. What with her mother, the lies, and what he'd seen last night. She didn't deserve him. But she wanted him so bad; she'd never wanted someone like this so much before. It hurt so much to know that he probably hated her now, and he was right to do so, she just wished that it wasn't so. She just wanted to go back in time, and change everything, erase all the lies, and just make everything better. Make everything the way it should've been. But she couldn't, and now she'd just have to deal with it. How she didn't quite know. But now more than ever, she understood what it meant when people said 'love hurts.' And quite honestly, she couldn't agree with them more.

"Yeah, I'm coming home today, as soon as I convince myself to get out of bed." Rory said, waiting for her mother's reply. "Mom, you there…" Rory asked after a few minutes of dead-silence, causing her mother to snap out of her thoughts and back into the real world. "I said I was coming home today just as soon as I got out of bed." She repeated.

"_Oh, that's nice_." She said softly, praying that a freak storm would suddenly occur, causing horrible driving conditions, which would inevitably cause Rory to stay at school. And all of this would result in more time for her to come to terms with the fact that her and Luke were no longer together, and more time to figure out how to tell Rory. But alas a girl could only hope.

"Wow, I can tell you're just over the moon about me coming home. You really know how to make a girl feel wanted don't you?" Rory said sarcastically.

"_Oh, sorry, coffee's still not in me_." Lorelai replied back simply, not up to the challenge of making a better and more believable excuse, but then again in the book of a Gilmore's Ways, it was definitely a believable statement. Few Gilmore's were known to be up and running before their morning coffees.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, I'm going get in the shower and I should be home in a while." Rory told her mother.

"_Yeah_, _see you later, bye_." Lorelai said, hanging up before Rory could say 'bye.'

"B…" Rory began to say, until she heard the dial tone and hung up, twice as anxious as before.

* * *

After taking a shower, getting dressed, and writing a note of her whereabouts to Paris she grabbed her purse before heading out to buy herself a few steaming cups of delicious coffee. It wasn't as good as Luke's but, for now it would sustain her.

Walking up to the coffee kiosk, she placed her order for three large, black coffees. Digging her hand into her purse, she heard a very familiar voice whispering into her right ear. She felt a tingling sensation surge through her entire body. It was a new feeling, a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. She didn't understand how Logan seemed to be bringing about all these new feelings, but then again she wasn't exactly complaining, she was all for it.

"Hey Ace," he said finally, pulling back from her ear and placing a kiss a short but sweet kiss on her lips, causing near-by people to stop to look at them in, each thinking different thoughts towards the two's display of affection.

"How sweet Ace, you even bought a coffee for me, I would've thought it would be the opposite way around. You know, me being the boyfriend and all, buying things for you, since you are the girlfriend after all."

At this sentence the entire courtyard was silent, all stunned to hear the words girlfriend and boyfriend coming out of Logan Huntzberger's mouth, especially since he was referring to himself and the girl in front of him who was apparently his girlfriend.

It was a minute before the effect of his words had worn off, and the guys continued on with what they were doing, while the girls gushed about Logan and what's-her-face, as they referred to her.

"That was weird." Rory told him, sipping on her coffee, looking around at everyone in the courtyard, spreading the latest scoop amongst each other like wildfire as she led him toward the parking lot where her car was.

"Yeah it was, but at least everyone knows now, and trust me everyone will know, I'd give it a good ten minutes before it spreads throughout the whole campus, and maybe fifteen before other schools know. Word of mouth spreads fast doesn't it?" Logan told her honestly glancing over at her from the rim of the coffee cup she'd just been about to take another sip from before he'd stolen it from her. "You're not re-thinking everything…us… are you?"

"NO, I mean, no, why should I care what people say about us, it's what _we _think that matters." Rory reassured him.

"Good, for a minute there, I thought maybe… I don't know…"

"Logan, you don't have to worry, if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be, but I want to be with you, so you're stuck with me." She said trying her best to reassure his worrisome nerves, which seemed to work, because afterwards, he looked a lot more at ease and a lot less doubtful.

"That's good to know. So… why are we walking to the parking lot? Planning on whisking me away?" He joked, honestly curious.

"No actually, as great as that sounds, I'm going home to Stars Hollow, I gotta get some stuff, and besides I need to talk to my mom. I don't know, it's like one of those mother-daughter things, I just can sort of feel that something's wrong with her. Because when I talked to her this morning, she sounded really down and just different, like she just wasn't acting like herself." Rory divulged, unable to stop herself.

With Logan, everything was just sort of easier, being with him made her feel like she was living on cloud nine, that nothing could bring her down. When she was around him, she felt different; her stomach would twist itself into pretzel-y shapes, her mind would go crazy, causing any and everything to spew out of her mouth. He was just so great, and easy to talk to, boy was she lucky, well at least in her opinion she was. And anyone would agree, she looked like her mother looked when she was with Luke, she looked very much in love. They both did.

"Oh… Well I hope she's okay. You think maybe it had something to do with that guy she was with last night?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I get back though, I'll call you tonight. Thanks for walking me to my car." Rory said as they reached her car.

"Your welcome," he said softly.

Resting her coffees on top of her car, as she dug through her purse for her keys, Logan stood there, just watching her. She was so beautiful, he couldn't thank the gods enough for sending him such a perfect girl, not only was she drop-dead gorgeous but she was so smart, and kind, and caring, and boy was he lucky. He sure as hell wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon, and he was not about to screw this up, not this time.

Opening her car door finally, she turned toward Logan to give him a goodbye kiss before she left.

Pressing her lips onto his, he gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, nibbling on it slightly before she parted her lips, eager for his tongue to join hers. Her hips ground into his as their tongues battled it out, and at the feel of his body so close to hers. His arms made their way around her waist, and hers were either in his hair, on his back, or wrapped around his neck. Finally pulling away from him, which was incredibly hard, seeing that she was backed up on her car, and he was pressed up against her, she struggled to catch her breath. Giving him another, less mind-blowing peck on the lips she got into her car, after whispering a very seductive, 'I'll see you later,' and drove away.

In a couple hours she'd be in Stars Hollow, and she couldn't help but wonder if Logan had been right, that maybe something had happened between her mom and Luke. But she quickly tossed that thought aside, if anything had happened her mother would've told her, and besides there was no way they could've broken up, they were too perfect for each other. Boy was she in for a surprise.

**

* * *

AN: Ta-da, another chapter has come to an end. I hope you liked it, please review if you did, and review even if you didn't, any criticism is welcome. I should be updating a lot more frequently because my summer vacation starts on June 29th, as I mentioned before, so after that expect updates sooner, hopefully. BYE!**

**Below is just mindless rambling from me, so feel free to bypass this, and scroll down and press that beautiful review button.**

I saw Batman Begins, AWESOME movie, well at least I thought so, and most of my other friends. I totally want to see Fantastic Four, and I think Dark Water looks interesting. Anyways, I haven't got much else to say so bye!


	15. Rory, we need to talk…

Road to Love

Chapter 14 – Rory, we need to talk…

**Disclaimer: For the past 13 chapters, I've told you repeatedly, in various ways that I do not own Gilmore Girls, I'm not about to change my statement now.**

**AN: **Hey, hey, hey, it's me, back again, with yet another chapter, I'm a little perky right now, why, is beyond me, as far as I know I haven't had sweets all day. But anyways, thanks for the reviews I received for the last chapter, and updates should be up a lot sooner than before due to the fact that I'm not officially done school until September 6th. And right now, September 6th, to me, is ages away. Anyways, enough talk, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, byez!

* * *

Saying a brief goodbye, she hung up on her daughter and abruptly jumped out of bed, so quickly one might've thought she'd just received a sudden electric shock up her rear, causing some of tissues on her blanket to fall. Grabbing the waste basket in her room near the door, she hastily began snatching up fistfuls of her used tissues off of the floor, and her blanket, chucking them into the basket.

Finally satisfied that her rooms' cleanliness would meet Rory's approval, she ran into the bathroom, reducing her speed long enough to gape at her reflection in the mirror. She was horrified to see the raccoon-like creature before her, her mascara had run, how it had run was beyond her, she'd thought for sure she'd put on water proof mascara. Shaking her head, she turned the tap on, mixing the water. She let the water run as she opened the cap of her face wash, and squeezed a good amount into the palm of her hand. Subsequently, she jumped into the shower for a quickie.

Turning the steaming, hot, rather purifying liquid off, she stepped out of the shower, planting her feet as firmly she could on the wooly and soft mat on the floor.

Walking slowly towards her bedroom, she glanced at the clock and noticed that an hour had already gone by, and Rory was sure to be home in a bit, at that thought, she quickened her pace slightly, not once ever thinking about Luke.

It wasn't until after she'd gotten dressed, dried her hair, and gone downstairs to make a pot of coffee did it hit her, once again, with full force that she and Luke were no longer together. She stood there, rooted to the spot for at least five minutes, just staring at the coffee pot in her hand. For once in her life she didn't want coffee, it just brought back _too_ many memories for her.

But, thinking back to her daughter, who had her used-to-be-wonderful coffee addiction, she'd probably have to make some. And she did, very, very, _very_, slowly. If there wasn't a world record before of 'slowest person to ever make coffee,' there sure as hell was one now, made by Lorelai Victoria Gilmore of all people.

Sauntering into the living room, she plopped herself down onto the soft, cushion-y goodness that was the couch, pop-tarts both in her mouth and hand. She stared at the blank television screen as she stretched out on the couch, chewing on both her mouthful of pop-tart, and how she was going to break the news to Rory. Of all the people that were rooting for Luke and her relationship to work out, it was Rory, she'd be heartbroken, but she had to, for many reasons, but the top two were that she wasn't stupid and that Stars Hollow was a _small_ town.

She felt ridiculous; she should've just told Rory what was wrong when she'd called in the morning. It's not like Rory wouldn't have found out anyways, it made no sense for her to have cleaned up her room and try to hide it from her. "I should've told her this morning…" Lorelai muttered to an empty room, "If only walls could talk…" she continued pausing for a minute before continuing on in a much louder voice. "GAH! I need booze, cake, sugar, candy, movies, Rory, burritos, shoes, Sookie!"

For now all she could do was sit and wait, while watching television, eating pop-tarts, and when that got boring, clean, anything to keep her mind off, of the ghastly events of the night before. At least not until she had to.

* * *

Just as she began dusting the same place for the fifth time in a row, she heard the crunching of gravel outside, signaling that Rory was home. Racing towards the couch, she dropped down onto it, and flicked on the television, trying her best to act like her usual self, she'd tell Rory as soon as the subject of Luke came up, she promised herself.

It was a minute or two before she heard a key in the lock, followed by the door swinging open to present Rory. "Mom," Rory yelled out, not hearing the television playing in the living room.

"I'm in the living room," Lorelai yelled back, sighing as she threaded a hand through her hair.

"Oh… I didn't hear the t.v… Why's it so low? You can barely hear anything… Anyways, I was thinking we could go out to Luke's; I've just been craving some _real _coffee, and some pancakes or something…" Rory told her mom from her place in the doorway, looking her mom up and down she couldn't help but observe how different she seemed to be. She needed to know what had happened last night, or what was wrong with her mom this morning, on her way over, she'd decided, she had all day, she'd bring it up at some point if her mom was still acting unlike herself.

Lorelai spoke slowly, cringing at the sound of Luke's name; a promise was a promise, right?

"Rory, we need to talk…"

She hadn't meant for this to happen, it was supposed to last this time, this was supposed to be _the_ relationship for her. But as always, she found a way to screw it up, and to top it off, not only did she lose the man she loved more than life itself, but she lost a best friend.

"What are you breaking up with me?" Rory asked, chuckling, as she made her way over to the couch her mother was sitting on. "Okay you're serious… sorry, please continue," Rory realized, seeing the solemn look on her mother face.

Taking a deep breath, and choosing her words carefully she began to enlighten Rory with her oh-so-sad news. "No, not today… But uh, speaking of break ups, Luke and I broke up." Squeezing her eyes shut for a fleeting moment as felt the tears stinging her eyes.

A look of complete and utter shock took over her face as she starred at her mother's distressed form. "Why? Oh my god, Logan was right… I-I… Oh mom, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

She couldn't believe it, Logan had been right. How could this have happened, they were so perfect for each other? They'd been unconsciously pining for each other for the past eight years. _Everyone_ around them knew that they were the _real deal_, that they were what you would call a, '_match made in heaven_,' as cliché as that sounded.

Rory didn't understand how this could've happened, everything was going admirably great with them, or at least that's what she had believed.

Pulling away from her mother she grabbed the box of tissues on the well-worn coffee table, offering the box to her, which she gratefully accepted.

"Mom, what happened last night after I left the wedding… uh, I mean the vow-renewal, thing…?" Rory inquired softly, in a soothing voice, she just couldn't help herself, it was the reporter in her that wanted, scratch that, _needed_ to know, not that she wasn't curious. She knew that it was a sensitive subject for her mom, but she needed to know.

* * *

Trying hard to pull herself together, and put a lid on the waterworks for the moment, she took a deep breath.

Leaning her head further back on the couch, she couldn't stop the flow of bitter thoughts in her head, it was the never-ending river of_ Reasons and Questions as to how Lorelai Could Once Again Mess Up the Best Thing Ever._

"Mom… you okay?" Rory asked, knowing full-well that, that was a stupid question, but at the sight of her mom's facial expression, it was starting to make her speculate.

The tears began to stream down her face for the umpteenth time that day as she began talking, getting out as many words as she could before the necessity for air became crucial. "It's my fault…" Aggressively wiping away her tears, she gulped loudly as she looked down at her quaking hands before she continued, thinking that either way, she'd have to tell Rory what happened, and now seemed as good as a time as any.

"I lied to him about Chris… and then I left with Chris after he left… and then, Chris kissed me… a-and he saw it… What've I done…? I-I just… ruined… the most a-a-amazing relationship in my life, with a man that I _really_ loved…! God I'm so… s-s-stupid… I'm so sorry kid; I know you wanted me and Luke to work… But once again, I managed to sabotage everything… I'm _so, so, sorry…_ I'm just s-s-sorry…" Lorelai cried into Rory's shoulder in-between breaths, as Rory listened and rubbed her back gently, hoping to calm her down.

Hastily wiping the tears running down her own cheeks away, Rory could feel her mother's hot tears seeping through her shirt, "It's not your fault mom… You don't have to be sorry… "

* * *

The two sat there on the couch, with Lorelai crying, and blaming herself dismissing Rory's relentless efforts and kind words to make her stop. It was maybe an hour or so later, when Lorelai was lying on the couch, surround by tissues, listening to Rory's continuously fading words, all of which were positive, did Lorelai at long last find herself drifting of to sleep.

Covering her mother with the blanket on the couch, Rory stood up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping figure beside her. Glancing down at her mother's tear stained cheeks, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door without a single look behind, she had some business to deal with.

* * *

She couldn't believe the nerve of her father. She'd told him, she'd _warned_ him to leave Lorelai alone, that she was with Luke. She'd told him that he needed to stay away, that she was finally happy. By the time she reached the highway she was absolutely seething.

Rory couldn't remember a time when she'd been as livid with anyone as she was right now. Never in her life had she felt _so _much hatred towards a single person, especially towards someone that was of her own flesh and blood.

Taking her right hand off of the steering wheel she reached over onto the seat beside her, opening her purse, pulling out her cell phone, pressing six on her speed dial, and putting the phone to her ear, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

Seeing the name Rory/Ace flashing on the screen of his phone, he answered with a simple, "_Hey Ace_."

"Logan… you were right, something did happen between my mom and Luke! They broke up! It's over between them… I still can't believe it!" Rory screamed into the phone, causing a crimson color to immediately grace her face, as tears once again pooled in her eyes, her temper, for the first time, in a long time, flared at the very thought of her dad. "I knew this was going to happen, I told my _dad_ to stay out of it, but he just had to go and fuck up one of the best things in my mom's life! And now… she's heartbroken… and these stupid townspeople are wearing these retarded pink and blue bows to show who their supporting because of that other break-up with the candy and flower person I think… And now Luke's gonna have to close the diner, and... Oh god I hope he's doing okay…" Rory seethed, unsmiling, between breaths as she tried to keep the rest of her tears at bay.

Thinking back to her conversation with Kirk concerning the aforementioned bows on her way out of town, she still couldn't believe her ears. But what confused her most was _how _everyone seemed to know they'd broken up. The only solution she could come up with was that Babette saw her mom kiss her dad, or somehow, someone had overheard her mom's and Luke's break up at his diner.

He'd never heard Rory swear before, not once, and whenever he, himself did she'd yell at him and tell him not to. As calmly and quietly as he could so as not to attract too much attention to himself from everyone around him in the class he was currently in, he spoke, calling out her real name not only to show that he was serious but to get her to quiet down. "_Rory, Rory, slow down babe… What does your mom and Luke's break-up have to do with your father? And why do people have to choose sides? And why does Luke need to close his diner?_"

Standing up, he excused himself from the class, saying he needed to use the facilities, thinking, 'Whatever her dad did must've seriously pissed her off to make her start using fowl language.'

"It's my fault… I should've stayed last night…"

Cutting Rory off Logan began, deadpanned. _"No, don't do that, just don't. Don't blame yourself for this; it's not your fault, not at all. Okay?" _He wouldn't let her blame herself for something that wasn't her fault, she hadn't even been there, and even if she had been, who's to say it would've been different. _"Promise me you won't beat yourself up over this." _Logan pleaded, shifting from foot to foot, raking his hand through his hair as he waited as patiently as he could for her to respond.

Looking up at the street sign, she turned, before replying, only to be interjected for the second time by a persistent Logan, "But…"

"_Rory, the chances of this being your fault is slim to none, and guess what babe, Slim left town. So what do you say, you promise?"_ Logan reasoned.

Nodding her head softly, only to realize that he couldn't see her, she took a deep breath, choking back the tears before she finally agreed, all but whispering the words. "I promise."

"_So what happened exactly? Not that it's any of my business, but I'm just curious… It's the reporter blood in me; you know the feeling don't you, Ace? But… you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, I would understand if you didn't…"_ Logan rambled; afraid he might've been out of line to ask such a personal question.

Smiling at how cute Logan was when he was nervous, and rambling she spoke softly, pausing every so often to take a breath. "You're so cute. 'Course I'll tell you, I trust you; you given me no reason not to. I'll give you the overview of what happened. Basically my mom went to see my dad when his father died, and she stayed there like overnight or something, with _just _my dad and my step-sister Gigi, and she failed to mention that to Luke, kind of on purpose because I told her not to, and she felt guilty but she didn't say anything. And then last night at the wedding my dad brought it up, he knew my mom wouldn't have told Luke that's why he brought it up. Luke got mad that my mom was keeping stuff from him, and he was mad about the fact that he trusts her but he doesn't think she trusts _him_. Then Luke took off, and that's when you saw her crying, but when I went to talk to her she didn't tell me any of this, she told me today, between pop-tarts and tears. Anyways, moving on… After he left, my mom went outside and was calling a cab when my dad came outside and insisted he'd give her a ride, obviously she said yes. When they got back to my house, Luke was walking towards our house as well, but they didn't see him. Once they got out of the car, I guess my mom and dad were talking, and my dad kissed her, and Luke saw. She yelled at my dad, and slapped him, then went to Luke's diner, by which time Luke was already there, I'm guessing he probably left right after he saw them kiss. He was heartbroken I assume, and I dunno, I think the kiss made him start to think that he didn't deserve my mom, that he never meant anything to her, but really that's as far from the truth as can be, he means the world and more to her. Well anyways, he broke up with her, and he was like, 'maybe this was a bad idea…' and then my mom went home, I talked to her this morning on the phone, ran into you, went there, cried with her, then left her sleeping to go see my dad." Rory finished, out of breath, the tears clouding her eyes, and streaking her face again.

"_Um… wow… All of that happened within what, two, three hours? Wow… I can't imagine how horrible they must both be feeling. So what're gonna say to your dad?" _Logan questioned.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. What if he and Rory broke up? What if something like that happened to them? He wouldn't know what to do with himself. They'd only been together for almost a day now, and already he couldn't see himself without her, already he didn't want to lose her.

"_I don't know what I'm going to say to him. But whatever I say, especially if it's mean, he totally deserves it! Look at what he did! I can't believe him, I never thought I'd be ashamed to call him my dad, but I dunno I'm contemplating that idea now."_ Rory said looking at her streaks the tears had left on her face in her rearview mirror.

"You don't mean that. He is your dad… But I don't exactly blame you." Logan agreed his worrisome thoughts about his and Rory's relationship still on his mind.

Before she could stop herself, a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears, he just couldn't suppress the sudden smile that had over-taken his young features. "Hey, you laughed… I'm glad…"

"_Nothing gets past you, now does it? Thanks by the way, I needed to laugh."_ Rory thanked him, a small smile plastered on her face.

Taking a seat on the stairs near-by his classroom, his smile, still in-tact, he couldn't help but notice how easy it was for him to talk to Rory. "Ah… Don't mention it; just chalk it up to one of those boyfriend-y duties.

"_So I'm almost there, and I know you're going to say, 'that was fast,' well between you and me, _Isped_." _Rory revealed to him, only to hear him gasp in astonished, and laugh softly, as she whispered the last two words.

'What was one supposed to say to that? It wasn't as if, it wasn't an everyday thing, which he himself had gotten nailed for,' he thought to himself, chuckling softly. "Well, you're just the regular law breaker; they should lock you up for life!" Logan mocked.

"_Anyways… I'll call you later, bye!" _She countered, trying to change the subject as she waited for him to say, 'bye,' or whatever he was going to say before hanging up.

"Lookin' forward to it, bye, oh and don't be _too_ hard on your dad… I'm not sticking up for him, but… just go easy on him…" Logan cautioned, uncertain why he cared about this mans feelings, from what he'd heard about what he'd done, this guy was an ass, but he was Rory's father and _that_ had to count for _something_.

"_I'll think about it, bye!"_ Rory answered before hanging up.

* * *

Dropping her phone back into her purse, she pulled into her father's driveway, hurriedly taking the keys out of the ignition as she got out of the car and marched right up to the front door.

Balling her hand up into a fist, she forcefully banged on the door, then, choosing the less painful root at the sign of her scarlet knuckles, she rang the doorbell. She stood waiting out on the porch for not more than a few minutes, looking around at the other rather large houses that lined each side of the street until finally a voice within the house screamed that they'd be there in a minute. And true to their word, the door swung open a minute later to reveal a _much _disheveled Christopher.

"Rory, this is a pleasant surprise!" Christopher exclaimed, leaning forward to place a kiss on his daughter's cheek only to have her move away. Pulling back, he straightened up, and invited her in, trying to keep the conversation as light as possibly, as the tension between them was palpable.

"Whatever _Dad,_ _I _need to talk to you," Rory said in a strong voice, laced with anger, distress, and bitterness as she brushed past him, walking right into the house.

"Okay…" Christopher said uncomfortably shutting the front door with a snap before following Rory into the living room. He hadn't the faintest idea what this visit was about, but he was however sure that it wouldn't be good, at all.

**

* * *

AN: There you go, another chapter, I hope it was good, personally I wasn't too happy with it, mainly because I seem to be suffering with a case of Writer's Block, which totally sucks! Anyways, I hope _you, _as my wonderful readers liked it, because it's you I'm aiming to please, as well as myself. ****If you could, please review and tell me what you thought of it, _any_ criticism at all is welcome with arms wide open, mainly because it's appreciated beyond belief, _and_ because it really helps to motivate me!** Okay, that's it… BYEZ!There you go, another chapter, I hope it was good, personally I wasn't too happy with it, mainly because I seem to be suffering with a case of Writer's Block, which totally sucks! Anyways, I hope as my wonderful readers liked it, because it's you I'm aiming to please, as well as myself. Okay, that's it… BYEZ! 

**Below is just me rambling, so feel free to skip this part and go straight down to that beautiful review button and submit something.**

OMG, I saw Fantastic Four, it was great! I loved it, mainly because Chris Evans was in it, and he's a total hottie, c'mon ladies, you gotta agree with me on that one, lolz! But that's just my personal opinion, and I liked it because it seemed really interesting. Which it was, I would totally encourage people to see it. To me it was definitely worth the cost of admission, but to each his/her own, right? Okay mindless ramble stops here, reviewing button down there, later!


	16. The Wrath of Rory Gilmore

Road to Love

Chapter 15 – The Wrath of Rory Gilmore

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Gilmore Girls, in reality however, I will never own it, it's depressing, but true.

**AN: **Hey, thanks for the reviews I've been receiving, it's seriously appreciated beyond belief, and it really helps to motivate me to write more, and get out of this slump I've been in. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much, if not more. And I really want to say, thank you to everyone who's been tuning into my story, even if you don't review, just you reading it means a lot to me. Okay enough talk, on with the story!

* * *

Dropping herself onto the couch like deadweight, Rory sat still, eyeing the occupant of the seat across from her with venomous eyes.

Her usual light, sparkling sapphire eyes, were now clouded with raw unadulterated hate and anger towards the man seated as comfortably as humanly possible under her watchful eyes, in front of her.

She desperately wanted to say something, but she had to collect her thoughts, and choose her words ever so carefully. Granted she could've just started screaming at him, saying every, and anything that came to mind, but instead she was thinking about what Logan had said, 'don't be too hard on him.' She didn't understand why his words seemed to have so much of an effect over her; it was just six simple words, and that was all they were, _words_, words that had been strung together to make a sentence, or at least a fragment of one.

The tension in the air was thick, not even a chainsaw could cut through it, let alone a knife. Neither of them made a sound as they sat, with Rory staring at her father, and with him looking everywhere but at his daughter.

Silently praying that it would lighten the dark mood that had fallen upon the room upon her arrival he spoke softly, shattering the silence that had settled in the room during the last 10 minutes. "So what brings you here kiddo?" Christopher asked, using his nickname for her.

Scoffing at his lame attempt to make conversation, she folded her arms across her chest, leaning further back into her chair smiling a pitiful smile as she looked at him, looking everywhere but at her. "I think you know…"

'What the hell is this about?' he thought to himself miserably. 'I wish she'd just tell me what I did… I didn't do anything, did I? Whatever it is, she sounds pissed off, and there's no way I'm going to look at her to confirm whether or not she looks pissed. God only knows what'll happen if she sees me looking at her, she might leap over the coffee table, and rip my head right off, and tear me into a million pieces.'

"I really don't know what's going on… Did something happen between you and your mom? Did you have a fight with her or something?" He questioned, utterly confused, not knowing that his responses were just fueling Rory's increasing temper.

"Come on, how absentminded can one person be? I can understand you forgetting birthdays, or forgetting to call, but how, please tell me, how one can forget ruining someone's relationship!" Rory bellowed after her father, rising from her seat on the couch to her feet rather suddenly, causing Christopher to cower in his seat.

"What the hell are you talking about Rory?"

'Oh I'm going to get it now,' he thought spinelessly, Rory's outburst finally registering in his mind.

He knew what this was about now, it was about Lorelai, and the kiss he'd forced upon her. Now, he was going to feel the wrath of Rory Gilmore, and if she really did take after her mother, this wasn't going to be good.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! I'D WARNED YOU! AND NOW, SHE'S HEARTBROKEN, LUKE SAW THE KISS; HE'D BEEN ON HIS WAY OVER TO OUR HOUSE WHEN YOU TWO GOT THERE! HE BROKE UP WITH HER! ITS OVER BETWEEN THEM! GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, COULDN'T YOU JUST LET HER BE HAPPY THIS ONE TIME?" Rory shrieked as the tears ran freely, despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

"She's not happy with him Rory! I'm glad Luke saw the kiss; I'm over the moon that he broke up with her! I am and I'll admit it! Now she's going to come to her senses and see that she belongs with me! And anyways, it was only a matter of time before she'd come running back to me, she always does, you know that, I know that, _Emily_ knows that for god sakes! It sucks that you're pissed off, but you know what, that's life, so deal with it!" Christopher spoke pathetically, rising to his full height as well, making his way around the coffee table to where his fuming daughter stood. He knew she hated him right now, but everything he said had been true, it only would've been a matter of time before Lorelai would come running back; at least he'd hoped so.

Hearing what he'd just said sent Rory off the edge yet again, as she herself took a step towards him. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING WRONG DAD! DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT HER RUNNING BACK TO YOU, YOU AND I _BOTH _KNOW THAT THIS TIME, IT'D BE DIFFERENT, THAT THIS TIME SHE WOULDN'T COME BACK TO YOU, HELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK EVEN GRANDMA KNEW THAT! YOU NEED TO GROW UP, MOM DID! SHE'S NOT THE ONE STUCK ON THAT BALCONY, 21 YEARS AGO, YOU ARE! YOUR PATHETIC YOU KNOW THAT!" She roared after him, causing him to take a few steps back, as she advanced on him.

Stumbling backwards over the rug, he listened to her yell at him, telling him things he was afraid were true. He had been too afraid to admit that this time it would be different. He was scared that this time it was all going to end; there would be no more running back to him, that this time, and he ultimately be alone. He watched as she struggled to regain her breath, and wipe away the ever-flowing tears.

"WELL SAY SOMETHING!" Rory demanded, with her hands on her waist, and a sour expression stuck on her face.

"Like what?" Christopher said, sinking down onto the couch he'd been on just a few minutes ago, under the angry eyes of his daughter. The truth behind his daughters words were harsh, but so true, as much as he didn't want to accept it, he had too. He never left that balcony, on that night 21 years ago, and quite honestly, he didn't want to.

Not knowing what to say, she stood, rooted to the spot, watching her father's broken figure as he dropped his head into his hands.

"You ruined everything, you always do. I warned you, I did, and more than once you…" Rory spoke steadily, breathing deeply before continuing on. "You know what? I don't need you, and I never did. And neither does my mom. I swear to god if you come around her, so help me god you'll regret it. Don't even bother to fix this… don't try to… stay away… Goodbye, Christopher." Rory said coldly, gathering her things before walking towards the door, and slamming it shut, leaving a shocked and hurt Christopher behind.

* * *

Picking up her phone, she pressed one on her speed dial as she started up her car, feeling mixed feelings about what she'd just done.

"_Hello?_" Lorelai answered from the other end, her voice hoarse.

"Hey mom!"

Hearing her response Lorelai nearly dropped the phone, since when was her daughter so perky on the phone, not to mention deafening. _"Why are you so perky?" _

"I'm not perky am I? Oh well… Blame it on the lack of decent coffee at Yale. You'd think with all their funds, they'd be able to afford some good coffee."

"_Right,"_ Lorelai agreed, sniffing, too tired to come up with a comeback. _"Where are you? I could've sworn you'd come home?"_

"I um… had some stuff to do." Rory said guiltily.

"_Like what?"_ Lorelai pushed, knowing her daughter was bound to break soon; she just wasn't a good liar like her mother.

"Like stuff…"

"_Care to elaborate? Or is it something I'll be forced to sanitize my ears after hearing? Because if that's the case then continue at the risk of my sanity."_

"MOM! It didn't take you too long to bounce back to your usual dirty self did it?" Rory said, immediately regretting it.

Sighing at the memory, she wiped away the tears that had started yet again before taking a breath and replying to her daughters comment. _"No kid, it didn't. I'm even finding myself craving coffee… Hey, I appreciate the concern, and I know I might've freaked you out before, but I'll be okay, just like I told Logan last night, I just gotta, 'have a little faith.' Although it might take a while, Luke's going to be a tough one to get over… I really loved him kid, he might not have known it, and I might've been afraid to tell him, but I did… we silently knew… Now tell me this secret of yours, what'd you do?"_

Giving in to her mother's persuasive voice, she cursed herself for being so easy to break. "Fine, I'll tell you… I went to go see dad…" Rory began quietly before continuing with her story, going into all the angry details of what she'd said.

"Wow…"

"Look I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but I was tired of it… It was always the same thing… And… Do you hate me?"

"_Of course I don't hate you; I could never hate you… I just can't believe you yelled at your dad like that, hell I didn't know you could yell at anyone like that… Thanks kid, I love you so much for this, but you didn't need to…"_

"I know… But I was just… I was really pissed off, and the things he said, they just… It just came out before I could stop it, but that doesn't mean I'm taking it back… I never needed him, nothings going to change that. Anyways, I'll be home soon, and a cop car is a couple cars behind me, I should probably get off the phone… bye…" Rory said, hanging up as she looked at the cop car in her mirror.

She felt bad about what she'd said, she really did, but she couldn't take it back, and she wasn't about to.

* * *

About an hour later she pulled into her driveway, honking her horn, signaling to her mother that she was home. Picking up her purse, the cardboard holding four coffees, the box of donuts and the bags of food in the back of her car, she made her way into the house rather awkwardly, balancing everything as carefully as she could, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Thank god, you got coffee, I know before I couldn't drink it, but… I've got a craving…" Lorelai announced, seeing the coffees in Rory's hand that she had managed to hold along with everything else in her arms.

Before she even got into the kitchen the coffees were swiped out of her hands, along with the donuts in one swift motion. "You're welcome by the way!" Rory yelled after her mom, who just shrugged as she guzzled down the hot heavenly liquid they lived on.

"So what'd you get?"

"I got a whole bunch of food so you'll have stuff in the fridge during the week if you decided to hide out here all week. And I'll be back on the weekend, to restock the fridge incase you run low on supplies, and knowing you, I'll probably have to drop being sometime during the week. And I got about 10 different flavors of coffee and a whole bunch of mixes and stuff… Um… I got an enormous amount of junk food which should keep you happy, and like take-out and stuff. And finally I got coffee and two dozen donuts." Rory relayed to her mom, packing away everything.

"Thank you _so _much Rory, for this, for being born, and mostly for putting your dad in his place as nicely as you could, you really do have the famous Gilmore temper."

And without warning Lorelai engulfed her daughter in a bone-breaking hug, literally.

Trying her hardest to breath she spoke in a squeaky and stifled voice. "Mom, you're hurting me… You're going to rupture my spleen… My ribs are breaking, I can hear it… Mom, too much love…"

Letting go, she made her way over to the Living room where'd she left the coffee and donuts. "Oh sorry… So hey, when are you leaving?"

"Chew, swallow then talk," Rory reminded her mom, seeing the mouthful of chewed up donut. "Um… I'm probably going to leave in about… now…"

"Aw… Well okay, I'm sorry if I wasn't that much fun today, but I promise I'll be okay soon, I'll call you tomorrow, now get your stuff and scoot!" Lorelai said, shoving a cup of coffee into Rory's right hand and a donut in her mouth, before returning her attention to her own donut.

"Fanks" Rory said, with the donut still in her mouth.

"Your welcome."

Walking into her room, she grabbed her clean laundry and her backpack before walking towards the living room where her mom was to tell her 'bye'.

"Mom…" Rory called out, only to see her mother's sleeping form spread out on the couch, coffee held tight in one hand. "Bye…" She whispered, kissing Lorelai's forehead, before grabbing her purse and leaving for the second time that day.

"Bye…" Lorelai called out softly before she walked out the door, causing a smile to take over Rory's young features.

"Damn, I hate Sunday's…" Lorelai whispered to a once again empty house as her eyes fluttered close again.

**

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter, and please review! The next chapter should be up as soon as I start and finish writing it, byez: D: P**

**I'm so sorry about the late update; I've been busy reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! It was unbelievably amazing! I was close to tears when I found out who died! Seriously, I recommend reading this book, it's so worth it! Byez!**


	17. So Yesterday

Road to Love

Chapter 17 – So Yesterday

Disclaimer: I will not lie, it is true, I do not own Gilmore Girls in all its wonderful quirkiness…

**AN: **Hey, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you have no idea how happy your reviews make me! Seriously, it's like my entire day brightens up when I get one! But then again so does writing! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was definitely fun to write, and by the way, sorry about the language in the last chapter, I didn't even put up a warning that there would be swearing in it, I'm really sorry about that! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Byez!

Parking her car in her parking space in the Yale parking lot, she sat in the driver's seat, thinking about her fight with her father. It wasn't that she regretted anything she'd said she just couldn't believe she'd actually said those things, to her _father_.

Leaning her forehead onto the steering wheel she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying desperately to clear her head of the night's events to no avail. Finally, after a few minutes, she raised her forehead off, of the steering wheel, and held it high as she gathered her belongings.

Shouldering her purse, she took the keys out of the ignition and opened her door before pushing down the automatic lock button and slamming the door shut. Turning away from her trusty car, she began her walk back to her dorm room, where, Paris hopefully would have a few dozen cups of freshly brewed coffee waiting for her.

She walked a solid five minutes before she finally reached and entered her dorm room tiredly, dragging her feet as she walked, dropping her jacket, and purse onto the spotless floor one-by-one as she walked towards her bedroom.

Stretching her hand out, she turned the cold knob and opened the door before ambling a few steps over to her bed and finally letting herself fall face first onto the soft, comfortable, warm surface that was her bed.

Within seconds she was out like a light, until quite suddenly a loud voice, quite rudely pierced the silence that had settled itself rather comfortably in the room.

"GILMORE GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!" Paris screamed. Once again she had come home to an empty dorm, no note, no phone call, nothing, little did she know that Rory had in fact left her a note.

Hearing Paris's sudden; out-of-the-blue scream Rory's eyes flew open as she jumped at the sound, causing her to end up on the floor. "What the hell?" Rory screamed into the darkness.

Getting up from her seat Paris walked over to the light switch and flipped the lights on causing Rory to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

Standing with her arms crossed, a sullen and annoyed expression stuck on her face she watched Rory on the floor cursing the light.

"I thought we talked about you leaving a note before you left if you weren't going to be home for a while? Because correct me if I'm wrong but that very conversation happened just yesterday in this very room."

"Note… there…" Rory mumbled incoherently pointing into the living room. "Light… Bad… Die…"

"What are you talking about? Rory! Get up!"

Sitting up finally as her brain finally started powering up as much as possible without the power only coffee could provide her with, she yawned before beginning to form coherent sentences.

"I left you a note. I left it in the living room… Or somewhere I thought you'd see it." And with that she let her body drop back onto the carpeted floor, as she was far too lazy to get up onto her bed.

"There was no note. I looked. And I highly doubt a thief would break in, bypass the television, stereo, DVD player, the computers, and everything else valuable in here and go straight for the note you left for me about your whereabouts." Paris quipped.

"Go look then, you'll find it, and if you think I'm getting up to help you've got another thing coming." Rory warned tiredly, turning slightly to find a more comfortable position on her spot on the floor.

Screaming out a rather loud, 'fine,' Paris stomped out of the room in search of the aforementioned note, which she found rather quickly.

Returning to Rory's room, note held in the hand behind her back, she hovered in the doorway, her cheeks a bright crimson.

"Next time Gilmore, leave it somewhere _I _would actually look." And with that she turned on her heel and walked straight into her room, slamming the door behind her.

They both knew that Paris usually would check there, but Rory decided she'd let Paris have this one, otherwise it would be a rather long night, despite the fact that they both knew that Paris was wrong.

After her first class, and about six cups of coffee already, she once again made her way over to one of her favorite coffee kiosks, where she'd become rather chummy with Ernie.

'_It never hurt anyone to become friendly with the people who serve you coffee. But then again, maybe it did…' _she thought miserably as the memory of her mother's relationship or lack of at the moment, came floating back into her mind.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she continued her short walk to the coffee stand.

As soon as Ernie saw her, he started on her order right away without her even having to say a single word as she rummaged through her purse to pull out the money to pay.

"Thanks Ernie! You're a life saver!" Reaching over she grabbed the coffee Ernie was holding out to her.

"Me? No, you are. You keep me in business. Soon enough I'll have enough to open a business of my own."

Laughing slightly, she guzzled down her coffee, before bidding Ernie goodbye and nodding her head in agreement.

It was about six-thirty now as Rory finally finished the second of her three essays due in a few days time when she heard a soft knocking at her window.

Curious, she walked over and opened the blinds to reveal Logan.

Laughing, she shook her head no causing him to pout, and her to laugh harder. Cracking her window open just enough for her and Logan to converse, she tried to hold back her laughter as best as she could as she talked.

"Ever heard of a door?"

"Yes, I have actually. It's a big hunk of wood, with a handle, and locks…" He said smiling.

"Alright… and this is a window… Do you see the difference?"

"Yes."

"So what is it then?"

"This is a window, and that," he pointed behind her to her own door, "is a door."

Smiling she nodded her head. "Right… But do people usually enter other people's rooms through windows?"

"No… But I thought it'd be more romantic… And besides going in through doors are _so _yesterday."

"Listen to Hilary Duff much?"

"Not really… maybe… that's not the point!" He countered, knowing that he was going to get the life mocked out of him because of this.

"WOW! Okay… I think I need to take a seat or something… a paper bag maybe… something… You know what to each his/her own, in your case, his… but we'll definitely have to talk about this later."

"Fine, now can I come in?"

Grinning mischievously, she pretended to think for a moment, tapping her chin with her index finger before shutting the window and screaming out 'use the front door!'

Minutes later there was a loud knock on the front door, and Rory sat patiently in her room knowing full well who it was, waiting for Paris to get it, which she did, and rather loudly.

"WHAT?" She heard Paris scream as she opened the door.

Wincing at the sound of her voice, he chuckled slightly and spoke calmly as though he'd not just been greeted by a rather loud, and in his mind unnecessary, 'what.' "Hey Paris, great day isn't it?"

"Gilmore's in her room, no funny business or I so help me god I will come in there and pull you off of her, I need peace and quiet right now, I'm studying for finals. And locking the door won't keep me out either; I know how to pick every single lock inside this dorm!" Paris forewarned before leaving the door wide open and stomping angrily back to her room to study mumbling death threats under her breath as she slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Shocked at her words, Logan stood, stock-still. He'd never really thought about, 'funny business,' as Paris had put it with Rory before now. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just, for the first time in his life, he was nervous.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts he stepped into the dorm room, and shut the door with a soft snap behind him as he made his way to the room Paris hadn't stomped off into.

After knocking on her door, he drew back his hand and shoved it into his pocket as he heard Rory laughing heartily as she gasped out the words, 'come in.'

Twisting the door knob open, he walked straight into the room plopping himself down on the bed as if he'd been in her room thousands of times before. Folding his arms behind his head, he watched as Rory continued to laugh for a minute before his eyes began to wander throughout the room to her desk, and her poster covered walls.

Finally he spoke seeing that her laughter had at long last ended. "Thanks for letting Paris get the door. Wonderful greeting, really, how did you end up with such a chipper friend like Paris, who might I add, warned me that we weren't to commence in any 'funny business.' As she is studying for a test, so please Ace, try you're hardest to restrain yourself from jumping my bones right now, although I can imagine that'll be quite the feat seeing that I'm incredibly good-looking, and sexy!"

It was his turn to laugh now as he saw how quickly her expression of laughter was replaced by an expression of shock.

As suddenly as the shock came it seemed to wear off as Rory thought of a quick comeback.

Gasping for air, she put her arms around her neck as if she were choking. Getting up from her seat at her desk she continued wheezing and gasping for air.

"Rory, you okay?" Logan asked, concern over-taking him completely.

Shaking her head from side to side, she was finally able to talk in a raspy voice, as she drew in deep breaths between words. "No…I…Can't…Breath…Your…EGO IS TAKING UP ALL THE ROOM!" She screamed at the end, laughing at the priceless look on Logan's face as she dropped her hands from around her neck to her sides as she sank back onto her chair.

"That was not funny."

"Yes it was, where's your sense of humor Huntzberger?"

"Anyways… What happened?"

"When," Rory asked confused at his question.

"With your dad… I know it's not exactly my place to ask, but I was just curious."

"It was… Loud." She summarized honestly.

"Okay… Give me a little more to work with here."

Sighing, she relayed the events of the previous night to Logan whose face had been completely unreadable the entire time.

"Well… Yeah… That's what happened." She concluded several minutes later.

"Wow… Well you really stood up to the old man huh? Are you okay with that?" Logan questioned, unsure of how he was supposed to respond.

"Of course I am. He deserved it. He's always coming back, dangling this shred of hope in front of us and then when we finally reach for it, he just yanks it away, leaving my mom and me to deal with everything. I just hope my mom and Luke can work things out, they have to, for the sake of all relationships, they _have_ too. They've waited _far too_ long to be with each other, and they can't let this stop them from being together, from finally being happy." She confessed, sauntering over to the bed where Logan had remained since his entrance. Lying down, she snuggled into Logan's side, feeling a sudden warm feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly ignite itself as Logan wrapped a loving, and protective arm around her waist as he pulled her into his side a bit more.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I am."

"It's not your fault, it's my dad's. He's just… stuck in the past, or something. I… I just want to forget about it."

"Whatever you want Ace." He said, kissing the crown of her head softly as she rested it on his well toned chest.

Finally looking down at the girl in his arms, he found her asleep. How that was possible was beyond him, she'd been wide awake and alert just moments before. Either way it felt amazing to have her in his arms, he felt like his whole world was finally coming together, like everything for once in his life was going right.

Smiling brightly, he reached over and turned the lamp off before pulling the covers up over them both.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. 'Someone up there _must_ like me,' he thought happily, 'otherwise I don't think I would've ended up with such an amazing girl,' and with that he fell straight to sleep, still smiling that goofy smile.

**AN: Alright, I know, not the greatest chapter, but I'm going through a rather difficult case of Writer's Block and I really don't know what to do about it. And besides that, it's been a while since I lasted updated, and that's partially because of the Writer's Block and because I've been busy with swimming lesson's lately. I'm doing life guarding levels; it's quite the work out my friends. Anyways, if you could, please before you carry on with your lives, please leave any thoughts you may have on this chapter behind, whether it's good, bad, constructive or anything else, please submit it in the form of a review.**

Below is just me rambling, so don't mind it.

So basically, I'm sorry for the late update, it's because I was busy with swimming lessons. I'm at life-guarding levels right now. And we had to study from this textbook, and it was exhausting, honestly. Then on Saturday I went to the final exam because my teacher passed me, so I go to the exam, and I do like, everything right. And they fail me. I was really upset about it, because it's now the second time I've failed. And I'll admit the first time, I was not ready, but this time I was. But whatever, I'm going to do it again come this fall, and so help me god I better pass. Oh yeah, and I saw Four Brothers, and might I saw it was frickin' awesome, I totally recommend seeing this movie; it really is worth your money!

Anyways, enough rambling, on your way out please leave a review, or your thoughts or criticism on this last chapter! Byez!


	18. She’s our little girl

Road to Love

Chapter 18 – She's our little girl

Disclaimer: Honestly now, this is getting ridiculous, I don't own Gilmore Girls, never have, never will, when will you begin to believe me? I speak the truth, honest. Nor do I own the songs, _mentioned_, in this chapter.

**AN:** Responses to your reviews from chapters 11 - 17 are at the end of this chapter, and by the way, a BIG thank you to all of you that chose to review, or even to read my story at all, I love all of you! Thanks! And from here on out I'm going to commit myself to giving personal responses at the end of every chapter to your reviews for the previous chapters, and I'm going to try my very hardest to speed up my updates. Now, here's my latest update, I hope you like it! Byez!

* * *

After getting ready, she hopped into her car, freshly brewed, homemade coffee in tow, as well as all her other necessities for her meeting in the city today. She started the engine and made her way out of Stars Hollow, passing by Luke's Diner as quickly as she could, turning her head slightly so she wouldn't have to see it, and dredge up all the memories it brought back to her.

Making her way onto the highway she sipped somewhat reluctantly on her coffee, as today, it tasted slightly burnt, and burnt coffee wasn't exactly tasty. Especially not to her, after all she was, in her opinion and many of those around her, a coffee expert.

Drained the remains of her burnt coffee she turned on the radio leaving it on her favorite radio station. She sang along to whatever song that was on at the moment, which happened to be, "Just want you to know," by the Backstreet Boys, followed by, Eminem's, "Lose Yourself."

About an hour and a half later, she was there. Today she had a meeting concerning the Inn with her accountant.

* * *

It was a good, solid five hours later when Rory got the call. She'd only just begun to stir, knowing she could afford to sleep in because today she had late classes and not only that, just then she didn't want to move out of the comfort of Logan's arms.

It was exactly 10:37 when her cell phone rang and she reached over to answer it, thinking maybe, it was her mother calling to check in on her. Once again bypassing the Caller ID, she answered with a simple but soft, 'hey,' so as not to wake a super cute, sleeping Logan.

"Hello, is this Rory Gilmore?" The voice answered.

"Yes, this is her, why?" Rory asked, bolting up into a sitting position at the formality of the person on the other end.

"I'm calling to inform you, that Ms. Lorelai Gilmore was in an accident a few hours ago. I thought it'd be best for her to have someone she knows here for her when she wakes up."

"What the hell are you talking about? How could she have been in an accident? If this is a prank call I swear I'll track you down." Rory fumed loudly, throwing her free arm behind her to support her weight, and accidentally hitting Logan square in the face causing him to wake with quite a start.

"Miss, please calm down. I assure you, this is not a prank call, and yes she was in an accident. If you'd like to come down to the hospital, you can. But she's not awake, she's in a coma, were not entirely sure when she'll wake up, it could be quite a while, a few days even."

By now, tears were streaming down Rory's face, causing Logan to wonder just what the hell was going on as he wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders in a calming gesture despite the fact that he had no idea what had happened.

Nodding into the phone, she choked back the sobs as she asked for the address, and then hung up before the sobs broke free, absolutely no holding back on her part.

"Ace… Ace… Rory… What happened? C'mon talk to me…" Logan asked, rubbing her arms as she buried her face in his chest.

"She… Accident… Mom… Hospital… Oh gosh, w-w-what… Am… Gonndo?" She sobbed into his chest, just barely making sense to Logan, but stringing her words together it all connected, somewhat.

"Oh gosh… C'mon Ace, get dressed, were gonna go down to the hospital, she's going to be just fine, I promise you."

Pulling away from Logan slightly, she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes; they looked honest, kind, caring, sad, and happy at the same time. Nodding in approval she threw her arms around his neck, choking out a whispered thank you before she bounded out of bed and into the bathroom to at least brush her teeth and get dressed.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the hospital, Rory gave Logan's hand another squeeze as she looked into his eyes once again, and she felt a sudden sense of strength, reassurance and calmness overcome her. Giving him a sort of half smile, and a peck on the cheek, she got out of his car as he went to find a parking spot.

Walking straight up to the front desk, she asked the woman sitting there where she would find Lorelai Gilmore as strongly as she could, which to her surprise was quite strong, only to be ignored.

Once again, she asked, and yet again she was disregarded by the girl yakking away on the phone to whoever she was talking to, filing her nails. Angry, she slammed her fist down on the countertop, capturing the attention of the young blonde woman in front of her at last.

"EXCUSE ME! I'M LOOKING FOR LORELAI GILMORE! COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET OFF YOUR ASS, AND THE PHONE, BECAUSE QUITE HONESTLY I REALLY DON'T CARE TO LISTEN TO YOUR HE SAID, SHE SAID CONVERSATION, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT ROOM MY MOTHER'S IN, _NOW_, OR SO HELP ME GOD IT WON'T BE PRETTY." She bellowed loudly, not even noticing that just about everyone around her had stopped what they were doing and were staring straight at her with a look of shock, for right now her temper was on a short fuse.

Looking up at Rory with a look of annoyance and fear she quickly scanned through her list of names, and wrote the room number on a piece of paper pushing it towards her hurriedly before returning to the phone and her nails.

"Thank you, 'bout time," Rory said curtly before walking off towards the elevator.

* * *

When she finally found the room, she took a moment or two to collect herself and take a deep breath before she finally went in.

The second she walked in, her eyes landed on her mother's battered figure. She was lying in bed, her eyes shut, casts on her arm, and leg, with bandages wrapped around her head, and machines hooked up to her that were beeping constantly.

It was too much for her at that moment as she was forced to look away from the strongest person she had ever known who right now lay weak and beat-up in a hospital bed, in a coma.

She just couldn't believe it. But now, it seemed all too true, seeing her mother, lying mangled, and bruised in a hospital bed.

Walking, timidly towards her mother's bed the reality of it all still sinking in, the shock not quite yet having worn off; she took hold of her right hand, a dazed expression engraved on her face as she looked into Lorelai's black-and-blue face.

"Mom… I-I-I'm so sorry… I… Oh god…" Rory cried, her face going from that of being dazed to down right heartbreaking holding onto her mother's hand for support.

"C'mon mom, you have to be okay… please? I need you; I always have… please…" Rory pleaded, holding onto Lorelai's pale, clammy hand for dear life as tears rolled down her steadily paling face.

It wasn't until after she'd settled into the rather hard and uncomfortable seat beside her mother's beside, her tears still flowing, her death grip on her mother's hand still in tact did she hear the light snap of a door being opened and closed behind her.

* * *

Logan walked into the room, making as little noise as he could.

He couldn't imagine what Rory was going through right now. He knew that Rory and her mother were close, closer than he and his own mother had ever even dreamed of being. And now, to him, it looked as if Rory's whole world was being ripped away from her.

Now standing behind Rory's chair, he reached an arm out and rested it on her shoulder, as a gesture of support and care.

They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes, with Logan standing behind a sobbing Rory, rubbing her shoulders, and arms, while Rory kept a hold of her mother's hand, not bothering to wipe away her steady flowing tears.

Then quite suddenly, she talked, startling Logan and pulling him out of his thoughts and back into the hospital room he was currently in.

"Logan… Is she… I-is she gonna be okay?" She asked, turning her head to face him, her sapphire eyes darker than usual, her voice wavering as she tried to choke back her tears. For the first time, she looked scared. She looked lost, and alone, like there was a part of her missing and nothing, nothing could replace it.

Nodding his head, and clearing his throat in hopes to find it he locked eyes with her, feeling as though he was drowning in the pools of unusually distraught sapphire eyes before talking. "I think she'll be just fine… Don't you worry…? I promise…"

She knew he meant it by the look in his eyes, a sort of fierce, promising, sad, happy look. She believed him, and at that very moment it was like all the world had melted away and the only person left was him.

They stayed in that position – eyes locked, a goofy look locked on their faces – until the nurse came in, bustling about, checking off things on a clipboard before finally taking notice of Rory and Logan who were watching her, hopeful that she had some sort of an update on Lorelai's condition.

"Can I help you with anything?" the nurse asked, turning around to face them fully, giving them a good view of her annoyed but somewhat understanding expression and at her nametag which carried the name, "Melissa."

Opening her mouth slightly, Rory let out a loud, huffy breath of air, as if to state the obvious.

This caught the attention of a rather silent, and deep in thought Logan, who quickly spoke knowing full-well that if he didn't say something Rory might've just ripped 'Melissa,' a new one.

"Hi, yeah… Um, I- well _we _were wondering if there's any news on Lorelai?" Logan asked bravely as he stood watching Melissa's jaw square as if to say, 'well if there was any news don't you think I would've told you by now?'

And that was exactly what she said, along with a side of a rather bad attitude and an eye roll that would've given even Luke a run for his money, Rory couldn't help but note.

Suddenly finding her voice, Rory rose promptly to her feet, letting go of her mother's hand for the first time since she entered the room.

Anger and annoyance was brewing inside her, just waiting to burst free from inside of her at the next person that crossed her.

Logan obviously aware that Melissa had said the wrong thing, in what was most certainly the wrong way, shook his head miserably as he watched Rory pop up from her seat, heat rising on her pale skin, her anger practically radiating off of her.

But her outburst never came, because just then the door flew open to reveal a rather flustered and pale faced Emily Gilmore.

"YOU!" she bellowed from her spot in the doorway, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the attitude filled nurse who simple stared back at her with a blank expression. "Find her better sheets, more pillows, and for your own safety you better tell me exactly what the hell is going on… Oh honestly, don't just stand there like a helpless, useless statue, _go_! And while you're at it, make this wretched smell in this place go away." Making a shooing motion in the direction of the nurse, she walked straight into the room in a very business-like manner until she was just beside her daughter's bed.

"Anything else your highness?" Melissa asked sardonically, rolling her eyes once again in a very Luke-like fashion before putting her clipboard under her arm and marching out of the room, muttering under her breath.

"Well _she _was quite rude, I think I'll have a word with her supervisor after I find out just what the hell happened." Emily said suddenly, breaking the silent spell that had settled in room except for the beeping of the machines Lorelai was hooked up to.

Sinking back into her uncomfortable chair, Rory felt Logan's fingers lace through her own as he stood beside her, looking rather uneasy.

Then quite unexpectedly she turned her attention away from her daughter's casts, and bruised body to Rory and her companion.

"Rory… I don't know what to say to you that could possibly make you feel better… I know you and your mother have quite a… a special relationship… I do hope she'll be alright, and if I know Lorelai I'm sure she will be, she's fighter, don't you worry… She's going to be just fine." Emily said in a sad voice, speaking as though she was more so trying to convince herself rather than Rory. She was practically whispering as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at any second. "Oh and Logan thank you for coming to lend support, it's appreciated." She added as a sort of afterthought, not even noticing that Rory and Logan were holding hands, not even bothering to put two and two together, which was very unlike Emily Gilmore.

It was then it really hit her that this could have been the end of her daughters' life and they had such a horrible relationship, unlike Lorelai and Rory. She promised herself at that moment that she would do all she could to fix it, somehow or the other, she would make an effort, she had to.

* * *

It was a good ten minutes later before Richard made an appearance in the hospital room with a grave look etched upon his face, with what looked like dried tears stains on his cheeks.

He walked in and straight to his granddaughter, giving her unoccupied hand a reassuring squeeze, not even paying attention to Logan, before turning to his wife who at that moment decided to excuse herself from the room, leaving her coat and purse behind as made her way as quickly as she could out of the room.

"I'll go…" Richard said in a blank tone, before turning and walking straight out of the room after his wife.

* * *

Speaking for the first time since her Grandmother had entered the room, Rory looked up at Logan and then at their joined hands. "Hey Logan…" She said softly, her voice wavering, her eyes once again brimming with tears. "Thank you for being here… Really, and if you want you can go, but I just wanted to say thank you."

He watched her as she spoke, waiting a beat or two before speaking himself. "Your welcome. And, no I think I'm going to stay, you seem like you need some comfort right now, and that's what I'm here for, comfort and support."

Without even looking at him and instead at her mother she nodded her head, taking note of how sincere he sounded.

* * *

"Emily, are you alright?" Richard asked his wife after he had finally found her in the cafeteria, sitting miserably at a table, her head in her hands, her body shaking.

Sitting next to her and scooting his chair as close to her as he could get he put a comforting arm around her shoulders, which resulted in her burying her face in his chest, soaking his shirt through and through with her salty tears. But at the moment that was hardly important.

"Emily… It's going to be fine; I promise you that, she's going to wake up. You know Lorelai, she's not going to let something like _this _keep her down. She's a Gilmore after all, and look at how much she's been through, she's going to be fine, Emily. She's my… _our_ little girl, she's not going to leave us yet, I refuse to have to bury her, I refuse to do so. It'll be the other way around when our time comes." Richard said gently, his voice getting stronger at the end, as he rubbed his wife's back soothingly, breathing in her scent as though it was intoxicating but calming at the same time.

"I promise you, it'll be fine, she's our little girl she's not going to leave us now… she's always come back to us, what makes this time any different?" Richard said firmly, placing a kiss in her hair and hugging her closer to him as if not only to comfort her but himself as well.

**

* * *

AN: Hey there, I really like this chapter actually, I was going to write more, but with the responses to the all of your reviews, which are below being so lengthy I decided not to. And please I encourage everyone to read them, because more than likely if you've ever reviewed your response is down there, at least for the last 7 or so chapters. Also the songs I mentioned in this chapter, I added those in because they were on the radio at the time, I think. I hope this chapter was good, I promise to add a little drama to Rory and Logan's relationship, everything seems to be going to good right now, and for me, it's a little odd, I like a bit a drama, because really, without it life would be boring.I know the outbursts from Rory in this chapterseemed a little unlike her, but I mean think about what she'sgoing through right now, that'swhy I thought it fit in perfectly, but please tell me if it didn't.And as for Lorelai… just keep reading to find out I guess. I promise to update as soon as possible, please leave a review, thanks! REVIEW, please and thank you! Byez!****

* * *

Review Responses (Reviews are ordered by chapter) –**

**Chapter 17:**

**Tristian'jess'loganluver – **Hey, thanks bunches for the review, it's appreciated more than I can say. I'm glad you liked how I ended it, I really wanted to end it like that, it just seemed appropriate, and besides it came to me while I was thinking of what to write in this chapter.

**Smartiepantz – **Thank you so much for the review, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am because of it. And yeah, I'll admit, I saw that particular line in an episode of One Tree Hill before, I can't believe I forgot to put up a disclaimer for that, I'll have to fix that. I'm glad you enjoyed the Rory/Logan action in that last chapter. And as for the Lorelai and Luke getting back together… it may be a while, or maybe not. I haven't decided yet, sorry!

**Riotgirllina –** I'm thrilled that you love my story, and I'm even more thrilled that you didn't think that last chapter was as horrible as I thought it was. Here's your update, and thank you so, very much for reviewing.

**Aznangel4eva –** I will definitely continue updating, and I hope you continue reading as well. Thanks a whole bunch for the review, it makes updating all the more satisfying.

**KarmaDreamz –** Thank you so much for the review, it was definitely something. It made me smile if that was what you were going for. Ernie is one of the people Rory buys coffee from, and Logan's last name is in fact Huntzberger. I don't know how the whole Hilary Duff thing came up, it isn't anything against her, I had already written that line, and then it hit me that it was from a Hilary Duff song so I decided to play it up. Thanks again!

**DayDreamingMuggle –** Thank you so very much for reviewing, I didn't actually know you were interested in Gilmore Girls, I thought you were into Harry Potter because of your story which I love, but I'm glad you are! Here is your update. Thanks again.

**Smile1 –** I know that the last chapter wasn't all that good, I myself wasn't too happy with it. Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it a lot.

**Agel15 –** I know right, Logan and Rory are just so cute together, and I' m stoked that your enjoying the chapters so far, hopefully this new chapter won't be a disappointment. Bunches and bunches of thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 16:**

**KarmaDreamz – **Aw, shucks, thanks for the review.

**Smile1 –** I'm glad you think I handled the confrontation between Rory and her dad well, I thought that there were parts of it I could've made better, but I wasn't entirely sure. Thank you so much for the review, I really look forward to your reviews, as well as everyone else's too, but well you know what I mean.

**Smartiepantz –** I laughed when I read where you would've kicked Christopher, and well she was going to say some pretty harsh, rated mature stuff, but I decided, I don't want to be too cruel, because I was sort of keeping in mind that she was saying this stuff to her father. But at the same time I wanted her to say what was on her mind, I hope I did a good enough job. And trust me, you're not a violent person, because then if you are, then I guess I am too, because I might've done the same thing along with a slap or two in the face. Thanks so much for the review, you have no idea how much I love them.

**Chapter 15:**

**Smile1 – **Hey I'm happy that you thought that this chapter was well written and in character, that meant a lot. Thanks for the review, really, I mean it.

**Crem de la crem (anonymous)** – YAY! I'm so glad you agree with me that Chris Evans is a hottie. And yes I know, I am a babbler, sorry about that, and I'm touched that you love my story and you think I'm doing a mighty fine job, honestly. Thank you so much for the review; it helped make my day brighter.

**Riotgirllina –** I'm glad you loved it, thank you so much for the review.

**KarmaDreamz –** I'm glad you're going to continue reviewing, I appreciate that, and I love that you think I'm a 'supa good writer,' I feel special. I'm glad you thought this chapter was good, really I am. Thanks so much for the review!

**Princetongirl –** I'm over the moon that you love my story, and I will continue to update as soon as I can churn out chapters. Thanks so much for the review, it made a sort of tingly happiness erupt in me.

**GGlova213 (anonymous) –** Hey, I'm ecstatic that you thought it was amazing, and I will try my very hardest to keep up the good work. Thanks so very much for the review, really, thank you.

**Smartiepantz –** I guess it's true what they say, you're your biggest critique, that's probably why I judge my chapters so hard, and I'm never really satisfied with them. But I'm on cloud nine that you thought this last chapter was really good, really, and by the way thanks for the review, if possible I think I'm on cloud ten. I will most definitely update as soon as I can.

**Chapter 14:**

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 (anonymous) – **I will most certainly continue, thanks for the review.

**Gilmoregirl (anonymous) – **Thanks so much for reviewing, seriously, and I'm so happy that you loved this part.

**WB2490 –** I'm so touched that you read the entire thing, I will definitely continue you can count on that, and yes, I cannot wait for the next season to begin as well, I hope it'll be just as great if not better than this last season. Thanks for the review.

**Smartiepantz –** Thanks a million for the review, and that so sweet when you said that you love Rory and Logan together especially when I write about them, honestly that was probably one of the nicest things I've ever had said to me. Thanks so much for that.

**Smile1 –** Thank you very much for the review, you're comments are always so polite; I'm just really elated that you like reading my story.

**Goldenwillow –** I liked the scene in the courtyard too, it was just funny to me, I don't know what it was about it. I'm delighted that you liked my update and that you thought this was a great chapter. Thank you so much for the review, it was honestly appreciated.

**Chapter 13:**

**Eternalgorithm – **I know I was pretty sad while I was writing it even though I'd already seen in happen on television. Thanks a lot for the review, I really grateful for it.

**Blueyed18 –** I'm so happy that you thought this chapter was great, really I am coming from you it means a lot. Thanks so much for your review.

**Mochaddicted79 –** I'm touched that you think I'm a better (I'm going to stick with writer, **lol**) than the writers who decided to have Rory and Logan begin a no-strings relationship, but I didn't want them to follow the same path as in the show. I wanted them to either be together or not be together, and quite obviously I chose the first one. Thank you so, so much for the review, it really made me feel great, and it made updating with this chapter so rewarding. Thank you.

**Gilmorefan31 –** I'm overjoyed that you liked the Rory and Logan parts of this chapter, I myself wasn't all that happy about the Luke and Lorelai parts of it, but I really wanted to write it in, just to add some drama. Thanks for the review; I'm really thankful for it.

**Blazergrl17 –** Trust me, there will be more of this story to come, thanks for the review!

**Riotgirllina –** Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 12: **

**Blazergrl17 – **YAY, you think my story is a good story, so happy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mrs Boyscout –** They'll dance, I'm glad you loved this chapter, and don't worry Logan will get a grip, I promise, just not right away, thanks for the review!

**Blueyed18 –** Ecstatic that you found it cute, thanks for the review!

**Gilmoregirl (anonymous) – **I love that you love my story; it makes me so happy, honestly, it makes writing all the more enjoyable to know that people actually enjoy it; not that writing isn't enjoyable on its own, but well you get it, right? Don't worry there will be Rogan action, hope you like it! Thanks so much for this review, it made me smile.

**Riotgirllina –** Thank you so much for the review, and I'm so excited that you found this last chapter to be super cute, that sounds like something I would say, that's especially why it made me smile!

**Chapter 11:**

**Mrs Boyscout – **Thank you so much for the review!

**Smartiepantz –** Thank you for the review and I will definitely try to speed up the plot and not go at such slow pace, thanks for being honest!

**KarmaDreamz –** Thanks so much for the review, and I agree with you one hundred percent!

**Kate (anonymous) – **Thanks for the review, and I'm so happy you like my story enough to think it's great!

**Smile1 – **Thanks for the review, it's one hundred and sixty-six percent appreciated!

* * *

Well there you have it, your responses, and now here is my famous rambling. I recently watched Dear Frankie, and it was absolutely amazing. I loved it, and I'll admit it, I cried because it was really sad in quite a few particular parts. It's a really great movie, and I would recommend anyone seeing it, really. And now to change the subject completely, I'm almost done all of my back-to-school shopping, isn't that interesting? Alright, I'm finished talking! Review please and thanks, byez! 


	19. Suit yourself

Road to Love

Chapter 18 – Suit yourself

Disclaimer: How should I say this simply? Oh I know. Nope I don't own Gilmore Girls. Well that sounds about right, wouldn't you say?

**AN:** Hey there, what's good people? Not much is going on with me, other than the summer is almost done, in just under a week it's off to school, where the students have halo's above their heads and the teachers are oh-so amazing. Yeah right, if only that were true. Lolz. But really, I'm kind of looking forward to it. Anyways enough chit-chat, I want to say a quick thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and I just want to tell you that the personal responses to your reviews will be at the end of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, byez!

* * *

It was a good three hours later when Rory was awoken by a coffee bearing Logan.

"Here's a coffee, thought you could do with one. The doctor came to check in a while ago, he said that Lorelai was doing fine, and that she was going to be just fine, it'll just be a matter of time until she wakes up and then they can do further tests to make a definite statement on her condition." Logan whispered as Rory guzzled down the two coffees he was holding, one was supposed to for him, but she probably needed it more he thought to himself.

"Right," Rory said, standing up and stretching, stifling a yawn as best as she could. "Bad coffee, but thank you anyways, it's the thought that counts."

"Anytime Ace, so how're you holding up?"

"I'm holding, not so much up, but I'm holding… Where are my grandparents?" She asked, looking around the room

"They are trying to talk to the doctor, see what else is going on, they've all but offered him a Rolls Royce to get up to date." Logan joked, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserable as Rory just nodded at his attempt at being funny. In truth he had no idea where her grandparents were now, the last he'd seen of them was when he'd gone to the cafeteria to get coffee for himself and Rory. "Actually I saw them about half an hour ago in the cafeteria." He admitted finally, giving up on being comical seeing that it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Right, well is there anything else I can do for you?" Logan asked.

"No… not really… You've done more than enough, really… Maybe you should go home and get some rest or something, you look exhausted… And don't worry, I'll be just fine." She assured him seeing him open his mouth, ready to protest. "Honestly, I'll be fine, besides you've already missed your classes for me… You should go."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not, I'm just… I just thought that you might be tired and you might want to go back to your dorm and get a proper night of rest." Rory said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well it's alright, I'll stay, and really it's no problem. I'm used to sleeping in uncomfortable places, like jail cells and boxes, but that was only that one time. Finn decided to take advantage of my drunken state and apparently he thought it would be hilariously funny to put me in a box after I passed out. And did I mention that I had been drunk, _really _drunk. But don't worry; he was nice enough to put air holes." He explained quickly seeing her face contort in confusion, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Suit yourself." She replied simply, combing a hand through his hair.

* * *

Nodding her head into her husbands' chest, she put her arms around his middle, pulling herself closer to him.

They sat like that for a good five minutes, with Emily shaking and sniffling, gripping onto her husband for comfort, as he himself sat, locked in her embrace as he did the same, stroking her hair soothingly, silent tears rolling down his own cheeks. Until quite suddenly she pulled away from him, a cold feeling coming over him and her both at the loss of the other's touch. She sat noiselessly for a moment, wiping away her tears which had not yet ceased as they were still glistening in her red and puffy eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment given the right incentive. A few more minutes passed by before she wordlessly stood up from her chair and made her way back to her daughter's hospital room leaving a curious Richard behind.

Entering the room the first thing that caught her eye – other than her daughters' unconscious form – was Rory and Logan, lying on the couch in the room, holding each other, sound asleep.

A smile slowly formed on her lips, the first smile that had graced her face since she had received the wretched phone call informing her of Lorelai's accident.

Snatching up her purse and coat, she walked as quietly as she could in her heels over to Lorelai's bed, trying her hardest not to wake the sleeping couple on the couch.

As she drew closer to the bed, tears formed in her eyes yet again, burning as she willed them not to fall but to no avail, as they fell despite her wishes. Now beside the bed, she reached her unoccupied hand out, brushing stray hairs out of Lorelai's face, running her fingers over the bruises and cuts on her young face.

She choked back the sobs, she could feel herself trembling, shaking with the effort it took to hold them back. "Lorelai… It's me… Your mom… I know I'm probably not your favorite person, you've… y-you've m-m-made that quite clear in the… the p-past… But I want you to know that I love you… a-a-and that I'm so sorry… and t-that I'm going to try to make it up to you… I just hope you c-can forgive me," she whispered, still tracing the bruises with a trembling hand before taking one last look at her daughter and walking straight out of the hospital room and out of the hospital.

She knew what she was going to do; it was something she had to do.

* * *

It was a good hour and a half before she finally arrived in Stars Hollow; her tears had finally petered out about half-way there.

Pulling up in front of her destination, she turned off the car, grabbed her purse and walked straight into the diner looking around for the person she desperately needed to speak with.

Not seeing him, she asked Kirk, one of the few customers in the diner at the moment, as politely as she could where she could find him.

"I think he's in the back, but you should probably wait out here for him to comeback, I don't think he'll be too happy if you go back there." Kirk told her, a dark look coming across his face as if his words brought back memories he didn't care too much to remember.

"Right, well thank you."

* * *

She sat herself down at a vacant table, not even bothering to wipe the chair before she sat, waiting for Luke to return from the back.

For a minute or two she stared around at the place her daughter and granddaughter had eaten for the past how many years. She couldn't for the life of her understand what was so great about the place. Then, once again, finding herself bored, she took to drumming her fingers on the table, changing the rhythm every now and then so as to keep the tune fresh.

She continued at it for a good five minutes, still taking in her surroundings, glancing out of the window every now and then at the people passing by the diner on their way to wherever they seemed to be going. They were all quite an odd bunch, the lot of them, but at the same time, they all seemed to be so happy, so comfortable with themselves, with where they were, satisfied for the time being.

A few more minutes passed by as she sat, waiting, lost in her deep train of thoughts.

* * *

Luke made his way from the back and back out to his station behind the counter. It was a good few minutes before he realized who was occupying a space at what was once a vacant table.

For a second their eyes locked.

He ambled over to her table, not really in the mood to talk to her, or rather have her insult him without him even realizing it and take it with a smile. Pulling out his ordering pad and pen he asked what she wanted, looking at her with what he could only hope was an unreadable look, rather than a look of complete and utter annoyance.

'_What's she even doing here?_' The thought raced through his mind, a million and one explanations registering, but none quite fitting the bill.

"I'll have a cup of coffee." She replied, her voice shaking as she spoke, her eyes glazing over with tears, but she held it back as best as she could.

"Anything else," Luke questioned gruffly.

Seeing her shake her head 'no' he walked over to the counter to get her a cup of coffee.

Setting it in front of her, he stood, watching her sip on her coffee, her fingers trembling as she repositioned them on the warm mug.

She stared back up at him, not quite knowing what she really wanted to say to him now that he was here.

Then she spoke, shattering the sneaking silence that had settled upon the diner.

"Look Luke, I need to speak to you. It's regarding my daughter…" Pausing to take a breath, she looked up at him, motioning to him with her eyes to take the seat opposite her, which he took, despite his gut instinct that was screaming at him not to.

Another bout of silence came over them, though this time it wasn't as stifling, then once again her voice broke through it. "I know you two are… together…" At that sentence he scoffed, shaking his head miserably, smiling a sad sort of smile. "And _I know_ I wasn't exactly _supportive_ of that, and I'm sorry. But with what happened today I couldn't help but think that if I… that if I don't try to fix at least some of the problems between Lorelai and myself -"

He brusquely interrupted her, confused as to what her point really was. "Look I really don't know where this conversation is going, but really, I don't think it's any of my business to know what happened today, and in all honesty I don't care. And that's great that you're sorry, but it doesn't matter anymore does it?" Seeing the puzzled look on her face he continued on. "I mean, why should it? It's not like Lorelai and I are together anymore. She's back with Christopher now, at least that's what it looked like to me the other night. And I'd bet every last dime that your just thrilled about that, finally, your going to get the family you've always dreamed of for your daughter." He whispered as loudly as he could without attracting attention from the customers still eating, all of which were staring at him and Emily with great interest, straining their ears to listen in on their, what was quickly becoming heated, conversation. His words were laced with annoyance and one might suspect, _hurt_, as his eyes wandered across the surface of the table.

But then again, why shouldn't he have been hurt? He had every right to feel hurt, _betrayed_ even, by the woman he'd actually thought had been _it_ for him, his _soul mate_, but as it turned out she wasn't, and that had become crystal clear when he'd seen her kiss Christopher.

He surveyed Emily from his seat opposite her as she watched him with a stunned face.

Pulling his gaze away he shot Kirk a death glare, which told Kirk that it'd be best if he left the diner, on the double. Everyone else, which had been two other customers, had left already, having finished their meals and paid their bills, none of them fancying being caught eavesdropping on one of Luke's private conversations.

She was brought out of her, shocked reverie by the jingling of the bell as Kirk sped walked out of the diner, trying not to bring too much attention to himself as he made his exit.

"What do you mean you broke up? And why would she possibly get back together with Christopher? She doesn't love him, I'm not even sure if she even likes him. I cannot believe Christopher had the nerve to do that. I admit I spoke to him a few days before, and I told him about my unhappiness about your being together with Lorelai, but he assured me he wasn't going to meddle." She spoke in a loud, angry tone.

She just couldn't believe it. How could Christopher had done this? You'd think the boy would've given up by now, but no. Though she couldn't help feeling as though she'd sort of egged him on, telling him how unhappy she was with Lorelai's current relationship.

Guilt washed over her at that thought, her facial expressions mirroring her emotion at that moment.

Seeing that Luke was obviously not going to say anything, because he was doodling on his ordering pad, concentrating extra hard as if this was the most fascinating thing he'd ever done in his life she went on talking.

"As for what happened today, I think you should know that…"

But at that moment Luke seemed to have lost all interest in his doodles, as he spoke in a somewhat harsh tone. "Listen to me okay. Lorelai and I are over. Whatever happened today happened. I don't need nor do I want to know. Anything that happens to her now is _entirely_ her business!"

"She was in an accident! She's lying in a hospital bed right now, in a coma!" Emily shrieked, not being able to hold it in anymore. Tears were once again shining in her eyes, ready to fall at any second.

At her words, Luke looked up at her, his expression blank, her words still washing over him, not sinking in quite yet, simply because he didn't want to believe it, he refused to.

He opened his mouth a fair few times, but snapped it shut again, not knowing what to say, it seemed that within the last minute his ability to speak had left him. Leaving him with a rapidly beating heart, and a feeling of utter fear in the pit of his stomach, that was steadily growing larger, pressing against his rib-cage, readying itself to burst through him at any given second at the rate it was growing at.

"Luke… Look I know my apology probably doesn't mean much to you. But I truly am sorry… I- I hope you can somehow forgive me… This whole thing is my fault." She mumbled, referring to Christopher, picking at a loose thread on her shirt, refusing to make eye contact with Luke.

"What… Why are you telling?" He stuttered out, finally regaining his ability to speak.

"You should go see her Luke. This wasn't her fault, I know it." She said, finally making meeting his teary-eyed gaze.

This was the last straw for her because just then she burst out in tears. The guilt she was feeling right now was overwhelming. It didn't even make sense. But she was nonetheless feeling guilty, as though their break-up _and_ the car crash was her fault. Though she had to admit, she was _partly_ to blame for the first.

"Um… I don't know." He told her sheepishly.

"Well, when you figure it out, come to the hospital, I'll leave the address for you." She told him, tears still streaming down her face as she pulled a napkin towards her, borrowing Luke's now forgotten pen that lay on the table, next to his doodles and wrote down the address for him.

She pushed it towards him before gathering her belongings and standing up, ready to leave now that she had said all she had come to say.

Turning in the direction of the door, she ambled slowly towards it, wiping away her tears as best as she could.

"Is she going to be alright?" Luke asked in a small voice, that you would hardly recognize as his own.

She turned back towards him, her eyes red from crying, her cheeks tinted a strawberry-red.

Smiling a sorrowful smile, she nodded her head, holding back the sob that was threatening to break through. "Of course she's going to be alright. She's been through so much; she's not going to let _this _get her down. Before you know it, she's going to be up and about, drinking coffee by the gallon. She wouldn't leave us now. She can't, I won't accept it." Emily said, her voice wavering as she tried her hardest to put on a strong front.

He let out a chortle, smiling as he remembered the days when Lorelai would come in for coffee. But those were simply shadows of memories now. It felt like she hadn't been in his diner for years, when really it had hardly been that long.

"If you'd like, Luke, we can go together, I'm heading back to the hospital right now."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not really sure it would be appropriate." He replied stupidly.

"Suit yourself."

And with that she walked out of the diner without a second glance back at him.

* * *

He sat their in the same spot Emily had left him in for at least two hours. Thinking about what she'd told him.

No one had come into the diner since she had left; he silently thanked Kirk for flipping the sign on the door to 'closed,' right now he just couldn't deal with people.

How could he have been so stupid? He should've known Lorelai never would've kissed Christopher on her own accord. Obviously there had been a misunderstanding on his part, a horrible one at that.

Even hours later, the news of Lorelai lying in the hospital, in a coma hadn't sunk in yet. It just seemed so unreal. This wasn't supposed to have happened.

Standing up so suddenly, he knocked his chair over, but right now that was the least of his worries. He ran upstairs, grabbed his keys, and coat before darting down the stairs and to his truck.

He went as fast as he could, his destination in mind, tears clouding his vision, but he did his best to keep them at bay, at least for now.

* * *

An hour, and many flip-offs later he arrived at his destination.

He parked his car in the first spot he found, paying as quickly as he could for the spot afterwards.

He walked as calmly as he could from the parking lot to the front entrance of the building.

Walking straight up to the front desk, he took a deep breath, approaching the first nurse that was available.

"Hi… Uh, what room is Lorelai Gilmore in?" Luke asked timidly.

"Are you family or a friend?" The man asked him roughly, looking him over, obviously not pleased with his choice of attire.

"Um… both," he answered, unsure.

"Just one answer will suffice sir." The man snapped back.

"Family, I'm her fiancé." Luke replied, the confidence in his voice evident.

Nodding the man led him to her room.

Luke braced himself, breathing deeply before he entered, not sure exactly what to expect as he reached his hand out to open the door.

**

* * *

AN: Ta-da, another chapter. I actually liked how this chapter turned out; though I'm sure it could've been better. I know the end of this chapter was kind of abrupt, but if I hadn't ended it there it might've continued on forever at the rate I was going. Hopefully it wasn't too much of a disappointment to you all. Please review, it's appreciated beyond belief! By the way I'm sorry if I'm writing Emily's character wrong, but I just want to show a softer side of her. Oh and I know I've asked this before, but I was wondering if anyone could help me come up with a better summary for my story. Below are responses to your reviews for the last chapter, which I must say thank you for, Byez!**

**Review Responses:**

**Eternalgorithm – **Thanks so very much for the review. And no, please don't go ball up in a corner and cry, I know the last chapter was sad, but then you'll make me cry.

**Aznangel4eva –** You'll just have to continue reading to see if she wakes up, I can't give away too much but I have some really good ideas for the upcoming chapters, I hope you'll like them. Thanks a million for the review!

**tristian'jess'loganluver –** Thanks for the review, and your welcome for being thanked, lolz. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. And again, I can't say if Lorelai will wake up or not, but you'll get your answer soon enough if that makes you feel any better. I'm glad you loved the way I wrote the last chapter, I wasn't all that pleased with it myself, but now I kind of am. Thanks again!

**Princetongirl –** Stoked that you loved it, and here's your update! Thanks a ton for the review!

**Gilmoregirl7878 – **I'm really happy you found my story again. It's great to finally know who you really are! And I'm seriously on cloud nine you love my story, times four! And I'm on cloud twelve that you added me to your favorites and put me on story alert! Thanks so much for that, and for your review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Here's your update, I hope it wasn't a disappointment.

**LHTDfan –** Hey I'm incredibly delighted that you loved the chapter, and here is your update, I hope you like it at least. As for your suggestion, after I read it I had already worked a little plan out in my head to bring Paris into the next chapter, and add in a little drama as well. Thank you for the review, seriously, thanks.

**Agel15 –** I'm glad you didn't see that last chapter coming, it's just I needed to add some drama to the story, and I'd been wanting to add something like that for quite a while now, so it seemed right to add it in. I can't give away anything about Lorelai being okay or not, other than you'll have your answer soon enough. I'm really happy you loved the way I wrote the last chapter, despite the fact that it was a sad one. I wasn't sure if I wrote Emily's character properly, but according to you I did so I'm pleased. As for Rory and Logan, it's bothering me that he's being such a sweetheart to be honest, I know that sounds weird but it's true. I really want to add some drama to their relationship, everything is too perfect for me right now, and it's weird. Thanks so much for the review.

**Well there you have it, your responses. Once again, please review even if this chapter sucked, it would be appreciated. Alright well, Byez… again!**


	20. Not now, not ever

Road to Love

Chapter 19 – Not now, not ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. It's that simple.

**AN: **Hey there! So here's another chapter. I'm trying my hardest to post as much as possible before school starts back, and my life once again becomes hectic, with school work, friends, tests, projects, and all that good stuff. But I promise I'm going to try my very hardest to update at least one a week once school starts back, much like now, so really, it won't be too much of a change will it? At the end of this chapter there will be personal responses to your reviews. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, and now enough talk, on with the show… uh, story! Byez!

_**Previously, on Road to Love…**_

_

* * *

Walking straight up to the front desk, he took a deep breath, approaching the first nurse that was available._

"_Hi… Uh, what room is Lorelai Gilmore in?" Luke asked timidly._

"_Are you family or a friend?" The man asked him roughly, looking him over, obviously not pleased with his choice of attire._

"_Um… both," he answered, unsure. _

"_Just one answer will suffice sir." The man snapped back._

"_Family, I'm her fiancé." Luke replied, the confidence in his voice evident._

_Nodding the man led him to her room. _

_Luke braced himself, breathing deeply before he entered. Not sure exactly what to expect as he reached his hand out to open the door._

**

* * *

This time on Road to Love…**

His hand dropped from the knob at the last second, it was as though upon coming in contact with the cold knob he'd received a shock. He couldn't do it. Whatever was on the other side of that door, for now was going to remain on the other side of the door. He just couldn't bear to walk in there and see her, not now at least.

He blinked repeatedly, trying his hardest to keep the tears forming in the back of his eyes at bay.

That monstrous feeling of fear in his stomach was still present, rearing an even bigger head than before at the thought that Lorelai could possibly die without him ever apologizing.

He turned away from the door suddenly, taking off his hat and running a shaking hand through his hair, scratching his head as if he'd been asked a very confusing question that he was now pondering on.

He paced outside the door for a few minutes, his hand still running through his hair, but now it seemed as if he was contemplating pulling it out. He watched people walk past him, casting him curious and critical glances as he wore out the floor, but he simply ignored them, more concerned of what he was going to do right now.

Luke stayed in this pattern for a good ten minutes before he was approached by a nurse asking him what he was doing in the hallway.

"Oh uh… um…" He stuttered, scrounging around for a somewhat buyable excuse. But he was saved the trouble when the door in front of him was opened him was opened, revealing an obviously recently awoken Logan, who quickly took in the scene playing out in front of him.

It took Logan a few minutes forhis brain to come-to completely, but when it finally did the appearance of the man standing in front of him clicked with the description Rory had given him of her the father-figure in her life.

Immediately he realized that the man in front of him was none other than Luke. The man whose coffee they worshipped day after day, the man who stole her mothers' heart, and the man who took the place of her missing father as she was growing up.

"Luke… What're you doing here?" Logan asked, clasping hands with Luke for a second, acting as though he'd known Luke all his life. When really this was the first time they'd ever met.

Luke on the other hand just vaguely remembered seeing the blonde in front of him and Emily and Richards vow renewal, or as he referred to it now, the night from hell.

"Uh… I came to see…" He stuttered out, pointing to the now closed door behind Logan.

"Right well, I should've guessed. I was just going to get some coffee if you're interested." Logan offered seeing the nurses' obvious disapproval of Luke's inability to answer her question himself.

"Sure… _Actually_ I was just leaving." He said, putting his hat back on, ready to leave, ignoring the looks the nurse was shooting him.

"Whatever." The nurse said, walking away, annoyed.

Grinning and shaking his head at the nurses retreating form Logan looked back at Luke, introducing himself properly for the first time.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger. And your Luke, right?" He said, clasping hands with Luke in a manly manor once again.

"Yeah… Uh how do you know that?" Luke asked, perplexed.

"Rory," he replied simply, gesturing back into the hospital room.

"Oh, she's here. Well obviously. How's she doing? Is she okay?" Luke asked, kicking into father mode.

"She's doing… Actually I don't know. She says she's fine, but I know she's not you know. I mean how could she be? Her mom's in a coma, and she's fine… I just don't believe. And she won't let me in. She has this front up all of a sudden. I don't understand… But, other than that and Lorelai being in a coma everything is just spiffy." He revealed, his tone turning sarcastic at the end.

"Well that's Rory for you… Don't worry kid, she'll come around. So you and Rory… are you…?"

Logan gulped slightly; the size of the man in front of him was being clearer and clearer. But as he thought about her, a sudden courage came over him. "Uh… yeah…" He waited, wincing slightly, waiting for the punches to come, but they never did.

"You better treat her good; otherwise you'll have more than a broken heart to worry about." Luke warned the tone in his voice final and intimidating.

Logan simply nodded his head in agreement, not really knowing what to say to that sentence and because his jaw seemed to have wired itself shut for the time being. Being scared right now was what you would call an _understatement_, what one might call what he was feeling right now would, petrified.

"Anyways, I'm just going to go now, I shouldn't have come, but Emily – Lorelai's mother, came to see me and told me to come, but it wasn't my place to come. Tell Rory I said hi, and tell her not to lose hope." Luke relayed to him, ready to leave before the hospital before anyone else saw him and he was forced to see Lorelai.

Logan just nodded, gulping rather awkwardly and loudly, hoping that wires would release their hold on his jaw, which they suddenly seemed to at his request. "Yeah I will. But you should probably tell her yourself. It'd sound a lot better coming from you than me. And as for it not being your place to see Lorelai, I highly doubt that. You should go in and see her, but it's all up to you. Anyways I'll see you around." Logan told him, giving him a slight wave goodbye as he set off down the corridor to the cafeteria to get himself a cup of coffee before he bought a few more for Rory, so that way they'd still be warm.

* * *

He stood still for a minute; his legs felt as though they'd been turned to stone, either that or his feet had simply been crazy glued to the floor.

He watched Logan's retreating back, the wooden door in front of him and then the exit sign. It was a pattern now, his eyes darted back and forth, his mind and thoughts racing behind them, his decision not anywhere near being made.

It was a good ten minutes later when a group of doctors and nurses came rushing past him, flustered, all of them all but flat-out running into a room a little further down on the right, where a nurse seemed to have called for them to come. Only then did Luke come out of his reverie, leaping out of the way, practically clinging onto the wall for fear of being mauled by a herd of health-care professionals.

It was then it finally clicked. He knew what he had to do.

He approached Lorelai's hospital door for the second time that day, reaching his hand out for the knob which he turned as slowly as he could, bracing himself for whatever was behind this door.

When those doctors had come running past him, he couldn't help but think, that that could've been Lorelai. It could've been her, and he would've never had a chance to apologize, or at least try to make things right. He could've lost her forever, and he knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

He opened the door, pushing it back so he could enter the room, trying to make as little noise as possible as he noticed a sleeping Rory curled up on the worn couch, a disgruntled expression upon her face.

Then his eyes fell upon Lorelai. Her face bruised and banged her arm and leg in a cast. He could fell his heart beating faster, louder, and thumping away so hard in his chest that it hurt. He felt sick. He couldn't see clearly anymore, his vision was so blurred by the tears stinging his eyes as he unrewardingly tried to blink them away, willing himself not to cry, not here at least to no avail as the tears came anyway.

He reached a shaky hand out, tracing her bruises in the air, not quite able to touch her face, feeling that if he did, it would be too much to real for him to take.

"I'm sorry." He choked out finally, his fingertips inches from her face, as he ran them along the rather blue bruise on her face then over the bump on her head. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been so stupid. I'm sorry." He cried the feeling of being broken overwhelming him as he sobbed over her, stilling air-tracing her face, too afraid to touch her.

Being here, seeing her, it was just too much for him to take, the feelings seeing her lying in a hospital bed brought, absolutely helpless, was _so _much worse than he'd ever felt. Never before had he ever imagined he'd feel this horrible, this stupid, this broken and alone in the world, like there was a black emptiness in him, that needed nothing more than to feel her touch for the rest of his life, to smell her, to be with her. And it was then and there that he promised himself that if, and when she woke up he was going to try to make things better, and propose, he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't, not now, not ever.

**

* * *

AN: Alright, another chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait between my last update and this one, it's just that school just started back last Tuesday (the 6th) and it's been pretty crazy! So far the week has been satisfactory. I was pretty upset when I found out some disturbing information. Like honestly, what's wrong with me? Gosh! But enough about my wretchedly sad life, I hope you liked this update, and please forgive me if the next chapter isn't up in the next week or so. Please review, I appreciate it so very much, so please, review. The reply's to your reviews are below, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and let me know if there's any way I can improve in my writing, or anything at all.****

* * *

Review Responses:**

**Tristian'jess'loganluver – **Your review was most definitely confusing to read, but it made sense surprisingly. And thanks for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me (if that makes sense to you, amazing, just amazing). I'm glad you liked Emily going to Luke to tell him about Lorelai and stuff, I really wanted to add something like that in, originally I was going to let Logan tell Luke about Lorelai, but this seemed to fit better. Hopefully I wrote this chapter like a writer! Hope you liked it! Thanks so much! Byez!

**Eternalgorithm **– I agree with you on hating Emily's character on the show, I really wanted to show a different side to her in the last few chapters, hopefully I've done that, properly. I think you'll be happy that Luke is actually going to propose if Lorelai wakes up, and just so you, and anyone else reading knows, I'm currently toying with the idea of her not waking up. But again, that is not definite as of yet, so don't cry your eyes out yet. Thanks for the review, it's appreciated beyond belief! Byez!

**Gilmorefan31 **– I'm glad you thought this was a great chapter, here's your update, and please continuing reviewing, thanks so much! Byez!

**Princetongirl **– Here's your update, I'm so glad you not only liked it, but loved it! I appreciate it so much, that's for reviewing, seriously! Byez!

**Gilmoregirl7878** – Happy belated birthday! I'm glad I could give you some kind of gift, and I guess it was in the form of an update! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Keep reviewing, I appreciate the support, thanks so much, byez!

**Smartiepantz** – I'm happy Emily 'rocks your socks!' Lol, I laughed when I read that line! I was sad when you didn't review for the previous chapter, but then when you reviewed I was like, 'YEAH!' I'm so happy that you liked everything so far, especially the Emily I'm portraying in the last few chapters, and I just wanted to show a different side to her. It's totally okay that your review is 'late,' but really, to me, it's not, because the fact is that you reviewed! Thanks so very much! Byez!

* * *

And now for my famous rambling and opinion on movies I've seen lately…

So basically I'm back at school, and a lot of stuff is messed up already and oh yes, did I mention I was only at school for four days… well three _whole _days. It's not extremely messed up, but there's already people I absolutely hate, and all the stuff that makes school dramatic, other than the frequent outburst provided by both teachers and students. Other than that everything is pretty good at school. My teachers are alright; my friends are great – so happy to have them around everyday again!

And now onto _my_ movie opinions: I saw Red Eye, and I really have to say it was amazing. I went into the theatre not really having _any_ expectations of the movie, but I came out incredibly surprised. It really was worth the money, at least my friend and I thought so. Finally I saw Sin City, _finally_, and it was amazing! I loved it! I would totally recommend it, along with Red Eye. Oh yeah, Gilmore Girls, season six premiere's this Tuesday I cannot wait! Okay, I talked enough! (Please note that the opinion's written here are my own, it's just what I thought that's all.) **Review, please, thanks if you do and if you don't thanks for reading at least! Byez!**


	21. Hollow Prayers and a Gilmore

Road to Love

Chapter 20 – Hollow Prayers and a Gilmore

Disclaimer: We've been through this numerous times, but once again, I will say it: I do not own Gilmore Girls in all it's quirky goodness.

**AN: I'm SO sorry about the late update! I promise to try to update sooner next time! Sorry!**

Hey there everyone! Thank you _so very much_ for all of the reviews I received for the last chapter. And I realize the last few chapters have been a little depressing to say the least, but hopefully things will turn around soon enough, you never know. So school has started for me, I'm going into week six (I think) of the new school year, exciting you'd think, but not really, it's pretty boring, well some things are. Anyways enough about me, the newest chapter to this story is below, and below that is personal responses for your reviews! Byez!

* * *

She was awoken by a soft voice not too far away from her, repeating the same thing over and over again. 'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.'

Opening her eyes her brain kicked into a relatively high speed despite the lack of somewhat decent coffee.

Sitting up, she spotted Luke, standing at her mother's bed, whispering apologies to her, the hurt and fear on his face evident. Never before had he looked so worn, so tired, so _scared_. It scared her to see him, of all people like that.

She had always known that Luke loved her mother. What she didn't understand was how Luke ended up at the hospital. Surely neither of her grandparents would've called him, and Logan wouldn't have either, so how'd he know?

Confused she stood up, walking slowly towards Luke, completely forgetting about her previous reporter-like question as her eyes once again settled on the disturbing image of her mother and an obviously distraught Luke.

"Luke…" She called out to him in a small voice, a voice that sounded completely foreign to her.

She could see him go rigid with surprise she could only assume, as the silence that had settled in the room shattered into a million and one pieces. But his surprised feeling slowly ebbed away as he turned to face her, tears gleaming brightly in his eyes, a pained expression engraved upon his face making him look at least twenty times older than he actually was. It seemed the spark in his eyes were gone, his usual grumpy kindness she loved was gone as well.

It wasn't right to see him like this; she couldn't help but think that he felt worse than she did.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how despondent he was feeling right now.

It was a few minutes until he finally responded to her with a sort of dead tone, one that held just a shred of undying hope, but that was all it was, a shred.

"Rory I- I can't lose her… I'm so sorry…" He cried into her shoulder as she enveloped him in what she hoped was a comforting hug. She could feel his tears soaking through her shirt as her own tears stung at her eyes cascading down her face like a waterfall of salty tears bit by bit, silently.

She couldn't help but feel a little better that Luke was here, her feelings of hope for her mother making it through this and waking up were returning, but still she couldn't shake those feelings of doubt. They were like blood-sucking leeches, clinging onto her not letting go until all of her hope was lost, but this was one battle they were going to lose.

Ignoring her own tears, she patted him on the back awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be a good five minutes, then Luke pulled away, his face cold, hard and emotionless. And what color that had previously resided on his face had drained, leaving him looking pale and ghost-like.

When he spoke his voice was completely unrecognizable by Rory, it took her usually quick brain at least thirty to realize that it was Luke talking to her. "She's going to be okay right?" He asked, looking unmistakably like a scared little boy.

All Rory could do in reply was to nod her head as if to say, _'Of course she will be. She's a Gilmore!'_

He moved his hand in a sort of odd, robotic motion before thinking twice about it and dropping it quite suddenly back to his side, standing just as uneasily at Lorelai's bedside, starring at her bruised and limp form.

Never would he have imagined that he would be in a situation like this, especially one involving Lorelai being injured.

His head hung slightly as he made an obviously forced, half grunt as he fought back his tears. He refused to let them fall again. Slowly he looked up at Rory standing beside him, tears streaking down her porcelain-like face, her body stood frozen as her eyes once again locked on the sight of her mother's frail state.

"So… uh Logan seems alright. Let me know if he tries anything, I'll be more than happy to put him in his place." Luke told her and for a second it seemed as if the Luke she knew and loved had resurfaced, but alas it was only for a second.

She smiled as brightly as she could without making it obvious that she was faking. "You got it." She said in reply to his previous words.

"Well uh… I think I'm gonna take off. I just- I can't stand to see… bye…" He tried to tell her, but the pooling in his eyes and the sobs he was desperately trying to swallow was making his ability to make coherent sentences rather difficult. But he assumed that Rory got the gist of what he was saying as she nodded her head in an understanding manner, giving him a slight wave as he made his way to the door with a last look behind him before leaving.

* * *

It had been at least a week since Lorelai had fallen into a coma. Emily had taken to decorating Lorelai's hospital room and reading to her, hoping that any day now she would wake up.

Rory had gone back to school at her grandparents' request, though it had taken quite a few days of persuasion for her to grudgingly agree.

Emily had promised that she'd stay at the hospital with Lorelai, and call Rory the second anything happened to get Rory to go back to school.

During whatever spare time Rory had when she'd normally be writing for the paper she would be at the hospital, driving back and forth from her dorm to the hospital at least once a day. Sure it was a relatively lengthy commute but it was worth seeing and talking – or in her case crying – to her mother.

Knowing that her mother still had the strength left in her not to flat-line was Rory's reason to get up every morning, swearing off coffee for as long as she could because it just didn't seem right to be guzzling coffee knowing that her mother wasn't at that moment as well. She had half a mind to switch the water bag connected to her mother to a bag filled with coffee, the elixir of their lives.

* * *

It was like a daily ritual for her now. She'd get up, shower, and call her grandmother to check up on her mom, go to class, though she didn't see the point in going when her mind was elsewhere. Then after her classes for the day, she'd drive down to the hospital for a brief visit before going back to her dorm and bullying her mind to shutdown so she could get some sleep.

She hadn't talked to Logan for the last week, and quite honestly, she didn't really want to.

It wasn't that she didn't still have the same feelings for him; it was just that she didn't want to talk to him. He was like a constant, living reminder of that horrible day when she got the news of her mother. She jus couldn't stand seeing him right now.

Every time he'd called her during the last week she'd let his call go to her voicemail, or whenever he'd come by her room she'd ask Paris to say she wasn't in.

She felt bad, but it was just too much to take right now to see him, or even hear his voice, as sexy as it had once sounded to her, it seemed that it had lost its allure since the events of the week before.

* * *

Two weeks had past now as Luke stood at her bedside, holding her cold hand in his own. It always amazed him how perfectly they fit, whether it was their hands or their bodies, they just fit. He'd never thought he'd ever be so in love with someone, but then again he had never really anticipated his love for a quirky, spur-of-the-moment, caffeine crazed woman named Lorelai Gilmore either. But never, not even for a second would he ever regret falling for her. It was more than likely the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He did however regret being so foolish and not even hearing her out when he'd seen her and Christopher exchange a kiss. The kiss had been like a slap in the face, it had been the final straw for him; it made him realize then that he wasn't good enough for Lorelai. But he'd come to realize that without her in his life, he was nothing. He needed her.

Over the last two weeks Luke had visited off and on. He dropped by whenever he felt up to seeing her which was really every other day. He'd see her for a few minutes, chat with whoever was there just briefly and then be on his way. It had become a sort of pattern for him, one that he more than likely wasn't too keen on breaking anytime soon, not until he knew that she was going to be just fine.

He cast a worn, cheerless look at her, before placing a sweet and soft kiss to her temple, swallowing his urge to let the tears flow. Kissing her hand he put it back at her side, patting it softly before leaving the room, only to bump into Emily in the hallway.

"Hello Luke." She said as warmly as she could, casting a miserable look towards the door behind him, where Lorelai had been laying in a coma for the past two weeks.

"Hey. Uh, I was just leaving…"

He could see the tears welling up once again in her eyes.

"Emily… It's going to be alright, she's going to wake up. She has to." Luke told her, knowing full-well that he didn't believe a word of what he was saying, much less expecting her to.

She simply nodded, unable to even force any words out of her quiver lips which her shaking hand was covering as if she were trying to suffocate a sob.

"You'll call me if anything happens right?" Luke asked, doubting that Lorelai's condition would change.

Though he knew that he shouldn't be so pestimistic, especially about a situation like this, he couldn't help himself. Without Lorelai in his life, there wasn't much he could really do.

Once again she nodded as if to say that she would call if Lorelai's current condition did in fact change. Whether to tell him that she woke up or that she moved on. She hoped that she wouldn't have to call and tell _anyone _the latter, but now, she was somewhat sure that she might possibly have to do just that.

He cocked his head slightly, and gave a small wave as if to say, 'I'll see you later,' before heading for the exit.

* * *

She watched his retreating figure until finally she wrenched open the hospital door to reveal her daughter's currently frail state.

Once she'd shut the door, shutting out the murmur of noises you'd expect in a hospital she let her tears flow down her face, smudging her make-up ever so slightly.

A normally strong Emily could feel her front deteriorating, her hope that her daughter would wake up was now all but lost, her prayers were now hollow; they were simply words with no meaning behind them. Nothing mattered to her anymore; it was like the world around her was ending slowly, but surely, everything was caving in on her, Richard, Rory and Luke.

She sat with her back flat against the door until she heard a soft coughing sound coming from Lorelai's bed, followed by a whispered, "mommy…"

**

* * *

AN: Ah-ha! Another chapter finished. I'm seriously sorry about the long wait between this chapter and the last. I had started this one a while back, but with school and other things I've been really busy and stressed. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. I really liked how I ended it. I think it's pretty obvious what happened at the end. But you never know she could just be hearing things. I might put in a twist somewhere, you never know! Oh the power of being a writer, LOL. Could someone please help me out by emailing me or giving me some idea of how to add some problems in Rory and Logan's relationship? I would REALLY appreciate it. Below are the replies to your reviews and of course my ever famous pointless rants. Before I forget, please review on your way out, it's really appreciated, and I promise I'm going to update sooner next time. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't get a chance to edit properly because I really wanted to get this chapter up. BYEZ!****

* * *

Personal Reviews:**

**Gilmorefan31** – Aw, don't be depressed, hopefully this chapter was just a little less depressing. I'm so happy you reviewed; hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing.

**Tristian'jess'loganluver** – Glad it was good, sorry about the late update and thank you so much for the review!

**Gilmoregirl7878** – I'm so happy I was able to give you some form of a gift for your birthday, and by the way, happy belated birthday! I'm touched that you and others love my story! I enjoyed writing the Logan and Luke part as well; it was a bit lighter than the rest of the chapter! Thank you so much for the review! And I'm sorry for the long distance between this update and my last!

**Aznangel4eva** – Here's your update! Thank you for the review! And sorry for the late update!

**Eternalgorithm** – Thank you so much for the review:) Right back at you! LOL! Sorry about the late update!

**Smartiepantz** – Trust me I think I enjoy your reviews more than you enjoy this story! LOL! I'm being honest! Red Eye really was worth seeing, but then again so are chick flicks, which by the way, I'm a sucker for! I'm glad you liked Luke being nervous before seeing Lorelai! And I'm especially happy that you enjoyed the conversation between Luke and Logan, I thought that, that particular part was necessary, it just seemed like something Luke would do on the show. The premiere was really good, I enjoyed it. But just so you know, Gilmore Girls changed nights on Global, it's now on, on Tuesday's at 10 p.m. Just in case you didn't know I'm telling you, but I'm sure you know by now. I'm glad you love reviewing for me, and yes that review was long enough, but enjoyable to read! I appreciate your reviewing and thanks! Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment!

**Angel1178** – I cannot believe you read my story in its vast entirety in one sitting! WOW! I can't believe it held your attention for that long, so happy right now! I'm touched you read it all to be honest, thank you! I'm glad you thought it was worth reading, and that you love it! Here's an update, I hope it was good and not a disappointment. Thank you so much for your review and kind words!

**Mrs Boyscout** – So happy you this is a good story despite the angsty goodness, which to be honest, I think we all have some sort of soft spot for! I definitely want 'happy hour' for Rory and Logan to be up soon, I just can't figure out what is going to cause it. Thank you for the review, it was much appreciated!

**Princetongirl** – Here's your update! Hopefully it wasn't too long a wait! Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!

**Agel15** – I' m sorry but happy that you nearly cried, I'm happy because it's so cool to know that my story can actually cause tears! Sorry if it's weird to think that. I'm weird, so it might explain my previous statements, LOL! I loved the Emily part too! Thank you bunches for the review!

**

* * *

And now for my infamous rambling sessions:**

So it's the just the beginning of the second month of school and already there's drama like you've never seen before. Yesterday I got some pretty bad news about a personal topic involving a 'special someone,' hint, hint. But I've been needing to get over him so, it all worked out for the best I guess, but now I officially think I'm considered repulsive to the male specimen. Meaning, I think I'm unattractive and pretty set in my opinion that I'm going to be alone forever and die with countless amounts of money left behind to no one and with cats. Horrible picture, but right now I can see it so clearly. If my friends heard me saying this they'd rip me a new one, because none of them agree with me and their all telling me I have the rest of my life ahead of me, which is true, I have a lot of years ahead of me seeing that I'm not that old. But… it's my opinion of myself, however pessimistic it maybe seem.

School is alright I guess. If there was one way to describe it, it would definitely be, 'a pain in the royal behind.' But that's just my opinion.

I saw Constantine a while ago, it was alright. I enjoyed it, but it was one of those movies that I would, personally only see once.

Well I think I've bored you enough with my pathetic life, so bye-bye! LOL! Oh yeah, and please, please review! I appreciate so much! Byez!


	22. On earth

Road to Love

Chapter 21 – On earth

Disclaimer: I'm always dreamed of owning Gilmore Girls; however the key word here is dream. I can dream of it, sure, doesn't make it mine, no matter how much I want it.

**AN: **Thank you very much for all the reviews I received, it really made my day brighter! I promise I'm going to work on my updating skills, and update as often as I can, I'm hoping for at least one update every week, or maybe every two, but that's only if worst comes to worst. Anyways, the newest chapter is below as well as personal responses to your reviews, and of course my annual rambling section. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Previously, on Road to Love…**

_She watched his retreating figure until finally she wrenched open the hospital door to reveal her daughter's currently frail state._

_Once she'd shut the door, shutting out the murmur of noises you'd expect in a hospital she let her tears flow down her face, smudging her make-up ever so slightly._

_A normally strong Emily could feel her front deteriorating, her hope that her daughter would wake up was now all but lost, her prayers were now hollow; they were simply words with no meaning behind them. Nothing mattered to her anymore; it was like the world around her was ending slowly, but surely, everything was caving in on her, Richard, Rory and Luke. _

_She sat with her back flat against the door until she heard a soft coughing sound coming from Lorelai's bed, followed by a whispered, "mommy…" _

**

* * *

This time on Road to Love…**

She wasn't sure if she'd imagined hearing that lone word coming from her daughter, but she didn't care, because in less than a second she was on her feet. She stumbled ever so slightly over to Lorelai's beside due to her sudden movements and the fact that she was wearing heels on a relatively slippery tiled floor.

Reaching her daughter's bedside she gasped with surprise as she watched her daughter struggle to keep her eyes open. "Lorelai…" Emily whispered, not quite believing that her daughter was finally awake after two gruelling and heart wrenching weeks. It was like a dream, she had to pinch herself ever so slightly to make sure she was awake and not dreaming.

"Ouch!" She said in response to the pinch she'd administered to herself just seconds before.

A smile that could give the sun a run for its money, or rays, emerged across her face, a smile that made her look happier than she had in a long time. Still smiling she wiped away the tracks the tears had left behind with the backs of her hands, as a new batch of tears formed, but these were different tears, these were tears of joy and not of fear or doubt.

For the second time that day, she heard Lorelai repeat the same word that had gotten her up from the floor. "Mommy…"

By now, she had successfully opened her eyes, though it seemed as if the mere task of opening her eyes had drained her completely, as she made several failed feeble attempts to raise her head as though she were looking around for a cup of coffee.

Looking into Lorelai's eyes, she could see a world of pain behind them. It pained her deep down inside to see her daughter suffering like this. She knew she'd caused some of it, whether it was by accident or on purpose, she'd caused some of the pain her daughter was feeling. She wished with all her heart she could take it back, but she couldn't.

They watched each other for a fair few seconds before Lorelai spoke groggily, her throat obviously scratchy as she coughed a fair few times signaling to Emily that she should probably get both a cup of water and a nurse.

"Hey…" Lorelai said simply, closing her eyes and blocking out of light of the room only to reopen them and be presented with the sight of her mother holding a cup of water in front of her.

She could feel her heart breaking in her chest, as though it had been frozen and then bashed with a hammer causing it to shatter into countless unfixable pieces at the mere sound of her daughter's voice. Her mouth went dry for a minute. She didn't think she'd ever hear her beautiful baby girl's voice again, as she still considered her to be the angelic baby girl she'd went through the grueling process of birthing. "Hi… oh Lorelai I'm so sorry…" Emily cried, her previous smile gone.

She wasn't exactly sure if in Lorelai's eyes these words meant anything, but she _had _promised herself that should Lorelai wake up she would at least _try _to make things better, and this was just the beginning.

Exhausted, Lorelai reached a pale and shaking hand out to her mother's hand, cupping it in her own as she smiled a half smile.

In a raspy voice she spoke as clearly as she could, trying her hardest to swallow the tears in her eyes that she could already feel stinging at the back of her eyes as they formed. "So am I…"

They stayed like that for a fair few minutes until Emily finally gained some control over her steady flowing tears, and handed Lorelai the cup of water still in her hand. She wiped away her tears, staring as her daughter gulped down the water, frowning slightly; probably disappointed that it wasn't coffee she guessed, causing her lips to curve into a semi-smile.

"What?" Lorelai asked her mother in a quizzical tone as she noticed that Emily was starring at her with a goofy sort of smile on her face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Emily replied, her smile growing continuously despite the fact that her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked disbelievingly, confused as to why her mother was starring at her with such a big smile, like she had something exciting to tell her. "Are you pregnant mom?"

"What? No! Why on earth would you possibly assume that I was?" Emily shrieked, returning to the version of Emily Lorelai knew best, and felt far more comfortable with.

"Well you were starring at me like you were dying to tell me something, and I just assumed that, that was it." Lorelai told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well it's not. I was just thinking that you looked a bit disappointed that the water wasn't coffee and about how happy I am that you're okay." Emily told her, tearing up.

At this Lorelai couldn't resist the urge to giggle at the truth behind her mother's first statement. She had in fact been disappointed the water had not been coffee.

"What on earth is so funny?" Emily asked curiously, confused as to why Lorelai was laughing.

"You were right about the coffee thing." Lorelai told her mom, between giggles.

Emily simply smiled at the sight before her. 'Everything was going to be just fine,' she thought. Now that she had her daughter back and conscious, and she'd do everything in her power to keep it that way. She wasn't going to jeopardize their relationship, not this time, she'd gotten a second chance, and she was going to make the best of it.

"How long have I been out?" Lorelai asked suddenly, all traces of her case of giggles gone.

"About two weeks… it seemed like forever if you ask me. Don't you _ever _scare us like that again, Rory's been worried sick, and we had to practically beg her to go back to school to get her mind off of you. Your father and I haven't been able to sleep, let alone eat properly since we got the call that you were in an accident." She relayed to Lorelai, sighing exhaustedly. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Lorelai smiled miserably, her stomach churning at the thought of causing her family that much misery. Despite how horrible of a person it made her to feel this way, she couldn't help but feel happy knowing that people cared and loved her enough to come and visit her. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt tears forming in her eyes, tingling slightly.

"What about Luke? Did he come to visit me?" She said out-loud finally, looking her mother square in the eyes. She needed to know, she didn't understand why though because really, he was in no way obligated to come and see her as they were no longer together. But yet still, a part of her couldn't help but feel a little more at ease at the mere thought of him coming to visit her.

"Uh… I'll be back I need to get a nurse." Emily said in reply, casting a quick glance in Lorelai's direction before she walked out of the room in search of a nurse.

* * *

She hadn't meant to do that. She'd had every intention of answering Lorelai's question, but then at the last moment she'd backed out and come up with some stupid excuse not to answer. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she whispered loudly under her breath, referring to her recent actions.

Already she'd fallen back into her former ways, and it hadn't even been a full half-an-hour yet, she thought to herself, disappointed.

Emily cast a glance on either side of her to see if she could spot a nurse, seeing no one that could possibly help her, or no one that she would want to help her she set about down the hall and around the corner. Just as she rounded the corner she nearly smacked into a nurse named Molly, who she had gotten to know during her days at the hospital. From what she knew about Molly, she was born in London, England. She had migrated to the States because of her husband, who had left her soon after they had arrived, leaving her with their daughter, Haley, who was now 11. Now she worked here at the hospital making just enough to keep a roof over her and her daughter's head, clothes on their backs, food on the table, and just a bit of spare money.

"Sorry," Emily said hurriedly, steadying herself.

"It's alright. What's wrong, you seem flustered?" Molly asked, her accent heavy, concern written all over her face.

"Oh. Lorelai woke up; she's been up for about fifteen minutes now I'd guess. I just came to find a nurse to look after her…" Emily rambled, stopping short when she realized what she was doing.

Molly didn't even bother to reply, she simply set off in the direction from which Emily had just come from as quickly as her short legs could take her, with Emily trailing behind her walking just as fast.

They walked into the room, thrusting the door open before they entered, causing Lorelai to gasp as she tried to sit up. She winced painfully at the pain the task of sitting up was causing her.

"Ms. Gilmore, you're up! We were beginning to get worried; you gave your family quite a scare. You're incredibly lucky to have them, especially that daughter of yours, she sounds like an angel!" Molly told Lorelai, as she walked over to her bed, snatching up the clipboard next to her bed. She set about asking Lorelai a list of routine questions, and telling her about the tests they'd need to run now that she was out of her coma to be certain that there was nothing wrong with her.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to go make a few calls." Emily told the two chatting ladies.

A smile graced her lips as she watched the sight before her, Lorelai had just come out of a coma, and already she was chatting it up with a complete stranger that she was acting like she'd known all her life. She loved that about her daughter. It was almost as though the accident hadn't even happened by the way Lorelai was acting.

She cast a final look behind her shoulder before she shut the door with a soft snap, signaling her exit.

* * *

Emily practically ran to the nearest phone, skidding here and there because of the smoothness of the floor and the smoothness of her heels. Her cell phone battery had died a while before, so she had to settle for using, in her opinion, the somewhat unsanitary payphones in the hospitals.

She pulled out a small, but laden leather coin purse from her pants pocket. Lately she'd taken to carrying around extra quarters to either get something from the vending machines or make phone calls if her cell phone battery had died, like it had in this instance.

She slipped the coin into the slot and dialed a familiar number with trembling fingers. She didn't know if she was trembling from the excitement that Lorelai had woken up or from the shock her waking up had caused, but she figured it might be a bit of both. The line rang once before a soft, but heartrending voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Rory, she's up! She woke up! She's just fine, oh Rory she woke up!" Emily shrieked into the phone, causing the people around her to stare with raised eyebrows, but it didn't matter to her right now, nothing really matter. She felt numb with happiness right now, it was such a rush. She'd never felt more relieved in her life.

She distinctly heard Rory sobbing on the phone, then gasp with happiness she could only assume, followed by the phone clattering to the floor as Rory screamed out, 'thank you god!' Emily was more than sure that had the entire campus been asleep, every last person would be up right about now.

It was a moment or two before Rory put the phone back to her ear. "I knew she'd wake up! She had to, she wouldn't leave us yet. Thank you Grandma… for calling me, I mean. Can I talk to her, or is she sleeping now or something? I'm going to come see her as soon as my class lets out, I don't care whether you agree or not, I'm coming, she's my mother." Rory rambled, plans of what they'd do and say on their first face-to-face where her mother was actually conscious already forming in her mind's eye.

"I'm not with her right now; I'm calling from a pay phone. And it would be fine if you came up to see her, after all she is your mother, honestly Rory, would you really think I'd keep you from seeing her and keep her all to myself? Well…" Emily joked, glad that for once in the last two horrible weeks Rory was finally beginning to at least sound like herself. It was like during the last two weeks Rory had simply been a shell of herself, she still looked the same, but it was a completely different being inside of her. It had been quite an experience to see her like that, one that she hoped she would never have to experience again.

She heard Rory laugh at her comment and spoke into the receiver again. "Listen Rory, I'll see you later, I have a few more calls to make, alright?" Emily waited to hear her agree; once she did she said her salutations and hung up, dialing another number.

Her and the person spoke for a good ten minutes, with her smiling as if she was past cloud nine, and on cloud 16 instead, that was how happy she was. Even when she seemed like she was trying to convince the person to do something they obviously weren't to keen on doing she was smiling radiantly. Once she hung up, she walked back to Lorelai's room where Molly now sat on the edge of her bed, laughing as she finished telling a story, probably of her childhood, Emily thought to herself, still smiling.

* * *

Lorelai and Emily talked for a good half and hour or so after Molly left, taking a vial of Lorelai's blood with her for tests. She'd been scheduled to do the rest of her tests in later that day. They'd talked about everything and anything that had come to mind, even the past, laughing at some of the fights they'd had before, that now seemed so pointless and foolish. The two had been laughing a particular fight they'd had when Lorelai had been about 13 about fruits or something of the sort when the door to her hospital room opened, revealing none other than Luke.

Instantly her smile was gone, only to be replaced by tears pooling in her eyes at the memories of just seeing him standing there at the door brought back. Her heart literally hurt as the thought about what had happened between them. Her passionate but fierce sapphire eyes locked with his, making both of their stomachs churn simultaneously.

"Luke?" She said finally, saying it as if it was a question. It was almost as though she was questioning whether or not he was really there, as though she was seeing him there because she wanted to, and not because he was actually standing there in all his glory.

**

* * *

AN: Hey people. Sorry for the lateness of this update, seriously I'm so sorry. It's just that I had a small case of writer's block, and life got in the way, but I promise I'm going to try harder to update soon, I promise. Replies to your reviews are below, and below that is just random rambling from me, enjoy, and thanks for both reading and reviewing, love you guys for that! You really keep me going. Review on your way out, drop a line or a few, whatever strikes you're fancy, it's all appreciated. Byez!****

* * *

Personal Reviews:**

**Smartipantz – **I do hate that, especially if I was really excited about the movie, and I was expecting so much and it didn't deliver. It makes me sad. Honestly, I haven't seen "The Notebook," yet, I've been dying to, and I just haven't gotten around to it. I was ecstatic that you didn't think the last chapter was a disappointment, I'm hoping this one isn't either. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I could totally imagine you saying 'OH MY GOSH!' at the end, even though I totally don't know you. You fell of your chair? Awww… LOL! I'm sorry but that makes me feel so good, it's so cool knowing that my story, of all story's can cause a reaction like that. You're going to hate me then if you love Rory and Logan that much, because I'm trying to think of a fight for them to have. I hope this wasn't too long a wait for an update. Thank you bunches for the super long review, for reading and for reviewing! Did I mention I love your reviews? Well I do, continue please and thanks!

**Aznangel4eva **– Thanks so much for the review, and that is a yes on Lorelai waking up.

**Gilmorefan31** – Sorry to disappoint you but it wasn't the nurses throwing their voices, if only right? LOL! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been having a small case of writers block, but I got through this chapter, hopefully it was long enough for you, and hopefully this chapter was remotely good. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Angel1178** – I'm so glad you think I'm doing a great job writing about the bond between Luke and Lorelai that means more to me than you'd ever know. And yes, she really did call her mommy; I guess I thought it would be sort of different; I want Emily and Lorelai to have a good relationship, well for the time being anyways. They wouldn't be living up to their mother-daughter relationship if they didn't argue like they do. I want to cause a rift between Rory and Logan because quite honestly their relationship is driving me crazy; it's too gosh darn perfect! I cannot wait to cause some drama with them, any ideas you or anyone else have are welcome with arms wide open, sorry if you don't want problems between them, but it's just driving me crazy. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Danger1Zone1988** – Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I would've liked to, life and writer's block got in my way. I'll try to update sooner next time. About Rory and Logan… I don't know if they'll be okay yet… oh I'm mean, but I guess it's one of the perks of being a writer, and besides that, I don't even know, so I'd be lying to you if I tried to answer you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, that goes to everyone!

**Gilmoregirl7878** – To each his or her own, about the movie I mean. Yes she did wake up, and you're welcome for the belated birthday wish! Thank you for both reading and reviewing!

**Riotgirllina** – She did wake up. Thank you for loving the story, reading the story, and reviewing for the story. Hopefully this update was soon enough.

**Princetongirl** – Glad you loved it; actually I'm touched that you loved it, thank you. Sorry if this wasn't a fast enough update for you, writer's block and life got in the way, need I say more? LOL! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**KarmaDreamz** – Hey, yeah she did wake up! I don't like cats actually, and oh crap you read that rambling section of mine! LOL! Anyways, I already explained that to you. Chilly ice, I'm so making fun of you for saying that. LOL! I'm joking… or maybe not. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it made me laugh, your review I mean!

**Agel15** – I'm glad that you're glad that Lorelai woke up, I think everyone is happy that she woke up, LOL! YAY! You got why Rory was pushing away Logan, and it is pretty common, I really want to cause a problem other than pushing away in their relationship, but I've got no ideas, yet anyway. Thanks for reading, reviewing and saying this was a great chapter, you made me happy by doing and saying those things! Hopefully this update was soon enough, and hopefully it was good-ish.

**

* * *

Random rambling from me, don't you just love it?**

**LOL! So yeah, nothing exciting has really happened to me lately, other than being given four different projects, and did I mention three of them are from the same teacher? Gosh! It's crazy! Other than that spellbinding excitement, nothing else in my life has been that good. Honestly, it's all been a bit depressing lately, and a bit aggravating at times. Anyways, time for a change of topic. Onto movies, okay first off, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is out on the 18th or November, and I must say, I cannot wait! I'm super excited! Shrieks and squeals with joy Oh yeah, I saw both Unleashed, with Jet Li, not by choice by the way, and it was pretty good, and I saw Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, which I'm proud to say, I cried during! OH MY GOSH, it was so sad during some parts, I just wanted to go into the screen and give the characters a big hug! I give the movie thumbs up, it was good! Anyways, I'm out of things to see, so until next time I guess! Review please and thanks, it's appreciated beyond belief! Byez… again!**


	23. He would always have her heart

Road to Love

Chapter 22 – He would always have her heart

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, but I'll say it again: I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

**AN:** Hey there. Thank you so very much for the reviews I received for the last chapter, they really made my day! Sorry about the late update, again, it's becoming a bit of a habit isn't it? I'm honestly sorry; it's just that I've had a ton of essays and projects during the last little while. I should be studying for my exams right now, but, because I love all of you, and my story, I'm updating. I'll study when I'm done, I've got the whole weekend to finish everything anyway, so I'm going to be alright! **LOL**! Anyways, the newest chapter is below, along with responses to your reviews for the last chapter, and of course my infamous rambling session.

**

* * *

Previously, on Road to Love…**

_Lorelai and Emily talked for a good half and hour or so after Molly left, taking a vial of Lorelai's blood with her for tests. She'd been scheduled to do the rest of her tests in later that day. They'd talked about everything and anything that had come to mind, even the past, laughing at some of the fights they'd had before, that now seemed so pointless and foolish. The two had been laughing a particular fight they'd had when Lorelai had been about 13 about fruits or something of the sort when the door to her hospital room opened, revealing none other than Luke. _

_Instantly her smile was gone, only to be replaced by tears pooling in her eyes at the memories of just seeing him standing there at the door brought back. Her heart literally hurt as the thought about what had happened between them. Her passionate but fierce sapphire eyes locked with his, making both of their stomachs churn simultaneously._

"_Luke?" She said finally, saying it as if it was a question. It was almost as though she was questioning whether or not he was really there, as though she was seeing him there because she wanted to, and not because he was actually standing there in all his glory._

**

* * *

This time on Road to Love…**

Clearing her throat, she spoke softly, willing herself not to cry. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't believe he was here. How did he even know that she was in the hospital, let alone awake?

She watched as he broke their eye contact as he glanced around the room as though the answer to her question was secretly written on the walls. The memories of that horrific night came rushing back at full-speed as she continued to watch him, completely forgetting that her mother was still sitting stock-still in her chair. Tears stabbed at the back of her eyes as she sat, trying to swallow her emotions as best as she could. She needed to pull herself together; she couldn't be weak in front of him. She just couldn't, even in her current state.

"I came to see you… Even though were… I mean, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all. I've done that, you're alive, awake and well, so I'll just leave. My job here is done. See you around." Luke said in a gruff manor.

The Luke she had known and fallen in love with unconsciously over the years hated her now, and for good reason she thought miserably. She had ruined their relationship, the best thing in her life since Rory, she had promised herself that she wouldn't, but of course, she did what she did best, and botched up yet another relationship. The worse part about it was that she had actually made herself believe that he had been it for her. Boy had she been wrong, she told herself sadly. She would always love him though, whether he loved her back or not, he would always have her heart.

"No, you should stay." She blurted out at the last second, rummaging around her head frantically for a reason as to why he should stay.

Before she could give him a reason, he replied in a curt tone, the pain in his eyes evident. "No, I really should go. I left Cesar and Lane in charge, not the greatest combination, they bicker a lot these days. Glad you're up. Bye." He said, breaking their recently regained eye contact again. He nodded his head in Emily direction before turning on his heel and walking out the door of her room.

* * *

Once he was safely outside, he found himself leaning against the door, letting out a deep breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding in.

He really had wanted to stay, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest when Lorelai had asked him to stay, but he just couldn't. He couldn't go back down that road again, they broke up, and staying with her, in that room would make him go crazy. He still loved her, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to make things right, just not now. Not yet. He would talk to her when the time was right, or when she was out of the hospital, and better.

His heart was beat faster and faster each time he thought of her, picturing her lying in bed, awake. Her eyes were beautiful, then again so was everything about her, right down to her inane addiction to coffee. She looked different though, as though there was a part of her that was missing. She looked alone and lost, as though she had no place in the world. He wanted more than anything to put his thoughts and all reason aside and kiss her senseless, but he couldn't. He would have his chance, just not today.

His eyes fluttered close for a moment as he breathed in and out; ignoring all the weird stares he knew he was probably getting from people passing by. Opening his eyes he sighed quietly before running a hand across the rough stubble on his face. Dragging his feet tiredly, he walked down the lengthy hallway, picking up the pace about halfway to the elevator.

He couldn't think of how everything would _ever_ be alright between him and Lorelai. Everything had been ruined that night. This was one of the rare moments, or as a matter of fact the only moment he'd ever wished he'd never met Lorelai, because if he hadn't his heart would still be in one piece right now. And his mind wouldn't be constantly wandering back to her, thinking about her. He had no idea how it would all work out in the end, but he was hoping for a happy ending.

* * *

"Did you call him?" Lorelai asked breaking the half an hour of silence that had settled in the room after Luke's swift exit. "I mean, how else would he know that I was awake?"

For the first time since Luke had entered and left the room Emily spoke up, in a strong voice. "Yes Lorelai, I called him. I thought you might like that, I called Rory as well, and she should be here soon. I know it wasn't exactly my place to call him, but… I don't know, I just thought he deserved to know that you were alright." She told her daughter, not wanting to go into detail about her visit to Luke's diner.

"You're right, it wasn't your place to call him… but I'm glad that you did. I just wish he had stayed you know? I hate this! I hate not having him as my best friend anymore! I shouldn't have even started a relationship with him, not with my past with men. He didn't deserve to be hurt, and I didn't mean to, I just wish I could take it all back you know. I just wish I had never met him, that way I wouldn't have put him through all of this! He hates me now! Gah!" Lorelai ranted, not even bothering to hold back her tears at this point, after all, she reasoned with herself, what was the point. She had no one to be strong for anymore. She had no one at all anymore.

Emily got up from her seat silently, and sat sideways on the bed. "Lorelai… whatever happened between you and Luke, I'm sure it wasn't your fault!" She said, acting as though she didn't know about the whole ordeal involving Chris. She just didn't want Lorelai to know she had gone to speak with Luke, not yet anyway, eventually she would say something, just not now. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You may not be his favorite person, but from the look in his eyes, he wants you back Lorelai; he needs you, just like you need him. I know you love him, and likewise, but if you really want him back then you need to do something to show him that your serious. You need to show him that you're in for the long run this time. You need to trust him, yourself, and your love for each other, because if you don't or you, then maybe you never really loved each other at all." Emily told her wisely, surprised at her words of wisdom.

Lorelai simply nodded in agreement, her eyes glistening with unshed tears; she sniffled loudly before swiping away the tears on her cheeks.

The room was quiet for a few minutes again, with only the constant sounds of Lorelai sniffing continuously and breathing heavily as she struggled to maintain control over her tears. Then finally the door opened again, Lorelai's heart jumped at the sound of it, and her eyes darted to the door, thinking that just maybe, Luke had come back.

Closing the door with a snap, Rory walked towards them, her pace quickening with each step she took further into the room.

"Mom! Oh thank god! I missed you so much! Don't you even think about scaring me like that again!" Rory cried, practically throwing herself into her mother's open arms.

"Ow! Watch mommy's ribs sweetie, they hurt like hell. And I promise not to ever do this again, there's _way_ too much pain and tears involved, _so_ not my thing!" Lorelai joked, trying to ease the tension in the room, which she was absolutely convinced not even a knife could cut through. And for the umpteenth time that day, she found her eyes filling with tears yet again, but this time it was tears of happiness. "I love you so much kid." Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear.

"I love you too." Rory whispered back, reluctant to let go of her mother as she felt that if she did, she would disappear, and she would wake up only to realize that this was all simply a dream.

**

* * *

AN: Hey there again, I know this was a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I really just wanted to get something up! Right now I'm studying for exams this coming week, so I really need to focus on that, but as soon as exams are over and my continuous stream of homework dies down, I'd expect a much lengthier chapter! I'm really sorry if this chapter was at all a disappointment, but as I said, I just really need to get something up. Besides, this chapter was sort of a filler chapter, just to get me from the last chapter to the one after this. I have a few ideas of how to cause a rift between Rory and Logan, and I'm sorry to all of you that are against that, but as it just wouldn't seem realistic if their relationship remained so perfect! I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, I know it could be better, but I tried right? Please review on my way out, it's really appreciated! BYEZ!**

* * *

Review Responses:

**Smartiepantz – **She is awake, Luke was there, and yes Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is coming out this coming Friday, I however, am going to see it on Saturday with some friends! LOL! Yes, I saw Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. The movie was super good, I'm glad to know that I wasn't the only one that got extremely emotional during the argument between Carmen and her dad. That part really was sad! I honestly haven't seen the Notebook, I've been dying to see it, but I just haven't gotten around to it. My friend told me it was good, but the end was kind of weird, well that was her opinion. I bet you, if I saw it, I'd be bawling like a baby! I'm glad you liked Luke coming in at the very end. I'm happy Emily rocks your socks right now. I really like her and Lorelai getting along, it's new for them, and I love it! I'm sorry, but I just really cannot take Rory and Logan's relationship being so perfect, it's not really, realistic. I am however glad, that I now have your permission to cause problems between the two. I cannot however say for sure that they'll get together in the end, but you never know! Please don't get upset with me for that, but it all depends on my mood during the end, but I promise not to disappoint you, how's that? Enjoy your week as well, and I'll try to update sooner next time! I totally agree we talk more about things that have nothing to do with my story, but it's all good! Thanks for the review, it was long, and a pleasure to read, it made me smile, honestly, it did! Thanks for reading as well!

**KarmaDreamz –** I didn't know that people came to inspect your home before they gave you the pet. Learn something new everyday I guess. You make up some very interesting words, did you know that? Well now you do, I guess. Isn't 'ciao,' Spanish? I think it is, not French. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Megstigger (anonymous) –** I'm glad you thought the last chapter was good, that meant a lot to me! I'm glad you agree that a rift between Rory and Logan would be good. Hopefully this chapter answered your question about what Luke was going to do, and hopefully you weren't disappointed with my decision. Sorry I made you wait long, yet again, I'll try to update sooner, I really will, but I've had so much homework lately, its been impossible. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's appreciated!

**Aznangel4eva –** Hopefully this chapter answered your comments about if Luke wants to get back together with Lorelai. Also, I'm not sure when they'll get back together, or if they will at all because I'm not sure _how _to get them back together. Thanks for the review, and also thanks for reading!

**Iceprincess954 (anonymous) –** There will be Rogan action, just not positive Rogan action soon. I really want there to be a rift of some sort between Rory and Logan, and I think I know exactly what it will be, but I might change my mind so I won't say what it is yet. Also thanks for thinking this last chapter was great! Thank you bunches for reading and reviewing!

**Gilmorefan31 –** I'm glad you loved it, and sorry there Logan wasn't in the last chapter, but he just didn't really fit in. Thanks a lot for the reviews and for reading!

**Angel1178 (anonymous) –** I'm so happy you loved this chapter, I really am! Yes, Lorelai is awake, and yes Luke went, but I'm not sure if you'll be too happy with the fact that I made him leave so soon. I am _so_ happy you understand why I want to put a rift between Rory and Logan, and you're right, it wouldn't be realistic if their relationship was perfect. I'm glad your surgery went well, and I'm glad you understand the 'mommy,' thing. I don't know why I put that in there, but it just seemed so fitting, it seemed like something someone would say. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading! I appreciate it so much!

**Gilmoregirl7878 –** I'm glad you liked the mother/daughter moments between Lorelai and Emily; I don't want them fighting right now. Thanks for the review and for reading!

**Agel15 –** I'm so thrilled you thought the last chapter was an excellent one, and I'm stoked that you loved the way I described Emily's reaction to Lorelai waking up. I'm super glad you thought Rory's reaction to the news of her mother coming out of her coma was realistic; I wasn't sure if it was, but now I am! Sorry I ended it right when Luke came, but it just felt right. Sorry that this update wasn't exactly soon, but I'm trying, and that's what counts right? Thanks for reviewing and reading my story!

**

* * *

And now for my rambling sessions (these are rather fun for me you know)!**

Anyways, these last few weeks have been pretty interesting, with definite ups and downs, but then again, that's normal for me, and just about anyone, I think… LOL! I'm like totally happy because Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is out this weekend! I'm SO going to see it on Saturday; I'm SUPER excited about it! The new season of Gilmore Girls is great, I was really sad when Rory and Logan fought, but I thought it was a long time coming. I was excited that Jess came back; I'm so happy that he sort of made Rory see the light. I hope she can get her life back on track, and get herself back at Yale where she belongs. I like totally hate all things school-related, also known as work. These teachers give us SO much, ALL AT ONCE! I swear they're trying to kill me, and take away what little sleep I used to get. Honestly, these days I find myself up until all hours of the morning, bent over my work, pushing myself to finish it, despite my half asleep mind. Anyways moving on, I've found this really great story that I absolutely love right now, I'm almost finished reading it, but I would definitely recommend others reading it if your into Harry Potter and if you're a Ron and Hermione shipper like myself. The story is called **Invisible Scars** it's really good, well to me anyway. Sorry I haven't seen many movies lately, so I've got nothing to recommend, but I will come this Saturday! HAHA! Anyways, please review once again, and I'll definitely update in a week or two, I promise! BYEZ!


	24. The Four Walls

Road to Love

Chapter 23 – The Four Walls

**Disclaimer: I think I'm becoming a little repetitive, but anyways, I'll say it again: I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

**AN: **Thanks a million for the great reviews I received for the last chapter, they really made my day. Also, I am so extremely sorry about the late update. I really am trying to make an effort and update more often, but it just doesn't seem to be working. I've had so much to do, projects, homework, studying for exams, studying for tests, basically everything school related. Sorry for my tardiness, again, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Responses to your reviews are as usual at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

(Three Hours after the Last Chapter)**

"I think I'll leave you two to catch up, I'm just going to grab a bite to eat. I'll be back in a little while. Would either of you like anything, besides coffee?" Emily asked her eyes dancing with laughter as she gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Actually I'd like a sandwich if you don't mind; some coffee would be great as well." Rory told her grandmother, sticking her tongue out at her disbelieving mother.

"Excuse me! No, if she gets coffee, _I _get coffee! I made her!" Lorelai yelled literally hurt that her own flesh and blood were denying her of the very and only thing that ran kept her alive. "I'm hurt." She stated clearly, pouting as she folded her arms across her chest, resembling a two year old.

"Lorelai hush! Neither of you are getting coffee at this rate." Emily told them, the smile on her face making it evident that she was pretending. "I'll be…" She started saying only to be cut off by the nurse entering the room, clipboard in hand.

"We've just received the results of your tests; it only took an hour or two. Hope the wait wasn't too long. Now, onto your results: The scans we did prior to you waking up came back negative for everything we scanned for, like internal bleeding and whatnot. We did a blood test as well a little while ago, and congratulations Ms. Gilmore, you're pregnant." The nurse said with a joyful smile.

The words, _'you're pregnant,' _was a definite shocker at that moment. Lorelai was ghostly white, like Emily was at the nurses' statement. Rory on the other hand was beside herself with joy. Her face was a light with happiness, with a bright, practically radiating smile plastered on her face. She glanced over at her mother's still form, waving a hand in front of her face to snap her back to reality. "Mom?" Rory asked loudly. "Mom!" She snapped, poking her mother's still arm to gain her attention.

Feeling her daughter poke her, her head snapped in her direction. Her eyes were filled with tears already, as her breathing increased, and as color rushed back to her face.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, shattering the uncomfortable, and cold silence that had made itself at home in the room since the nurses' words.

"One-hundred percent sure. Would you like to see the test?" The nurse told Emily in an aggravated tone.

"I was just wondering. I wasn't trying to say that you are not able to gain, accurate information from a simple test, so I would appreciate it if you would stick your aggravated tone up you're…" Emily was saying, before Rory stopped her from saying something she was barely sure her grandmother would regret saying at a later date.

"Thank you for the news, Lola is it? It's just a little bit of a shocker that's all. We weren't expecting it, if you wouldn't mind though; could you give us some time to talk?" Rory said calmly, seeing the older nurse in front of her ready herself for a foul-mouthed screaming match.

The nurse did not reply she simply held her clipboard closer to her body, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles went visibly whiter than they had upon her entrance. She shot Emily a deathly look before sticking her nose in the air, turning on her heel, and walking out of the room with a loud slam of the door.

"Well, had I known she was a teenage girl I would've been on my toes, watching my words, I'll be sure to report her. I'm sick of these rude nurses, thinking their bigger and better than everyone else inside this hospital." Emily ranted, anger clouding her eyes, her light and airy mood now gone.

"How… I don't understand… I…" Lorelai stuttered out. She couldn't understand how this could have happened. She'd always been _so _careful, ever since Rory she'd been extremely careful. This wasn't supposed to happen, _again_.

* * *

He lay sprawled on his bed, glancing over beside him, seeing her face. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself, smiling broadly. "Someone up there must really love me, because they brought us together." Logan spoke out loud. 'If only walls could talk,' he thought miserably.

Lately, he and the four walls that made his sound-proof room had been closer than ever. He hadn't heard from Rory in the last little while, and he doubted he would for some time. Every time he would call her dorm to speak to her, maybe go out, talk, and grab a bite to eat, maybe some coffee, Paris would say that she was out. He knew she wasn't. He could feel it, but instead, he would just go along with the charade.

He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, to smell her hair, to feel her against him. He couldn't help but feeling guilty though. He wanted Rory for himself, rather than supporting her, and helping her, especially now with the situation with her mother.

He couldn't help but think though, that she didn't want him with her. It was almost as though she felt that he was a constant reminder of the morning she received the news of her mother. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt and realization in the pit of his stomach. She did blame him. And somehow, he felt as though it was his fault her mother had gotten into an accident. Had he not been at Rory's that day, maybe things would have worked out differently. He buried his hands in his hair, pulling at his soft and golden locks stressfully. It was all so confusing.

He knew he shouldn't be blaming himself, especially for something like this. It wasn't as though he could go back in time and reverse what had happened, if he could he would've. Not only that, but he probably would've paused, and repeated him and Rory falling asleep together. That had been one of the greatest and most natural things in his life. She'd fit into his arms so perfectly, with her head resting on his head, the smell of her hair filling his nostrils each time he inhaled. It had been so perfect for the few hours it had lasted, and now, it seemed as though when they'd taken two steps forward in their relationship, they'd taken a whole fifty steps back. To him, it seemed as though they were right back to where they'd started.

He grunted deeply, untangling his hands from his hair only to bury his face behind them. "I hate this!" He screamed out, thankful that both no one was home and that his walls were soundproof. "Why does everything have to be so fucking hard?" He yelled to the near deafening silence in the room from behind his hands.

Logan in his position on the bed for another few minutes before his thoughts finally got the better of him and he just had to get it out of the room. It was almost like all his thoughts had finally come back to haunt him, whispering, and whisking about the room, drowning him almost. He needed out.

He practically ran out of the room, grabbing his coat, shoes, cell phone, keys, and his hefty wallet on the way out, not even bothering to check himself in the mirror before leaving. What was the point? It was like he was looking to hook up with anyone, not tonight anyway. He wouldn't do that to Rory, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He walked with a quick pace to his car, jumping in, before pulling out his phone to get Colin and Finn to meet him at the local pub. He needed some drinks, and with them there, hopefully they would be able to keep him in check if he got completely wasted and started hitting on girls. Finn for sure would be able to keep him in line, whether Finn was drunk or not, he knew some sense of right and wrong intoxicated or not. As it seemed, Finn took a liking to Rory and Logan's relationship once they found out about it. On more than one occasion Finn threatened Logan that if he messed things up with Rory, he would kick his ass, their being best friends would not come in the way with that.

* * *

According to Finn, there was something special about Rory, and Logan brought that specialty out of her, he let her let go a little, have some fun. But it was clear to him that Logan loved her, though he hadn't told Logan about this little thought, because he was sure Logan would both deny it and hurt him. It wasn't that Finn didn't want to say it, he just wouldn't be able to handle Logan denying it, and more than likely Logan would be the one getting hurt if he denied it.

* * *

It was now a week since Lorelai had been dismissed from the hospital and a week since she'd found out about her pregnancy. She would've been thrilled if she and Luke were still together, but they weren't, and that was something she had to face. It had been a shock to her when she'd heard the news; her stomach had dropped down to her knees, taking her lungs, heart, and other organs with it. She felt like she'd died in that moment. It was like her being sixteen all over again.

She and her mother hadn't talked about it, but she had seen the look of happiness and disappointment on her mother's face that day. It was almost as though she was happy her only daughter was pregnant, this time at a more appropriate age, but disappointed that once again she would have to raise her child by herself. It was as though she assumed that once again she would be cut off from her grandchild.

"Marie! OW!" She screeched, accidentally banging her crutch onto her unbroken leg. Her mother had hired a maid for Lorelai because no one was there to help her get around during the day. She'd been forced to stay home due to her injuries, and despite Rory's, her mother, and her doctor's warning, she was working away from home, rather than taking it easy. She couldn't help it. She was so used to doing something, every minute, of everyday, that it was difficult to sit and watch television all day long without getting bored.

"Yes Miss Gilmore?" Marie said pleasantly. She and Lorelai had created a friendship as they spent so much time together. "Sorry I mean, Lorelai." She quickly corrected herself.

Lorelai laughed softly, "Could you help me outside? I just need some fresh air." Lorelai told her, struggling to stand with her crutches. She would never get used to these, sure she'd used them before properly, but now, with her other injuries, it was a lot more complicated.

"Of course," was Marie's simple and short reply as she helped Lorelai from the couch, and awkwardly out onto the front porch, leaving her there after getting her in a seat. "Call if you need anything, I'll leave the door open so I'll hear you." She called behind her back as she walked into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

Rory paced her room back and forth, reading over her notes and trying her best to memorize them, or possibly add to them. She mumbled to herself as she paced the floor, as though she was purposely trying to wear a hole into it. Her eyes darted forward to her phone which hadn't rung in quite sometime. Unable to take it anymore, she dropped her papers on her desk before snatching up her phone and dialing Logan's number.

She was curious that he hadn't been calling her as much as he had before. Had he lost interest in her, Rory thought miserably, feeling a slight pang of guilt for ignoring him for all that time. But truth be told, he was just like a constant reminder of what had happened to her mother. Every time she'd looked at him she just felt sick to her stomach, she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt guilty for feeling this way though, she knew it wasn't his fault, she knew that he had not set about to get her mother into a car accident and then put her into a coma. But she just couldn't help the way she'd felt. She missed him now; she missed seeing his perfectly disordered hair. She knew it wasn't fair to him that one minute she wanted him, then she didn't, and then when she missed him she wanted him back, it wasn't fair to him at all, but she really did miss him, a lot.

Those thoughts raced through her mind at a mile a second as she waited for Logan to pick up. "Hello?" said a disoriented voice, crackling slightly as though they'd just been woken from a deep slumber.

"Logan, hey it's Rory. Look I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much lately, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, or tomorrow maybe, if you want of course." Rory said, finally taking a deep breath at the end.

"Uh… sure, tomorrow then," Logan said in reply, his mind stilly hazy from his drunken night the day before. He'd taken to haunting bars during the night, and even during the day, just to get his mind off of Rory. He would take Finn with him, time after time, because he knew he wouldn't have to explain him, it was alcohol after all, you never had to explain the need to drink with Finn. For once in his life, he was thankful for that.

"Well… um, alright then, tomorrow, maybe you could meet me at my room, around 6-ish. You sound tired, so I'll let you go, bye Logan." Rory said, hearing the sound of the dial tone before she'd even finished saying, 'bye,' to him. 'Can't wait to see you too,' she thought sardonically to herself before hanging up and going back to her studying. 'Can't wait.'

**

* * *

AN: Well there you have it, another chapter. I know, you hate me, I haven't update in like forever, but I was seriously busy! I am SO sorry, I really, truly am trying to organize my time so I have more time for updating, but it's hard, but I will try. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment to you, it wasn't all that great to me, but it did have drama, and I would say it added a bit of a twist to the story line, especially Lorelai and Luke's. Is anyone else curious about what Emily's reaction will be when she finally sits down to talk to Lorelai about it? I wonder too, because I myself don't know. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, or mistakes period in this chapter, because I didn't get a chance to edit because I just wanted to get this chapter up. Review please and thank you if you do because it is really appreciated!****

* * *

Personal Responses:**

**Iceprincess954 – **Thanks so much for both of your reviews. I'm glad it was a good mix of emotion, and hopefully this isn't too bad of an update after having not updated in such a long time. Thanks again!

**Smartiepantz –** I replied to your review already, but once again, thank you!

**Angel1178 –** I am so happy that you loved this chapter, seriously. I myself didn't know Emily could be so smart until I wrote the chapter, and I'm glad you understood why Luke left after coming to see her. The next chapter will be a lot more interaction between Rory and Logan. Thanks for your review, sorry for the long wait!

**Gilmoregirl7878 –** LOL! Thank you for the review, and I didn't want Lorelai to get mad at Emily because they had this whole new bond between them, sort of. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.

**KarmaDreamz –** I have no idea what Jess is short for, I guess I always thought it was just, 'Jess.' I've never questioned it. Of course your going to CW, but the school we went to for orientation wasn't that bad, I think I'm going to apply to it, not sure yet though. Thanks for the review, always appreciated!

**Aznangel4eva –** I loved the movie didn't you, although they did leave out quite a few important parts from the book? Either way I loved it! I cannot wait for the next one to hit theatres, don't know when that will be, but hopefully it's soon, although I'm sure I'd be willing to wait for it! What did you think about it? Thanks for the review!

**Sapphirestar11 –** Honestly, I have no idea what 'javajunkie,' or 'LDPD,' means, sad but true. Sorry I couldn't be of help. I'm glad you thought I did a good job on the last chapter, thanks for reviewing by the way! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter (that goes for everyone).

**HPHGKCroar –** Thanks so much for the review, I appreciate it a lot! I hope everything works out as well, right now I'm not exactly sure, but well, you never know!

**

* * *

Now for my rambling:**

**Tons has happened since my last update, for example, me seeing Harry Potter, which I loved, though I wish they hadn't cut out such important parts of the book. Then again, I guess they had to in order to fit it into a two and a half hour movie. What else should I talk about? Well at school there's been drama, good and bad, but then again what else can you expect? Uh… not much else to say about my life other than I'm like seriously tired! Hopefully you all liked this update, sorry for the delay, and the next chapter should be up sooner than this one, that's a promise! Review on your way out please and thank you! Byez!**


	25. Boxers and Socks

Road to Love

Chapter 24 – Boxers and Socks

**Disclaimer: I swear I do not own Gilmore Girls, please, believe me won't you?**

**AN: **Alright, here's the new chapter, sorry once again for the late update, I suck and I know it. But it's a new year, and I'm really going to be making a strong effort to update faster! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter by the way, I really appreciated them! Look out for the responses to your reviews at the end of this chapter, and a LONG rambling session from myself. I LOVE January, you'll find out why when you read the AN at the bottom! Enjoy!

**AN2: THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! JUST SO YOU KNOW! Once again, ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Hello?" said a disoriented voice, crackling slightly as though they'd just been woken from a deep slumber. _

"_Logan, hey it's Rory. Look I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much lately, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, or tomorrow maybe, if you want of course." Rory said, finally taking a deep breath at the end._

"_Uh… sure, tomorrow then," Logan said in reply, his mind stilly hazy from his drunken night the day before. He'd taken to haunting bars during the night, and even during the day, just to get his mind off of Rory. He would take Finn with him, time after time, because he knew he wouldn't have to explain it to him, it was alcohol after all, you never had to explain the need to drink with Finn. For once in his life, he was thankful for that._

"_Well… um, alright then, tomorrow, maybe you could meet me at my room, around 6-ish. You sound tired, so I'll let you go, bye Logan." Rory said, hearing the sound of the dial tone before she'd even finished saying, 'bye,' to him. 'Can't wait to see you too,' she thought sardonically to herself before hanging up and going back to her studying. 'Can't wait.'_

* * *

The bright red lights in her alarm clock flashed the numbers 4:00. 'Boy does time go by quickly when you're studying.' Rory thought miserably to herself as she began packing up her things neatly onto her desk. She had to start getting ready for her date with Logan, or rather, her, 'dreaded meeting.' Truth be told, she really was dreading today. She just had a bad feeling about it. She had half a mind to cancel on him, but she knew that if she did, she would continuously wonder what would've happen had she gone.

She walked tiredly to her closet, picking out a simple outfit for the night. She'd hoped that they would just go to dinner, somewhere casual, a burger joint maybe. But with Logan, simple things were rare. He would always go the whole nine yards, ten if he wanted to be really extravagant.

She'd just finished putting on the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Looking up she saw an elegantly dressed Paris. Her face fell slightly at the sight; she'd been hoping that it had been Logan at her door.

"Don't look too happy to see me, god forbid your perfect face might break, or worse yet, pimples might break out on your face, ruining it, forcing you to either join a cult of some sort because of the horrors it causes you, or you would run around wearing a paper bag over your head." Paris said rather simply with a small smile playing on her lips.

Rory just stood, stunned at Paris' words, she didn't know whether Paris was being her normal self, or if she was being serious.

"It's a joke Gilmore, well actually sarcasm, so lighten up."

"Sorry Paris, my mind is just not here right now." Rory confessed honestly. She'd never wanted to fake being sick more than right now to get out of this date, but her need to be honest kicked in.

"Obviously, so uh, not to pry, but where are you headed this evening? I thought you and L… 'he-who-must-not-be-named,' had broken up. You'd been avoiding him for quite a while, so I just assumed." Paris finished lamely.

"Well truthfully, I did sort of want to end things with him a couple weeks ago. I told you about my mom being in the hospital right? He'd been with me when I'd gotten the call, and he'd rushed me to the hospital to see her. I don't know why, but every time I'd look at him after that phone call would continuously re-play over and over in my head, bringing back every horrible feeling I'd felt when I got it. I guess I just sort of resented him for that. I really don't know why, I know its stupid, but well there you go, welcome to the mind-boggling mind that is Rory Gilmore's."

"Your right about one thing, it is sort of stupid, but I can see where you're coming from. He just kept making you think about what happened to your mom, and how horrible you felt." Paris finished saying just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"I guess that's him, see you later Paris." Rory said wearily, gathering her jacket and purse before walking out of the room.

She walked through the living area to answer the door. Quickly she turned the door and yanked it open to reveal a haphazardly dressed Logan.

"Hey, I can see you really went all out for our date tonight." Rory said sarcastically, not being able to contain herself as she surveyed his messily put together attire.

"What can I say, nothing but the best for my girl," Logan told her winking at her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She could taste the lingering alcohol on his breath but thought nothing of it. She just enjoyed the moment, and jumped as a fire erupted in the pit of her stomach. This kiss felt much like their first, with her spine tingling, and her knees weak. She felt like a schoolgirl.

Logan made quick work of deepening the kiss, only breaking contact with Rory's lips when she pushed lightly on his chest. They both moaned in pleasure as they parted, breathing in wheezes. He pecked her lightly on the cheek as he encircled her with his arm.

* * *

Truth be told, Logan had forgotten about their date. He'd been sleeping when she had called; he'd just gotten in a few hours before from the pub. Things had gotten worse recently, his father had constantly been nagging him about joining the company, and his responsibility as the Huntzberger heir. He had missed Rory to say the least, but he was far too proud to admit it. He had wanted to call her, but after awhile he'd given up. When he had finally remembered he'd been sitting in his room, clad in only his boxers and socks, playing X-Box, and drinking, or rather guzzling down his first bottle of rum mixed with coke. He'd slipped on whatever was clean and walked out the door, giving Rory plenty of time to do whatever girls needed to do. For the first time ever, he had not even checked his reflection before he'd left, it didn't really matter, he thought, it's not like she cares.

"Let's go." He said simply, walking her to his car.

* * *

They'd finally arrived at their destination. They were at a ritzy café. There was a waterfall out in the front, with comfortable dinning area upstairs and busy tables downstairs where people were simply chatting and sipping on coffee.

"Coffee," Rory said simply, taking Logan's hand in hers as they walked to the entrance.

Logan just smiled, once a coffee addict always a coffee addict.

* * *

"So how's it going?" Logan asked after they'd been seated and had ordered their meals.

The area upstairs was beautiful, with large, comfortable chairs, and lava lamps spread out here and there. There were plenty of candles in the corners; each corner was a different scent their waiter had told them. One was lavender, another was peach, then strawberry, and the final one was vanilla. She'd chosen lavender.

They were seated at a cozy little table, with a light purple table cloth, and a beautiful arrangement of long and short stemmed purple flowers in the middle. It was a sensational sight. There was a gorgeous view out the window where they were seated of the setting sun; it was a picture perfect moment.

"Pretty good, you," Rory replied simply, sipping on her hazelnut coffee with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, as expected she got a dot of whipped cream on her nose which she quickly whipped away with her napkin.

"Uh… alright I guess if you think being hounded by your father is fun. Other than that I'm good." Logan said. He wanted to tell her that he'd missed her, missed her smile, missed having her in his arms, missed her touch, missed her lips, her smell, just everything, but he didn't. He had to keep some shred of his dignity.

"I've missed you." She told her simply, her crystal blue eyes locking onto his warm chocolate ones.

He'd missed those enticing blue eyes of her too. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I was so… distant before." She said, choosing her words carefully as she watched him drain his second glass of wine.

"It's okay, you were going through a tough time, you needed to be alone, and I get that." He said simply, starting on his third glass.

"I'm glad."

He just sat silently, not bothering to reply as he looked out the window. "You could've just told me that you know, instead of dodging my calls, and me. I would've understood." He said bitterly, saying what was on his mind, not caring how she took it.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I… I don't know, every time I thought about you, I saw my mom in that bed. So useless and dying. It made me feel depressed."

"No you mean _I _made you feel depressed. You still could've been honest with me, told me you needed some space. I'm not a stalker you know, I would've left you alone until you were okay."

"I never thought or said you were a stalker, it was just my way of dealing with it. It's not like a go through things like my mom getting into an accident everyday, sorry that I don't have a method for dealing with her being mangled in a hospital bed, in a coma, that would agree with you."

"You know what, no; you cannot turn this around and make me seem like the bad guy. I wanted nothing more than to be there for you so don't you dare make it seem like I'm being insensitive to what happened to your mother." Logan snapped back finishing off his third glass, and before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"I didn't say that, stop putting words in my mouth! God! No wonder I didn't like you at first, you really are an arrogant ass, a drunken one at that." She said referring to how much he was drinking. "Look okay, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I am, but it is not my fault! You're probably right, I should've told you I needed space, I shouldn't have just pushed you away, but honestly, you're making this into a bigger deal that it is." Rory snapped at him, her tone of voice rising with each word, her eyes turner cloudy with anger and annoyance.

"I am not a drunk. And I'm not making this into a big deal; I'm just saying how I felt. I felt stupid that as soon as I'd finally let you in you do a complete flip and start pushing me away! What the hell Rory? You know what this conversation is over; I can't deal with this right now. I've gotten bigger and actually important things to deal with."

"Oh, so when the going gets tough you pull out! Logan that is not how a relationship works! ARGH!" she cried out in frustration, her eyes still blazing. "What could be more important? What is daddy threatening to cut you off? Is he threatening you to actually start acting like an adult and face the real world? Is the fact that soon you'll have to take over as his heir and actual do work scaring you because god forbid you'd lose your beauty rest or worse yet break a nail? Come on Logan, grow up, you can't go through life being the scared little boy that you are, partying all the time, getting wasted every night, using countless amount of girl for sex! You need to start facing reality; you can't hide behind alcohol for the rest of your life Logan!" Rory shrieked, rising from her set, her cheeks rosy with color, her neck felt warm, as did the rest of her body. Needless to say, she was pissed.

He too was on his feet now, the bottle of steadily emptying wine swinging in one hand as he retorted just as loudly, his eyes blazing as well. "Fuck you Rory! You think you're all that, with your nose in books all the time. You hide, behind your books, so before you go and tell me to stop hiding, why don't you tell yourself first! And you know what, your damn right I'm going to party and drink and have sex because you know what this," he said, using his hand to motion between himself and Rory, "is over! I've heard all of what you just said before, and quite honestly, as much as you seem to think you know me, you don't, so don't you dare judge me! I am not scared. I know just how hard I'm going to have to work; I know just how big the shoes I'm going to be expected to fill, and then some." He finished out of breath as he bent his head back to take another mouthful of the burning alcohol.

"FINE, were over, I don't give a fuck, I really don't! You can go and fuck how many girls you want to, I wouldn't be surprised if you've already been screwing around, and quite honestly I don't care. Do what you want to do. And please, while you're at it, stop your fucking whining! You didn't even have to work hard to get where you are, daddy dearest has always been behind you, and with a thick wallet I'll bet! Unlike you, some people actually want to go somewhere with their lives, some people actually have to work hard, some people don't have the opportunities you have. You can do anything and more, and you take advantage of that! Instead of taking advantage of what you can do, you take it for granted, and bitch and moan about it! 'Daddy's hounding me, daddy's not giving me enough money, daddy this, daddy that!' Just shut up! You have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Oh shut up about how fucking lucky I am! I have no choices Rory! The day I was conceived, my life was automatically planned out for me! I wasn't even out of the womb when my father started drilling it in my head that I was supposed to take over his company, to be him and better. I don't want any of this, I'd give it all up in a second if it meant that I could just be free and do what I actually wanted to do! I don't want any of this, sure the money is great, that always has its benefits, but the rest is for the taking, because I don't want any part of it! But daddy dearest won't hear of it, no, why would he care about what I want? Just stop judging me okay, stop thinking that you know me and my life, because you don't. Just shut up about you not having opportunities, if you want something Rory, go and get it! You want to be a reporter, have fun, work for fucking CNN for all I care, just get out of my face!" Logan screamed.

"You are a dick Logan. You are a rich little arrogant, over-privileged drunken dick. You want me out of your face, fine, were through, and I'm glad. Goodbye Logan." Rory said curtly, hurt by his words, but at the same time she was fuming as she picked up her belongings and walked down the stairs. She could feel the eyes of the few people enjoying their meals upstairs on her retreating back. A prickling feeling attacked her eyes, but she refused, she wasn't going to cry over him, not after how he treated her.

It was over, and she really _was _glad.

**

* * *

AN: Another chapter finished! I suck at updating, I really do! I promise to get better at this, but it's been hectic lately what with Christmas and my birthday which was on January 6th! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, at first I did, then when I started to write Rory and Logan's argument, I didn't, and then near the end, I did again! It was confusing! They are OVER people, I am sorry, but it was just so fitting for the moment. I've already got a few ideas in my head for future chapters. I'll update again soon, I promise!**

**Please review, I appreciate it so much! Byez!**

**

* * *

Personal Responses:**

**Smartiepantz – **I can imagine that not seeing a long reply to your review at the end of the chapter would be weird, seeing that most of my replies to you are long. I was hoping that Lorelai's pregnancy would make some jaws drop, that was the effect I was going for, and I guess I achieved my goal. I just really wanted to mix it up, add a twist, something that no one would possibly expect, and that was the best I could come up with. No, they did not break up a while ago, don't feel bad, I know my story is a bit slow in pace; I should really work on that. I can safely say that this meeting is going to cause an even bigger rift in Rory and Logan's relationship. Sorry my rambling session wasn't too long, I just couldn't think of anything to write. I think I can pronounce your name, but I'm not entirely sure. I've got a few ideas on how to pronounce it, although, because you said, "good luck pronouncing it," I'm not too sure if how I'm saying it is entirely right. Thanks for the review!

**KarmaDreamz – **Good luck getting into NHSS, are you applying for the Honors Program, or Cyber Arts? I don't get it then, if you're going to NHSS why did you apply for the program at CW? Yes you should get started on updating your stories, probably like a week later you'll get reviews from me; I'm just so lazy these days. Thanks for the review!

**Festis7 –** I missed Logan too, so I just had to throw him in near the end of the chapter. I hope Lorelai and Luke get back together as well especially since Lorelai is pregnant with his child now. Thanks for the review!

**Gilmoregirl7878 –** That's a great idea to have Logan sleep with someone, but it would be too similar to the reason Luke and Lorelai broke up so I want something different. I'm not saying Logan and Rory are going to break up, but then again I'm not saying that they won't. Thanks for the review!

**Sapphirestar11 –** Rory and Logan getting back together is not for sure yet, as I said a while back I really want to cause a rift in their relationship. Thanks for the review!

**Aznangel4eva –** That's a good point for the fifth movie. I'm thinking that the next movie will be a lot darker than this movie, which is in my eyes, will be an incredible feat seeing that this was a really dark movie. I can't wait for the next one to come out, I'm thinking sometime in the end of 2006 or early 2007, but that's just my estimate, I'm not actually sure. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**

* * *

And now, time for me to ramble…**

**Okay so Christmas and any other Holiday celebrated during this time period is gone. I'm definitely sad, but I'm definitely happy as well because I LOVED, and I mean LOVED my gifts! I was the happiest girl on Christmas morning I swear. I got up around 8:30 in the morning and I woke up my brother, and we then proceeded to wake my parents who were extremely annoyed that they were being woken up that early. We opened our respective gifts, and I swear my mom had to start FANNING me when I opened one of my gifts! I was HYPERVENTILATING! I swear. I was going crazy. I didn't know what to do or say, I was just shocked! So anyways I basically got clothes, and a MP3 player which I loved. The last gift that I got was the one that induced the hyperventilating, but I'm not going to say what it is because on of my friends reads my fic, so I don't want her to know until we get back to school! Sorry, I'm sure you're all dying to know. **

**I miss Prison Break! I really do! I love that show, and seeing Wentworth Miller all the time is a definite plus! He makes me love that show! I love it when he takes his shirt off! Especially when he went swimming, well not swimming really, he had to flood the part from the tunnel, in order to attach the rope to the grate covering the hole so they'd be able to climb up and then up into the Infirmary. I was screaming, 'take it all off. Take it ALL off!' LOL! I miss Gilmore Girls; does anyone know when it's coming back? The show has been on break for quite some time now. Oh my, gosh, for all the One Tree Hill lovers out there: NALEY IS BACK TOGETHER! I was crying during that episode, I forget the name now, but it was the most recent. It was where Lucas forgave Brooke, and now Dan 'the-devil' Scott is mayor. Then Nathan called Haley and he told her how she was like his light in the dark, helping him when he was in need, especially when things were screwed up with his family. Then when she was going to leave, he asked her to stay! THEN in the last few minutes we saw Brooke and Luke on Luke's bed, making out, after he forgave her, and we saw Nathan and Haley in the same position! I was crying, I swear I was! It was just so cute, and I was so happy! If only I could be Haley or Brooke, I would LOVE to make out with either THE CHAD or James Lafferty! LOL! **

**HAHA! Eminem aka Marshall Mathers is a total hottie! I love his new song, 'When I'm Gone.' He really loves his daughter, it's so cute. I heard that he's back together with his ex-wife, Kim. I'm happy for them; hopefully they can work things out, for Haley's sake. I also read an article recently that their getting married on the 14th of January, so that's cool. Also I really, really, really, really, really, really, really hope that, 'Curtain Call,' is NOT Eminem's last album, it jus can't be! I really hope it's not, because if it is, I'm going to be really sad. **

**Oh my gosh, I saw The Chronicles of Narnia: The witch, the lion and the Wardrobe, and I'm telling you, it was amazing. I absolutely loved it. The movie in the beginning sort of struggled to gain my interest, but after a while I got really into it, I would definitely see it again. I also saw The Notebook, and surprisingly I didn't cry. I did tear up here and there but that was it. It was a great movie though. The chemistry between Ryan Gosling, who by the way is a TOTAL HOTTIE and Rachel McAdams was amazing, if it is true that they are a real life couple, I'm SOOOO happy for them. However, I am a little jealous that Rachel's got him and not me, but its okay Rachel. It's okay.**

**Oh yeah, I recently read that Bethany Joy Lenz of One Tree Hill is getting married to Michael Galeotti I believe, sometime in 2006. It was posted on her website I believe, but I read it in a thread somewhere. You can look for her name on the opening credits of One Tree Hill which is starting back on the 11th to have changed already to her husbands' last name. I'm happy for her I guess, but I had always had a secret hope that her and James Lafferty, who plays Nathan Scott her husband on the show, would get together in real life! They just look so gosh darn cute in the show, and I'm sure they would make a great, lasting couple. Oh well, its okay, my dream is crushed but I think I'll survive! I hope! LOL!**

**Can anyone refer any good books or songs to me? I love ballads a lot, and basically every other genre, except like jazz, rock&roll, country (it's okay though), and things like that! **

**It's back to school for me, and I can't say i'm looking forward to it, but i'll try.**

**Alright, I think I've said enough. Byez!**


	26. God's calling and Crazy In Love

Road to Love

Chapter 25 – God's calling and Crazy In Love

**Disclaimer: Okay honestly, I'm getting tired of saying this: I do not own Gilmore Girls; I will own Gilmore Girls when sheep's give birth to ducklings. Until then, I solemnly swear I do not own Gilmore Girls in any way.**

**AN: **Hey there peeps! What's cracking? I decided to get an early start on this chapter because I suck at updating, and also because I've got free time right now, well not really, I should be finishing a project, but oh well. I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, but my computer has not been working lately as it should. I'm working on that right now. I'm going to get it fixed, I don't know how long it will take, but I'll try to update from another computer until then. Thanks a million and six for the reviews! I appreciated them like you would not believe; as usual replies to your reviews are at the end of this chapter as well as my ever famous rambling session. Hope you guys like this chapter! **There is swearing in this chapter again in the PREVIOUSLY part, just letting you know.** Enjoy!

**

* * *

Previously, on Road to Love… **

_He too was on his feet now, the bottle of steadily emptying wine swinging in one hand as he retorted just as loudly, his eyes blazing as well. "Fuck you Rory! You think you're all that, with your nose in books all the time. You hide, behind your books, so before you go and tell me to stop hiding, why don't you tell yourself first! And you know what, your damn right I'm going to party and drink and have sex because you know what this," he said, using his hand to motion between himself and Rory, "is over! I've heard all of what you just said before, and quite honestly, as much as you seem to think you know me, you don't, so don't you dare judge me! I am not scared. I know just how hard I'm going to have to work; I know just how big the shoes I'm going to be expected to fill, and then some." He finished out of breath as he bent his head back to take another mouthful of the burning alcohol. _

"_Oh shut up about how fucking lucky I am! I have no choices Rory! The day I was conceived, my life was automatically planned out for me! I wasn't even out of the womb when my father started drilling it in my head that I was supposed to take over his company, to be him and better. I don't want any of this, I'd give it all up in a second if it meant that I could just be free and do what I actually wanted to do! I don't want any of this, sure the money is great, that always has its benefits, but the rest is for the taking, because I don't want any part of it! But daddy dearest won't hear of it, no, why would he care about what I want? Just stop judging me okay, stop thinking that you know me and my life, because you don't. Just shut up about you not having opportunities, if you want something Rory, go and get it! You want to be a reporter, have fun, work for fucking CNN for all I care, just get out of my face!" Logan screamed. _

"_You are a dick Logan. You are a rich little arrogant, over-privileged drunken dick. You want me out of your face, fine, were through, and I'm glad. Goodbye Logan." Rory said curtly, hurt by his words, but at the same time she was fuming as she picked up her belongings and walked down the stairs. She could feel the eyes of the few people enjoying their meals upstairs on her retreating back. A prickling feeling attacked her eyes, but she refused, she wasn't going to cry over him, not after how he treated her. _

_It was over, and she really was glad._

**

* * *

And now, on Road to Love... **

Lorelai heard the phone ringing on her bedside table around 2:30 in the morning she noted as she cast a quick glance at the clock. With her good arm, she reached over and snatched up the phone, "This better be god calling, if your not, die!" Lorelai mumbled sleepily into the phone, her eyes drooping closed as she waited for a reply.

All she heard on the other end was someone sniffling, laughing slightly at her greeting. "Hey mom, it's me." Rory said, holding back her tears as best as she could. Her face was red; her eyes were red as well from her constantly crying and rubbing them. She was a mess. She was stranded; she didn't have her car, and not nearly enough money to get back to her dorm. One thing was for sure, she was not about to ask, her ex-boyfriend, or, 'the whiny dick,' as she now referred to him for a ride back to campus, she was far too proud to do and besides he was drunk.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Her mom asked her eyes wide open now with worry.

"Uh nothing, I just need you to pick me up. I'll explain what happened later." She told her mother in between gasps for air, her tone of voice clearly saying that she didn't want to talk about it just yet and she'd tell her when the time was right.

"Um in case you hadn't noticed I'm in no position to drive you know what with the broken bones in me, but I can send Grandma's limo if you want." Lorelai told her daughter, chuckling at her daughters' forgetfulness.

"Oh… Sorry I forgot. Um sure, send it; I just really want to go back to school." Rory pleaded as tears fell silently from her eyes.

"Sure kid. Just let me call them, and I'll call you right back okay? But first I need the address." She said, grabbing a pen and jotting the address down on her cast and with that she hung up.

* * *

Rory walked back into the café, it was beginning to get a little chilly outside. She sat down at one of the corner tables after placing her order at the front. She had gotten a small meal and a plain coffee, she didn't feel like eating, but she knew she had to. 

She sat, sipping slowly on the boiling hot liquid in her funny shaped mug. It wasn't long before she got bored waiting on her dinner and the shelves of books called out to her. She walked over to the books, her mug in hand. She chose a book, one that she had read before, a very long time ago. "A Little Princess," she muttered, making her way back to her table.

She settled into the book, moving her food around on her plate rather than eating it. She'd probably taken a total of three bites of the steaming hot meal. She just wasn't in the mood.

About an hour later, she saw a car pull up outside, probably her limo she thought as she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She picked it up quickly, "Hi Ms. Gilmore, your car is outside waiting." The voice said, "Thanks," she said in reply, quickly closing her phone. She paid the bill, and left, hopping into the car before telling the driver her destination.

* * *

It was now a week since her and Logan's ugly break-up, and although she was happy to be free, she couldn't help feel like a part of her was missing now, but she ignored the feeling. She was after all a Gilmore, and Gilmore's _were _extremely stubborn. She refused to admit that she missed him, and that she wanted him back. She wasn't going to make the first move, and besides he had said some unforgivable things to her, things she just could not get over in the blink of an eye. His boyish charm wouldn't win her over this time, and anyways, she reasoned with herself, the guard over her heart back in place, 'who's to say he even wants you back. Don't you think that he wanted you back; he would've talked to you by now. Don't you think he would've been trying to work through things with you if he wanted you back? And plus you saw him the other day, with Ms. Slutty-Mc-Slut-Slut. He's moved on. He's happy. So you should too, you deserve to be happy.' The voice in her head chastised, trying to make her heart see reason. 

It was too late now anyway, it would take a lot to win her back, _if _he even wanted to. Oh how she wanted him too, but as usual, she would never in a million years admit it. She had crawled back behind her guard, she was hurting and she knew it, losing Logan was like losing Dean and Jess at once. It scared her that their brief, _relationship, _if you could even call it that, had meant so much to her. It scared her to think that she had in fact fallen, 'crazy in love,' with Logan Huntzberger. It scared her even more knowing that it was over, sure she'd been happy about it before, but she had been angry and hurting then. Now she was thinking rationally, and it was scary to think that she had lost him forever, that what they had could have been real, like in the fairytales but with the drama of real life.

She needed to talk to her mom about this again. She'd told her the whole story on her visit a few days ago, her mother hadn't said anything to her, and she just held her as she had cried. She didn't know what to do anymore, so she did what she knew, she threw herself into her work, hiding behind it. Logan's words stung at her at that moment, but she gritted her teeth, tears flowing as she continued, she had to forget, about him, about how he made her feel, just everything.

It was her mantra at this point, she had to forget, she just had to, she had a plan, she wanted to be a reporter, she had gotten this far with just herself and her mother to rely on, and she didn't need him.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting at home a few weeks later, her casts were still in tact, and it wouldn't be coming off for the next 2 weeks. At that thought she scowled at the television. That Jamie Olivier can really cook she thought, watching him speak in his cute British tongue as he chopped up some onions. She really envied the British language; it was so proper, and just absolutely adorable. She loved it. She made a mental note to remind Rory that she wanted to visit London, England at some point in her life. 

She scowled as she heard a knock at the door; Marie was currently upstairs, re-organizing Lorelai's closet because apparently she just wasn't satisfied with her first five attempts. She was sure that this time she would organize it to her liking. Lorelai just nodded and smiled, knowing full-well that as soon as Marie left, and she was able to walk properly again, her closet would once again become the danger zone it had been prior to Marie's cleaning spree. She must be seriously bored Lorelai thought to herself, chuckling as she heard the person outside rap on the door again. "Alright I heard you! But I can't get up, so just tell me your name and I'll tell you if you can come in." Lorelai shouted, not bothering to ring her little bell for Marie to come, she would let her have her fun.

"It's me, Luke." A loud voice said in reply.

Immediately Lorelai froze up. Her face was locked in a shocked expression as she glanced down at her still flat stomach. She knew she had to tell him, but she would've preferred to do it when she was able to walk on her own two feet, rather than just one. It wasn't fun, limping around, struggling to stay balanced with the weight of the cast on her arm.

"Can I come in or not?" He screamed out from behind the white door, a little annoyed now.

She jumped slightly as his voice sliced through her thoughts bringing her swiftly back down to reality. "Um…What do you want?" Lorelai asked, not sure if she was ready to face him.

"Come on Lorelai, are you seriously asking me this?" He waited a beat for her to answer; all he heard was silence from inside the house and the light humming of the outside world from where he stood. "We need to talk," he told her calmly, "now can I please come in? Screaming back and forth is fun and all, but my throat is starting to hurt, crazy as it seems since I've had so much practice what with Taylor and all." He rambled loudly enough for her to hear.

She laughed to herself. She could hear the anxiety in his voice; at least she wouldn't be alone in her nervous state. "Come in!" She yelled.

"Ms. Gilmore… I mean Lorelai, is everything alright? I'm hearing screaming." Marie appearing on the staircase, worried.

"Everything is fine Marie, someone was at the door, and I thought I'd answer it instead of taking you away from your fun organizing. Sorry if I startled you." Lorelai told her calmly.

"Alright, well call me if you need anything." Marie said, going back to her organizing.

"Will do," Lorelai called after her. "So what's up?" She questioned Luke awkwardly as he eyed her casts and scrapes, standing uneasily near the staircase, wringing his hands, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Nothing much… I just… I don't know maybe I shouldn't have come. You've got enough on your plate already; I shouldn't come and add to it." Luke said stupidly, taking a step towards the door, ready to make a quick exit yet again.

Lorelai shook her head disbelievingly. "Luke!" She called. "Wait! You came all the way over hear, without coffee I might add. You made me scream, so the least you could do is tell me what's going on. Just because were not together anymore, doesn't mean you aren't still one of my best friends." Lorelai told him, her heart aching with each word she spoke. She wanted to be more than his best friend; she wanted to be a part of his life. She wanted to marry him. But it was too late for that now, as usual she had found some way to screw up one of the greatest things in her life, and she had to face it. It had been her fault and Chris's to some extent of course.

He nodded nervously as he stood still uneasy. This time however, he was near the phone, standing in the middle of the hallway leading into the kitchen. "Uh…you really mean that? What you said about us being friends I mean?" Luke asked, avoiding what he'd really come here to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, a lot. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her back. That he had been stupid. That he should have listened to her, and trusted her rather than jumping to conclusion. But at the same time a part of him still didn't completely trust her. She had hurt him bad when he had seen her and Chris kiss. He couldn't just forget that, he knew it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help how he felt, as stupid as it was, he couldn't help it.

"You can sit you know. I won't bite, promise." Lorelai said, smiling broadly at him, it hurt her jaw a little, but she kept the smile plastered on her face as she patted the seat next to her. She was going to tell him about his baby; it wouldn't be fair if she didn't tell him. She had to, she wanted to. She needed someone to help her through this, this time around, she need _him_.

He shot her a small smile, taking his cap off as he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to relax; it was just Lorelai, the woman he loved with all his heart. 'Stop it,' he told himself, 'it's over, you need to face it. Besides, she only wants to be friends, she said so herself.'

"I miss you." He blurted out as he sat down. His hands immediately flew over his mouth as though he was trying to shove them back in. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It just came out." He told her quickly, apologizing for his moment of weakness.

It felt so right to be near her, it felt relaxing, and he knew, it would never be boring, not with her. She was the most exciting person in the world. Just looking at her made the dull light in his eyes spark up. Being near her however was a different story, it made him feel excited, tingly. She shifted closer to him, turning as best she could to face him.

"I missed you too." She said honestly, not caring if she sounded stupid, because it was the truth. She did miss him, with everything inside of her. Being with him right now just made that fact all the more obvious. She needed him in her life, he made everything better somehow, as unintentional as it may have been on his part, he had always been there for her. He had always trusted her, and she had ruined that trust, she knew that, she wouldn't exactly be surprised if he shut her out a little. She knew she had to gain back his trust, even though it hadn't exactly been her fault, the blame still lied with her, and she would just have to deal with that.

"Really,' he questioned her incredulously?

"Really, really," she said in reply, smiling at his disbelief. "Why wouldn't I have missed you?" _'I love you Luke. I want you back. I'm sorry, for everything, I am. I just… I need you.' _She wanted to say, but she restrained herself. She didn't want to scare him off.

"I don't know. I thought… I thought maybe you'd gotten over me, and erased me from your life." Luke told her truthfully, looking much like a scared little boy who had lost sight of his mother in a crowed store.

"How could I? You've always been there for me Luke, no matter what's happened. I couldn't just forget about you, you've had too big an impression on my life for me to do that. Face it, you're stuck with me." Lorelai joked.

He cracked a small, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Luke," she said softly. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to do it. Sure she was a stubborn Gilmore, and sure she wanted him to make the first move, but since that wasn't going to happen, it was up to her. She moved forward, crashing her lips on his, touching his cheek with her fingers before wrapping her good arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, biting down on it slightly, begging her to open her mouth and let him in, which she did without a second thought.

Her stomach was a mess, butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, and her heart was beating, faster than ever before. She had missed their make-out sessions. Her felt like it would break out of her chest any second now if they didn't stop soon, which they did, they did have to breathe after all.

"God I missed you," Lorelai said, lunging at him again, knocking him backward on the couch only to gasp in pain as her already broken arm bent in an awkward angle. She pulled back, holding her arm in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked stupidly, mentally slapping himself for asking the question. 'Obviously she wasn't okay, if she was, she wouldn't be gasping in pain now would she,' he snapped at himself. "Uh do you need to go the doctors or the hospital or anything?" He asked, sincerely worried about her.

"No, no, I'm fine; I just bent my arm a little oddly. Its okay, I think the hospital will survive without me today. They've seen far too much of me lately." She said honestly, with a grave expression set upon her face.

"Okay."

"Luke, I was stupid okay. I know that I was. I let you go that day in the hospital when you came to see me, and I shouldn't have. I should've asked you to stay. I don't want to let you go Luke. I miss you, and I need you… not as a best friend, as more, a lot more." Lorelai said, finding a sudden interest in the address on her cast. She was nervous. Nervous that he was going to turn her away, that he hadn't come over here to reconcile with her, and then he would be awkward around her. She didn't want that.

"Uh… wow, okay. You just sort of came out and said it didn't you?" He said, flabbergasted. He really didn't know what to say. She had taken the words right out of his mouth. But now that she'd said what he'd wanted her to say for the longest time, he didn't know if he could do it. It had hurt him so much to lose her the first time. He had to admit it was his own fault he'd lost her, he had been the one to end it after all. But it had still hurt like hell to know that she had kissed another man. "I want to Lorelai, I really do. But I need to know that I can trust you first. Just give me some time okay? I need you too, but I just need to know that I can trust you before I put my heart back on the line." He told her honestly, putting a finger under her chin in order to turn her face to face his own. "Okay?"

"Mm-hmm…" She said, holding back the well of tears gathering behind her eyes. You would think by now she would've cried all the tears she could've cried, but no, there was still more. She was happy, but sad at the same time that she had caused him pain. She was upset that he couldn't trust her. But she respected his decision.

She looked into his warm eyes, and the moment their eyes locked, she knew, inside of her, it would be okay. Somehow, even through all the ups and the downs, things would work out somehow or the other. _'It has to,' _she thought sadly, _'it just has to.'_

**

* * *

AN: Bo-yah! Another chapter finished! I'm so proud, this chapter is like one of the first that is going up without me apologizing about my tardiness, well at least this time, it wasn't really my fault. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it focused more on Luke and Lorelai than Rory and Logan, but it just seemed to fit. No, Luke and Lorelai are not back together, he needs time to think about whether he's really ready to trust her again with his heart, and just trust her period. He doesn't want to get hurt again, but who really does want to get hurt right? I really, really, really hope you all liked this chapter! My next update should be soon. I'm going to start working on the next chapter, soon! Byez! **

**Oh yeah, drop me a line or two in the form of a review please and thanks, it really makes my day, and I appreciate them beyond belief! Thanks! Byez… again!**

**

* * *

Personal Responses: **

**Festis7 –** You never know if Rory and Logan are going to get back together. Hell I'm not even sure, but you'll find out soon enough. Keep reading to find out, and thank you for the review! YAY! Another person who enjoys Prison Break!

**Princetongirl –** I'm glad you loved it, I'm sorry about the lateness, I really am. Thank you for the review!

**Angel1178 –** My lips are sealed as to whether or not Rory and Logan are going to get back together. I'm evil aren't I? Sorry about that! Thanks for the review!

**Jamie (anonymous) –** Thanks for the belated birthday wish, and for the review! I'm super happy that you really liked the last chapter; hopefully you liked this one as well.

**PolkadotBanana (anonymous) –** Interesting name you've fashioned yourself there, I like it! I'm hoping that it will still be a Rogan in the end. Thanks for the review!

**Sapphirestar11 –** Don't be sad, it's going to be okay, maybe. Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the review!

**Citygrl –** I cannot believe the last chapter made you cry, honestly, that is touching! It's amazing to know the effect my story can have. Thank you for that, and your review! Hopefully this chapter was good, or somewhere near it.

**Riotgirllina –** Yes, they are over. I don't know if it's for good or what. You never know… wow I'm mean. Thanks for the review!

**Rexgirl29 –** I'm glad you're interested in this story! That makes me really happy, honestly! Thanks bunches for the review!

**Aznangel4eva –** Hopefully this chapter was a good read, and thank you for the birthday wish! Thanks for the review as well, it is always appreciated!

**Smartiepantz –** It's alright you took some time to think about your review before reviewing. To be honest, I did get a bit worried; I was like, "Huh? Why hasn't she reviewed yet?" Then you reviewed, and I was like, "Thank god!" LOL! I'm glad you were happy with the fight Rory and Logan had, I wasn't too pleased with it while I was first writing it. But then I re-wrote it, so it turned out far better. The Notebook was a very good movie, and it was touching. I did get teary-eyed, but truthfully that was about it. But that Ryan Gosling, he's just a regular hottie don't you think? He and Rachel McAdams are both really good actors in my opinion; they can go from role to role, portraying a ton of different people, and their amazing at it. I hope the rumors about them being together and engaged are true, because to me, they seem like a really great match. Thanks for the review, hopefully this rambling session was good as well!

**PrincessSugar –** I'm glad you like the rift I've created between Rory and Logan. I realize it is similar to the fight they had during the series, so I tried to base it on that, with my own style behind it. I'm really curious what the "Sophie" ship is. I feel so dumb for asking, but if I don't ask, how else will I find out right? I'm glad you thought I did justice to Logan's character. I didn't even think much of it while I was writing the chapter, it just came out that way, but I'm glad you thought it was good! Thank you for the review!

**Celticember –** Thanks a whole lot for the review, and for getting me in the know! Seriously, thanks. I didn't really understand the part of your review that talked about decent stories in the world, and it would be a shame to ruin mine. I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what you mean, if you could explain it to me, that would be great! Thanks again for the review!

**

* * *

Well, there you have it! Thank you for everyone that took the time to review this chapter, and the previous! You have no idea how greatly appreciated your reviews are! Thank you! **

**Now it is time once again for you to read my ramblings, here we go people: **

**So first of all, I'm bored. Seriously does anyone have any good book recommendations? I love romantic books, but teenage stuff, I'm a sucker for that, and besides I am still a teen! I like fantasy and mystery as well. Also, if you could, recommend some songs to me, I'm into the following types of music: Trance, pop, R&B, pop-rock, rap, and anything with a piano or with meaning. I'm open to a lot of types of music, but this is basically what I like. **

**I'm so happy; Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill, and 24 are back! YAY! I'm like super excited. I cannot wait to see the new episodes, I really can't. **

**Oh my gosh! I'm like extremely excited, Pirates of the Caribbean 2 is coming out, and X-men 3. I'm going crazy. One is out in May, I believe its X-Men, and in June Pirates of the Caribbean is out. Okay, first of all I HAVE to say, in X-Men, Wolverine is a total hottie! Plus the ice kid, I forget his name, but he's a cutie! LOL! In Pirates of the Caribbean, Johnny Dep AND Orlando Bloom are freaking HOT! I'm going to need quite a few drinks (non-alcoholic of course), a few bags of ice, and a few hundred fans to cool me off! Or maybe jumping into ice cold water would do the trick. Anyways, they are both HOT! Oh I'm excited!**

**Moving on, school sucks! LOL! But I guess its okay as well, because I can chill with friends, and laugh and stuff. The doing work, learning, doing homework, and projects part however SUCKS BIG TIME! Is it not enough that we have to do work during school? NO! Of course not! How could it be? They have to be EVIL and give us work to do at home, and they never understand that, we have OTHER teachers who ALSO give us work to do! They just don't get it! They expect us to do each of their assignments, and hand them in, on time, and do them with care. They expect our best work! My foot! I struggle to get through assignments, but that might have something to do with the little fact that I always leave it until last minute. That MIGHT have something to do with it! You never know! Alright, that's all I really have to say right now, so uh… bye!**

**Once again, drop me a review please and thanks a million and more if you do! Seriously, thanks you to everyone who reviews, you all make my day like you wouldn't believe! Byez… again!**


	27. Sailed and Sunk

Road to Love

Chapter 26 – Sailed and Sunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, believe me please, I beg you.**

**AN: **Here's yet another chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay between this chapter and the last. My reason is because my own personal computer has not been working, and it had pre-written chapters on it, which I had to take the lengthy time to try to re-create. However, I had to wait until I got my hands on another computer. To sum up, sorry for my tardiness! Thank you so very much for the reviews I received for the last chapter, really thank you very much! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Another week had gone by since her and Logan had split, though this week, she was a little happier, due to that fact that her mother and Luke were progressing towards reconciliation. She just hoped that when they got back together, she would neither get a phone call in the middle of the night, or rather the morning, like she had when her grandparents had gotten back together. And she _really _hoped, or rather prayed that she would _not _have to hear the gruesome details, of her and Luke's reunion. However, knowing her mother, she was sure to hear every last detail. She shuddered slightly at the thought. 

Her feelings of disgust were obviously apparent on her face. "Rory, what the hell are you doing? You look like you need to puke. Or do you? Hey, you," he said snapping his fingers at Glenn, "get her the garbage pail, just in case she actually needs to hurl, or better yet just stand there with cupping your hands." He said, his dislike for Glenn obvious to everyone on the staff, and although he had muttered the last part of his sentence, nearly everyone had heard, including Glenn, who had gone beet red with anger.

"You know what, I've had it up to here," Glenn yelled back, motioning with his hand just above his actual height, "with you. So just stick your disdain and jealously up your ass. I didn't ask to get my article printed in the New York Times, it just happened, so deal with it! Honestly, you'd think you were five and still in the whole, 'but… it's not fair!' stage." He said, causing the staff to laugh heartily but quickly stop as they saw the murderous look in Doyle's eyes.

Rory was still to say a word at this point, and she decided at this point the attention was too far off of her for her to bring it back. Taking the silent approach, she sat, watching as the vein in Glenn's head popped disgustingly in his anger as he and Doyle attempted to strangle each other.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh at this.

"BOYS," Paris screeched, "SETTLE DOWN! UNFORTUNATELY THIS ISN'T THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL WHERE YOU TWO COULD MEET AT THREE TO SETTLE YOUR LITTLE DISPUTE, MAN-TO-MAN, so relax." Paris shouted, immediately gaining quiet and order in the room. Glenn let of Doyle's neck, while Doyle retracted his once closed mouth from Glenn's wrist. "Wow, you boys fight dirty don't you?" Paris quipped as she returned to her desk, with everyone else following suit now that the action was over.

Lately Logan, Rory had noted, had been skipping the paper, which was fine by her, it made the process of getting over him that much easier. She had barely seen him around campus lately, although each time she caught herself tearing up, and wishing she could once again be the girl on his arm. She wanted to once again be the girl he could be in a real relationship with. But that ship had sailed and sunk. It would cost far too much, emotionally anyway, for her to dredge it up from underwater, and patch it up. 'It was better off this way,' she kept reminding herself, 'it just wasn't meant to be. It's time to forget.'

She settled into writing her newly assigned article, doing what research she had to do first beforehand.

"You okay Glenn?" Rory asked as she saw him put ice on his wrist.

"Yes. I'm just peachy why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not like a little weasel of a person just bit me with his freakishly sharp teeth." Glenn replied bitterly, obviously peeved at Doyle.

Rory just smirked at her computer screen, glancing quickly at Glenn to see him eyeing Doyle; she could see that he was deep in thought. 'Probably thinking up ways to kill, decapitate, or just severely hurt Doyle,' Rory mused, smiling. "Well now that I know that you're alright, I can sleep tonight soundly tonight. Thanks Glenn." Rory said sarcastically.

"Whatever Gilmore," he shot back at her, too deep in his thoughts to be bothered by what she was babbling about.

"Right," she said more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

It was the weekend, and she was on her way home for the weekend, or at least Saturday. Her mom had, had Marie rent a few movies. She had, had to beg Marie to take her cell phone with her so that Marie could tell her what new movies were there, so she could pick and choose carefully. 

Apparently, her mom had decided on Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, The Notebook, Lord of the Rings Return of the King, and finally, Pitch Black. A little Vin Disel now and then never hurt anybody now did it? She most certainly was not complaining about the movie choices, they were all good movies, there were of course things to mock as she knew her mother and her would do, but there were also hot guys in each of the movies. That was always a plus.

She arrived at her home in Stars Hollow around 6:30, as she had finished writing her article remarkably quickly. She still had to go over it, and edit, but it was finished.

She walked in to find her mother, sitting or rather lying quite awkwardly on the couch due to her casts which she was proud to report each and every day were coming off in just a week. Neither of them could wait. Lorelai counted wait because she felt useless, while Rory on the other hand could not wait because she had to hear about just how useless it was her mother felt, with references and lists. Both things she was famous for. Maybe she was rubbing off on her mother after all.

"Hey mom," she said happy to be home finally as she gave her mom a quick squeeze before plopping down on the couch. "What's with all the food? You planning on feeding a small third world country or did you con Marie into going around and stealing all of the residents of Stars Hollow's food?" Rory said, eyeing the piles and piles of take-out containers, home-made dishes, and the candy.

She snatched up a marshmallow quickly devouring the sticky substance as she inspected the home-made dishes that she reckoned Marie had whipped up, despite her mother's insistence on just take-out alone. She inspected the food by sniffing, and poking with the handy fork set by each dish, finally she took the plunge and tasted it. "Yummy," she gave as her verdict, smiling from ear to ear as her mother watched her oddly. It was the first smile she'd smiled in a long time, and she knew it. It felt good, it really did. But she couldn't help but feel as though there was still something missing from her life. She shook her head slightly, which her mother noted, but kept to herself with a smile, as she shook that thought from her head. Tonight was just about movies, food, and gossip, no more thinking about Logan.

And with that in mind, she went about starting her laundry despite Marie's hurt gasps. "Sorry Marie, habit I guess. Why don't you go and sit in the living room? You can join my mom and me with our movie night. We've got a ton of food, I'm sure with the three of us combined we can finish it up in no time. Come on it'll be fun." Rory insisted, seeing the unsure look on Marie's face.

"I don't know Ms. Gilmore. I'd feel as though I was imposing. A third wheel if you will." She said honestly.

"It's Rory, Ms. Gilmore is my mom, she just won't admit it." Rory joked, receiving a loud, 'HEY!' from the living room where her mother lay.

"Marie, c'mon it'll be fun! You deserve a break after putting up with me after all this time!" She screamed from the living room again, making both Rory and Marie laugh.

"Alright, if you insist, but I'll be leaving around 10 if that's alright with you. Just let me know if you need anything else before I leave." She reasoned with them.

"Okay!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory just nodded her head as she continued sorting her clothes.

* * *

True to her word Marie left at 10 but not before running out to Luke's to get them coffee and doughnuts before he closed. 

"Mom what are you doing?" Rory asked her as they both thanked Marie for the coffee and doughnuts before she left.

"Drinking coffee? What does it look like I'm doing?" Lorelai questioned her daughter, trying to take a sip of her coffee without spilling it, as she was lying down.

"Your pregnant mom, no coffee, I mean it!" Rory chastised her mom, snatching the coffee away from her.

"No you did not just do that! Give it back!" She whined. "I drank coffee while I you were in me and you turned out just fine! So give me back my coffee. Don't make me guilt you into it by bringing up the fact that _I_ birthed you, as painful as it was." Lorelai threatened.

"Oh please. You've used that guilt-trip far too often for it to have any effect on me at this point. And because of you drinking coffee while I was in you, I am now a coffee addict. Nope, I'm serious, you're not getting it back, look!" Rory said guzzling down both hers and her mother's coffee, scalding her tongue and esophagus in the process.

"Oh I hate you!" Lorelai screamed pathetically, folding her arm over her broken one in mock anger. "You just broke the sacred Gilmore rule again; I hope you know that this time I will not be as kind or forgiving to you."

"Whatever mom, I'm just doing what's best for the baby. I don't really want him or her to be a caffeine addict straight from the womb." Rory countered, knowing that she was going to win this argument.

Her mother simply huffed angrily as she stuffed a chocolate donut into her mouth, chewing as loudly and annoyingly as she could.

"You're not going to get on my nerves mom. Now watch Orlando and Johnny have their sword fight! Love them both! Too bad their off the market, it's a shame really." Rory told her mother.

"Too right you are kid. I'd so do them, you know if I didn't sort of have Luke." Lorelai said.

"Right," the youngest Gilmore said in reply, not really knowing that what else to say to her mother's comment.

"Hey kid, how do you think I should break the news about me being pregnant to Luke? I don't want to just drop it on him like an anchor in the sea, and leave him to deal with it. Crazy as it seems, I don't want him to have a heart-attack, but I need to tell him. I want to tell him, I just don't know when… I need advice, Oh-wise-one-who-attends-a-prestigious-Ivy-League-school." Lorelai finished off, popping the last of her once whole donut in her mouth with a quick lick of her fingers.

"I think you need to tell him soon. You need to be fair to yourself, but more important, he deserves to know. I just have a feeling, that he'll completely freak, but everything will work itself out one way or another. You just have to trust your gut on the timing." Rory said helping herself to the lonely donut her mother had not yet touched.

"I guess you're right… hey, is that you're purse over there?" Lorelai said randomly, pointing to a small black purse on the stairs.

"Nope."

"Oh, it's probably Marie's, could you call her and tell her she left it here, just so she's not worried." Lorelai told her daughter. "I'd do it; it's just that I'm kind of injured over here…" She said with a big sigh.

"Fine, fine." Rory said, as she paused the movie before she got up to make the phone call in the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Rory plopped back down on the couch. "It's a good thing we called her, because I swear, she was just about ready to call the SWAT team. She was almost hyperventilating on the phone." Rory over-exaggerated, laughing quietly. "She says she'll swing by to get it in about an hour, because from whatI gathered,she needs the money in it."

* * *

An hour later, there was a short rapt on the worn front door. Getting up from her comfortable position, Rory grabbed the purse as she made her way to the front door. 

She opened it haphazardly, not noticing who was standing there; as she was too busy watching the blaring television in the living room. Finally, she turned her attention to the person standing in her doorway, her jaw nearly dropping as the person's identity registered in her mind.

Confused, she said the only thing that was racing through her mind at that moment: "What are you doing here?"

**

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it! Another chapter, although, I do not think this is one of my best chapters. I had a bit of writers block while I was writing this chapter, so forgive me if this was a suck-fest of a chapter. Again, I'm really sorry about my tardiness, and I hope to have the next few chapters written ahead of time to avoid this long a wait again. The next chapter should be up by the end of this month, or early next month, I'll try really hard to stick by that! Reviews would be really appreciated, so if you could press that little button down there, it would be great! Thanks for your time; responses to your reviews are below, as well as a rambling session from me! Byez! ****

* * *

Personal Responses: **

**Smartiepantz –** Thanks a lot for the review, and suggestions, they were both appreciated a lot! The review was appreciated more though. I love that song Listen to your heart, the candlelight version. Right now though, I'm like head-over-heels in love with the candlelight version of Everytime we touch by Cascada, it's so amazing! You have to listen to it, it's beautiful, as well as James Blunt – Your Beautiful. The real story behind the song is really touching. I heard on the radio that it's really about his ex-girlfriend, and he saw her and her new boyfriend on the subway, and then it really hit him that they were over. Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects is another favorite of mine. I really don't have any great book recommendations; I really need to pay the library or bookstore a visit. I think we do have the same taste, which is pretty cool if you ask me.

I totally agree with you about Ryan and Rachel meshing like peanut butter and jam. I'm also super glad that you agree with me that school sucks, because it really does. I cannot believe that this school year is almost over. I don't want it to be over, but at the same time I can't wait for it to be over. I hope everything went well for you in your exams!

I think you'll see his reaction to her pregnancy soon enough or maybe not? You just never know with me, heck, I never even know, so it's going to be as much a surprise to you reading it, as it will be for me while I'm writing it. I don't really know how to get Rory and Logan back together, or even if I should. I think I'm becoming a little redundant when I say, you never know, but I think, I'm going to have to say it again, you never know. That's a great idea, to get Logan's point of view, I hope you don't mind if I use it.

Sorry the wait for an update was so long, I'm going to try my hardest not to let it happen again. Thanks again for the review, hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you continuing supporting my story especially after my absence. Byez!

**Lifeisconfusing –** I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I hope you continue reading my story, and reviewing! I'm glad you thought the last chapter was a great one! By the way, I love your username, it speaks the truth! Byez!

**Jojo26pink –** Sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for the review, and I really hope I get another for this chapter, even after the long wait. Byez!

**Sapphirestar11 –** I have to admit, I kind of do like causing drama. Yes, I did see Underworld, well the first one anyway; I heard the second was really good. Well, it got raving reviews from my brother anyway, so I'll probably see it when it comes out on rental. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Thanks so much for the review, it's really appreciated! Byez!

**Gilmoregirl7878 –** Thanks so much for the review, and sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Byez!

**Princessugar –** Thanks for explaining the meaning of, "Sophie," to me. Despite the fact that you feel you didn't do the best job, you did! Thanks so much for the review; it was great to read your take on the characters reactions. Sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last! Byez!

**Hopes2High –** I'm touched that you would read the entire story! Thank you! I hope it was worth it. Aw, you're going to make me blush, with the comment that no matter how I write the story, you're sure it'll be good! Thank you SO much for that that really helped to put a huge, mega-watt smile on my face, really! Sorry for the delay in this update! Byez!

**KarmaDreamz –** Yes I remember you silly! Someone's been sniffing up Pine-sol in our school, and I'm only hearing about this now? Sad! That sucks that you're not writing anymore, you should, because you're really good. Happy belated Valentines Day to you too, I doubt it means much at this point, but at least I'm saying it. It's the thought the counts right? I guess I'll be seeing you next year, that's cool, really, I'm NOT being sarcastic! You're my fun little writing buddy, who I admit is odd at times, but nonetheless, you're still one of my best friends. Byez!

**Aznangel4eva –** You're definitely NOT the only one that leaves assignments to the last minute my friend. I am famous for that in my household; however, I'm getting a little better at doing things on time now. Thanks a lot for the review, and I'm so sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last! Byez!

**

* * *

Now time for my rambling… **

**I saw Assault on Precinct 13 recently, it's kind of gruesome, but it's great! I saw When a Stranger Calls as well, if you haven't seen it already, don't. It's more of a rental movie; seriously, you pay more money than it worth, well to me anyway. It's good for a few good screams, which I will admit to screaming, once, but that's all. I saw Final Destination 3, which was A-FREAKING-MAZING! I LOVED, LOVED, LOVED IT! The lead guy was cute to me, my friend didn't think so, but I did. All in all, it was a great movie, but it left me wanting more. I definitely think that there's going to be yet another movie added to the trilogy. It was scary, gruesome, but it was still a teen movie, which was absolutely great! I saw Final Destination 2 as well, which was also great! The guy who played the cop, I believe his real-life name is Michael Landes is a total hottie! **

**Now onto school: Right now, I'm on my March Break, which I personally feel everyone deserves more of! The only not so good thing about my March Break is that it's loaded down with work, not much, but work nonetheless!**

**I really have nothing else to say, so review please and thank you! Byez!**


	28. I’m asking you…

Road to Love

Chapter 27 – I'm asking you…

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not have any ownership of Gilmore Girls and its amazing cast.**

**AN: **Here is the latest chapter of Road to Love; I hope the last was enjoyable! Thank you for the reviews I received, I was very happy with them! They really helped to make my day brighter, honestly, and the constructive criticism really made me re-consider some things, so thank you for that! Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter, as well as a rambling session by yours truly. Without further ado, let's get straight to the next installment!

**

* * *

Previously on Road to Love…**

_An hour later, there was a short rapt on the worn front door. Getting up from her comfortable position, Rory grabbed the purse as she made her way to the front door. _

_She opened it haphazardly, not noticing who was standing there; as she was too busy watching the blaring television in the living room. Finally, she turned her attention to the person standing in her doorway, her jaw nearly dropping as the person's identity registered in her mind._

_Confused, she said the only thing that was racing through her mind at that moment: "What are you doing here?"_

**

* * *

And now, on Road to Love…**

"Rory, I really need to talk to you." He said seriously, using her first name for emphasis.

"No, you made yourself perfectly clear, were through, there couldn't possibly be more that you need to say to me." She said in a deathly calm, yet angry voice as she started closing the door only to have him reach his hand out to stop her.

"Look, just listen to me, please? I really… I just need five minutes of your time, and then I'll walk out of your life, forever if you want. Five minutes, that's all I want, please?" The stranger pleaded, looking her straight in the eyes with the look of a lost, lonely little boy as he noticed that she was ready to slam the door in his face.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes, don't waste my time." Rory told him, giving him a steely look that made her normally radiant sapphire orbs become suddenly stormy, with specks of grey.

Taking a deep breath, Logan walked slowly towards the short flight of stairs, and seemed to be deep in thought about something before he sat down.

He had this fierce but soft look on his face. She wasn't sure if it was just the moonlight, but seeing him sitting there on the stairs under the moonlight, she couldn't help the feeling of hope that had burst to life in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help feeling the feeling of utter happiness tingling straight from her fingers to her toes and even, could it be the feeling of love.

'_Don't be stupid Rory; don't get yourself worked up again. It's over, he said it himself, he doesn't want you, and he sure as hell doesn't love you. Don't do this to yourself again; don't work yourself up for heartbreak. Besides, who's to say he's even here to get back together with you.' _Her sensible voice told her, as she wrapped her arms around her chest self-consciously as her walls mimicked her arms motions, as they wrapped themselves back around her heart. She didn't want to go through this again, she couldn't take it anymore. It all hurt too much.

She snapped out of her thoughts with a small, unnoticed gasp, as she heard Logan slap his palm against his head. He looked exhausted as discontinued the slapping of his head as he dropped his head in his hands, like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages. He didn't look happy; he looked pale, older, saddened, and broken even.

"Had I known you were going to waste five precious minutes of my life, sitting on my front porch, _not _talking as you had originally said. I would not have agreed to hear what you had to say." Rory said, breaking the silence that had settled around them, albeit it had been a comfortable silence, but yet still, it had been awkward at the same time, under the circumstances.

"Maybe this was a mistake. Me coming here, to your house, I mean. I knew what I wanted to say, I had it all in my head, planned out, ready to argue with you, persuade you, woo you if I had to. But it just doesn't make sense to me anymore."

Her anger slowly left, softening the features that grace her face as she answered him in a voice that was just above a whisper. "It's not supposed to make sense. What fun would that be if we knew all the answers to every question in the world? It would make life boring… so anyways, since I reckon you don't want to say…"

"I don't like this… us not being together. I don't want to be without you Ace, I miss you, everything about you, your face, your kiss, your touch, _everything_." Logan started, getting up, and walking until he was standing directly in front of Rory, staring straight into her eyes. He felt like he could drown in them. He took a deep breath, and dragged his hand over his face, before combing it roughly through his hair before continuing.

"I don't mean to freak you out Rory, but… I tired okay, I tried to fill this like… black hole, this missing piece of me when we broke up. I tried, but it never worked. No girl could beat you, no girl could make me feel the way you made me feel, no girl felt right in my arms like you did Ace. I want that back! I need that back! I need you back Ace! I know you think I'm an asshole, hell I think that too. I was most certainly one that night, but it was only because I felt like crap, 'cause you were pushing me away like it was my fault your mother was in an accident. I felt like it was my fault after a while, like had I not been with you that night it wouldn't have happened. I don't know… it's stupid. But there it is, it's all out in the open, I feel like an idiot now, but I said what I had to say, and… judging by the lack of expression on your face, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you don't care, and I just made a total fool out of myself. Right, well I'm going to go now. See you around Ace." He finished, his cheeks now flushed. With a fierce look, he turned around, the fire and spark in his eyes gone, lost in the cool night air.

He walked slowly down the first stair, finally taking in his surroundings. It was a beautiful place; everything looked friendly, and cozy. He could imagine growing up here or growing old even, with kids, and a beautiful wife. But that was all it was, a dream, a figment of his imagination, at this point, he couldn't see how that vision would ever come to pass.

Then suddenly he turned to see Rory still rooted to the spot. He walked straight up to her, crashing his lips down on hers without a second thought. He felt right at home at that moment, every feeling of warmth and happiness filled his veins, coursing through his body. His tongue delved into her mouth as she began to respond, as the feeling of shock ebbed away. Their tongues danced together, a dance that seemed so familiar, like they'd done it a million times before, but yet still it was fresh and new, like their very first.

Rory was the first to pull away once her she registered exactly who she was she was kissing. It took all of her will power to break away from him, but she did it, she had to.

"Look Logan… I just… I can't do this right now okay. You coming here was a bad idea, seriously. I don't want to put myself back out there again." Rory said to him nervously, eyeing the floor carefully as if she was searching for her lost contact.

"Rory, c'mon I know you. I know you want this as much as I do, I can feel it. I know you can feel it too. Honestly Rory, if you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel _anything _at all from that kiss, then I'll walk away right now. But, if you did, then I think it's only fair that you're fair to yourself, and let us try this thing with you and me again." Logan reasoned with her, his eyes pleading with her own which would not meet his own.

"Logan, whether or not I felt something in that kiss for you… it just doesn't matter okay? We went our separate ways that night, why go through all that again? It'll just be more painful the next time." Rory half whispered

"Rory, c'mon, like your mom told me, 'have a little faith.' So I'm asking you please, just have a little faith in my Rory. I want this; I want to see if we really have something special. I don't want to look back on it one day and regret not being with you, or at least seeing if he had, had a shot at something. So what do you say Rory Gilmore? Will you have a little faith in me?" Logan asked her, praying at that moment she would say yes.

Her mind raced back and forth, speedily making a pro and con list. She knew she shouldn't, her mind knew she shouldn't, but her heart yearned to feel what she might've been able to feel if she was with him. She wanted to feel loved, and for some strange reason she thought she'd be able to get that from him. But her mind was set; she wasn't going to do this again. It was as simple as that.

She opened her mouth to speak, and before she could stop herself, her heart spoke first, corrupting her mind. After all, sometimes trusting your heart was the best way to go. "Yes." Rory said softly, finally meeting his gaze.

A smile broke out on his face, it wasn't just any smile, and it was a mega-watt smile, a true smile, a smile that made him seem ten times his junior. In that moment, he looked like a young child that had just been allowed to have dessert before dinner, he looked happy.

She was even happy at that moment. She was glad her heart had spoken first rather than her mind. She wanted this chance. She wanted to know if they really had the chance at something special.

"Yes." She said again before leaning in to kiss him. She felt at home at that moment, in his arms, her lips against his, it felt right, it felt natural, it felt like it would never get old, and she loved it.

**

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for my lateness, but the Science Fair at my school recently, set me back quite a bit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would appreciate it if you review! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! Review responses are next.****

* * *

Personal Responses:**

**Anonymous** – Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter!

**BabBeTTeAteOATmeal – **Thanks for the review! I like that song as well! We do have the same taste don't way?

**IAmMrsMustang **– Thanks for reviewing, and for the constructive criticism. I replied to your reviews before, so please read those replies.

**Smartiepantz** – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought this was a good update, and I'm happy you too like the song, "Your Beautiful." The video is a bit of odd, I have to agree with you there. I hope you like the other songs. I guess everyone thought it was Logan, LOL, I guess I'm pretty predictable then. Thanks again for the review!

**Sapphirestar11** – Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I thought it would be fun, LOL! Nope, it wasn't drunk Logan, but it was Logan. LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Melako17 (anonymous) –** Thanks for the review! I think you guessed right about who was at the door!

**1000yllowdayzies –** Cool name, and thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter; I hope you enjoyed this one as well! I like the song, "Perfect Situation," or at least one part of it. The part where he keeps saying, "Singing, oh-whoa, oh-oh-whoa." That part got stuck in my head!

**Hopes2High –** I'm glad you thought the chapter was great, and you loved it! Thanks for the review!

**Coffeeaddict1515 – **Thanks for the review! Hopefully, it's to your liking now!

**RoryLoganfan (Anonymous) – **Thanks so much for the review! I always find it amazing when people read my story in one-shot. Thanks again!

**Bethany (Anonymous) – **I'm glad you like this story! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Aznangel4eva – **I'm glad I could be of assistance! Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

Sorry folks, there's nothing I can really talk about going on in my life right now that would really interest you. Other than you should all watch the movie Assault on Precinct 13, and Take the Lead. Byez!**


	29. Make or Break

Road to Love

Chapter 28 – Make or Break

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls. But the real question here is, do you?**

**AN: **I have no excuse for my lateness with this chapter. Hopefully I can update a lot sooner after this chapter, and hopefully you guys, my super-duper, wonderful readers will forgive me enough to continue reading and reviewing. Just maybe, right? Anyway, without further ado here is the long awaited 28th chapter of Road to Love!

**

* * *

Previously on: Road to Love…**

"_Rory, c'mon, like your mom told me, 'have a little faith.' So I'm asking you please, just have a little faith in my Rory. I want this; I want to see if we really have something special. I don't want to look back on it one day and regret not being with you, or at least seeing if I had, had a shot at something. So what do you say Rory Gilmore? Will you have a little faith in me?" Logan asked her, praying at that moment she would say yes._

_Her mind raced back and forth, speedily making a pro and con list. She knew she shouldn't, her mind knew she shouldn't, but her heart yearned to feel what she might've been able to feel if she was with him. She wanted to feel loved, and for some strange reason she thought she'd be able to get that from him. But her mind was set; she wasn't going to do this again. It was as simple as that. _

_She opened her mouth to speak, and before she could stop herself, her heart spoke first, corrupting her mind. After all, sometimes trusting your heart was the best way to go. "Yes." Rory said softly, finally meeting his gaze._

_A smile broke out on his face, it wasn't just any smile, and it was a mega-watt smile, a true smile, a smile that made him seem ten times his junior. In that moment, he looked like a young child that had just been allowed to have dessert before dinner, he looked happy. _

_She was even happy at that moment. She was glad her heart had spoken first rather than her mind. She wanted this chance. She wanted to know if they really had the chance at something special._

"_Yes." She said again before leaning in to kiss him. She felt at home at that moment, in his arms, her lips against his, it felt right, it felt natural, it felt like it would never get old, and she loved it._

**

* * *

And now on: Road to Love… (2 months later)**

"No Rory, no matter what you say, I am not going to even consider going with you. I mean, seriously, it's a seminar for people who like learning about Literature. Honestly Rory, do you know nothing about me? The only seminar I would go to is one of fancy things, shiny things, glittery things or food. Or basically anything that could cause me to become distracted or anything that that I could eat. Otherwise you're out of luck. Sorry kid." Lorelei said to her stubborn daughter for the umpteenth time, taking full advantage of her now completely working limbs as she ran up the stairs.

"But mom, you'd love it, I could put snacks in my big purse for you that you could eat, and I could put videos of clever little things on my I-pod for you. I just need someone to come with me! Please…" Rory said faltering at the end of her sentence as she heard the slam of her mother's door. "So I'll take that as a, 'maybe, I'm definitely mulling over the idea in my room,'?" Rory called out hopefully breaking the silence the air around her had settled into.

"NO! Isn't this what you have a boyfriend for, to buy you pretty things that I could then steal… I mean borrow and never give back. And to take you places. Tell him to go with you or no more hanky-panky!" Lorelei screamed down from her room.

Laughing to herself, she pulled out her cell phone, dialing an all too familiar number. "She said no,_ again._ So you're officially my date. Otherwise…" She giggled, thinking back to the threat her mother had told her to use on Logan. "...No hanky-panky for you mister, none at all…"She told her boyfriend of now two months.

"Ugh! Tell her she needs to come so at least I can have someone there I can mock people with, someone to be bored with. Tell her I'll pay her to come. You know what, fine; if I have to come Finn's coming too. He can make _any _party enjoyable." Logan said smugly, wondering why he hadn't thought of inviting Finn sooner.

Grinning to herself, she nodded slowly. "Fine, and it's about time you remember you had friends other than my mother. But I swear to god, if Finn passes out, you're going to be going home with him, my friend." Rory said gravely.

"Yes master." Logan grinned cheekily.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later. Right now, I have to go coax my poor, nagged-out mother out of her room and let her know she's off the hook. This is going to take a while and at least a couple pots of coffee." She added thoughtfully before Logan said his goodbyes and hung up as well.

* * *

Not bothering to knock, Rory burst into her mother's room, a plate of bacon in one hand, a pot of coffee in the other, and a mug, hooked onto her pinky finger.

"Now normally, I would not condone such behavior, however, you brought not only coffee, but bacon. The key to my heart is officially yours, and now, maybe if you bring me some desserts, I'll put you back in the will." Lorelai joked playfully, and then turning serious, she spoke suddenly, almost choking as she tried to gulp down the hot coffee and talk at the same time. "Thanks kid, but my answer is still no."

"That's perfectly fine, because I got Logan to go, and he decided to invite Finn, which is fine, as long as I have someone to go with. And now he has someone to be bored with. It all works out. So, you missy, are off the hook. Now, can I interest you in a bacon strip and a change of clothes so we can go out for our night on the town?" Rory offered, tipping the plate in her mother's direction.

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much." She munched the tasty strip of bacon, content. "Ugh! What time is it? I promised Suki I would come in today to try some new recipes she's been dying to test for the Inn." Glancing at the black on her side table, she realized she was late, and if she didn't leave now, Suki would kill her, of course that would be after she tried her new dishes. Grabbing a few sausages and strips of bacon she headed out the front door, purse and keys in tow.

* * *

She'd passed by the diner on her way to the Inn. It hadn't been an accident. She passed by there everyday, and she saw him almost everyday. Lorelei missed him so much. She couldn't believe that she'd actually gone this long without being with him, he was everything to her, and he still was. But she couldn't do it this time; she wouldn't put him through that again. She knew she'd hurt him, and in the process she herself had gotten hurt. She'd felt pain like she'd never felt in her life. If ever she went back to him, she would be sure this time, she would make it work, no matter what.

Turning into the driveway of the Inn, she parked, grabbed her purse, and hopped out; preparing herself to taste many dishes, and gets grilled by Suki to as to what she actually meant when she said she liked it.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, she stumbled into her house. Who knew tasting food could be so tiring. She saw that she had two new messages, pressing play, she walked into the kitchen, surprisingly she was still hungry.

"Lorelai, it's your mother. I'm calling to remind that Friday's dinner is cancelled, and that you have to come tomorrow instead because your father and I are leaving to go on our cruise the day after. I've already called Rory, she said she'd remind you, but I thought I'd call you and remind you as well."

"Sure mom, tomorrow it is, I can't tell you how excited I am for that!" Lorelai screamed sarcastically from the kitchen, her head stuck into the fridge.

"Hey. Lorelai. It's uh… it's uh Luke. I'm just calling to see if you're there. I thought maybe you'd be hungry, and I was going to go get something to eat from this new Italian place, and you know… I was wondering if you were busy. But I guess you are. So uh… I guess I'll just talk to you later. Right…so um… I guess call me… if you want of course. Okay, bye."

She heard him mutter she couldn't quite make out, before she heard some shuffling, profanity about a phone cord, and then a yelp as she was pretty sure she heard him fall. The line went dead then she assumed. Smiling to herself, she picked up the phone to call him back, not even thinking twice.

It rang twice before he picked up. "Hello," a gruff voice said.

"Hey Luke, I… I uh got you're message, and well you know me, girl's gotta eat, so if you still want to go, I'm up for it."

"Oh, Lorelai, uh yeah sure," he said, chuckling to himself. "I'll pick you up in a half hour?"

"Yeah, see you then." Hanging up, she leaned back against the wall, smiling to herself. She knew nothing was going to happen, that it was just a casual dinner between the two friends. But she couldn't help but feel that she was completely wrong, they'd already made that step, and there was no going back now. They could never be, "just friends."

She let out a frustrated sigh. She knew she wanted to be with him again, not just be his friend. Deep down, she knew that, that wasn't what they were meant to be. This was it for her, she knew it, and she could feel it. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't push this, because then she would just end up pushing him away, and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Just have a little faith Lorelai." She whispered to herself, wiping the tears that had sprung from her eyes against her strict instructions not to. Pushing herself off the sturdy wall, she walked up the stairs, preparing herself both mentally and physically for the coming nights events.

She didn't know what was going to happen that night, but she knew she knew that it would be the night that would either make or break them, for good. All she could do now was hope for the best.

**

* * *

AN: Well, lets be honest, this chapter is really not good. It's definitely not up to my own personal standards, but I wanted to get something up before Christmas. After Christmas, I'll be updating more often as I will once again have my own computer. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christmas, Happy Hanukah to those who celebrate Hanukah, to the rest, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year everyone! Reviews would be appreciated a lot. Thanks for reading everyone; I really appreciate it a lot! Also, for anyone who actually liked my recommendations for movies, let me know and I'll send you quite a few movies that I definitely think everyone should watch. Thanks again everyone!****

* * *

Personal Responses:**

**Hopes2High – **Thanks for the review! Sorry about the lateness!

**Justine260 –** Thanks so much for the review. And yes, I heard about Amy leaving the show, as well as Logan joining the cast as a regular. My question is: is this season the last season of the amazingly wonderful and talented Gilmore Girls?

**Ace-reporter –** I'm glad you liked the ending! Thanks for the review!

**Kiss Goodnight –** Sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last. Thanks for the review as well.

**Melako17 –** I'm really happy you loved the last chapter, hopefully you loved this one as well? Thanks for the review!

**Riotgirllina –** I'm glad their back together as well. Thanks so much for the review!

**KarmaDreamz –** Yes, you do see personal messages, and I don't think I studied for that exam, and you owe me a book! They keep giving me those stupid little slips, try to find it please.

**Ilovebuttfacemiscreants –** I'm really sorry about the long wait between chapters, hopefully this one makes up for it somehow. Thanks so much for your feedback!

**Jracklesfan77 –** Thanks for the review, it made me laugh, and it also made me realize that I should get cracking on another chapter. Sorry for the wait, you're right; it was a B.S. amount of time to wait.


	30. Confessions

Road to Love

Chapter 29 – Confessions

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**AN: **Well, here I am, updating, yet again. I apologize for my lateness, school has just been crazy. I've had a day off, finally, so I'm sitting down, to write another chapter of, "Road to Love." I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and I've already replied to all of the reviews I've received. Again to everyone who reviewed, or even read, thanks so much. Your support means a lot to me, really! Now, onto the chapter:

_

* * *

_**Previously on Road to Love:**

"_Hey Luke, I… I uh got you're message, and well you know me, girl's gotta eat, so if you still want to go, I'm up for it."_

"_Oh, Lorelai, uh yeah sure," he said, chuckling to himself. "I'll pick you up in a half hour?"_

_She let out a frustrated sigh. She knew she wanted to be with him again, not just be his friend. Deep down, she knew that, that wasn't what they were meant to be. This was it for her, she knew it, and she could feel it. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't push this, because then she would just end up pushing him away, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. _

"_Just have a little faith Lorelai." She whispered to herself, wiping the tears that had sprung from her eyes against her strict instructions not to. Pushing herself off the sturdy wall, she walked up the stairs, preparing herself both mentally and physically for the coming nights events._

_She didn't know what was going to happen that night, but she knew she knew that it would be the night that would either make or break them, for good. All she could do now was hope for the best._

* * *

**And now on: Road to Love… **

She grimaced as she looked in the mirror at her once flat stomach. It had been about 3 months, and she was already developing her, 'baby bump.' Ripping off the obviously too tight shirt, she settled for a loser, dress shirt and a blazer. She knew it would come up eventually; she had to tell Luke that he was going to be the father of her child – their child. She just didn't know how, or when for that matter.

She, Lorelai Gilmore was scared, scared out of her mind as to what he would say to her. She was scared of his reaction. Scared that once again, she would be left alone to raise her child, not that she minded, she'd done it before, who's to say she couldn't do it again. She'd just always thought that when she and Luke had finally decided to have kids, that he'd be there for her one hundred percent. That he'd be there for her one hundred percent. Of course she had Rory, who was putting her on a very strict diet of, 'no coffee.'

Apparently, my child hates me, she thought solemnly. On her last trip home, Rory had stripped the cupboards, her not-so-secret stashes in the closet and oven of coffee. Every last bit of it had gone with Rory on its journey to her place on campus. Scowling for the second time in the last five minutes, she trudged down the stairs, pulling on a comfortable pair of Puma's over her blue wooly socks.

She'd just settled on the couch when she heard a short knock on the door, almost rhythmic. "Coming," she shouted, pushing herself from the couch.

Pulling open the door, she saw Luke standing there, shuffling his feet awkwardly, and playing with the sleeve of his leather jacket as he looked at her standing in the doorway.

"Uh, let me grab my coat and purse and we can get this show on the road." She said pleasantly, smiling broadly.

* * *

They'd arrived at a restaurant, almost an hour outside of Stars Hollow nearly an hour later. The ride in his truck had been comfortable, surprisingly. They'd talked about the diner, and Rory, it was almost as though they'd not broken up at all, almost. 

When they pulled up in the car park, they sat in the car for a few minutes, still laughing at a comment about a leaf with a whole before they finally got out.

Arriving inside the restaurant, both happy to escape the bitter cold outside, they ordered a table for two. "Right this way," their waitress told them.

Once they'd ordered, and their food had arrived, they fell into a comfortable silence, both chewing on their food, thinking to themselves.

The soft chinking noises of knives and forks hitting plates, and the low murmur of voices carried throughout the packed restaurant. Not to mention the wonderful smells of the various dished. It was beautifully decorated, with a well-lit garden lining the front pathway.

"You want some wine, you've had nothing but iced-tea all night." Luke asked, stating his observation as an afterthought.

She shook her head no, smiling. "I'm okay," she choked out, finally swallowing the bit of beans and potatoes she'd had in her mouth.

"This food is absolutely delicious. How'd you find this place? It's great; I've got to tell Rory about it!" Lorelai commented, sincerely.

"Oh, uh, well Liz told me about it, I figured hey, why not try it out. Turns out she was right. And your right, the food is delicious; it almost melts in your mouth doesn't it?" Luke said in return. "So, what would you like for desert, I'm sort of leaning toward this fruit bowl thing they've got here." He said, looking up from the menu at her. "What'll you have?"

"Um, maybe this chocolate cake with the special sauce. I'm not even going to try to pronounce that," she told him, smiling.

He looked at her, his mouth slightly open.

"What? You asked what I wanted, and I told." She said.

"No coffee? Seriously Lorelai, are you sick? Is something wrong, why haven't you even mentioned coffee, or anything caffeine-like?" Luke asked her, confused, but his eyes twinkled as he was obviously teasing her.

"No reason, I'm just off coffee." She told him. Reasoning with herself, she figured a half truth right now, was better than a lie.

He nodded, unsure if he should trust himself to speak after her comment about being, "off coffee." In all the years he'd known Lorelai, she'd lived for coffee, and it was to say the least, strange that she'd suddenly just given it up. He looked up from playing with his napkin, and watched her smile at him.

He smiled back, happy for the first time in weeks.

"Oh wow, that was fast, here come our desserts." Lorelai commented, nodding her head in the direction of the on-coming waiter complete with a tray of delicious desserts.

He laughed as her eyes lit up when the waiter placed her slice of cake, drizzled with the, "special sauce."

How he missed her, especially at night, he missed their talks, the way they'd just held each other, speaking volumes with just their actions. He missed the way she'd tease him, the way she'd guzzle down her coffee, the way she laughed, the way her eyes twinkled at the sight of him. He wanted her back, more than anything in the whole world, he'd do anything for another chance with her.

* * *

He pulled up to her house, and parked the car, turning off the ignition as he saw her turn to him. 

"Hey Luke, you want to come in, watch a movie or just hang out?" Lorelai asked him, bracing herself for his answer.

His mind kicked into overdrive at the prospect of just hanging out with her. His mouth opened a few seconds too early, and words that hadn't yet been approved by his brain poured out of his mouth. "I love you Lorelai." He said, immediately wishing he could shove the words back into his mouth, especially because of the shocked look on her face.

"Wow." She said in reply, shocked.

"Uh yeah, well maybe I'll just go now." He told her; worried that he'd scared her with his confession.

"Hey Luke," she said quietly, pulling his much larger hand into her own well-manicured hand, as she braced herself for the impact of her next words. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as her eyes fluttered closed, before she spoke again, unwilling to re-open her eyes until she'd said what she needed to say.

"I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait between this chapter and the last. I actually had this chapter, well most of it anyway, written out a month ago, and then my workload at school was crazy. So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Review on your way out if you'd like! Thanks again! **


	31. The Lamp is taken

Road to Love

Chapter 30 – The Lamp is taken

**Disclaimer: No need to alert the media kids, I still don't own Gilmore Girls. **sigh

**AN: **I haven't updated in quite some time, so I apologize. But here I am again, bringing a brand spankin' new chapter for your enjoyment! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_He pulled up to her house, and parked the car, turning off the ignition as he saw her turn to him. _

"_Hey Luke, you want to come in, watch a movie or just hang out?" Lorelai asked him, bracing herself for his answer. _

_His mind kicked into overdrive at the prospect of just hanging out with her. His mouth opened a few seconds too early, and words that hadn't yet been approved by his brain poured out of his mouth. "I love you Lorelai." He said, immediately wishing he could shove the words back into his mouth, especially because of the shocked look on her face._

"_Wow." She said in reply, shocked._

"_Uh yeah, well maybe I'll just go now." He told her; worried that he'd scared her with his confession. _

"_Hey Luke," she said quietly, pulling his much larger hand into her own well-manicured hand, as she braced herself for the impact of her next words. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as her eyes fluttered closed, before she spoke again, unwilling to re-open her eyes until she'd said what she needed to say. _

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

**And now on: Road to Love...**

His mind, still reeling from his declaration of his love for the wondrous woman in front of him seemed to momentarily cease all progression of thoughts at her simple, but powerful words.

The two words entered his mind, slowly, easing its way in, before finally their meaning hit him with the force of a two ton truck. But then, confusion set in, replacing the shock her declaration had caused. He thought back, they hadn't slept together in at least three months, let alone been together, in_ that _way anyway. Obviously the baby couldn't be his – was it? And if it wasn't, he thought angrily, how could she just dangle this in my face? His anger furthered as his mind jumped to conclusions, one being that she was simply telling him this to rub it in his face that he'd lost her and everything he could've had with her.

Not really giving it much thought, he pulled his hand out of hers as he reached up to rake his hand through his hair.

The silence was all but deafening, the tension in the truck was overwhelming.

Unable to sit still anymore, Lorelai began examining her manicured fingernails, before she took to picking at the seat of the truck nervously. Glancing up at him, she could see that he was thinking, and she could all but hear the various gears turning in his head. But, she knew she'd done the right thing, she'd told him, and he deserved that much.

Then finally, he turned to her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Get out," he said, his voice deathly quiet.

"I don't…" She began, confused at his reaction, at the look in his eyes. Did he think that she was lying to him? "Luke… I don't understand. Don't you want to talk about this?"

Turning his searing gaze towards her once more, he felt his heart give a small tug as he regarded her, the pained look on her face, too much for him in that moment. Willing the feeling away, he continued on: "Look Lorelai, I don't know what you're playing at, but it isn't going to wash." He told her sternly, as his own pain, of not being able to be with her, etched themselves onto his own features against his will.

She didn't understand, how could he think that she was lying? But he cut her thoughts off, as he continued on in his same stern tone: "I mean honestly… I just didn't think you'd do something this _low_, to me. That's all." He said.

Her confusion ebbed away, only to be replaced by a rapidly growing bout of anger. "Low? _Low? _I'm sorry you think the fact that I'm carrying _your _child is so _low_," she told him, her words laced with bitterness.

She watched his reaction to his words through her blazing cobalt orbs.

His face softened immensely at her words, understanding finally overcoming him. His jaw slackened as he opened his mouth to say something, but words failing him at that moment, he snapped his mouth shut again, only to re-attempt the same motion many times before he was able to say anything.

"You're pregnant, with _my _kid? But I thought…" He began, trailing off as he realized how stupid he'd been, to jump to all the wrong conclusions. "I'm sorry…" He said, turning once again to face the angry woman in front of him, he opened his mouth once more, questions burning inside of him. "I don't understand…how… when…?" He asked her, unable to completely form his sentences, but they both knew what he'd meant to ask.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know _how_ one becomes pregnant; you were present at the time. But if you'd like, I can run inside and grab some props, would a banana be alright with you?" She asked sarcastically. "As for when," she started, pausing for a second, "3 months ago."

Realization dawned on him of the events that had occurred three months prior, "you mean you were pregnant all that time? The accident…" He started softly, before his tone became one of confusion and anger. "So, you've known all this time, and you've not said a thing? _Why _didn't you tell me Lorelai?"

"I was scared. I knew I should've told you, I knew. But, the time didn't feel right… and I just, I was really scared that if I told you, that you would leave me, and I'd be alone again. I'm sorry Luke." She told him, looking out the window of the truck at a leafy tree nearby. Clearing her throat finally, after a few moments of silence, she spoke again, her voice unusually quiet: "Maybe I should go." She said, as more of a statement rather than a question.

Quickly she reached for the handle, and opened the door, stepping out into the cool evening air.

The slamming of the truck door seemed to have shaken Luke out of his shock at her second confession that night. "Lorelai, wait." He yelled, hastily making his own way out of the truck.

"Just listen to me please," he pleaded as his many attempts at yelling out her name had failed. "I was stupid. _Just_, look at me Lorelai, _please_." He said, rooted to his spot near the stairs as he stared at her back from her position at the door.

Slowly she turned to him, tears swimming in her eyes.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, and wind whistled blowing a blanket of cool air over everything as seconds ticked away. Taking her silence as a sign to speak, he did, still standing in his spot, unable to move at the moment, _why_, he didn't know.

"I was stupid Lorelai." He stated again. "I jumped to all the wrong conclusions. I thought you were trying to show off or something, trying to put it in my face on everything that I wasn't going to be able to have with you." He said, looking at her. "But, you should know that I would _never_ leave you. I _couldn'_t." He told her, feeling his heart break all over again at the words she'd said, that were now scorched into his memory. "You _know_ that." He finished quietly, finally breaking eye contact with her as his hands became ever-so interesting.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Luke. I really am." She told him again, her voice cracking as she fought off the tears that were willing themselves to come – _damn emotions _– she cursed mentally, _'it's gotta be the pregnancy,' _she reasoned.

Without a single thought, he walked uncharacteristically timidly up the steps, each step making everything more and more _real_ somehow.

"Me too," he told her as he finally reached her.

* * *

"Logan, _please_, stop hugging my lamp." Rory scolded a _very _drunk Logan.

"Aw c'mon Gizlore, where's your sense of adventure?" Logan replied, with a burp he looked utterly satisfied about.

Wrinkling her nose at his burp, and the scene before her which consisted of a very drunk Logan, now trying to hug her lamp and somehow fit himself into her laundry basket. "It's Gilmore, Huntzberger. And, get out of my laundry basket; you'll break it if you try to not only fit yourself, but that big ego of yours in there." She told him, walking into the other room to get a bottle of water for herself.

She heard him walking around her room, before she walked back in to find him quickly jumping into bed as he saw her. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Logan feigning sleep, as though she was his parent, trying, desperately to get him to go to sleep, as it was his bedtime. "Oh please. I saw you jump into bed." She told matter-of-factly.

"Well, pretend you didn't." He said back, his eyes still closed.

"Oh for goodness sake put the lamp down. I'm sorry to say, it's already taken, it's dating the lamp shade. So sorry." She told him, rolling her eyes as she saw him still clutching tightly onto the lamp.

She heard him whisper to the lamp, before he turned to her, his brown eyes serious as he looked at her, still clutching the lamp to his chest.

"Move in with me?"

**

* * *

**Here's another update. Hope you enjoyed it. I brought back a bit of Rory/Logan action. Drop me a line or two if you don't mind. Thanks for reading! 

**-angel6**


	32. The Queen of Gab

Road to Love

Chapter 31 – The Queen of Gab

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't not belong to me, it's a fact.**

**AN: **Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate, and it makes me happy to know that people are still reading! Here's another new chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Road to Love: **

"_Oh for goodness sake put the lamp down. I'm sorry to say, it's already taken, it's dating the lamp shade. So sorry." She told him, rolling her eyes as she saw him still clutching tightly onto the lamp._

_She heard him whisper to the lamp, before he turned to her, his brown eyes serious as he looked at her, still clutching the lamp to his chest. _

"_Move in with me?" _

**

* * *

**

**And now on Road to Love: **

Needless to say, Rory Gilmore was shocked. She didn't know what to say, she was speechless, which was quite a feat considering she was the daughter of the Queen of Gab. The bottle she was holding in her hand, slipped out of her grasp at his words.

'Was he serious?' was the question of the hour, it was only one of the many thoughts whizzing about in her mind at that moment. 'Well of course he isn't,' she reasoned with herself, 'how serious can someone who is not only hammered but, trying to talk now, whilst holding his tongue.' She couldn't help but smile when he scowled as though upset that his attempt at talking seemed to be failing.

'But then again, when Logan's drunk, everything comes out… he's not one to hold his tongue,' she couldn't help but inwardly laugh at this thought as it was now, quite literally what he was doing.

Finally, she found her voice, and she sputtered out a nervous, "are you serious?"

Logan looked up at her curiously, releasing his tongue as he wiped his fingers on his shirt before he spoke. "'Course I am Ace! I wouldn't lie. Did you know lying is bad for you? Makes your nose grow long, did you know?" He said, smiling proudly.

"Logan, you're not a wooden boy named Pinocchio, you do realize that right?" She quipped, trying to lighten the mood, for her own benefit. Right now, she didn't know what to think of it, moving in with Logan; it wouldn't be a bad thing, would it? 'I need to talk to my mom,' she thought miserably.

"Pish-posh," he said seriously. "Now, down to business, when you moo-ve in," he said, mooing like a cow, something he seemed thoroughly impressed with as he had this happy, glazed look in his eyes. Quickly, he continued on: "You can't bring that nightshade… or was it lamp shade? Anyways, you can't bring it. The lamp is _mine_." He said with a straight face.

Rory just stood, looking at him, her mouth opening and closing as she sorted through her current thoughts, to think up something to say to him. But, right now, it was just impossible, what was one supposed to say to someone, who was claiming a lamp as their own, in a romantic sense, and someone who was blatantly jealous of a _lamp shade._

A soft noise caught her attention at that moment, and it was then her blue eyes swept over the bed to find Logan fast asleep, snoring lightly. His blond hair was messy, but he certainly was an angelic sight, curled up on his side, an innocent look gracing his features – one could most certainly call this a, "Kodak moment."

She smiled, for the umpteenth time tonight at one of her own thoughts, and kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket as she slipped into bed beside him. Her back was to his front.

Almost instinctively his arm snaked around her waist, even in his sleeping state. As corny as it was, she felt warmer, safer, just altogether better at his touch, even if it was just an arm around her. She smiled, as it was obviously the theme for tonight she thought to herself, as she felt him snuggle into her back.

In that instant, she knew what her answer was.

In a word: _yes_.

Yes, she wanted nothing more right then, than to move in with him. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her.

It was stupid, she knew, but it was the little things like putting his arms around her, that made her want to fall asleep to his warmth and wake up every morning with him. It would be a very interesting experience, for sure, what with his laid-back, and on most nights, drunken tendencies, and her more or less being the almost exact opposite of him.

Right now though, it was late, she was tired, and she had to get her rest to deal with the hung-over Logan Huntzberger in the morning, Mister Cranky-Pants himself.

With that thought in mind, she drifted off into a blissful and much needed slumber.

* * *

It had now been two days since Logan had asked her to move in with him, and since that night, not a single word had been spoken about the aforementioned topic. 

'Well _obviously _he doesn't remember,' she reasoned with herself, feeling slightly disappointed. 'I shouldn't be feeling disappointed,' she internally argued, 'he was _drunk_, he _didn't_ mean it. I'm just getting myself all worked up over _nothing_. No need to worry yourself over _nothing _Gilmore. Now drink your coffee!'

Reaching down, she picked up the white mug that held the delicious liquid that made her world go 'round.

Currently, she was sitting at one of the outdoor tables of a cozy little café, where she and Logan were now waiting for their breakfast.

She sat, sipping her coffee, watching the people walking past, who all today seemed to be in a rush to go somewhere.

Finally, Logan broke the silence. "Hey Ace, tell me something, because even for me, it's a bit strange – why did I wake up with a lamp in my arm the other day? I vaguely remember talking to it about pomegranates or was it Pinocchio?" Logan said with a slight grimace as he tried his hardest to recall the events of two nights prior.

"You were madly in love with said lamp. You claimed the lamp as, 'yours,' I can only assume you meant that in a romantic sense. You were really quite jealous of the lamp shade, told me I couldn't bring it when we…" She began telling him, just barely catching what she was saying before it was too late. She couldn't believe she'd almost been about to tell him that he'd asked her to move in with him. It obviously wasn't important, as he seemed to remember the lamp more than something as significant as asking something to move in with you.

She continued on quickly after she'd stopped, mid-sentence: "As for Pinocchio, I said that after you told me that lying makes your nose grow longer." She finished off, taking another sip of her aromatic coffee.

* * *

It was a moment or two after Rory had stopped talking, only to continue on, with a completely different topic did he, with the force a ton of bricks dropping onto his lap, realize what it was he'd asked her. 

'How could I forget something like that?' He argued with himself. 'Oh I don't know, why don't you ask your friend Alcohol?' Mentally he slapped himself.

Quickly he spoke, as she was distracted with her coffee. "So… what'll it be then?"

Looking confused, she spoke: "What are you talking about? We already ordered."

"I didn't mean that. I was talking about the other night."

Still, she looked confused.

"Two nights ago, in love with a lamp, words were spoken, a question was asked, lamp shades were the cause of jealousy – you know the usual." He joked, but the seriousness of what he was trying to bring up, without actually saying it was present.

He looked up at her just in time to see that her lips form a small, "O," as what he was talking about clicked in her quick-as-lightening mind.

He smiled.

She opened her mouth, and began to talk, absently playing with the pristine white, and cloth napkin in her lap.

"Logan, you don't have to do this. You were drunk. You didn't know what you were saying. Don't worry about it; really, I know you didn't mean it." She told him, still not meeting his eyes.

His smile quickly faded, as hurt and a hint of anger began boiling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand, well he somewhat did, he was drunk, who would believe a clearly intoxicated Logan? But, even then, he'd been sure of what he was saying, he remembered that much, surprisingly. Sure he'd forgotten having actually said what he'd said, but that's what usually happened when you drank as much as he had that night.

"Look Rory, I meant it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but to be honest with you, I really didn't remember anything that happened that night. I'm sorry I forgot, I really am, but I knew what I was saying, I know that much, and I meant it Rory. Obviously, it wasn't the right way to ask you something like that – but it happened."

"Logan… I… what do you want me to say to that?" She asked, stumped.

He smiled, his brown eyes positively twinkling.

Flames of hope burst to life inside of him, need and want accompanying the fire inside of him. He wanted her to move in with him, to wake up with her in his arms every morning, he needed that. It was just _so _right, as cliché as it sounded, it was true.

"So, what'll it be Gilmore?"

**

* * *

AN: **I know that this was not a very good chapter. But there it is. I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts on this chapter, so drop me a line or two! Thanks so much for reading! 


	33. Forever

Road to Love

Chapter 32 – Forever

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Never will be. **

**AN: **Thank you all so much for all of your support throughout this story, I cannot tell you how much it has meant to me – truly. I have no real excuse as to why I didn't continue this story, or in this case, finish it sooner – that was incredibly rude of me – but still, thank you all for being so patient with my pathetic updating skills! With that said, I've come to a decision that I think will be for the best: This will be the final chapter of Road to Love. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you to everyone, again, for bearing with me and for your support you all mean so much to me!

* * *

**_(Two Years Later…)_**

They stood at the alter, hands held as they looked at each other, eyes watery, but no one could miss the radiant, ever-present bliss behind the tears.

They were stunning, absolutely, one-hundred percent stunning.

He was dressed in a suit, simple, but elegant, with a white shirt, and compliments of Lorelai, pink and burgundy hand chief hanging of the front pocket of his suit jacket. His hair was combed back smoothly, and thankfully, the cool breeze had stilled for the moment, keeping his hair perfect.

The bride on the other hand, was a thing of true beauty. Her make-up was light, but the little that she did have on, packed a punch. Her lashes were dark, her eyes made-up to look mysterious, and the oceanic, cobalt depths made them even more alluring. The dress was simple, white, of course, hugging her bust in a flattering manner. It melded beautifully to her body, accenting her figure gracefully, before it loosened, flowing down, like snowflakes down the rest of her body. She wore a simple, diamond studded pendant that her mother had insisted she wear. Her hair was twisted up in an elegant do, that in her opinion had taken far too long to do – but still, for him, it was all worth it.

Today was their day. Today was the beginning of their happily ever after. Today was the beginning of their forever.

The minister spoke loudly, repeating the customary words of a marriage ceremony, and they repeated the traditional vows – why mess with a great thing been their, well his argument. The entire town stood behind them, watching with their breaths held, silent tears rolling down their faces as two people who couldn't be more perfect for each other _finally_ proved that they'd been right all along.

It had seemed like time had frozen in those few minutes, until finally applause broke through the cool autumn air as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I present to you," the minister said loudly, smiling as he spoke, gesturing between the pair, "Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes." Lorelai shot him a look, and he quickly drew a hyphen in the air with his index, "hyphen Gilmore!"

* * *

The reception had been an enjoyable affair, as she nagged Luke all night to dance with her. Rory and her new brother had shared quite a few dances, as had Logan, and her parents.

David Edward Danes-Gilmore was her sons name, he was a thing of beauty – so small, and breakable, but _so_ beautiful. He had bright, innocent blue eyes, pale white skin, and a full head of chocolate brown hair.

Luke swore that David was the spitting image of Lorelai – not that he was complaining of course. And Lorelai swore that he was going to be a heartbreaker, but not if Luke had anything to do with it, of course.

The night sky was dark, with white dots beginning to litter the dark blanket that covered them. It was absolutely breath-taking, _perfect_.

"Mom, Logan and I are going to head back to the house; David's getting a little antsy. I'll see you later though right, before you guys leave for the _honeymoon_." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Sure kid, now leave me alone, I'm plotting the different ways to seduce my husband."

Luke looked worried as he froze in her arms. "Plotting? What could you possibly be plotting, you've clearly already seduced me," he told her, placing a light kiss on David's nose.

Lorelai grinned, "Well this is an entirely different country… There'll be so many places to christen, posit…"

Before she could finish Rory cut her off, "Hey! Young, innocent ears here – quit trying to turn him to the dark side, you've still got years to do that. Luke, control your demon wife please!" She told Luke feigning seriousness. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter. "Really mature," Rory said in reply. "Anyways, bye Mom, Luke – _dad_," she said, grinning at the blush that rose on his cheeks as she said it. "The wedding was beautiful, the food was great, and you both looked amazing." She told them, hugging each of them in turn.

"Just wait 'til you see what's under." Lorelai said, eyes twinkling wickedly as she wrapped her arms behind Luke's neck.

"She's all yours Luke. Were going home now to wash out David's ears," with that she turned, leaving the couple dancing, swaying slowly, wrapped up in each others arms.

She turned back to look at them briefly, bathed in the pale moonlight, eyes locked on each other, as they exchanged soft, indescribable gazes. She sighed, flashing a small smile at her parents, they, more than anyone else deserved every happy moment they got. "Yes they do!" She cooed at David, kissing his chubby pink cheeks as he giggled happily.

* * *

They arrived back at the house in record time. Logan seemed nervous; he'd been exceptionally quiet all through the ride. "You okay?" She'd asked him a few times during the trip, to which he'd replied to by gripping her hand tighter in his, smiling ever so briefly in her direction.

She thought his behavior was strange, but tonight she wasn't going to drill him for answers, she was in too good of a mood. The two people she loved more than words could describe had finally gotten married. They had finally proven what she'd known all along, that they were meant to be.

It gave her renewed hope in the world – that good things did happen to good people, it just took time, and in their case, _a lot _of time. But still, seeing the expression on their faces – the silly, sort of stupid-happy looks they'd had, the way they'd looked at each other, like they saw nothing else – it made her hope that one day she would have that too.

She went to open the door as Logan got David out of his car seat. She could have sworn she'd heard Logan whisper to David, "wish me luck." But she'd just shook it off, blaming it on the few glasses of bubbly, but delicious, alcohol she'd consumed throughout the night.

She unlocked the door, unaware of Logan standing just behind her, sweating bullets at this point as he waited for her to react to the setting inside.

The entire foyer was covered in dark, blood-red stained rose petals. Lit candles sat covering the small table that he'd moved to sit against the far wall, directly in front of her. The flames flickered happily, under their shades. The room was covered in the dim, warm orange glow of the candles as she stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open ever so elegantly as she took in her surroundings.

A small paper folded on the table captured her attention though, quickly she moved towards it, glancing back towards her boyfriend – the mastermind behind the scene she was currently starring in. She picked up the small paper, turning her back towards Logan as she read it. "I Love You." It read, simply.

She turned back to him. "I know you do, you didn't need to do all this just to tell me that." She told him, smiling softly, but it was then that his nervousness really hit her – and then suddenly it all clicked. But before she had time to fully react, and go into her patented, 'freak-out-mode,' he was in front of her, pulling her hand gently towards the living room.

This room was decorated the same way the other room had been decorated. The only difference was that their was the gentle murmur of some song, what the song was, was at this point beyond her. The only thing she could concentrate on was the man in front of her.

This couldn't be happening, could it?

But she'd spoken too soon, it was at that exact moment, that Logan, with David held safely in his arms, facing his sister, was on down on his knee.

"Rory… I don't want to make some big speech, because let's be honest, it's just going to be a cheese-fest. But I mean it Rory, I love you, and I want my chance at forever with you. So… Will you marry me Rory Gilmore?" He said, placing a small, black, velvet box in David's tiny hands, flipping it open before finally meeting her eyes.

He looked scared, worried, as he looked up at her, waiting for her to make her decision, to say _something_ at the very least.

But words at that moment failed her, and to think, she was a _journalist_, she would get fired for something like this. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on the man in front of her, and the thought of forever with him.

It was like an out of body experience; she couldn't really describe it, or even recall saying yes. But the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a hug, her baby brother between them, smiling gleefully as he stared at the ring on her finger. Knowing him, and the ways of their mother, he was probably plotting how to get the ring off of her finger, and into his little mouth.

She felt her lips moving against Logan's as he kissed her, she could feel the relief he was feeling seep into the kiss. "I love you Ace," she heard him whisper as he pulled her into another hug, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

It was at this point that her body and mind fused together again, and she couldn't help but flash a mega-watt smile at him, "I love you too." She held his smoldering gaze as he looked at her; there was an indescribable emotion present in his eyes – one that not too long ago she'd been dreaming would one day be for her.

It was in that moment that she knew that he was the beginning of her happily ever after, her forever.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's it. I know, it may not be amazing, but I am happy with it. I wanted to end it on a happy note, for both of them. And, I felt that this was most appropriate. I know it was a bit of a cheese-fest, _but_ who _doesn't _love a bit of cheese now and then, right? Anyways, thanks so much for reading!

**- angel6**


End file.
